How Quaint the Ways of Paradox
by magicmyth
Summary: Part 3:the more things change. When Charmed Ones and their partners have different dstinies they must find a way to keep the family together. PC focused but all characters
1. Default Chapter

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 1: Time and Time Again

Chapter 1

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

**_For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every purpose under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace._**

**_Ecclesiastes 3:1 8 _**

**_……………………………………………………………… _**

Phoebe Halliwell woke up slowly regretting the necessity of waking up. Her mouth tasted like shit, her stomach turned, nauseated. Waking up wishing she had never been born. Again.

"Ohh" she thought "Hangover, to much booze. Again. " She remembered. It was the day after her birthday; the day after she was 29, Ickk she was 29, and when she woke up this time next year she would be 30 and when she woke up in ten years time she would be... Forget it she would not wake up in 10 years time. If the demons did not get her the booze would.

She tried to open her eyes and the light hit them and she shut them tightly. And then she became aware that she was not alone in the bed.

"Oops" she thought "Sleazebag at 9 o'clock. "

Whatever had she done last night, she could not remember fucking any sleazebags. She firmly shut her eyes. She could not remember meeting any sleazebags last night. Actually she could not remember anything from last night. Carefully she put her hand out and touched him.

"Oow" she thought "Hairy sleazebag." She moved the hand more, hmm a thigh, really muscled hairy sleazebag. She moved her hand down , to much effort.

"Hmm" she thought "Tall muscular hairy sleazebag."

She moved her hand up. "Hairy chest, sleazebag, "she thought.

She moved her hand down.

"Flat as a wash board stomach sleazebag "she thought. She moved her hand further down.

"Hmmm" she thought "God damned, hairy tall, muscular hung like a horse sleazebag."

She opened her eyes very slowly. Gradually the burning light eased and she glanced around. Her room. Then she sprung up.

"Shit" she thought "Sleazebag in the Manor alert."

Piper had threatened to throw her out if she ever brought another sleazebag into the Manor.

She looked down at the man lying beside her.

"Yowee" she thought "God damned muscular, hairy tall badly in need of a shave, drop dead gorgeous, blue eyed sleazebag at nine o'clock " she thought.

Cole looked at her an amused a wry smile on his face, he removed the hand hovering around his groin, brought it to his mouth and kissed it. "Having your fun baby" he said "Happy Birthday for yesterday."

"Who the hell are you?" Phoebe said falling back on the pillow "Shit you better get out of here?" she said.

Cole gulped and said "Phoebe! "

"Mister" she said "I don't know where I found you but wherever it was, if I were you I would get back to it. " She pulled the sheet back and looked him over. "I don't usually have this good taste. I usually like 'em skinny and, well not like you. Special birthday present for me. "

'Phoebe?' Cole gulped again.

She smiled at him, the smile of a woman who had known to many men and had never known love. "I don't remember what we did but" she looked him over with an appreciative eye "it looks like it could have been fun.'

Cole wondering if she was playing her games said again "Phoebe?"

"Listen mister" she said" Do me a favour. My sister Piper will kill me if she finds another sleazebag in the Manor, in my room, in my bed. " She looked him up and down appreciatively. "Actually do yourself a favour as well as me. Get out of here before my sister sees you. The way she has been since she got divorced, she'll probably kill me and fuck you. Either way we're both in trouble. "

"Me. Fuck Piper. Piper divorced. Phoebe. Baby. " Cole said half sitting up and then falling back on the pillow as he slowly realised that overnight Phoebe's hair had changed from blond streaked to very dark brown and whatever time line he was not in it was not the same one he had been as last night when he and a blond Phoebe celebrated her 29th birthday with dinner and dancing on a very late night harbour cruise, and came back to the Manor for the most incredible fucking, screwing, making love they had shared in the three years and more roller coaster of their relationship.

**…………………………………………… **

**Underworld Coronation Chamber. **

Paige put her foot to the iron bars and kicked hard . The door gave way and the three witches moved out. 

"Wow" said Paige "Look at the Grimoire still there."

"It looks like the balance between good and evil just swung in our favour." said Piper.

Phoebe looked at it. " Its time to get rid of that book once and for all. "

**…………………………………………… **

**Underworld Coronation Chamber. **

"Wow" said Paige "Look at the Grimoire still there."

"It looks like the balance between good and evil just swung in our favour." said Piper.

Phoebe looked at it. " Its time to get rid of that book once and for all. "

**…………………………………………… **

**Underworld Coronation Chamber. **

"It looks like the balance between good and evil just swung in our favour." said Piper.

Phoebe looked at it. " Its time to get rid of that book once and for all. "

**…………………………………………… **

As demons go this one did not have the aura of fear that for instance the hooded vision of the old Source had created. In human form, smallish, grey haired even benign, unless you closely at the eyes, knowing, sly, clever, evil incarnate.

Tempus sitting upright and prim on the elevated throne of the Source looked at the demon Kreto who knelt in front of him, a good looking young man with a shaved head and a devious effeminate face trembled or at least appeared to be trembling, then he noticed the demon look up slyly, carefully, when he thought Tempus was distracted.

Not a demon that thought to survive would have done that to the old Source, the old Source would have evaporated him, with lightening power that only the Source could have. But Tempus did not have that power. It was a power the Source took through the Coronation ceremony, and there had been no ceremony for Tempus because there was no Grimoire to swear on, and consequently no power.

So Tempus was not the Source of all Evil, he was just the demon who was strongest, the one who held sway over the most factions, the one who was smartest and most cunning, the leader of evil but he was not the Source and if the highest councils and upper level demons had not been destroyed in the blood bath of the Seer immolation, Tempus would not have been that.

Tempus weakened from the efforts to kill the Charmed Ones and once one of the old Source's closest cohorts had fallen from grace, because when the Old Source had taken over Belthezor, that entity had not wanted to hear about the destruction of the Charmed Ones. Tempus had been to influential and powerful to openly slight but Belthezor had managed to exclude him from the Inner Circle those last months. Ironically his fall from grace meant he was the only demon from the Inner circle of the Old Source who had survived the Immolation.

He achieved where he was because he was the highest level demon left in the realm, and demons worshipped in hierarchies but demons sought to increase their power by fighting their way through the hierarchies and already Tempus knew he was being questioned. There were rogues who operated outside his control, there were hives and cults over which he had no control and there was chaos and there were demons who would look up when he spoke.

He considered ordering one of the minions to fry the demon in front but all that would do was indicate its insolence and Tempus' inability to deal with it so he gave his orders and the demon, eyes down accepted. Tempus chanted and waved his hand and the demon in front of him disappeared in a kaleidoscope of light.

Tempus lay back weakened slightly. He than gasped and disappeared in the withering blue light that marked a creature of time, knowing as he went that the demons all noted that he did not flame away as a true Source.

Tempus materialised on a cave in the freezing oceans of the north, in a place where demons did not like to go and in the dark he reached for a high shelf on the northern wall, feeling the expectation, the anticipation, the sense of destiny.

There was nothing there.

Tempus screamed in an unholy roar and he cursed and he vowed vengeance and he retched his anger and frustration. In temper, he dematerialised back to the Coronation chamber of the Source and roaring out his anger demanded of the minions bring him the demon Kreto.

The minions glanced at each other, each one faced with its imminent immolation. Finally the captain fell on one knee. 

"My liege" it cowered, "The demon Kreto is no longer of the realm. He was one of the noble vanquished, victim of the Accursed trio of witches, lost in the Great Immolation when the noble Seer was vanquished. "

The minion captain fell to the floor howling in fear as Tempus roared his anger.

Three times he had sent a minion back to retrieve the Grimoire before the Charmed Ones could remove it from demondom and each time it had failed.

In anger he dismissed the minions, then alone he walked to his quarters. There Tempus waved his hand and from a hidden cavern a dark mirror appeared. He stared into the mirror and he knew that there was no hope for it. He had to find a way to change the fate of the Charmed Ones. He had to find a way to make them leave the Grimoire behind after the Great Immolation.

He could have tried to turn back time and try and change the path to stop the Great Immolation, but he knew as did good magic that it was not as easy to change fate as it was to go back in time. Fate happened as fate was supposed to happen. Destiny was fulfilled as Destiny was supposed to be. And the Charmed Ones destiny was to defeat the old Source and besides Tempus wanted it to happen, but for demondom to exist as it was supposed to exist, a realm of evil ruled by an unchallenged despot at the top of a hierarchy where minions fought and competed for favour it had to happen without the loss of the Grimoire. Without the Grimoire evil fractured and could no longer challenge the forces of good. For evil to continue as destiny decreed Tempus had to stop the Accursed Sisters taking the Grimoire.

As the Charmed Ones had a destiny to defeat the old Source, Tempus had a destiny. Many years ago by the time of the earth realm above, centuries ago, the Seer had told Tempus of her vision of his future, his destiny. The Seer had told Tempus that he was destined to be one of the most revered demons of the eons. It would be he who saved demondom from annihilation. It would be the demon Tempus who would restore the balance between good and evil. It would be he who ensured the continued existence of the Great Plan. 

Tempus believed in his destiny. He had achieved his eminence as leader of the demonic world on the strength of the Seer's premonition. But having risen to power on the strength of that premonition he now had to ensure its fulfilment. He needed the Grimoire to do it and each time he failed to retrieve it, a weak leader already, he became that much more weakened.

He had tried to find out how the Accursed Trio had destroyed it and time after time had sent chameleon demons to the cursed home of the Accursed Witches but the Accursed Ones never felt the need to discuss the Grimoire. They talked about babies and love and an ex boyfriend lawyer who was causing problem's for Belthezor's witch. And Tempus learned nothing that could help him achieve his destiny. And the Accursed Witches always found the chameleons and destroyed them, because Belthezor in one of his many manifestations of betrayal had told them how to find and destroy chameleons. And now the chameleons in further testimony to Tempus weakness as a ruler, had refused to risk any more of their number in that cursed place.

In the black mirror he watched the pages of the past, and watched again as he had on so many occasions, the Great Immolation as the Seer destroyed the upper levels of demondom. This time however instead of considering how a demon could steal the book before the Immolation, he watched what happened after and he watched the witches speak and he particularly watched the witches decide the fate of the Grimoire as the one orbed it into a sack. Tempus lips curled in sick disgust as the witch who had been Belthezor's witch, the witch who had been the old Source's queen said "Time to get rid of that book once and for all. "

And he watched and he watched and as he watched he came to believe he had an answer and the answer lay in Belthezor's witch. What did he know of the role that Belthezor's witch played in the power of the accursed Sisters? They thought her the weakest of them because unlike Evil, Good never recognised the power of vision. Belthezor's witch was a seer and a sage and a speaker of truth, not always one to understand truth but a speaker of truth nevertheless. And Tempus saw, as much as he could see in the pages of time, that the Charmed Ones, the Accursed Sisters accepted her ability to blurt out the truth unquestioningly but never recognised it for the power it was. Tempus had never forgotten it was the vision of the witch who became Belthezor's witch that had caused his first plan to kill the Charmed Ones to fail, that caused his defeat and fall from grace. He owed himself the pleasure of causing her pain.

Tempus, whose power was time, knew to well that nothing he could do would change her fate or her power but he could change perhaps the circumstances of her sister's belief in her truth speaking. What was Cassandra's fate, a visionary who was never to be believed? All he had to do was change their belief, their trust in her truth speaking.

Tempus great power was to go to back to the point where the time line split, and if the luck was with him, and the evil was great, and the moment frantic sometimes just sometimes he could magnify the evil and change the choice. If the luck was with him and the evil was great. And Belthezor's witch had a calling to evil; she had walked with him to be anointed as the Old Source's Evil Queen. With luck the evil that lurked within her would be just enough.

And at the point, when she said "Lets get rid of that book once and for all if they rejected her truth then all they could do was not what she said, not destroy the book and the fate of the demondom would be safe. "

Somewhere in the life of the witches there had to be a point where all faith, all belief in Belthezor's witch was lost to her sisters.

Idly Tempus using his dark mirror began flicking through the pages of the Charmed Ones past, looking for something that would help him find the path to his destiny.

He with a smile of pure evil, began turning pages of the time of Belthezor and his witch. The pages of time he could see were not always clear, there were things evil could not touch and evil could not comprehend but the parts about evil were clear and complete. Tempus with a smile of unholy glee, pure evil watched the gradual destruction of his rival for power, Belthezor, at the hands of his witch.

Tempus was not, had never been an admirer of the demon Belthezor, demon of the century although he might have been. Tempus was never a supporter of the half breed human/demons and he had always considered Belthezor had been a good reason why demondom should destroy them.

They were bred to be smart, bred for evil, bred to use the dark recesses from their human heritage to dull what some believed to be the limitations of the demon nature. Demons, creatures of evil had in their nature the calling of their heritage. Demons had no sense of loyalty, no courage, no bravery, only a sense of self preservation and self advancement, There were those in demondom who felt breeding half demons with their human traits diverted to evil created the perfect servant, a loyal brave slave of evil.

Of course Tempus and a few others of the most highly ranked demons knew the power of which these half breed slaves were capable, the power they could accumulate through their humanity. When they became aware of this power, when their evil nature diverted it to their own purposes, and they started to understand the extent of the power of their humanity, then they became a danger to the order of demondom itself.

Most were destroyed by Good or demon enemies of their masters long before that happened but occasionally one slipped through and lasted long enough to become aware of their own power. Tempus was of the opinion that they should be destroyed by order very early but their demon masters resented loosing them because the nature of courage and loyalty was so alien to demons and therefore the ownership of it added status and power to the demon masters.

The demon/human half breeds may have had loyalty and courage but it was never possible to know what else came with their human heritage and it was unpredictable and it was deadly. There were always legends of demons/half breeds turning away from evil, great and romantic legends. Tempus at the top of the hierarchy knew it had happened. Never successfully, that he was aware but in his 500 years at the top of the hierarchy he had known over 50 to try, and while each one had been destroyed, the repercussions had been far reaching, the loss of the Grimoire after Belthezor's aborted attempt being the most recent example.

"Belthezor" Tempus spat out the name, an example to destroy these creatures.

Because in his 100 odd years as a servant of demondom, bred for loyalty and courage Belthezor's greatest gift, greatest asset for his demon masters had been his ability to betray. Belthezor. The Great Betrayer. There had not been a demon master he had served who had not counted the unredeemed evilness of Belthezor's ability to betray as an asset in their quest for power. And there had not been a demon master he had not in the end, betrayed, even Raynor the mentor who taught him all he knew.

Tempus felt these half breed creatures were to tempting, their ability to serve hiding the recklessness, the unpredictability of their nature, and their heritage. Demons were demons, they were evil and left no doubts to their desires. The half breeds were dangerous.

Tempus watched the pages of the past and a smile of evil pleasure crossed his face as he watched the fate of Belthezor the Great Betrayer, who betrayed demondom for a witch was twice betrayed by the witch. Once when she exchanged the potion to destroy the demon spirit of him, leaving him a weak and powerless human eunuch craving power and at the mercy of the Seer and again as she destroyed him as the anointed Source, using the spell he had helped her write. Tempus watched him writhe in agony. The Great Betrayer betrayed by his witch. Ironic.

A frown crossed his face and he moved through the mirror close to the time close to the present, searching for a trace of the great evil that had been Belthezor but no sign of him rose. Tempus was forced to concede that the great evil, the demon spirit of Belthezor which he could at one level admire was destroyed by the love of a good witch to become a cautionary tale to be preached at demons of all ages.

**…………………………………………………..**


	2. Chapter 2

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 1: Time and Time Again

Chapter 2

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

  
Tempus searched the lives of the witches, particularly the life of the one who would be Belthezor's witch. Experience in timelines told him the great moments when the choices were made often seemed small, and irrelevant" Some small moment in the history of Belthezor and the Accursed Trio was the clue. 

If you search long and hard, you sometimes find what you seek.

He flicked through the images of the life of Belthezor's witch. And as he flicked through her life he saw that the strongest bond of all was the bond of the witches as sisters. He stopped for a second, watching the time just before Belthezor's ultimate betrayal of the Triad when he all but brought the Accursed witches down by breaking the bond of sisterhood. He watched as the three swore and accused and lost their power. As they used their powers on each other and broke the bond.

Tempus smiled to himself. Much as he cursed the memory of Belthezor and abhorred the betrayal of the half bred monster, he knew that Belthezor had been smart, smart enough to destroy the Charmed Ones if he had not given into his true nature and betrayed the Triad.

And he wondered if Belthezor had given him the answer.

Not destroy the bond of sisters completely because Tempus needed them, needed the Accursed Sister Trio to vanquish the Old Source, vanquish Belthezor and set in place the Great Immolation. He needed to weaken the bond as sisters.

Tempus had watched humans for a very long time. When things went badly unless the bond was very strong, humans fell to blaming and accusing, humans fought and argued so that they just became interested in hurting the others, even when it was not in their best interest. In the moments leading up to the Great Immolation, the Three Sisters even in the real timeline where bickering and arguing under the strain and fear of the moment. If he could reduce the bond between the sisters then when the moment to steal the Grimoire came the bond, would falter, then the trust, if it was fragile at best would fall apart, and the sisters would lose the moment and the act of desecration to the Grimoire would fail.

If you search long and hard, you sometimes find what you seek.

**………………………. **

It was the creaking fifth step that did it. How many times had Phoebe told herself to be careful not to stand on that step? It wasn't that she was exactly scared of Grams or her sisters knowing what she was doing, she was after all 18 and she could screw who she wanted, as often as she wanted, and when she wanted and party any way she liked. It was just she hated looking at their miserable disapproving faces, judging her, letting her know just what a disappointment she was to them.

It was Grams beating her breast and crying pity because she failed to raise her orphan granddaughters properly and saying it in such a way Phoebe felt she was the failure because she had not let herself be raised properly. It was Grams implying Phoebe was a tart because she screwed around with a couple of guys, several guys, quite a few guys.

Hell Grams had no reason to judge, she screwed around with at least 6 different guys that Phoebe knew, only Grams called it marriage.

It was Piper looking at her, being Miss Prissy Pants. It was not like Piper never drank. Phoebe knew for a fact that Piper had only made it through her graduation dance with the aid of a 2 flasks of vodka hidden in the big inside pocket of Pattie's black velvet evening cape that Piper had insisted on wearing to the dance. Phoebe knew that Piper was drunk because she had nursed Piper through a massive hangover, and covered for her while she spent the next day throwing up in the bathroom.

It was Prue looking at her like she was a dumb, useless no brain idiot who was not capable of understanding words that had more than one syllable. Why did Prue think going to collage and reading a few books about old furniture and pottery made her so smart?

Why did any of them have the right to look at her, well the way they were looking at her right now? The three of them stood at the top of the stairs glaring at her with revulsion on their faces. Grams was wearing a faded cotton nightgown that was probably the reason her last husband had stormed out of the Manor 2 years ago declaring he could no longer stand to deal with her obsessions.

"Oh Phoebe" Grams said "Its 4 in the morning, " as if somehow or other creeping back to the Manor, drunk, pantiless and still stinking from her last partner at 3 in the morning would have made it all right.

"Shove it Grams" Phoebe slurred "Its not like y.you never screw-ewded anyone at 4 in the morning."

"Don't you talk to Grams like that , she isn't well" Piper said "You're drunk, police drop off again" She sneered "You already got a police record. "

"It's only ggg'ography" Phoebe giggled "Lotsa countries its just as legal ta drink as s screw when ya 18"

"That would be the only thing you ever learnt at school. " Prue snarled. She stalked down the stairs and stood behind Phoebe and then gave her a mighty shove, almost knocking her over as she made Phoebe move.

Grams and Piper stood back as Prue shoved Phoebe upstairs.

"We'll talk about this in the morning" Grams said sadly as Prue pushed Phoebe past her.

Phoebe stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back "Ya think she said. "Jeez Grams How da ya know, I might be dead in the mornin', you might be dead in the mornin' " Phoebe began to laugh "or I might run away and you'll ever see me again. " Phoebe caught the disgust in Piper's eyes "I hate you" she yelled at Grams over her shoulder , "Ya married whore. "

Prue gave her such a shove she landed on the floor beside her bed.

Phoebe passed out on her bed. She woke up a couple of hours later, at dawn. Piper was asleep in the other bed but whimpering restlessly. Phoebe opened her eyes feeling like shit, she looked at Piper's neat side of the room and the tears began to fall. "I will run away to New York" she swore, "I will. "

And she crawled out of bed to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back to her bedroom and stealthily felt around her closet, finding her biggest back pack, she pulled an assortment of jeans and tops, a handful of underwear, 2 bras and stuffed them into it. She pulled out 3 packs of condoms from her sock drawer. She pulled her favourite pink parka from the closet and crept into the bathroom, where she threw into the backpack all Prue's most expensive shampoos and hair care bottles.

She crept down the stairs, forgot about the creaking fifth one and winced when it made what seemed like a huge racket. She sneaked along the hall and in the dawn light found Grams purse on the hall table. She pulled out the wallet and opened it. There was over 500 dollars in it and Phoebe smiled. She recalled the carpenter guy who was coming to try and fix the stuck windows and doors in the Manor liked to be paid in cash.

Phoebe opened the front door. "New York thata way" she said out loud.

"You walk out with that, don't ever bother coming back" Prue said behind her. Phoebe spun around and saw Prue and Piper watching her. Anger cursed through Phoebe.

Far away in the future Tempus watching waved his hand and a spiral of blue light spun into the dark mirror where he watched the small drama. Phoebe jerked as if she had been hit by a bolt of lightning, for a second she looked at her big sister Prue who she really loved and remembered all the times Prue had been there for her.

"You haven't even got the guts to face Grams have you" Prue snorted, because she was only 22 and not always as wise as she could be. "I'd like to slap your face you thieving little bitch" she added.

"You wanna try Prue" Phoebe challenged stepping toward her. "Go on I dare you just try, and see what you get. "

And something beyond Phoebe's control caught her. She stopped "Go to hell" she said. "It was nice knowing you Prue" she said. And turned and went out the door.

At the top of the porch, she turned back . Her sisters stood at the door watching her.

"You'll never be welcome back here if you go Phoebe" Piper said

"Bitch" Phoebe answered. And struck by inspiration or premonition she called "You'll call me back, you'll beg me to come back and me, I'll laugh like hell. Have a nice life" she said, "It won't be mine. Bye Prue" she added.

Tempus watching rubbed his hands in glee.

The time line fractured. The witch who would not be Belthezor's witch lived her life. The men and the booze. There were always men and booze, a pretty girl with a reckless, try anything attitude to life could always find a man, and something that would stop her thinking of the family and home she had left behind. There were nights without a bed, screwing in alleyways for money for food, there were jobs, menial jobs, there were good times, booze and laughter and wild parties, and there was the terrible night that Prue rang her and said Grams was dead.

Yeah thanks for letting me know Phoebe had said grim and hard because the toughest girl in New York did not cry for a six times married whore who never tried to find her when she left home at 18. Then quietly she said "What happens to everything now? " thinking of her family heritage and not the price of it.

"You gave up any rights to the Manor or anything else here a long time ago" Prue snapped. 

"Bye Prue" Phoebe said and 3 men and a lot of booze later could not quite find the oblivion she needed.

Tempus had his moments to watch the new timeline. A few months later, a dark haired girl with porcelain skin, knocked on the door of the Manor and somewhat fearfully tried to explain to the green eyed and beautiful woman who regarded her hostilely that she thought they were related.

The youngest sister, the one with the porcelain skin found the Book of Shadows in the attic, and the three sister witches fulfilled their destiny as Charmed Ones. The relationship the three sisters built was tremulous and difficult. The green eyed sister bitterly resenting that her mother, that her grandmother had never trusted her with the secret of another sister and she saw in this sister many of the weaknesses that she had so despised in the tart who ran away.

The middle sister insecure , always the one left behind, forgotten, uncertain never quite finding a way to truly succeed, lived in her big sister's shadow, both hating her and admiring her. The youngest sister, the one with the porcelain skin, college graduate only child and survivor, resented being treated as a youngest sister, a baby who was not as wise as the others, resented having her opinions challenged, her ideas dismissed because those two totally dysfunctional sisters were born a few years before her. 

The demon Belthezor, tried to seduce the green eyed witch and failed. He killed the Triad masters to protect himself and ran away claiming to be good. The middle witch married their whitelighter. The witches went after Belthezor finally realising that if the Book of Shadows said Belthezor could not be vanquished, they could destroy him by stripping his powers, and Tempus taking time to survey the changed timeline watched with satisfaction as Belthezor wandered the earth castrated, a eunuch, half a human barely real.

Prue died, curtesy of the honoured and lamented demon Shax and the Great Old Source. Phoebe came back for the funeral. She had not wanted to, but she was between work as sometime porn actress and underwear model as well as steady boyfriends, and was bored with the stream of non steadies in New York. Her father rang and asked her to be there for his sake and her heart was still not so hard that she could not hear the pain of a father who knew he had failed his family.

She went and watched Piper falling and crying all over that damned smug husband, and the porcelained skinned bitch acting like she had a right to the Manor, and Phoebe got the satisfaction of hearing Piper beg her to comeback to the Manor, of explaining the fate of the Charmed Ones, of pleading with Phoebe to accept her heritage whilst a hooded grim reaper tried to steal her soul.

The Charmed Ones reconstituted in manner of speaking but there were arguments between the sisters, doubts, the Whitelighter husband caught between their fights. The sisters finally confronted the old Source in a mausoleum, whilst the castrated form of the being who had once been Belthezor was called by the Seer to take the Hollow to achieve destiny. That being huddled in a corner during the Source's vanquish, absorbed the spirit and essence of the Old Source, and took the demon Julie as his Queen.

The now middle sister, the one who would never be Belthezor's witch let herself be seduced by demons and nearly fell to evil, only to be dragged back not through the love of her sisters but her own capricious nature. Tempus saw Belthezor face his destiny of vanquishment by the Charmed Ones and a little while later the events of the Great Immolation when the Seer tried to take the throne through the power of the Old Source's spawn took place as they were destined to take place. Tempus at some level saw it all.

**……………………………………… **

The three witches in the cage bickered and argued before the fear of the consequences if they did not work together gave them the impetus needed to find the Power of Three and the Great Immolation of the Seer and all the Upper Level demons began.

When it was over the three witches looked around the Source's Coronation chamber at the piles of dust and incinerated demons. Paige put her foot to the iron bars and kicked hard. The door gave way and the three witches jumped out of the cage.

"You stinking selfish bitches" Piper said turning on her sisters. "You call me down into that cage just to be sacrificed and get that cow of a Seer coronated."

"It didn't happen so quit bitching" Phoebe said.

"Don't you speak to me like that" Piper turned on her. " If you weren't such a whore screwing around with demons, running off to spend all your time with every sleazebag bad guy who licks his lips and gets his dick up when he sees your boobs, every last silicon bit of them, if you'd just stayed home, we could have got that cow of a Seer with Power of Three before it got to this. "

"Well if it's a choice of being with sleazebag bad guys who get their dicks up or a sister getting hers up you, I'll take the sleazebag, every time" Phoebe snarled "You are the one who gets it up in that marriage aren't you Piper. Has Leo even got a dick?"

"The way you've been throwing yourself at him lately, you're doing your best to find out" Piper snapped.

"Let the guy have some fun Piper he isn't getting any with you" Phoebe said.

"Shut up the pair of you" Paige interrupted. "If you two arguing bitches had stopped behaving like the selfish sows you are, you'd have listened when I said I didn't think we got the Old Source and we could have got that reincarnated demon eunuch before he even banged up the blond floozy demon. "

"Whine, whine, whine Paige All you ever do is whine" said Phoebe.

Paige took a deep breath "You can never accept me you know, you just won't listen to me, you hate the fact that I'm a whitelighter, you hate me being more powerful than you and able to sense things you can't. You hate it that Mom loved some one else other than that low life, good for nothing father of yours. "

"Paige stuff it" said Piper "Get over it. whine, whine, whine, all you ever do is whine. Mom dumped you okay, what are you bitching about, you got to grow up not sharing a room with a drunken tart. "

Phoebe elbowed her hard in the ribs and Piper punched her back.

"Hell Paige" Piper said " you got all the good Christmas presents, and don't tell me you didn't. Adopted kids always get the best Christmas presents and Leo told me about all that stuff you had in your room when you went back. You got to be an only child for 17 years and your parents could afford to pay for heating in your house "

"Mind you" said Phoebe contemplatively, "it was almost worth it to see that cow of a seer go up like that. Wow that was a great explosion. "

"Yeah" said Piper "The way she was hanging there all destiny and light and then kapow, kaboom. The look on her face when the spawn blew her up. "

"And all those demons popping off" said Paige. "All standing there like firecrackers. One at a time, bang bang bang. That was the freaking best vanquish ever. "

"Freaking fantastic" said Phoebe.

"God we're good" said Piper.

And all three witches flung their arms around each other.

**………………………………………………….. **

"Wow" said Paige "Look at the Grimoire still there."

"It looks like the balance between good and evil just swung in our favour." said Piper.

Phoebe looked at it. " Its time to get rid of that book once and for all. "

**………………………………………………….. **

The Tempus of the time of the Great Immolation watched what happened as the witches took the Grimoire and rejoiced that his destiny was about to be fulfilled.

**…………………………………………………..**


	3. Chapter 3

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 1: Time and Time Again

Chapter 3

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Phoebe Halliwell woke up slowly regretting the necessity of waking up. Her mouth tasted like shit, her stomach turned, nauseated. Waking up wishing she had never been born. Again.

"Ohh" she thought "Hangover, to much booze. Again. " She remembered. It was the day after her birthday; the day after she was 29, Ickk she was 29,………

**………………………………………….. **

Cole got up while Phoebe watched him move with unconcealed interest. He thought this could be interesting shimmering out of here naked, and without bothering to explain went to the closet where he, where Phoebe normally kept his clothes, he kept them on the floor. He opened the closet, it was full of Phoebe's dolls and childhood toys. He glanced around the room and was a little relieved to see the suit he had worn last night was thrown over the chair in the corner. Some advantage to being untidy.

Phoebe watched him but her face was going white and her eyes were glazing over. Cole smiled, not unfamiliar with the symptoms of a massive hangover. He dressed feeling frantically for his wallet in his coat pocket and it wasn't there. Another couple of seconds and he discovered it on the floor. He slowly went through it, cash and cards were there, and his work business cards. The licence was a problem. It had the old apartment address on it but his licence in the time line he knew ,still had that address. He had been very reluctant to change things over to the Manor as a permanent address. He had no idea where he lived in this time line.

Phoebe was lying on her back with the sheet pulled over her head groaning. After he dressed, he went over to the bed and sat on the edge. Gently removing the sheet from her resisting grip he put a hand on either side of the pillow and bent over to kiss her. He hovered a little close to her lips and she looked at him eyes wide, big and brown. Innocent. Something of the Phoebe he loved. 

He kissed her gently "See you in a little while Baby" he said. He sat up and looked at her. She was watching as if she had never been kissed by a man before. Certainly not been kissed by a man who loved her.

He stood up and started to walk to the door. "The fifth stair at the bottom creaks " Phoebe whispered.

"So you told me baby " he said softly and pulled the door open to confront Piper on the other side. She looked terrible, dirty flannel pyjamas, stringy hair, and about ten years older than she was. Piper and Cole stared at each other and she started to raise her hand. He had no idea whether she was planning on hitting him or freezing him but either way there was going to be a problem. He shimmered. The last thing he heard was Piper and Phoebe both screaming demon.

He shimmered on the footpath hoping to god Mrs Taylor was not watching. "Car" he thought "Hell" then he saw the green Mercedes parked one house up, exactly where he had parked it last night. He could have shimmered into the office but they would have known his car was not there. It was easier to use the car.

He walked up to it and felt around in his pockets. "Keys" he thought then said out loud "Damn. "

His spare set was still in Paige's purse or had been and the ones he used last night as far as he knew were on the hook in the Manor. The only tidy habits the girls had forced on him, were putting his car keys on the hook in the kitchen, mainly because he got sick of them bursting into the bedroom without any warning trying to find the keys to move the car. Four cars in a one car drive. He could have manufactured the keys but he was not a locksmith, so he could not manufacture a key that fitted. There was a demon called Clé who could do that. Cole was only an ex demon and a lawyer. 

He could have tripped the locks but he wasn't a demon and car computer expert either. Just an ex demon and lawyer. Then he would have had to explain to the insurance assessors how the locks on the car got blown up. Most powerful creature in the realm or not you had to know how things worked to make them work. Cole who had acquired the level of demonic powers that demons craved in their dreams had some very strong opinions about their value in the world of humans. 

Nothing for it he shimmered into the kitchen as close to the key hook as possible and could not help himself. He stopped mesmerised by the fight that was going on. 

Phoebe was sitting at a chair at the table, wearing a kimono and not much else, her hair still a tangled mess, her forehead leaning on the table while she clutched her head. The baby Melinda was in a high chair by the sink screaming and Piper was standing leaning back against the sink, with a spoon full of baby food mid air while Paige her hair very blond which did not suite her and wearing blue pyjama pants and a singlet top that Cole actually recognised was leaning against the Island bench yelling to be heard over the baby's noise 

"You're screwing a fucking demon "she bellowed at Phoebe. 

"And not just any demon " Piper yelled "The goddamned demon looks like Belthezor. Belthezor tried to seduce Prue before she died. What games do you think Evil is playing sending in a Belthezor look alike. " 

"Shit" thought Cole. 

"Quit whining Paige " Phoebe moaned "How the hell do I know which demons tried to screw Prue before she died and I don't know what Belthezor looked like in human form " Phoebe muttered "I wasn't around until after she died remember." 

"And whose fault was that " screamed Piper stopping mid sentence to shovel food into Melinda's mouth. 

Cole gasped, partly in surprise and partly in amusement. All three witches spun to stare at him. He saw his car keys on the hook and grabbed them and then started to shimmer as Piper raised her hand. He came back from the shimmer and stood in front of the witches "That won't work Piper " he smiled with his best demonic smile as she raised her hands. 

And he remembered that last night Leo was called up there and he hoped that Leo like him was somewhere where he was outside the time line that the girls seemed to be in. 

"Where's your whitelighter ?" he asked the smile still on his face. 

Piper tried her whole repertoire of freezing and blowing up and when that did not work, she with more courage than sense Cole thought put herself between Melinda and him. Paige tried orbing a carving knife at his throat and a meat cleaver at his head, both of which he caught. 

"If you can orb sweetie " he said to Paige "get up there and tell Leo to met me in the Rim at the Axis, in two of your earth hours. " 

The rim was a dead place where the realms joined, a place of nothing, to light for evil, to dark for good. It was sometimes used as a meeting place, between the two sides. "Tell him to be there " Cole said "Unless you want evil to win. " 

"God " he thought, "I can't remember any decent demon plots any more. " 

Phoebe suddenly decided to go into action. She jumped to her feet and came at him levitating into a kick that was designed to crush his windpipe going up and castrate him going down. He stepped away fairly easily and she came down from about six foot in the air, landing with an almighty thump at his feet, whimpering as she tried to clutch her behind and her head and giving Cole an excellent view of the parts of her he thought and at this given moment hoped were reserved for him alone these days. 

He could not help himself as he caught Paige's disgusted expression and Piper's exasperation, he bent down and gently touched Phoebe's face. "Baby " he said trying not to laugh "I promise I'll kiss it better " and shimmered out. 

"Why did that demon think that shit Leo is still our whitelighter?" Paige asked her sisters who both looked perplexed. 

Cole shimmered beside his car. He unlocked it, got in and sat there caught between amusement and concern. It was fairly obvious that some one was screwing with the timeline and given that the demon Tempus had assumed control such as it was of the underworld he could make a pretty good guess. Why he was exempt he could make a number of conjectures. The power he took in the wastelands that let him slow movement was a time power and time powers were always difficult to manipulate in time lines, or perhaps he was just to powerful for Tempus to have any sway over, or he was outside the destiny of the realm or all three. 

He drove to his office, assuming, hoping that if he still had business cards in his wallets he still had a job in this time line. He was somewhat relieved to see the same parking spot with his name on it at the office and it struck him that there was some truth the view that even if small parts of the time line could be changed it was very hard to change the destined future. 

He glanced at his watch. It was only 8.40 but he felt like he had lived a day already. His assistant Francesca Rinaldi, Mrs Rinaldi was sitting at her desk, her salt and pepper coloured hair immaculately groomed, eying him off suspiciously over half glasses. "You look like you slept in those clothes " she said disapproval all over her face. 

"Didn't hang 'em up " he said truthfully. 

"You're not into the erratic phase again ?" she asked not pulling punches, as she looked at his uncombed hair and unshaven face. 

"No " he said "Just a few family problems. " 

"Which.. ?" she stopped, an expression on her face that in any one else would have been disconcerted. Cole watched while she glanced at her watch, then out the window "What sort of problems " she asked ." 

"Usual family stuff " he said. " 

She eyed him contemplatively "Well in my experience time is usually the best cure for family problems " she said. "I'm glad you're in early. I need a couple of hours personal time today " she was telling not asking. 

Relief at not having to have her around almost caused Cole to grin.

"Take as much as you like " he said "In fact take all day, I have a few personal things to do myself. "

"I don't need that much " she stated.

"No problem " he said.

"You deserve it " he said.

"Only to glad to give it to you " he said.

She stood up and the two eyed each other off before she finally conceded and opened her bottom drawer to remove her purse.

"Are you sure?" she asked suspicious.

"My pleasure " he said and sighed in relief as she left. He went into his office, ransacked it for any evidence of his life and cursed Tempus for changing the timeline and himself for not leaving personal papers in the office. There was not a lot there, nothing like his address in this time line, or a sign of contact with the Halliwell family, nothing that connected him. Most of his cases seemed intact and when he checked his diary that Francesca kept in a prominent place, the only thing missing was a lunch date with Phoebe and her father in two days time.

He sighed. He still had half an hour to kill before he met Leo, he hoped, so he shimmered to a nearby café and had breakfast and then half an hour later shimmered to the Rim. Cole as did all magical creatures hated the Rim. It was a nowhere land, ugly grey, nothing .The Axis was the centre, a convenient place where good and evil could meet in the open with nothing to advantage either side.

Cole waited alone in the misty grey nothingness. Finally Leo to his relief appeared, whether Leo was late by a few minutes or an eternity Cole had no idea.

"What the hell is the matter?" Leo demanded when he saw Cole waiting.

"Where have you been ?" Cole asked.

"At an eternal meeting for whitelighters " Leo said.

"Haven't been below?" Cole asked carefully.

"No " said Leo "Paige orbed in acting really weird and said to meet you. "

"Who am I?" Cole asked carefully.

"What?" said Leo.

"Who am I?" Cole asked.

"Last time I looked " Leo said testily "you were my ex brother in law, ex Source of all Evil and Phoebe's shack up. I'd say you were my friend but that would probably piss you off " he added.

Cole laughed, "That covers it " he said and told Leo about the time line.

"Damn " said Leo.

"Can't you say shit like anybody else?" Cole asked irritably.

Leo did not bother to answer.

"Why would Tempus want to change the time line for the girls?" Cole asked "Because the destiny thing seems the same. Only thing that has really changed is they're who they are, the same, except well just worse. Oh and you and Piper are divorced and she hates your guts " Cole said not without enjoyment.

"Why did we divorce? " Leo asked.

"You know just after Paige orbed a meat cleaver at my head I decided not to stop around and ask Piper that " Cole said resorting to sarcasm because he was worried.

"Well if their destiny was still the same, what the hell have the girls done that Tempus would want to change their personal lives?" Leo said after a while.

"Something they did that Tempus as the Source needs to change " Cole said "Shit " he said.

"Shit " said Leo about thirty seconds later. "I'll check " said Leo.

"Don't tell me " said Cole " Are you okay with the time line, to go down?" he asked.

"I am now " Leo said.

"I'll wait " Cole said.

"Go somewhere where I'm sure you can't follow me " Leo said.

"I don't want to know " Cole said.

"Better to be safe " said Leo.

Cole shook his head and shimmered away, giving Leo plenty of time but he felt the movement, he felt the balance shift and against everything he ever wanted to know, he learnt more than needed to know.

Leo orbed into a cavern deep in the western Andes, far away from San Francisco, the realms above and below. High on a ledge in a the dark dank cavern, the remains of the rotting sack that Leo had used to carry it to this place where the fold in the realms protected it from scrying from Evil and Good, in the safest place from all magic that Leo knew, lay the Grimoire. Leo sighed in relief when he saw it there. 

**…………………………………………………..**


	4. Chapter 4

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 1: Time and Time Again

Chapter 4

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

With nothing else to do and no where else to go Cole drove back to the Manor and parked in Prescott street where the car was outside the view of the Manor, but he could see it. He sat in the car for nearly an hour with very little happening that he could see in the Manor. As all the changes, that had happened that morning sank in, he found being suddenly severed from the family in the Manor left him feeling disorientated and very insecure. Common sense told him he had a credit card to use for a hotel and clothes if he needed them and magic to manufacture them but being homeless and without connection or belongings, except for the leased green Mercedes left him feeling very isolated.

Paige finally came out dressed for jogging. Cole carefully followed her, shimmering just a little behind. She ran for 15 minutes, went to the drug store in the shopping centre, ordered a huge chocolate milk shake, 3 scoops of ice cream and settled down and read the very expensive fashion magazines that were there for customers, for 40 minutes then ran back up to the Manor. Cole wondered if that was what she always did when she said she was running for an hour and a half.

He went back to the car and waited because there was nothing else he could think of to do.

**………………………………………………….. **

Shortly after he had checked the Grimoire, the Elders called Leo with an assignment for the Charmed Ones to deal with some foul smelling Amomitines, gaseous demons who invaded places of good and made them uninhabitable by humans and all creatures of good for months at a time. They had been invading places of worship in a number of locations and were now in San Francisco.

And Leo had a problem because it became very clear that the Elders had no idea about the changed timeline. Leo's difficulty was that he could not tell them about the changed timeline without talking about Cole and Cole was a taboo subject. When Cole had first returned from the wasteland, Leo had tried to get help from the Elders and they had flatly refused to believe that Cole had come back. The Old Source was gone and they did not believe that the return of any of his incarnations was possible.

Leo had finally been forced to conclude that whatever Cole was he was totally beyond of the sphere of the Elders. Which was one of the reasons he had encouraged the Charmed Ones to try and destroy Cole, because an evil creature beyond the understanding of the Elders, was terrifying. Only when both Cole and the Charmed Ones managed to draw themselves back from the edge of the evil pit where the Charmed Ones fear of Cole had lead them, Leo had been forced to assume that in the magical realm, in the magical universe there were some things both Good and Evil, that were beyond the understanding and knowledge of the Elders and Cole was one of them.

Leo orbed into the Manor kitchen, not certain of his reception and not certain how he was going to deal with this. Piper was sitting at the kitchen table working on accounts. Melinda was in the playpen gurgling to herself and having great game thwacking building blocks over with her favourite rabbit toy.

Piper turned around. She looked awful, her hair did not appear to have been washed for a week, her eyes were sunken and her face was colourless. She looked like she was wearing most of Melinda's breakfast on her t shirt.

"You shit I told you not to come here " Piper said.

"Its important Piper " Leo answered, "There are some demons the Elders want you to deal with. "

"You've got a cheek coming here spouting on about the Elders and doing good " Piper asked "Where's Caleb?"

"Who?" said Leo.

"Caleb our whitelighter " Piper answered."

"He's with another charge" said Leo not quite lying.

Paige appeared at the door wearing jogging clothes. She immediately planted herself between Leo and Piper.

"What are you doing here, you shit?" she said to Leo.

Melinda started to grizzle as she became aware of the tension between her parents and aunt. Leo bent over to pick her up. Piper almost snatched her from Leo "You get her when Paige orbs her up every second Monday " she said hugging her daughter.

"I .," Leo started to say.

"Quit bitching Leo" Paige said, "So I forgot the last few weeks. I'm busy. I'm the only one around here who does anything about the Charmed Ones. If it wasn't for me the Charmed Ones would not exist. That whore upstairs only ever boozes and runs around with sleazebags and since you left Piper to raise a kid on her own, you can't expect us to jump to your beck and call. "

"Quit whining Paige" Piper said spitefully "All you ever do is whine, whine, whine."

"God you can be a cow " Paige told Piper "You know you'd be a better person to live with if you just got yourself laid occasionally. God two sisters and one can't get herself laid and the other can't stop. "

"Shut up whining Paige " Leo said at his limit.

"Don't you talk to my sister like that Leo " Piper interrupted "you bastard."

"Where's Phoebe?" Leo asked trying hard not to get dragged into the fight.

"Where do you think she'd be at this time of day?" Piper snarled.

Leo looked perplexed.

"Jeez Leo " Paige said "Where you been, off with the fairies. Where do you think Phoebe would be at this time of day? Upstairs sleeping off a hangover, of course."

"Get her up" Leo said praying with everything he had that this would not be a permanent timeline. "You need to look at the Book of Shadows."

Piper with Melinda in her arms stalked up the stairs, followed by Paige. Piper went on up to the attic. Paige banged Phoebe's bedroom door open and going into the bedroom leant over and shook Phoebe awake.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe said struggling awake.

"Get up " Paige said "Demon alert."

"No demon here " Phoebe said sitting up in bed "Honest Paige, he isn't here. "

"Jeez Phoebe we have to go fight them not screw them " Paige said.

"Okay " Phoebe said standing up carefully. "We aren't after that one who was here this morning " she said hopefully.

"Nah " said Paige.

"Did you get a look at him? " Phoebe asked Paige, digging around in her underwear drawer.

"Yeah " said Paige.

"Hot damn he was pretty " Phoebe said.

"Yeah " said Paige "he was. "

Paige went up to the attic to find Piper flicking pages of the Book of Shadows with one hand, holding Melinda on her hip with the other.

"I'll do that " Paige said, "What am I looking for?"

"Amomitines " Leo said.

Paige began flicking the pages of the Book Of Shadows while Pipe stood to one side "What are Amomitines?" she asked.

"Another type of hived demons " Leo said.

"Another hive " Piper said "Jeez what is it ever since we finished off the old Source we've done nothing but fight out of control demon cults and hives."

Phoebe came into the attic. "Leo " she said in delight and threw her arms around his neck, planting a big wet kiss on his lips

"Phoebe " Leo said carefully disengaging himself.

She sauntered into the attic and draped herself over her favourite stool. She was wearing a sheer black blouse with a red bra underneath from which her nipples protruded, black leather pants, so tight that Leo wondered how she got into them and so low he finally got to see all the tattoo that had caused such a commotion in the household when it first appeared. Leo was also fairly certain he was also seeing pubic hair but he tried not look again.

He looked into Phoebe's face, dark hair cut in a sharp unflattering style and Phoebe was far to thin but as Leo examined her face, for all the words such as tart and whore her sisters were using what he saw in it mostly was an older version of the vulnerable, lost little girl looking for love in all the wrong places that he had first known.

"Stop looking at my sister like that you arsehole " Piper said.

"Which stinking demons are we after?" Phoebe asked enjoying the fact that she had upset Piper.

"Stinking is right " Paige said "Amomitines, gaseous demons that stink out places where good congregate. There's a potion. Rosemary, chives, lavender, lots of lavender, lilac, cherry blossom, cinnamon, Jeeesh "

Piper took command "Phoebe go down and ring Marly. "

Marly was the baby sitter, a low level witch, a painfully shy woman in her late forties, who drove them crazy with her hero worship of the Charmed Ones, she made up for it by her devotion to Melinda, her reliability and her availability at all hours of the day and night.

"Paige " Piper ordered, "Go make the potion. "

The two witches left the attic, leaving Leo alone with Piper.

"Is that why you divorced me?" Leo asked because "I'm an arsehole."

"You know why I divorced you " Piper said "but if I'd know what an arsehole you were I would have divorced you before that."

"I see " was all Leo could say. He went down stairs and became aware of a pungent odour of herbs invading the house. He went to the kitchen in time to see Phoebe put the phone down and turn to Paige.

"That stuff makes the Manor smell like a whorehouse " she said to Paige.

"Well you'd know what a whorehouse smelt like " Paige answered.

Leo sighed and orbed out. He orbed into the front seat of Cole's car. Cole lost in thought jumped as Leo appeared.

"I was just with the girls " Leo said in a strangled voice. He leant forward and banged his head three times on the dashboard "Oh my God " he said "Oh my God, Oh my God. "

"Yeah " said Cole.

"Oh my God " said Leo.

"Yeah " said Cole.

They were both silent for a few seconds.

Finally Leo said "The girls are going after some demons. Amomitines. Can you keep an eye on them? Now I've experienced the timeline change I can go tell the Elders without mentioning you. "

Cole was never very appreciative of Leo's efforts to keep the Elders from being concerned about him. He narrowed his eyes. "Leo even in this timeline I can't interfere with the Charmed Ones work. " Cole said. Then he gasped "Amomitines" he said "Jeesh Leo, Amomitines "

"I'm not asking you to interfere " Leo said " I'm asking you to keep an eye on them. Hell Cole " he said "They don't need you to defeat demons, they don't need potions or spells. All they have to do is open their mouths and every demon in San Francisco will be running for cover. "

Cole started to laugh. " What about the bab, your daughter, Melinda?" he asked.

"Marly is coming to look after her " Leo said.

"Marly " Cole said.

"Yeah " said Leo.

When Cole had first returned to the Manor he had been very disconcerted by Marly's reaction to him. She was terrified of him. She ran out of rooms when he came in, looked down and went bright red if he said anything to her.

"What's wrong with her? Does she know I was a demon? " Cole had demanded of Phoebe in annoyance and confusion "Does she think I'm going to fireball her or something? "

"I think its because you're a man Baby " Phoebe explained carefully.

Cole had snorted in disbelief and it was only when he realised that Marly was not much better with Leo that he really believed Phoebe. Watching Marly run from them became a sport that Leo and Cole shared.

"Maybe that's why Piper divorced you in this time line." Cole said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Maybe you seduced Marly " Cole said.

"What " Leo choked and then almost in unison both males leant forward and dissolved into hysterical laughter before Leo orbed out.

"Amomitines " Cole said out loud. "I hate whitelighters "

**………………………………………………….. **

Cole spent the afternoon watching the Charmed Ones chase Amomitines around churches and synagogues and mosques in San Francisco. Cole was not sure he was watching a farce or a vanquish. It was a contest between the witches and demons to see which side could drive the other off with the most offensive smell. The Amomitines smelt like a combination of dead animal, brimstone, rotten egg gas and a sewerage treatment plant. The potion the girls were using smelt like some one had gotten into the perfume counter at a $2 store and smashed every bottle, and then emptied the toilet deodorizers on top of the mess.

The girls after several false attempts decided that drenching themselves in the potion and diving into the gas was the only way to defeat the demons. The Charmed Ones in this time line were not exactly a functional unit. They argued and fought with each other as much as they fought the demons. None of them seemed to be able to say a sentence without using the words, bitch whore or whine but when Piper went down under the weight of five of the gaseous demons, Phoebe and Paige doused themselves in the potion and jumped into the demon gas cloud to protect her.

The girls finally finished the demons off, leaving places of worship in San Francisco safe but containing a highly pungent lavender, lilac and cinnamon odour. And Cole who had been hiding in the corners of the churches watching the events was not unamused to see the three sisters literally gag at the scent of each other, and the level of insults rise accordingly. Paige orbed them off and Cole bet himself they all arrived back at the Manor ready to throw up after being confined in the space of an orb.

"Might clean their mouths out " he thought unsympathetically.

He was less amused when Leo arrived to check what had happened and backed off at the rate of knots, gagging.

"You stink like ten day old dead cow that's been doused with bad perfume " Leo said moving off "I'll talk to you later and orbed away. "

Cole right at that point decided he really hated whitelighters.

It was made worse by the fact that no demonic powers, including manufacturing a change of clothing would get rid of the smell and Cole was once again left pondering the usefulness of magic in a mortal world.

He finally bought some clothes, being careful not to touch them and tried to pretend he did not notice the shop assistant gag. He found a cheap motel in the north of the city where the guy at reception was smoking such a foul smelling cigar he did not register the demonic odour and Cole spent two hours under a shower which gave him plenty of time to worry about the events of the day and panic that they might not be able to turn the time line back. And panic that if it did get it turned back, because he was outside the changes, if he was somewhere he was not supposed to be he would be left out of those changes. And where he was supposed to be was at the Manor with Phoebe and her sisters who wanted to vanquish him on sight.

**…………………………………………………..**


	5. Chapter 5

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 1: Time and Time Again

Chapter 5

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Not being able to think of anything else to do Cole dressed again and shoved his wallet and phone in the pockets of his jacket. He smiled to himself. Phoebe was always griping at him for putting things in his pockets.

"If you pay that much for clothes why do you want to wreck them by stuffing things in the pockets " she kept arguing.

"What do you expect me do " he said "Carry a purse " which reminded him. In the other time line he had left a brief case with the trial papers for the court cases he was defending next week at the Manor. He wondered which time line that was floating around in.

He drove over to Prescott street and watched the house. Just about dark a taxi pulled up in front of the Manor and Phoebe left the Manor and jumped in.

Cole shimmered after her and followed her to a bar on the North side where she went in and met up with a tarty blond women. The two ordered French fries and drinks with variation of something and scotch. Cole sat in a corner ordered a sandwich and beer and using the advantages of hearing manufactured with demonic powers, listened in to the conversation. Phoebe was pressing the blond for information one tall dark and blue eyed from last night. Cole assumed it meant him. The blond did not know. She had apparently found her sleazebag of the night quite early and left Phoebe drunk in one of the nightclubs down by the pier.

"Shit Darla " Phoebe said to the blond "What's the use of being with you if you don't remember important details. "

Cole agreed with Phoebe. He wanted to know important details too.

"Well you weren't so drunk you couldn't remember them yourself when I left " Darla protested.

Cole gathered from the way the two women talked Darla and Phoebe were doing the girlfriend thing together. That was something that caused some very difficult moments between him and Phoebe. Phoebe in her determination not to let them being together interfere with her family responsibilities, made a point of going to clubs with Paige as she had done while she and Cole were separated. As Cole understood the point of doing this was to pick up guys, he was not overly understanding. He did offer to go with them.

Paige was horrified. "How am I going to meet any guys with you hovering around " Paige said. "They would think you were my big brother playing the heavy."

"If you're going to clubs to meet guys why do you need Phoebe around? " Cole demanded.

Paige's expression indicated she thought he was an idiot "If I went by myself they'd think I was a tart or something. "

"If you're picking guys up aren't you one whether Phoebe is there or not?" asked Cole.

As Cole remembered it the rest of that night was one of the least pleasant evenings he spent at the Manor and he had spent some miserable ones there.

The way Phoebe and Darla were dressed, if their aim was to pick up sleazebags, they were going to get them. Phoebe was wearing tight blue satin pants that only just covered her behind, 6 inch stiletto heels, and a piece of sparkling dark blue cloth over her boobs that barely made it worth the effort. Darla had a red satin boob tube that was not worth the effort and a white leather mini skirt that made it very clear she was wearing a black lace g string.

Cole followed the two women through 4 bars where they ordered scotch and somethings and surveyed the available prospects and danced with each other. Finally around about 1.30 at a very bad north side bar called the Red Lantern, Darla paired herself off with a particularly unattractive kid who followed her from the previous bar. Cole wondered if he was old enough to vote let alone drink, and Phoebe was left sitting by herself at a bar table. He had watched her push off three guys that night. She must have been in a fussy mood. But as she consumed another drink he decided that mood might change and he moved over to her.

He stood over her and without looking up she said "Piss off buster. I'm busy. "

So he sat down on the stool opposite.

"Piss off " she said again then looked up and exclaimed "Oowwwwwwwwwwww Demon guy. " She licked her lips. "You stalking me " she asked hopefully. Then she remembered, "I should vanquish you."

"You can't " he said softly.

"Oh in that case buy me a drink " she said. He grinned and went to a bar where he paid double prices to have a half shot of whisky put in the her glass and bought another beer.

"You after the Charmed Ones " she asked as he sat down "or just trolling. "

"Trolling " he said.

"That's good " she said "I like being trolled."

"Do you?" he said and gulped. Cole was feeling very odd and disturbed being with her and it took him a few minutes to realise what it was. Ever since he had touched their auras he was used to being aware what she felt for him, he was used to playing silly games, telling silly lies which she knew about, just to make sure of the connection, used to their souls being joined. Being with Phoebe when he could not feel her aura, gave him an eerie sense as if she was dead.

"I like demons " she said "Demons aren't boring. Had one guy had 'em all but I like demons." The dead brown eyes in front of Cole lit up "Demons are interesting and it really pisses my sister off when I have fun with demons."

"You're pretty brave pissing your sister off " Cole commented.

"I am you know that, I really am " Phoebe slurred, "How come you look like that demon that screwed my sister Prue?" she demanded suddenly.

The sharpness of the question caught him "I Um sort of. A little while ago I reconstituted, had to take what I could get " he said and smiled slyly "Beggars can't be choosers. "

"You're not lying are you?" Phoebe said contemplatively and Cole's heart skipped a beat.

"Not that its any of my business " Cole said carefully "but is it all that wise getting drunk, picking up demons, then telling them you're one of the Charmed Ones minus the Power of Three. "

Phoebe suddenly jumped to her feet. "Jeez what are you the preacher demon?"

She started to stalk off and made it half way across the room before Cole caught her wrist. Which he thought was a pretty good effort for a girl who was half way to being plastered and wearing six-inch heels. She tried to shake her wrist free and he held on.

"I levitate " she said "You know what a stiletto heel feels like in your face. "

He smiled, he tried to leer but the problem was that the was the girl in front of him did not seem dead any more. He was getting a very strong sense of the Phoebe he loved, so he just smiled and the brown eyed, dark haired, soul dead girl in front of him saw something in a man's eyes she had never seen before.

"I'm the annoying demon " he said "The one that pisses people off."

"You're good at it " she breathed.

"You wanna know something " she said. I hate being a Charmed One. "

"Some things you can't run away from " Cole said.

"No " said Phoebe looking at the intense blue eyes. "We coulda given it up last year. Angel of Destiny said if two of us wanted to we didn' have to be Charmed Ones. "

"Why didn't you give it up?" Cole asked.

"You the nosy demon too?" Phoebe said

"I can be any demon you want me to be" he said with his best leer that was nowhere near as good as it used to be.

"What the hell who cares what demon knows what" Phoebe said "I was gonna give it up my but my whinin', bitch, half breed sister Paige didn' wanna and Piper said she did so that she could finally throw me out the Manor"

Cole winced at the word half-breed.

"An'" continued Phoebe "I thought you're not gettin' away with that bitch. "She reached up so she was close to Cole's face "I decided we were gonna keep the Charmed Ones going just to piss Piper off. Best day I ever had with Charmed Ones, Piper was pissed that she could not get rid of me and we found out she was stuffed, banged up and dumped all on the same day. "

"Did you?" said Cole gulping. "Sounds like a great day ."

"The greatest " Phoebe said, "You dance?" she asked.

He nodded and she walked towards the small dance space, while he still kept a firm hold of her wrist. The music was soft and slow. She put her free arm around his neck and he let go her wrist and she locked her hands so he had to bend. He put his arms around her back and swayed with her enjoying the feel of her body moving against him.

Phoebe lost herself in the music, in the feel of him against her, moving softly gently. He slide his hand down until he felt the satin pants, and then slowly moved it under the satin until he could feel all of her buttock. She murmured into his throat slightly and he could not help saying softly "Panties being optional."

Phoebe giggled.

He moved his finger against her just under the ridge of her buttock and she arched towards him. He could feel every part of her getting warm under the satin pants. It was a reaction with which he was not unfamiliar.

"Where have you been all my life?" Phoebe sighed.

And Cole gasped because what he felt coming from her was an emotion that he was as familiar to him and normal as the air he breathed.

He asked her if she wanted to go for a walk.

She giggled "These shoes aren't made for walking Mr demon guy. You wanna take me home. Come in for coffee " she asked suggestively.

And it occurred to Cole if something changed, if the timeline changed the best and safest place he could be was beside Phoebe at the Manor.

Phoebe pulled his head down to her level and whispered "You one of those demons that shimmer ."

"Yeah " he whispered back "It so happens I am. "

She moved so that her groin was thrust into his and her head was back. She could see his eyes. " I shimmered a few times" she said. "I liked it. I really liked it. Its like having sex but with every pore in your body not just your cunt. "

Cole very nearly choked.

He shimmered them into Phoebe's bedroom.

"I liked that " Phoebe said "Can we do it again some time? We missed coffee. "

"The fifth stair creaks " Cole said "Easier to come straight here"

"How do you know that?"Phoebe asked.

"You told me" he said.

Phoebe ripped the satin pants and blue top off and flung herself on the bed. She lay there on her back legs apart, arms open, calling him. Cole decided he was not that brave and knelt down and removed the stiletto heels.

He undressed and threw his clothes on the usual chair. He missed the usual glare he got for doing that. He stood still a little way from the bed watching Phoebe lie there, naked, wetting her lips, inviting him.

When he took his time she lifted herself on one arm and said "What's the matter demon guy don't you wanna fuck?"

"No Phoebe " he said quietly "I don't wanna fuck. " She started to sit up, anger on her face. "I want to make love" he said.

"Oh hell " she said and fell back on the bed "I don't do that so good ."

"I'll teach you baby ?" he said lying down beside her and pulling her against him.

**………………………………………………….. **

Tempus sat on the throne of the Source, as the minions knelt and stood before him, each as low as their place in the demon hierarchy decreed.

He turned to the Dark Priest and asked, "The Grimoire you have it safe?"

Many thoughts crossed the Dark priest's mind. This priest had only held his position by consequence of the Great Immolation but he had heard stories of the madness that had overtaken the holders of the throne in recent years. The obsession's that took them and nearly destroyed demondom. The priest wondered indeed if the insidious tyrants of Good had found a way to infect the throne with the madness of obsession. The Old Source, the great Source who had ruled for 500 years, turning crazy obsessed at all costs, even to the craziness of releasing the hollow to destroy the Charmed Ones, the half breed demon Belthezor, possessed of the old Source obsessed with his witch, the Seer once the pride of demondom, sage, wise, obsessed with the spawn of Belthezor and now Tempus obsessed with the lost Grimoire.

"The Grimoire was lost Liege " he explained patiently "At the Great Immolation, taken by the Accursed Witches ."

Tempus roared his anger and roared his pain.

But he had to find a way to stop the Accursed Trio destroying the Grimoire and he was running out of time. Setting them against each other failed. Somewhere in their past was the key.

If he searched hard enough.

Tempus stalked back to his quarters and summoned his dark mirror. He found the moment where he changed the life of Belthezor's witch.

**………………………………. **

Phoebe open the front door. "New York thata way " she said out loud.

"You walk out with that, don't ever bother coming back " Prue said behind her. Phoebe spun around and saw Prue and Piper watching her. Anger cursed through Phoebe.

Far away in the future Tempus watching waved his hand and a spiral of blue light spun into the dark mirror where he watched the small drama. Phoebe jerked as if she had been hit by a bolt of lightning, for a second she looked at her big sister Prue who she really loved and remembered all the times Prue had been there for her.

"You haven't even got the guts to face Grams have you " Prue snorted, because she was only 22 and not always as wise as she could be. "I'd like to slap your face you thieving little bitch " she added.

"You wanna try Prue " Phoebe challenged stepping toward her. "Go on I dare you just try, and see what you get. "

Prue lifted her hand and slapped Phoebe as hard as she could across the cheek.

Piper gasped "Prue! "

Phoebe lifted her hand and tried to slap Prue back. Prue ducked and then hit Phoebe back, harder. As the pain and humiliation caught Phoebe, from behind them Grams gasped "Prudence Halliwell, what do you think you're doing?"

"Grams. She's a thieving bitch " Prue said feeling hard done by.

"Back to bed you two " Grams said firmly to Prue and Piper who both wordlessly walked to the stairs, each stopping to give Phoebe a filthy glare.

Phoebe through her tears looked up at her grandmother and silently held out her hand with the $500 in it.

"Oh Phoebe " Grams sighed, taking the money, then reaching out for her errant grand daughter pulled her into a hug.

**…………………………………………………..**


	6. Chapter 6

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 1: Time and Time Again

Chapter 6

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Cole woke up wishing he did not have to wake up and face whatever it is he was going to have to face today. Hands were on his shoulder shaking him and Phoebe's voice was in ear "Wake up " she said.

He groaned, dragging it out.

"Wake up" she said "Cole wake up. " 

"This could be good " he thought "she knows who I am ."

She pulled the bed clothes back enough to pull herself on top of him. Naked he thought a she wriggled onto him The screwing, the love making he remembered from last night must have happened. He felt Phoebe's breath on his face and her hair touch his face. He opened his eyes to look into her big brown ones inches away, hair uncombed and to his great relief, blond streaked. She lowered her mouth to his lips and took what she wanted.

"Morning " she whispered into his mouth.

He opened his eyes again and took in the room. It was their room in the Manor and he even recognised the sheet set as one of his that Phoebe had claimed ownership of when he moved into the Manor.

"You going to work?" she asked "Its 8 o'clock ."

"I work? " he said wrapping his arms around her "What am I? " he asked.

"What do you mean what are you?" she whispered.

"What I am? " he said tightening his arms. "Who am I? "

"Cole " she giggled, "Ex demon, mostly good guy, fair to okay lover, about to be unemployed lawyer."

"Fair to okay " he said rolling her under him as she clutched at his shoulders and happily whimpered against him.

Just before nine o'clock they lay contently together, Phoebe lying half across him, sucking away on his neck "Going to work?" she whispered.

"Work from here " he said "if I can be bothered ."

He reached over to the bed table and felt for his phone; a little relieved it was there. He dialled his work number and Francesca answered.

"I'm working from the Manor today " he told her in a somewhat groggy voice.

"What about the meeting this morning to discuss client priorities?" she said.

"Don't think they'll get around to talking about pro bono stuff this morning " he said a little less groggily.

"Well if that's what you think " Francesca answered tightly.

"Okay " he said "See you tomorrow."

"Cole " Francesca interrupted "Is Phoebe close? I wanted to ask her something. "

"Not far away " he said as Phoebe sunk her teeth into his neck "What do you want her for?"

"None of your business " Francesca answered smarmily "Put her on. "

Cole handed the phone to Phoebe mouthing, "Get rid of her."

Phoebe took the phone "Francesca, Mrs Rinaldi " she said in deference to Cole's real fear of Francesca.

"Phoebe dear " Francesca said "Can you do something for me? "

"Sure " Phoebe answered uncertainly.

"Kick him out of bed and get him into work will you dear " Francesca said, "He really needs to be at that meeting. "

"Sure " she answered because she could not think of anything else to say. Phoebe ended the call and passed the message to Cole.

He sat up fell back on the pillow and then sat up on the edge of the bed. "I hate that.. "he said to Phoebe.. "Manipulative ..thinks she's so smart.. She's a bigger bitch than Piper " he said petulantly but he stood up.

He went to the closet and was more than a little relieved to see his clothes in it and his razor and toiletries in the ensuite. He showered got dressed and kissed Phoebe good bye, picked up his brief case and went downstairs to the kitchen. His car keys were on the hook. Leo was sitting at the island bench drinking coffee, while Piper fed Melinda.

Leo looked up shook his head at Piper and mouthed the word "Problem."

Cole mouthed "Office eleven."

Piper looked up and pointedly said "Good morning Cole. What's going on between you two?" she asked glaring at Leo.

"Good morning Mrs Wyatt " Cole answered "There is nothing between us two" he said straight faced and left.

"He is such an arsehole " Piper said to Leo, reaching over to kiss his check because she felt the need. "I hate arseholes " she added. "I'm glad you're not one. I'd have to divorce you "

"I know " Leo said sadly.

**………………………………………………….. **

Cole went into the office. Francesca was working at whatever it was she filled in her day. He hesitated a little because he was not to sure what time line she had been in yesterday. "How was your day yesterday ?" he asked carefully.

"Its none of your business how I spend my personal time " Francesca answered.

And Cole remembered suddenly just how prickly she was about her personal life. He knew she was widowed, but had no children and lived in one of the older apartment blocks near China town and that her hobby was sketching and painting, usually crowd scenes in busy places. He only knew that because once not long after she came to work for him, he had come across her down near the ferry terminals, sitting on a bench sketching. When he asked her about it, in a very rare moment of confidentiality she had told him that she learnt a great deal about what went on in people's head by drawing their faces.

"You were able to find your razor this morning " Francesca asked "Family problem solved, everything okay with Phoebe?"

How Cole spent his personal time was Francesca's business.

"As far as I'm aware, everything between Phoebe and me is quite normal thank you " he snapped, heading for his office.

"If you think what is between you and Phoebe is normal " Francesca answered, "you have a very peculiar understanding of what the word means. "

Cole made it to the meeting 10 minutes late and was duly told off by the senior partner, Jackman. The partners did their best to try and cut down the pro bono work and Cole was annoyed enough to use magic to make Jackman himself agree to take on a complex case involving state ownership of some land a community centre was built on and business interests wanting to acquire it. Jackman was a fussy, pedantic pain in the butt but as he was fond of saying and practicing "If something is worth doing it was worth doing well."

Leo was in Cole's office sitting on the sofa when Cole returned from the meeting.

"We are in the right timeline. The usual one ?" Cole asked.

"Yeah " Leo said "but the Elders think the way it changed is Tempus. They think it is something in one of the girl's lives he wanted to change, to make them do some one thing differently. They don't think he is powerful enough to change destiny. "

"Do you know how much I didn't give a stuff what the Elders think?" Cole sighed sitting on the edge of his desk and crossing his arms.

Leo muttered "Stop bitching Cole. Last time Tempus was doing this around the girls Andy Trudeau got killed."

"Probably was destined to go " Cole said disinterested.

Leo asked "Did you have anything to do with that?"

"I never worked with Tempus " Cole said "he's not overly fond of working with half breed demons. Thinks they are unreliable. "

"Are you sure ?" Leo pressed.

"Yeah I'm sure " Cole said irritated "When was it? "

"About 15 months before you met Phoebe give or take a month " Leo said.

Cole shook his head "Then, I was sent to Africa to..You don't want to know what I was sent to Africa to do. "

"Are you sure ?" Leo pushed again.

"I'm very certain about Africa, about when it happened " Cole answered cryptically. "Why are you concerned about me ?" Cole asked.

"I just want to make sure this is not about you " Leo said, "Just the way Tempus changed it and then changed it back. You and Phoebe were together on the change both times. I can't talk to the Elders about you but I wondered. The Grimoire is still safe, and the Elders say no coronations since the Seer so maybe its you. "

"Maybe Phoebe and I are just destined to be together " Cole answered smiling "Its not about me Leo. Evil does not know about me. Very few demons can see or even recognise another demon's human form, they see demons, regardless of what you see. They trace each other through auras and scent. I'm not a demon any more; they can't trace me. They wouldn't recognise me if they walked in here right now. Like your side, they might just pick up that there is a very powerful um force around and try and track it but they won't know who or what I am at least not through magic. Some one I know could rat on me. "

Leo chose to ignore the last bit "Phoebe has a time power. Phoebe felt there was something wrong before " Leo said "You haven't told her about the time change?"

"No " Cole said "I'm not to sure how I could, tell her about what she was. She'll find a way to make it my fault. "

"Same problem telling Piper" Leo said.

"That makes us a pair of gutless wonders " Cole said.

"That makes us smart said Leo. "Cole it may be better if you don't tell Phoebe. Gutless or not " Leo added.

"And why not ?" said Cole never very happy when Leo thought he knew best.

"Last time Tempus played games, Phoebe worked it out by her feelings of déjà vu. " Leo said "We may need those feelings if we're going to work out what is happening. If she knows we may not be able to work out what is déjà vu and what is what she has been told. "

"I can't lie to her " Cole said.

"If you don't talk about you don't have to lie about it " Leo said.

Cole hated Leo being right but at least this time it gave him a good reason not to tell the Phoebe he loved, about the Phoebe he picked up in a sleazy bar and slept with. And an excuse.

Leo left, promising to find more about what was going on. "What are you going to do ?"

Cole said he was going to stay in the office and earn a living while he had a chance.

"Sometimes I wonder why you bother " Leo commented.

"Because as far as I am aware paying credit card bills with stolen or manufactured money is not …good." Cole muttered.

He did try to work. Phoebe called and said it was lucky they had not taken the day off because she had a late function for the radio station where she did regular guest advice spot. Two other lawyers came in to tell Cole how much they enjoyed watching Jackman nearly explode at the meeting and then Jackman came to explain how he was only doing the community case because he felt the firm's reputation was on the line and the publicity might help as well and he was after all a compassionate man.

As the door to Cole's office was open when this was said Francesca heard it. Jackman left and Cole stood at the door watching him go and caught Francesca's eye and winked.

"What games are you playing at with Mr Jackman ?" Francesca asked in her primest voice.

"What makes you think I'm playing games? " Cole asked innocently.

"Because you're " Francesca said "what did I hear your sister in law" she saw Cole's expression "Paige call you last week?"

"You heard that " Cole said "And I'm not a smart arse lawyer "

"If you say so" Francesca answered.

"Anyway " he said defensively "Even if I was playing games, getting a lawyer as clever with contracts as Jackman to work for the community centre is a good thing. "

"Hmmm Aren't you the smart.. " Francesca hesitated ".. lawyer who likes to argue that its not the act that defines guilt or innocence, it's the intent. "

Fortunately for Cole the phone rang and it was the other partner Kline complaining about the pro bono work and the time it was taking it. Cole found himself wondering what Kline would look like with a magical zip in his mouth. Cole had 4 days in court next week and really did need to prepare. He told Francesca he was going back to the Manor to work. Piper was always at the P3 in the afternoon and Paige would be doing whatever it was she did with mixing magic potions and studying witchcraft, so he had a fair chance of quiet.

"Phoebe's working " he muttered at Francesca "not that it's any your business. "

So you'll be working at….home " Francesca said dryly.

"I just told you I would be at Prescott Street " he said testily because he was only an ex demon who did not understand as much about humans as he pretended and had no idea what Francesca was saying.

  


**…………………………………………………..**


	7. Chapter 7

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 1: Time and Time Again

Chapter 7

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Cole returned to the Manor, Paige's car was in the drive with Phoebe's behind it. He went in, yelled out to Paige he was back and she called from the kitchen she was making lunch, did he want some. They shared some so so sandwiches, and coffee and muffins, and Cole laughed when Paige said that Piper's muffin's made the rest of Piper worth it. Almost. She then said she was going to meet a friend and removed Cole's car keys from the hook and left. He went upstairs changed and then settled into a corner of the conservatory to work alone for the afternoon.

That he was actually settled into any place at the Manor was quite a change even he conceded from when he first moved back to the Prescott Street. That first morning, that first day, that first week had not been good. Cole had not been inside Phoebe's bedroom in the Manor since they moved to the apartment and it had suddenly seemed small and they tripped and fell over each other trying to unpack his things, and while he did not seem to have many belongings when they packed, fitting them into Phoebe's closets was a feat of magic on its own, and the new ensuite of which Phoebe was so proud was really not much more than a converted closet and Cole realised he was going to have to learn to shave staring over the top of Phoebe's head.

After unpacking they had gone downstairs for a coffee and that was worse for Cole, Piper tried to be polite and Piper trying to be polite was far worse than Piper letting fly with bitchery. Leo tried to be normal and failed miserably and was quite obviously glad to be called by the Elders, Paige slammed her mug down and ran up to the attic, leaving Phoebe getting angry and Cole smiling on the outside and on the inside wondering this was going to be the hardest test of how much he loved Phoebe.

Phoebe perhaps catching his hurt, suggested they go down to the harbour for lunch. Piper reminded her about Sunday night family dinner, and Cole winced to himself but Piper saw it. She glared at him silently daring him to pull her sister away from her family. "See you at dinner " he said brightly.

Phoebe and Cole wandered around the harbour and she shopped at the markets. They spent too much time at the market and were nearly late for dinner. Cole shimmered them back to the bedroom and they came downstairs and Piper unsuccessfully tried to hide how annoyed she was at the prospect of him being in and out like that.

That Sunday night dinner was the first one in the Manor for Cole in a very long while. It was an awkward meal, interrupted by Melinda crying and with Paige acting like Cole wasn't there. As far as Cole was concerned the meal rated with Piper's rehearsal dinner as an occasion to remember never to repeat. He excused himself as soon as soon as he could, saying he was tired, which he realised Phoebe immediately knew was a lie. And went upstairs and lay on Phoebe's .. their bed, watching television. She came up about an hour later, and lay on the bed beside him and watched a movie.

They made love after and Phoebe grizzled about Cole not shaving first, and argued a little, and Phoebe went to sleep. Cole lay awake beside her all night, enjoying the feel of her and the smell of her, and listening to street sounds and harbour sounds, that had strong associations with very happy memories. There was quite a lot of noise from the room next door. Leo and Piper actually making out and then during the night, Piper with the baby. Which was when it finally dawned on Cole that from now on he was going to be living with a baby. And knowing when Piper and Leo made out.

Cole left early next morning. He had to be at work for an early conference and for once was glad about it. Phoebe woke at the noise of the shower and watched as he finished dressing. They talked about not much, just talked and for a few minutes, Cole felt at ease, normal. He kissed her goodbye and said he would meet her after work, when she finished around 8.00.

He went downstairs and into the kitchen. Piper was there breast feeding. He managed to act like he did not notice and she managed to wish Cole good morning in a tight voice. He went to the refrigerator, took out the orange juice, and catching Piper's eye, decided against swigging it and took a glass from the cupboard, and caught an angry flame in Piper's eye. Cole sighed "I'll have to talk to you, to all of you later about paying my way "

Piper replied that would be good, and Cole washed the glass and could feel Piper's glare burning his back. He was very glad to get to work. That day set the pattern for the rest of the week. Cole left early, and usually had a polite but very tense good morning with Piper, who surprised him by actually making coffee before he came down the second day. Although his thank you was all but ignored. He worked until Phoebe finished work at 8, then they met for dinner, went to see a movie one night, and did not get back to the Manor until 11 or later. Cole only saw Leo once in the week and Paige when she came home after a date, while he and Phoebe were having a drink.

Phoebe asked her how the date went and if the guy was coming to P3 on Saturday. Paige said no, he was seeing his wife and kids and Cole blurted out "You are going out with a married man " as Phoebe hit him.

Paige snarled "Separated."

And Cole said "That's what they all say" before Phoebe hit him again and he took the hint that she wanted to be alone with Paige. When Phoebe came up to bed, she was quite annoyed with him questioning Paige. He was unrepentant and said some one should watch her. They went to bed and Phoebe snuggled into Cole but no sex because she was having a period. He had sighed when she told him the morning before. "You've forgotten what it's like to live with a woman " Phoebe said. Cole denied it and she had hit him for lying.

Cole had lain awake and slowly remembered what it was like living with a woman, barely any bathroom space, with her cycles dictating his life, being banned from the bedroom while she waxed and shaved, and banned from sharing the bathroom with her at certain times of the month because she said that she needed privacy.

Even looking back on those few weeks when he and Phoebe first moved back together Cole could smile to himself, because it  was  the little things that he wanted, just being with Phoebe, living a life with her, even if he became annoyed and exasperated in the process.

**……………………………… **

In between trying to write a closing argument for client he was defending next week that avoided the words frigging moron, Cole mused it was as much a surprise to him as anyone else that he settled enough in the last six months to feel living with Phoebe's family was almost normal. Which he mused as usual made Francesca right. He had no idea what normal meant.

Piper came into the house from the front door around 5 00pm. As her car was the last one in, she had to park out the front because Paige and Phoebe's cars were in the drive still. She remembered Phoebe had taken a taxi to work because she was going to a function with a work colleague who would drop her off. She could hear a CD in the conservatory. It was one of old 40's music. She yelled out "Cole."

"What?" he called out and she came into the conservatory. He was sitting on his usual chair near the door with a pile of papers over the floor, the glass table and 3 law books on top of it all. His feet were on the table.

He was dressed in casual trousers and a sweater which meant he must have been home all afternoon.

"Hiding from work?" Piper asked.

"To many interruptions " he said.

"Can you keep an eye on Melinda for a couple of minute while I get shopping out the car?" she asked.

"I'll get it " he said.

"Didn't want to interrupt " she said.

"Not a problem " he replied "I need a break ."

He went out and came back with the shopping which he put on the kitchen bench.

"Want me to put it away?" he asked for the sheer pleasure of watching Piper's horrified expression.

Piper had put Melinda in the play pen but she made a racket until Cole picked her up. Melinda's fascination for Cole annoyed Piper intensely. Almost as much as Phoebe's did. She put the groceries away and Cole finally distracted Melinda with her favourite toy rabbit, he poured a cup of coffee and pulled out Piper's favourite mug.

"I have it half cream " she interrupted as he went to fill up the mug.

"I know " he lied.

"Better get back to work " he said.

"Where's Paige?" Piper asked.

"How the hell would I know? "he said leaving the kitchen.

Piper laughed interpreting the snappy answer as a complaint about his missing car. Cole was more or less resigned to the fact that all of the family appropriated his car. He usually parked it in the street which meant it was the easiest car to get at because there was no shuffling of cars in the driveway. So it was always the one they all took. The only time he came near losing it was when he was forced into using Paige's car because his was missing, Paige bitched at him for pushing the seat back to accommodate his long legs and leaving it there.

Piper and Paige had found some time to discuss Cole's return to the Manor and they both agreed that his habit of acting as a visitor and not a person living there had made it all that much harder to realise something had been very wrong when the Source took him over. This time they were determined he was going to understand he was living in the Manor and not visiting.

Phoebe had fairly well appropriated all his belongings as her own even though she still said they lived in her room and he accepted it with narrowed eyes and a smile playing on his lips, but when he started using the chair and table by the door in the conservatory to work, the furthest he could get away from the family, Paige noted, Piper and Paige exchanged glances and started to refer to it as Cole's corner. It took him a little while to realise the significance of Phoebe's sisters granting him ownership of one small corner of the Manor.

Piper checked Melinda was okay in the playpen and went upstairs to change. Cole was totally lost in what he was doing to notice her. She shook her head because mostly she just accepted that Cole was there these days, in fact she was used to the fact of him in the house, she would have been quite conscious of his absence.

Piper strongly suspected that he was not as unhappy at being forced to live with Phoebe's family, as he liked to say just to prove a point. Settling in the Manor had been both difficult and easy for him. In some ways it was as if nothing had changed, it was after all Cole who had shared Phoebe's room and lived with them on and off for nine months before the disaster of the Source. They were used to his habits and his attitudes and he was used to theirs. He was untidy and he could never quite grasp the principal that you could wash up glasses and crockery as you used them, on the other hand he always made coffee for everyone else when he wanted one, and remembered to keep the pot going to make more.

And when she watched her sister, happy, happier than she had ever been, Piper was happy for her even if the two of them annoyed the hell out of her. Their total obsession was something that left her irritated beyond belief. It was not that they ignored the world around them, the just viewed it from the safety of their absorption with each. Sometimes just to amuse herself Piper ran through a list of things about them that annoyed her most.

Maybe the most annoying thing was they never seemed to understand that it was possible to say Good morning, good night or what's the weather like without having sex. One would arrive home say hi baby and go upstairs to change, drop a brief case off and the other would shoot up the stairs and it always took sometime before they reappeared, hair untidy or wet from a quick showe, clothes mussed trying to pretend they had just been talking. Or early in the morning if Cole had an early meeting which he often did, Piper would hear muffled giggles and creaking bed springs and shhh noises, and in the middle of the night, or when Phoebe who sometimes used Saturday and Sunday afternoons to catch up on the sleep she missed out on because of magic and work, insisted Cole accompanied her upstairs. He swore she just hated being in bed alone. He just lay beside her working, reading or watching TV but Piper never believed him.

Or the most annoying was Cole's habit of never asking Phoebe what she wanted but ordering coffee and desert for her, and then eating half the muffin, or cake he ordered. Or saying he did not want any dessert at dinner, then eating most of Phoebe's. One Sunday night Piper totally lost it when Cole refused dessert, ate most of Phoebe's then suggested she wanted seconds and ate that. She yelled at him to learn some manners and appreciation of other people's work. She would have thought he had no idea of what she was annoyed about if she had not caught the smile playing around his lips and the slightly narrowed eyes as he asked Leo what was wrong with her.

Piper stood up and boxed his ears. When she challenged Phoebe to say anything while they were washing up. Phoebe giggled and said she was surprised It had taken Piper so long to hit Cole. "You and Cole work it out" she said to Piper "Nothing to do with me. "

Or Piper decided she was more annoyed with Phoebe. The way she claimed total ownership of Cole and his possessions. The way she put her hand in his pockets and to remove his car keys if she needed them, or take his cell phone and use it, instead of her own. Or in a restaurant when they brought flowers around, she would reach into his pocket and remove his wallet, buy herself a flower, put the wallet back and say thanks baby and he would just say you're welcome. Or she would go through his brief case or wear his shirts as night dresses. It really irritated Piper. But it made her smile.

To everyone's surprise Cole had settled in more or less.

And he had come to some tolerance of the sister's habits of leaving bedroom doors open to talk late at night. They often did if Leo was not there or Paige had a date and wanted to talk. As Cole slept nearest the door Phoebe's usual way of talking to her sisters was to lean across him resting her chin on his chest while he was totally ignored. He was not sure which irritated him most. Phoebe leaving the door open to talk to her sisters and ignore him or shutting the door and having Paige yell out to ask what they were doing in there.

Cole and Leo had come to some sort of unspoken agreement to get on at some level, partly because it was Leo's calling to help and it was obvious to any one that Cole whilst doing okay and what he termed all right still had along way to go before he was free and clear of his heritage partly because Leo's was downright horrified at Piper and her sisters deliberately going out of their way to ensure that Cole knew how stuck he was with the family and partly because as males in the household it was sheer self defence.

And Cole dealt with it because he had no choice if he wanted Phoebe and because he had Phoebe. As for Phoebe she was wise about him being there as she was capable, she pushed him hard, refused to side with her family or him if they fought, told them to deal with it, gave him as much of herself as she could possibly give without giving away her role as sister. She bickered with him, ordered him around, complained loud and long about him messing her room and bathroom up, fussed him about what he ate and the hours he worked. She put a firm end to him sitting up all night working ,because he had nothing else to do.

She did accept he would not sleep for long hours all night, and learnt to sleep herself curled up against him while watched late night TV or read. He had never been that interested in either activity when she first knew him and it took her a while to realise he was using them as a means of trying to understand the human community in which he was forced to live. She found it endearing when she realised he was no where near as confident about living with humans as he pretended.

He tried with her family within the limits of his nature but he still managed to be as annoying as he possibly could. Piper was renewing the loans for P3 and was somewhat concerned about the contracts. Piper worried and awkwardly waited for Cole to offer to look at them, and Cole smirking sat back and waited for Piper to ask. Phoebe got angry enough at both of them to rip the papers out of Piper's hands and throw them at Cole and order him to look at them. He smiled but did as he was told and thoroughly enjoyed telling Piper that he had seen Faustian deals with easier repayment terms and then enjoyed himself screwing the hell out of the bank to change the terms.

Piper and Cole then had a huge row about her paying him for services and he said he worked for a firm and the payment meant nothing to him and then they rowed about whether she would be a client of the firm. Phoebe walked out on them rowing dragging Paige off shopping and Leo a third wheel in the argument orbed out. 

Alone the row went another three rounds before Cole explained very carefully that he did not want that firm to have any connection with his personal life; that he did not trust them with anything he cared about.

Piper eyed him up and down and said "You really enjoy being an arsehole don't you Cole?"

And he grinned and said "Nearly as much as you enjoy being a bitch Piper."

"Then we understand each other don't we buster " Piper smiled "Pax for once brudder " she said extending her hand.

"Pax..Pip " Cole said taking it.

But later that night after they did another three rounds over demon sects and Piper's belief she knew how to fight them, Leo despairing told Phoebe he doubted Cole and Piper would ever come to understanding or acceptance of the others virtues.

**…………………………………………………..**


	8. Chapter 8

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 1: Time and Time Again

Chapter 8

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Angry, furious that he had failed to make the witches leave the Grimoire in the changed timeline, Tempus whirled though the mirror seeing the high and lows of the life of Belthezor's witch. Somewhere in her story was, he still felt sure the key to restoring the Grimoire and fulfilling his destiny.

As he searched in the pictures oh her life, through the clear view of evil and the long cloudy visions of good he was suddenly hopeful. Just over two years ago, only a few of weeks before the vanquish of the old Source, Belthezor's witch went missing for nearly 24 earth hours.

Tempus searched and searched to find what had happened to her but he found nothing, for 24 hours the witch's life was a blank. He searched through the next few months of her life, the tumultuous ones where the Source was vanquished and Belthezor, true to his nature betrayed his family and absorbed the essence of the Source and its power and for such a short while ruled the underworld, before he was finally struck down by his own fate, betrayed by his witch. And nothing of it changed or came from the witch's missing time. No mention, nothing to change the fates of all of them, no destinies hanging in the balance. Tempus could only conclude it was small magic, a turning of the circle in the lives of the Charmed Ones before they completed their destiny. Nothing happened ,nothing changed. The witch disappeared and she returned and Tempus decided that it was nothing very significant in the destiny of the Charmed Ones, Belthezor or retrieving the Grimoire.

**…………………………………………… **

It was the day after New Year in San Francisco. In the late afternoon the fog rolled in and even the central part of the city was covered. Phoebe hurried to avoid in the biting cold. She huddled into her jacket and wool cap. Phoebe should have been ecstatically happy yet she was not sure why she was feeling so uneasy. She had had a very happy Christmas and New Year. Cole finally seemed happy, well he should be she supposed, he said all he ever wanted was her and she had agreed to marry him but more than that the craving, the hideous restless and constant fear that had seemed to consume him since she had vanquished, since she had destroyed Belthezor seem to have left him.

In the weeks since Cole had become, since she had made Cole mortal she had feared for what it would do to him, to them, but now everything seemed as if thank God, it would be all right. So she should have been feeling happy, not this nagging concern.

Phoebe took a short cut through an alley way and stopped cold. A demon had appeared out of the shadows. Phoebe did not recognise him but she knew Cole would just say smile and say lower level demon, just out for evil. It was in semi human form with an odd misshapen head and hands and strange grey and green tinged skin. It was dressed in human clothing of sorts and had odd horns protruding almost like cows horns from the side of its head, where the hair should have been was a muddy, mossy mat. At that moment it was bent over the prostrate form of a drunk or drugged homeless person and seemed to be about to indulge in some vampirish ritual using long canine type teeth.

Normally Phoebe would not have considered trying to vanquish a demon in the middle of the day so close to the main San Francisco square but just at the moment, the demon was at the end of a deserted lane, and almost all other passerbys were far more interested in the street performers doing quite breathless acrobatics than what was going on any where else, and this vanquish was such a gimme.

Only to aware of the dangers of daylight vanquishes since Prue's death, she checked again to make sure no one was watching her. She noticed a tall, well dressed man in maybe his late fifties watching her for a second but then he moved into the crowd. Phoebe ran down the alley, yelling at the demon, which let out a blood curling scream as she approached. She leaped into the air and kicked out sending the demon flying backwards. It leapt forward aiming a claw that straight toward her heart. It was so easy to catch its hand and force the claw straight at the demon's body.

She was about to force the claw into its heart when she became aware of a hand on her shoulder and she half turned to find the well dressed man behind her. In the space of a second Phoebe also became aware of two policeman entering the alley, the man raising his other hand and sending the demon flying to the opposite wall, the demon disappearing, and being caught in the well known feeling of shimmering into another space and time.

They came out of the shimmer in a house that Phoebe instantly knew was not in San Francisco. Phoebe could see through glass doors onto a balcony that it was suddenly quite dark outside. They were in a room which had a tiled floor, a dining table and chairs that was quite obviously antique in front of her.

The demon released Phoebe and with a speed that was quite amazing in an older man, stepped out of her way before she could levitate into a kick that would have shattered his skull.

She tried to jump toward him and he raised his hand and flicked a finger and suddenly Phoebe felt the air in the room so heavy she could barely move. She could not have been as effectively contained was frozen. The demon seemed totally unaffected by the change in the atmosphere. The demon smiled before he spoke. It was a smile that she longed to wipe off his face.

"Well, well little witch interesting. The demon smiled "Most mortals throw up on the floor or faint the first time they shimmer. Why aren't you?"

She tried to leap at him, but found herself almost unable to move, although he stepped easily and naturally away.

The demon laughed "I'm sorry little witch but I could not let you kill the Machi. It is far to dangerous for every one. Who or what are you any way?"

Phoebe glanced downward. She was very frightened. She had never come across a demon of such power and she had never felt more alone. She brazened it out glaring at the demon "Find out for yourself." she snapped

The smile left his face for a second and he looked almost contemplative as if he were really weighing "I think I had better do that." he finally said.

Phoebe looked up and met his eyes. She finally took into account of what he looked like. His human form was a good looking man in his late fifties. She did not need Cole to tell her this was a very powerful upper level demon. His hair was dark and greying. His eyes were a deep brown and for a demon were surprisingly gentle and amused. The thought flashed in her mind that she had only known one other demon whose eyes were so gentle. He was very expensively dressed in dark trousers and a blue shirt under a casual coat.

He flicked his hand and she felt herself shimmer again. The thought went through her mind a demon who could shimmer some one without touching was very powerful. She found herself lying on a bed in a dark room unable to move, completely held down by the weight of the air in the room.

She tried to control her panicking breathing and gasped as she felt the demon in the room. He came over to the bed and surprising gently caught her hands, then to her horror bound them to the head of the bed, he then did the same to her legs so she found herself tied very firmly down.

"I gave up raping witches a long time ago my dear." said the demon "Don't panic."

He sat on the edge of the bed. In the shadows of the room Phoebe could hardly see his face but she could see him lift his hand as he sat there and the weight of the air seemed to lift off her.

She felt the smile more than she could see it as the demon said "I understand your confusion my dear but I need you conscious and without magic for a little while. I am sorry about tying you but I am far to old to enjoy being kicked in the groin by a levitating witch."

Phoebe gasped a little he leant toward her and put his fingers on either side of her temple.

"This will hurt a little my dear but you will come to no harm." he whispered.

He increased the pressure and she whimpered as she could feel him suck out every thought she had in her head. She fought, tried to hid the secrets of her sisters, protect Leo, mostly to hid everything she had ever thought or felt about Cole. The more she tried to hide, the more he followed her thoughts sucking every idea, every memory from her. She struggled against the bonds and fought the power that was cursing through her brain. The demon never took his hands away from her head. A few times he murmured "Hush" in a soft almost comforting voice. 

Somewhere in the middle of trying to block all her thoughts of her total belief and trust in Cole, she passed out.

The last thing she heard was the demon murmuring "You have your little secrets don't you my dear"

When Phoebe awoke she was still lying on the bed, she was untied but was held down by the weight of the air. Her head felt as if some one had been digging with a trowel inside her brain. The room was light. It had white walls and very tasteful expressionist painting on the wall. One side of room was obviously glass but drapes were drawn across, blocking the sunlight. Opposite the bed, she could see a bookcase. It all seemed very normal.

She groaned a little and turned her head as a door opened.

"Awake at last" smiled the demon "Sorry about the headache"

Phoebe stunned herself by her first words "I need to pee" she said.

Some where in the midst of the demon laughing she found herself shimmered into a bathroom. A few minutes later she was hammering on the door. She found herself shimmered down to the room she had first arrived. Only now it was very bright. There was a glass door slide open to reveal a few over a valley of Cyprus trees leading to a blue sea that was absolutely breathtaking. As Phoebe glanced around, she saw a room with white walls and mosaic floor. She noticed stunning paintings on the wall, a cabinet full of beautiful glassware and crystal, a bookcase jammed full, another glass case full of oddly glowing crystals, the antique dining setting and the demon sitting on a sofa, with a soft blue and white covering surrounded by similarly covered chairs. It was a setting so far from hell as could be imagined and Phoebe felt herself overwhelmed by the confusion. She tried to move and felt the extreme weight of the air.

The demon smiled "Just move very slowly and sit down "he suggested indicating a chair a little way from him. With no other choice Phoebe sat down. She gasped her head and visibly, paled.

"Head hurts does it" said demon. He left the room and came back with glass filled with fizzing murky liquid, which he handed to her.

"What's that" she asked suspiciously.

"Two soluble aspirin" he said "You think magic fixes everything. "

"So witch you're one of the Charmed Ones" said the demon "I'm honoured to meet you." Phoebe truly doubted that he was. The demon smiled, mocking, "The question is what am I going to do about you."

**…………………………………………………. **

Piper threw herself down on the parlour sofa. She glared at Cole who was pacing up and down the room at an alarming rate. She seriously wondered if blowing him up now he was mortal could be considered murder.

"Cole just shut the hell up will you" she snarled "Leo is checking with the Elders. He is doing his best to find Phoebe. Yelling at me isn't helping."

Paige came into the room, with a tray full of coffee mugs, offering one to Piper who took it. She offered one to Cole who pushed it away with an angry gesture. "Where did you learn your manners? In hell." Paige muttered.

Before Cole could retort, lights showed between them. Leo turned toward Piper "The Elders don't know where Phoebe is" he said.

"What do you mean?" Cole started to snarl "It 's nearly a day since she's been missing."

"Look Cole she's alive" Leo said almost losing it at him "Trust me. I would know if she was dead."

"Cole. You are not the only one worried" snapped Piper "She is my sister you know."

Cole spun around to answer Piper and was stopped in his tracks by a huge crashing sound coming from the conservatory. 

"What the hell was that?" yelled Paige dropping her coffee cup. Paige and Piper ran toward the conservatory. Leo jumped in front of Cole to stop him following them.

**……………………………………. **

The demon smiled wryly at Phoebe "I don't suppose I could convince you to forget you ever met me" he asked. He was contemplatively silent foe a few seconds while Phoebe sat there and glowered at him when there was a tinkling sound filled the room, and he glanced toward the cabinet that contained the crystals. One was glowing soft and green,. Phoebe nervously sitting on the edge of a very comfortable chair watched as he stood up.

"That solves that" he said "I think you are needed at home." He walked toward her and put his hand on her shoulder. Phoebe gasped as she found herself and the demon in the Manor kitchen.

"There are some rather nasty villains in the other room" the demon said with a smile "Little witch, is there a chance you would not mention me to your family?"

"What?" breathed Phoebe "No I…Who are you?"

"No I thought not" said the demon unperturbed "I am Arturo. Ask your boyfriend about me. He'll explain" and he shimmered out.

Phoebe heard loud crashing in the conservatory. She ran in to see Paige and Piper caught up in a battle with 3 demons with huge doglike heads crouched on all fours. One was frozen, Paige was orbing things at another whilst the third was launching itself at Piper. Phoebe ran into the room, launching herself at the demon attacking Piper, she kicked it into the air and Piper swung around and blew it up. Paige disintegrated another demon with a shaft of broken glass from the side door and Piper turned and blew up the last demon as Phoebe kicked it to her.

"What were they?" screamed Piper.

"Sniffers must have caught the scent of whitelighter orbs" Cole said from the doorway pushing Leo out of the way, as he strode toward Phoebe. "Where the hell have you been" he roared in unison with Piper who was also intent on grabbing her sister.

Phoebe did not answer. She turned and ran up the stairs to the attic, followed closely by Cole and Piper. Leo and Paige exchanged glances and followed the trio upstairs.

Once in the attic, Phoebe ran to the Book of Shadows. She began frantically flicking through the pages. "Honey, what are you doing?" Cole said from the doorway; his voice tired and strained from worry.

"I was abducted by a demon who said his name was Arturo and I want to know about him" she snapped flicking page after page of the book. Cole half way across the room stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes for a second. He crossed the room and gently caught Phoebe's hands "Honey" he said "There is no demon called Arturo"

"All right what is going on?" yelled Piper almost bumping into Cole when he stopped "Where were you?"

"Piper" said Leo from the door, warning her to calm down. Paige looked over his shoulder.

Cole pulled Phoebe away from the Book of Shadows. He put his arms around her as if he could not believe she was really with him. "Honey" he repeated "There is no demon called Arturo." 

"What are you saying? I saw him. He said…. "Phoebe insisted.

Cole interrupted her "Honey, there is no demon called Arturo, anymore than there is a witch called Robin Hood. Arturo is a legend, a cautionary tale for half breed demons like me, like I was, to stay away from the world of light."

"I was with him. I saw him" Phoebe said. she looked around Cole's shoulder to her family, standing behind him with concerned and confused expressions. " He was the most powerful demon I've ever seen. He could shimmer me from room to room without touching me. He could slow down time, so I was moving in slow motion but still in the same time line as me. He could read minds. He could stop demons with a hand movement."

"More like an illusionist" Cole said "or the Source." 

Phoebe did not miss the way Paige gasped or Leo and Piper exchanged glances.

Later that night the three charmed sisters and Cole and Leo sat in the parlour as Phoebe told her story. Cole held Phoebe close against him as he sat in a chair with her on his knee as if he could not bear to let her away from him. Piper and Leo sat beside each other on the sofa and Paige curled up in the other chair. Phoebe and Paige were drinking Perrier water. Cole, Leo and Piper had half finished glasses of red wine in their hands.

."I've heard the name Arturo" Leo said "But using it is almost taboo up there. I never could get out of anyone why. What is the story?"

Cole sighed "Is it taboo, amongst the legions of good? It was my goodnight story for as long as I can remember. " He told the legend " Arturo was a half breed demon who was born about 1200 years ago. His mother was a succubus, his father a witch who turned evil. He was supposed to have been the ultimate in demon warriors. About a thousand years ago he was sent to destroy a witch who lead one of the most powerful covens, in France I think , not that it matters. He moved into her village and gained her trust then tried to kill her or pretended to try at least but he fell in love with her and she with him. When she found out he was a demon, instead of vanquishing him, she turned him against evil, they married and had a couple of children. However her coven never trusted him and when a war lord attacked the village , they convinced her Arturo had never really turned. She confronted him and although he swore he was not evil, she vanquished, well destroyed him anyway, sent him back to evil as a powerless spirit. Evil doesn't treat traitors well and he was condemned to everlasting torment in hell. A story to remind us all that there are worse things than being vanquished fighting for evil"

Cole grimaced "You can see why I am concerned any one who had been inside Phoebe's head would use that legend."

"I think it is very romantic story" said Paige.

"You've never had a serious relationship have you Paige?" Cole asked. Paige stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't care" Phoebe replied snuggling up to Cole "He's gone. Nothing happened. I'm okay."

"Look" said Leo "I'll just check with the Elders. See if I can find out anything more about the legend. What the "good" side of it is."

"Okay" said Phoebe.

Piper stood up after Leo left "Well this has been a fun day" she said. "As there aren't any demons around and I don't have to work tonight. I'm getting an early night. Sleeping. Alone" She turned back, leant over Phoebe to kiss her forehead "You miss, don't sit up all night worrying" she caught Cole's eyes "Same applies to you to mister" She left.

"I have to work tomorrow" Paige announced "I'm going to bed too. Night"

Neither Cole nor Phoebe asked her to stay. They stayed curled up together on the chair for along time. Finally Phoebe sighed and said "I'm going to have a shower and go to bed. Or Piper will come down and drag me back up there. Are you coming?"

"Have a shower. I'll be up soon" Cole replied. He stood up and moved to the wine bottle on the table between them. As he poured another glass of wine, Phoebe glared at him.

He shrugged "Just because I am human does not mean I'm turning into an alcoholic you know. Its my second glass in two hours. I've had a lousy day."

"You.. Doesn't matter" Phoebe sighed. She turned away and walked up the stairs. Cole drained the glass and turned to follow her but was stopped by Leo orbing in front of him.

"Cole, we have to talk" Leo said. He looked worried as he sat down. Cole poured another glass of wine for him and one for Leo.

"Thanks" Leo sighed "I asked the Elders about Arturo and they confirmed said it was a dark legend. When I said I had never heard of it they said it was not one that they felt telling was in the best interests of good magic. Stories where good destroys a demon trying to reform and then reeks vengeance, don't exactly promote the cause. That was the reason they gave me for not talking about it, but one of them seemed a little odd about it to me. " Leo grimaced. He looked at Cole "Cole. This is not just magic. It is my family and yours. Are you sure Arturo is a legend?"

Cole sighed "Yeah I checked" His face registered his uncertainty. "They told me the story so often I had to know. I checked. In all the souls and spirits in torment down there, there is not one called Arturo."

Leo shrugged "Another thing though. Do you know about the Machis? They're hugely powerful upper level demons which are condemned to live as lower demons until the are vanquished. If Phoebe had vanquished that demon , if Arturo or whoever he is had not stopped her who knows what evil would have been released on the world."

Cole gulped down another glass of wine and hoped that Phoebe would not know "The demon said it did not do anybody any good releasing the Machi. He was right. Evil doesn't want them released any more than Good."

"Who the hell was he Cole?" Leo asked sharply.

"How the hell do I know." Cole answered testily. "The Source took Piper a couple of months ago and got inside her head. Maybe it was him, trying with Phoebe or maybe he sent another demon to try with Phoebe"

'Why did he let her go?" Leo pushed.

"How the hell do I know" said Cole again "he got what he wanted or he didn't get what he wanted and decided to let her go and find another way. "

"Cole" Leo insisted, "Phoebe said that demon was more powerful than the Source."

"Maybe she was confused or he wanted her to be confused" Cole snapped "I'm going to bed. Leo stop glaring at me. As far as I know the Source of all Evil is the most powerful demon in existence. "

**…………………………………………………..**


	9. Chapter 9

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 1: Time and Time Again

Chapter 9

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Cole woke up aware of Phoebe beside him, whimpering and making small sobbing noises, something frightening her in her sleep. He thought about waking her but decided against it. He glanced around the room, concerned about any changes. The bedside clock said a few minutes after five and the room was fairly dark, with just a little light coming through the open window from the street lamp outside. Cole could make out his phone and wallet on the bedside table and his briefcase thrown on the window seat. Everything looked normal.

The open window had been something of a confrontation between Cole and Phoebe. Cole felt the cold, which left him vulnerable to some very unkind comments about his former place of residence by Phoebe's family. But he did like the bedroom window open, the room cold and the bed warm. Phoebe wanted the window shut. When he had lived at the Manor before the Source took him over Cole had just put up with the closed window. This time on the fourth night after he came back, while Phoebe was in the ensuite cleaning her teeth, he opened the window and went to bed. When she came out she glared at him, shut the window and went to bed. He use magic to open it, she got up and shut it. Phoebe did well. She kept getting up and shutting the window for an hour.

When she finally gave up she turned to Cole and said "You really are like pit bull aren't you. You just never give up until you get what you want. I hate you. "

"No you don't" Cole said "You love me. "

So Phoebe compromised by sleeping in winter, with the quilts over her head and as close to him as possible and appropriated two of his best shirts as nightdresses and dared him to complain.

Phoebe woke up whimpering looking up "Okay baby" Cole asked.

"Bad dream" she whispered "I thought I was back where that demon, whatever it was abducted me a couple of years ago, just before..you know when. "

"Just a bad dream" he said but he was worried.

Phoebe stuck her nose out from under the quilts "Brr" she said She felt rather than saw the smile on Cole's face.

She curled up close while he stroked her hair "I'm scared" she said.

"It was only a dream" he said "I'm here. You're safe Baby."

"Not that. Just I'm happy, really happy" she explained "and I'm scared it will get shot to hell. "

"I won't let it" he said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" she said. After a little while she asked a little nervously "Are you okay with this, what we have, are you happy?" she said. "Sometimes in all the things, magic, both of us working, just living, I wonder, if its enough for you. " It was the little girl voice "Is loving me really worth it? "

"Its worth quite a bit more than putting up with Piper and Paige bitching" he said because he could not lie to her. "But I'm going to deny that if you ask in the morning. "

"I'd know that you were lying" Phoebe giggled.

"I love you Phoebe" he said softly "I'm happy. "

"But if …If you could find a way not to live here would you?" Phoebe pushed "Not live at the Manor, would you?"

"You can't leave here, and I'm not leaving you" he said "Anyway I hate sleeping alone. " he added.

Cole sat back against the pillow, Phoebe lay against him so her hair was tickling his face and pulled the quilt up to her chin. She could feel his regular easy breathing and it was very safe.

"Phoebe I'm happy with you" he said tenderly "For a demon, ex demon to be happy." He shook his head "Happy. Its not even something a demon could imagine. You don't know what its like to live that way. "

"Demons aren't happy? " she asked only half joking.

"No Miss" he said "they're not, the best they get is sated. They get more power, approval from whatever master they're serving in the hierarchy. They get sated for a little while and then very soon the cravings start all over again. "

"Did you serve many masters" Phoebe asked after a little while.

"To damned many" he said "They used me Phoebe," he laughed without humour "I used them, moved myself up the levels and always there was another master to serve. "

"Raynor tried hard to keep you" Phoebe said.

"Raynor didn't want me" Cole answered, "He wanted what I could do for him. Like all of them. He wanted my powers."

"I just want you" she whispered, "Well and some of the things you can do for me" she giggled.

"You're not interested in the powers" he said.

"I like the shimmering" she said "It feels like….."

"I know what it feels like" he interrupted quickly. "Phoebe" he started to say as if he had been waiting for the moment "I have to have the powers. I can't seem to exist without them, but I'm not going to use them anymore for what others want. They're for me to use, its my choice and my decision, when and how I use them."

Phoebe nodded, as understanding as she could because sometimes she was baffled by the attitude this powerful creature, this man she loved had to the power at his disposal. He seemed completely disinterested in it. He said he had no restrictions on personal gain, he used the powers as they suited him and they seemed to suit him very little.

He drove mostly in San Francisco because he said his car always seemed to be somewhere he had to go and get it if he shimmered or by the time he concocted stories about taxis to people who validated parking, it was easier to drive than shimmer. That and Francesca knew to a second how long it took him to drive anywhere.

He offered the same explanation he offered Paige earlier, he used magic when it was easier and not when it complicated things and mostly it complicated things. When Piper only half joking suggested a lottery was in his power he said yes but he didn't need the money, and as he understood it using magic to steal things was evil.

But he had no conscience about using power to ensure this employment contract included a car he wanted, and to happily rewrite evidence or manufacture it as needed to defend, those he felt needed defending.

However for the most part he was so reluctant to use his powers that the Halliwell family fell into the habit of treating him as the non magical mortal he had been before the Source took him over and it always came as a shock when he used his powers.

Like last week when Cole arrived back at the Manor, he had trouble using the word home for the Manor, to discover the hall a mess with all three girls staring at the shattered remains of the hall chandelier, lying all over the table and floor. Cole leant against the wall surveying the broken glass.

"Nice mess" he said disinterested.

"It fell down" said Phoebe.

"It broke" said Paige.

"Crunch" said Piper.

"Demon" Cole asked.

"Just fell" said Piper.

"Old house" said Phoebe.

"Chain broke" said Paige.

"Nice mess" said Cole and flicked his fingers and the thing came back together and rehung.

"Good trick" said Piper.

"Neat" said Paige.

"Not bad" said Phoebe.

"Want to go to dinner" he said to Phoebe walking up to her to kiss her before he headed upstairs to leave his briefcase.

Phoebe snuggling up against he ex demon lover, smiled at the memory.

"What are you thinking?" Cole asked.

"That I'm glad Mrs nosy Taylor over the road didn't see you fix the chandelier" she giggled.

"I didn't say I wouldn't use the powers" Cole laughed "Only its my choice. I'm not going to let any of the Powers that Be push me to fight for them, use my powers to help them win Phoebe. No witch, whitelighter or Elder is ever going to order me to fight. I've served my last master Phoebe. Good or Evil. "

"And that makes you happy?" she said sighing against his chest.

"It makes me happy" he said "and it feels good. "

They were quiet .

"Perfectly happy? " Phoebe whispered after a while.

"Not perfectly happy" he said with only a trace of humour in his voice "I'd have to find a way to get rid of Francesca, Mrs Rinaldi for that. "

"You shouldn't be so scared of her" Phoebe said "You can see it in her eyes. She's laughing when she says all those nasty things to you. "

"Not that I noticed" he muttered.

"You're to busy running for cover to notice" Phoebe giggled softly. " I like Francesca and I'm grateful to her. She was there for you when I couldn't be. "

Cole's only reply was a grumbling noise.

Phoebe put her hand up to his face "You need to shave" she said.

"Phoebe" he murmured not thrilled at getting up.

They were silent for a second. He made no effort to move. She moved to straddle him "Have it your own way" she said "You always do. "

"I won't hurt you he answered

Don't make promises you can't keep" she said.

Cole reluctantly dragged himself away from Phoebe to go to work early, worrying that the bad dreams of the night were something more. Leo muttered before Cole left for work that he was going to tell Paige and Piper about the time change as soon as Phoebe was out the way and Cole nodded and sighed. He wondered how Piper and Paige would find a way to make the whole time change his fault but he had no doubt they would find a way.

Piper came downstairs as Cole was leaving. "Not another early start" she said.

He nodded "Have to run "he said, not wanting to be around when Leo told her about the time line changes.

When Cole returned to the manor, Phoebe and her sisters discovered some things had changed and some things had not changed. Mostly the girls were surprised that Cole had settled into a mortal life that seemed to have very little to do with what he was and what he had been. He was still Cole, humour, temper, brains and all but he was so far away from the demon that he had been it was hard to even realise where he had come from.

They were surprised just how hard he worked, there were some very long hours and some gut wrenching sessions either in court or trying very hard to keep an innocent or at least someone who was better off away from the gaols out of the system. The girls had been inclined to believe his work as a lawyer was just a front and it took some getting used to that it wasn't.

They also found it hard to get used to his attitude to success. He seemed to take a delight in being unsuccessful in the firm. He happily reported partners bitching at him and made a point of missing meetings and being at his irritating best as an employee. The witches were used to him being more driven, more demonically concerned about status and hierarchies and he simply no longer seemed to care. He still when asked about his work said he was very good at what he did and the long list of shit cases he took on and won seemed to indicate he was, but he was content if that was a word that could be used about Cole, to let the work stand on its own.

In fact apart from a certain demonic glee when he outsmarted some one, he was extremely uncomfortable with any one's approval, whether it was client, other lawyers or Phoebe's family. Phoebe privately thought that one of Francesca's cleverest tricks in managing Cole was that she never indicated any approval. Phoebe also wondered what dark things there were in Cole's past that, no longer a demon, even if he did carry the legacy of a demon nature, he was far more comfortable with being told he was annoying than clever.

Cole had to work hard that morning, he had several court appearances looming and although he had used magic on occasions to solve some problems for the most part, winning court cases usually involved careful research and good preparation, something magic could not do for him. He was quite engrossed in what he was doing when Francesca put a call though to him.

"Its your brother in law. Its Leo" she said. Cole was starting to get very irritated at her habit of qualifying his relationships with his, with Phoebe's family.

"I need you to meet me in the Rim" Leo said.

"Where are you?" Cole asked.

"At the Manor, but I need to meet out of the time lines" Leo said "Piper wants to talk to you about it."

"Shit" moaned Cole "I'm busy. When? "

"Now would be good" Leo said.

Not looking forward to the next couple of minutes, Cole went into the outer office and told Francesca he had to leave for a while. "Family emergency" he said.

"For some one who claims they have no family you have had far to many of those lately" Francesca said showing her annoyance and not letting him off the hook. "You've got a meeting with Mr Kline and the lawyers representing the Kelly family trust. "

Cole took a deep breath "He doesn't need me" he said. "Tell him I can't make it. "

Francesca was doing something that required her having a pen in her hand. Cole never knew what she did to fill in her day when she was not bossing him. She slammed the pen down "I'm getting sick to death of making excuses for you" she said.

"Just go in there and tell him how much I annoy you" Cole said snakily, "he'll be so busy sympathising he'll forget to ask you why I can't make it."

"Isn't it about time you started accepting responsibility for your actions" she snapped.

Cole decided he was not going to win that argument and strode off without another word. He was a good ten steps from the office when he realised he was using Francesca in the way he hated being used himself, and turned back. He did not have the right to expect Francesca take the heat with the senior partners and he thought "Damn Leo he can wait" and returned to the office to tell Francesca he would let Kline know himself.

He opened the door and barely comprehending it was happening he caught the tinkling sound and the bright light of orbs. He was stunned and for a second disbelieving. He called "Francesca Mrs Rinaldi" and then he walked into his own office even feeling stupid, checking the closet . He called "Mrs Rinaldi" again. Hoping, and as he returned to her office Cole felt himself getting angrier than he had ever felt.

Still in a flaming temper, he shimmered to the Rim. It was just as well Cole had to be somewhere else because if he was anywhere near Francesca when she returned he would have fireballed her without a second thought and only regretted it about ten minutes later. He found Leo and Piper waiting there for him.

"What's the problem" he asked not hiding the temper.

"What's wrong with you" Piper said.

"None of your damned business" Cole snarled. Then he softened a little "Work problem"

"Its not a good idea to take work problems out on family" Piper said primly, her eyes narrowing.

"You're not my family" Cole snapped.

"I told Piper about the variation in the time line, the things you understood" Leo hastily intervened.

"Where's Paige?" Cole asked.

"Babysitting" Piper said "We thought it better to talk about this away from where demons can hear. "

"What did Phoebe tell you changed, what did you see different in the other timeline?" Piper asked.

"Well Phoebe was a right little tart sleeping around with every sleazebag she could find" Cole answered.

"Sleeping with sleazebags. Wasn't she sleeping with you?" Piper asked sweetly.

"Shut up Piper" Cole said "I'm not in the mood. What I could get out of her. What I saw was that she was not part of the original Charmed Ones, Paige was. Phoebe came back after Prue's funeral and you forced her to stay and she was very unhappy about it. I think but could not get it out of them that Paige showed up after Grams, after Penny's funeral and she stayed and was the one who found the Book of Shadows. "

"What about everything else, what about Paige and me" Piper asked.

"Let's just say that I'm not going to complain about living with you and Paige the way you are now. I know you can be worse" Cole answered regretfully "And if you had told me that three days I'd have laughed."

"Stop being arsehole Cole" Pipers said refusing to rise "What changed, with me and Leo, with Phoebe?"

"With you and Leo, All I got was that Leo" and Cole looked at Leo uncomfortably "was thrown out around the time of the Angel of Destiny or maybe a bit before. Phoebe was a little happy about you getting stuffed, banged up and dumped, her words not mine" he added quickly. "Phoebe was a bit of a tough bitch a so I'm assuming it was around the time you vanquished.. me, the Source, whatever. You know when you got pregnant." He added uncomfortably.

"What happened around then that could have been changed into a break up?" Piper turned to Leo.

Leo shook his head. "I thought everything was great between us then, like now" he added hastily.

"Don't ask me" Cole could not resist "I'm a little hazy about events at that time" and receive a glare from both Piper and Leo.

"What about Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"Nothing I could work out" Cole said. "She ran away to New York when she was 18 but in this time line she never came back, not for Penny's funeral, not until after Prue died."

"Phoebe did not run away to New York until after Grams funeral" Piper said.

"What oh hell" said Cole "I always get confused after which fight what happened, happened in this family. "

"God Cole" Piper said "You must have known when Phoebe went to New York. We've talked about it often enough. "

Cole was in very bad mood and as he could not take it out on Francesca, Piper was the closest person in range. "I live in a house with 3 women who never stop talking about their family history as if it was the story of the Holy Grail" he snarled. "If I paid attention to everything you said about your family, I would end up crazy, crazier than I was when Paige and Phoebe turned into a couple of belly dancers" he added.

Leo seriously wondered if Cole was very brave, very stupid or completely ignorant about human families. Probably all three he concluded.

Cole should have been vanquished three times over by the glare Piper gave him, but she chose not to comment. Piper was smart enough to know she would get a chance to answer when it would do more damage. "Phoebe was 22" Piper said "but I'm thinking I'm thinking I remember there was a huge fight when she was about 18 or 19, over her getting and drunk and screwing.." Piper caught Cole's expression.

"I don't argue with the process that got me the girl I love Piper" Cole said gently.

"Prue and I caught her pinching money out of Grams purse, one morning, running away to New York. Prue stopped her." Piper said carefully "I remember a big teary scene with Grams after Prue and Phoebe had a bitch slapping fest. "

"God I loved Prue" Cole said.

"Are you sure the time line changed Cole?" Piper asked.

"It changed" said Leo.

"Jeez Piper I don't know" Cole snarled "I woke up sharing a bed with a soul dead dark haired tart who lived with two sisters who had tongues and attitudes that would have given them front row seats at a demon restoration ceremony, no don't ask what that is. Maybe you're right nothing changed." He said giving Piper his best smirk.

"Cole" said Leo warning.

"I love you Cole" said Piper with he nose in the air. "What did Tempus want?"

"Change the sister bond" Leo guessed. "The only other big change was you and me love, around the time you vanquished the Seer. "

"The Grimoire" Piper said not stupid.

"Its still where it ought to be" Leo said.

"Why is he coming after the Charmed Ones?" Piper demanded "Leo you're the one who knows where it is."

"Because he doesn't know you didn't destroy it" Cole said "He is trying to stop you destroying it, not trying to find it."

Piper suddenly became aware of Cole's presence. She held his eyes in a long hard stare, until Cole looked away and then met the stare. "I don't want it Piper" he said "I've already been the Source of all Evil. It wasn't any fun. "

As her expression did not change he continued blue eyes bright, pleading. "I don't want it Piper. I've got everything I ever wanted." He shrugged "I can't prove it Piper. All I can tell you is that I don't want to be the Source. I've got what I want. All I can do is ask you to believe me, to plead with you to believe I've got everything I ever wanted" he said.

Piper shrugged. "What now?" she asked.

There was silence between the three when Leo finally spoke very carefully "Don't take this the wrong way" he said "I've been wondering if taking the Grimoire away from the Underworld was a really wise choice. "

Piper was so stunned that all she could do was gasp.

Leo avoided her eyes but said "Ever since you took the Grimoire away, all you've done is fight out of control demon hives and cults and sects and its not just you. Every witch, every charge I have is complaining that its getting worse, not better and wondering how it will end."

"Leo!" Piper breathed.

Leo pushed on "I can't help wondering if maybe it would be better if Tempus got the damned thing back and was coronated. At least he would have some control over all those damn demons we've been fighting. I'm only saying" he added.

"Leo! " Piper breathed "Have you any idea what, how evil that would be. To give the Grimoire back to Tempus. How much an act of betrayal that would be to the Charmed Ones, to the Elders, to the side of Good, to me."

"Yes" Leo said miserably "I just wondered "he looked up "I just wondered if maybe, it wouldn't be for the best. "

"Leo! " Piper said, almost beyond belief. "Its just plain evil. To think of Tempus getting the Grimoire. "We have to keep it from him at all costs. Leo, giving the Grimoire back to Tempus would be an act so gross, so evil. Such a betrayal of everything I ever believed. " There were tears in her eyes. "I could never, never forgive any one, any one who did that." Piper said.

"I know Love" Leo said quietly. "I just. I had to say it. "

Cole watched Piper and Leo eye each other off. Dare each other, challenge each other. And totally unconnected with the present problem, it occurred to him from the residue of his demonic nature, and maybe a little from his career as a lawyer that the problem for creatures who were truly good, was the very nature of their calling barred them from considering all possibilities and finding alternatives which offered them some valid choices.

"I have to go" Cole said glad to break the tension "Call me if you need me. Enjoy your day" he added. sarcastically.

Piper stepped forward quite close to him "Cole what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" he snapped and then stopped. "Work problem" he caught Piper's disbelief "Somebody I trusted… turned out not to be as .. trustworthy as I thought. Wouldn't you think I'd know better" he said with self depreciating humour.

"You're not always right, that's nice to know "Piper said a smirk on her face but her eyes were soft.

"Shut up Piper" Cole said as he shimmered off.

**…………………………………………………..**


	10. Chapter 10

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 1: Time and Time Again

Chapter 10

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Francesca had apparently orbed back when Cole returned to his office.

She was in her office working away on her computer. "Sorry about rushing off" he said urbanely.

"Are you?" Francesca asked implying she did not believe him.

"Did Kline take new s of my absence okay?" Cole asked smiling pleasantly.

"No" replied Francesca.

Even though he was not far from wanting to kill her, Cole still gulped, in response to the tone she was using "No problems while I was gone" he asked pleasantly.

"No" she answered "Why would there be?", as if he was not really necessary.

"The Ellison contracts weren't delivered" he asked.

"No" Francesca answered not giving an inch.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'd know if they had come Cole" she answered dismissing him.

Cole without another word stalked into his office. "Lying bitch" he said softly.

He went to his desk and dialled Phoebe's number. " Hi baby" she started to say.

"Can you get over here straight away? " he asked.

"Sure" she said "Why? "

"To stop me doing something I just might regret tomorrow" he snapped.

"Sure I'll be there in 20 minute" Phoebe said.

She was there in 17. She all but ran into the office "Mrs Rinaldi. What's wrong with Cole?" Phoebe asked "He rang me acting really weird. Nothing wrong with partners?" Phoebe added concerned.

"Nothing worse than usual dear" Francesca said.

Cole heard Phoebe's voice and was at the door. "Thanks for coming baby" he said and meeting Francesca's unconcealed expression of curiosity with a smile that was closer to a sneer, he reached for Phoebe and pulled her into long and deep kiss opening his eyes at the end to glance over Phoebe's shoulder to see Francesca's reaction. It was bland with just a trace of sardonic amusement.

He caught Phoebe's wrist just in case she decided to run. "Phoebe" he sighed then and said in a tone of pure malice "You know that old bitch watching is jealous as hell of you don't you. Ever since we got back together, she thinks she's losing control of me. Maybe she's even regretting she's not getting what you get. She never stops bitching about me being with you. "

Phoebe gasped "Cole! " in shocked disbelief. She spun turning back "Mrs Rinaldi Francesca" she "I don't know what's wrong I'm sorry" she gasped. And as she could not pull free of Cole's grasp, she leant forward and shoved him back into his office. Inside the office, the door still open Cole put his head down, pressing his lips to hers, working hard to get her to open her mouth, mechanically and with absolutely no feeling, trying to tease her into giving.

To no avail. Phoebe stamped her foot, shut her mouth tightly and hissed through her teeth "Stop it Cole what's the matter with you?"

Cole glanced over her shoulder as Francesca appeared at the open door "Come on in… Francesca" he said just as nastily as he could "Shut the door and then you can watch what you've been dreaming about. Or do you already do that? "

"Cole! " gasped Phoebe absolutely disbelieving the way he was behaving.

"Or you can always orb out if you get to embarrassed at what you see. " The malice in Cole's voice turned into venom. "She's a fucking whitelighter Phoebe" he added.

"Cole! " screeched Phoebe at his language in front of Francesca as if she has never used the word herself. "Are you?" she said turning to Francesca "I only ever a met a couple before you wow. "

"Fucking bitch" Cole said. He had been saving it up for a long time.

"That' s the last one you get Cole" Francesca said and meant it. She eyed him passively and it was no small feat for some one as short as Francesca to make some one as tall as Cole feel she was looking down on him.

"Phoebe she's a f.. "but he stopped cold he could not get the word out and Phoebe had to choke down a giggle.

"What are you angry about Cole?" Francesca said "that I'm a whitelighter or that you think you're so smart and any demon with half a brain would have worked that out six months ago. "

"I don't want.. " he started to started to say realising she said demon.

"I lost interest in anything you might remotely want" Francesca said evenly "so I am just going to remind you that you owe me Cole, you owe me a great deal, not the least of which is an apology for what I just heard come out of your mouth."

"However as I'm supposed to be here.. to….. guide you, if you want to discuss it. I'll be at the Grand hotel for lunch. You can pay" she added "Bring Phoebe along, to stop you doing or saying something you might regret" she said in her best school marm voice.

Francesca opened the office door and stepped out and just to add insult to injury, as soon as she was out of the range of the magic bar in his office she orbed off. Cole would have been even more angry if he had known she was congratulating herself on how well that went. When the demon Janko had discovered her guarding him, he had aimed three fireballs at her head.

"Oh baby" Phoebe said watching her go "oh Cole, Baby you were so bad. "

"She's a fucking whitelighter Phoebe" he said.

"Yeah" said Phoebe as she realised that her prayers for him, in those dark, dark days last year, when she knew he had been hurting, when she thought he was alone and living in unbearable pain, when she could not be there for him, when she could not help him, had been answered.

"Phoebe, she's a fucking whitelighter. " Cole said.

She giggled "Oh baby how you are ever going to make up for the way you just behaved is… I just can't even think. Baby right now there is nothing I would want badly enough to make it worth being you."

"Oh shit Phoebe" he said.

She held out her hand to him "We have to go to lunch Cole she said but she spoiled the effect of her concern by laughing. "Baby" she said "When you want to be bad, you do it so well. "

Lunch was about as pleasant as Phoebe expected it to be. When they arrived at the hotel dining room, one of the most expensive in San Francisco. Francesca was not there and Cole went into a long a bitch about what he was doing there and why Francesca was pulling this and was not mollified when Phoebe told him that Francesca was doing what she did. Talking to him in public places about really difficult things because he was more likely to listen to his human nature than his demonic one in public.

Cole was not thrilled to hear how that. "She'll be lucky if she thinks other people around will restrain my ..demonic nature" he sulked "I bet the bitch isn't even coming."

"That is the last time you use that word about me" Francesca said behind him "and don't bother groaning."

She sat down and refused to discuss anything with Cole until she ordered.

"Okay" she said quietly giving him a somewhat superior smile "First you can apologise and then we can talk "

"Apologise for what" Cole snapped. Francesca just looked at him. He remained silent while Francesca studied the wine list until he finally relented "Alright" he said "I behaved… I behaved really badly. I shouldn't have behaved that badly. You annoyed me Okay?"

"Its not okay" Francesca said "but it will do for the moment. Now what are your complaints."

"What the hell are you doing spying on me" he demanded, so petulantly that Phoebe who had seem him in many moods not all of them good was wondering if this was real.

"You had to realise that when something as powerful as you was picked up by um the forces of Good it would not be ignored" Francesca said.

"I was careful to cover my tracks and the Elders have no idea about me" Cole answered.

"Elder aren't the only force of Good" Francesca said.

"I don't need a whitelighter" Cole said getting nasty. Phoebe since he had joined their auras was usually able to pick up his negative emotions and what was coming from him was fear, naked, angry, dangerous and demonic. And she suddenly became very concerned for where Cole was going and for Francesca who must have noticed because she sent Phoebe a somewhat reassuring smile.

"I'm probably a better judge of that than you are" Francesca told Cole.

"I don't want a whitelighter" Cole said in tight forceful voice. "I hate the bas… I hate 'em."

"I told you I am no longer interested in what you want" Francesca said as their orders were brought. "I don't discuss business while I'm eating either" she added and began a pleasant chat with Phoebe who was torn between offering Cole some sort of support and amazement at the way Francesca was managing to keep him from blowing.

Cole slammed cutlery down, played with his food without eating, shifted around in his chair, tapped his fingers on the table and twice reached for Phoebe and put his hand back.

Almost the second Francesca stopped eating he demanded "Who the he… who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" she said.

"Stop playing games" he said and this time his voice was deadly.

"My name is Francesca Rinaldi and you are right I am a whitelighter of sorts and so we are very clear on this I am very, very good. " she answered.

"You really are Francesca?" Phoebe asked.

She smiled and nodded "Yes. Its easier. When you've been doing this as long as I have, it gets to hard to remember who you told what and when where, including names. Its easier to stick to the truth" she answered but she looked at Cole as she said it.

"Why did you come after me?" Cole said his voice so quiet and dangerous, that Phoebe started to feel a sick fear in the pit of her stomach. She looked up at his brilliant blue eyes and paling face. He caught her expression and quietly reached for her hand. And Phoebe remembered very clearly that Cole bitching, fussing and getting angry was just Cole, Cole, quiet, soft spoken and calm was deadly.

"Why did you come after me?" he asked again.

"Why am I here?" Francesca answered choosing her words carefully "because 18 months ago it was noticed at a certain level, that not so long after the Old Source was vanquished, a being of enormous and almost invincible power appeared and it seemed to be um wavering between Good and Evil. It was noticed and it was watched very carefully" she added, noticing that Phoebe had both her hands clutched onto Cole's wrist and he was almost motionless "I was sent because about year ago, at a certain level, it was noticed that the creature had made a choice about Good and Evil, and it was not doing very well because of that choice. "

"The creature" Cole said very slowly "did not choose to serve Good. He chose not to be evil. "

"Well my personal opinion" answered Francesca "is that it chose to do what was right but we won't quibble over terms."

"The creature" Cole answered "does not have a much better opinion of the forces of Good than he does of evil. They just want to win and rule like Evil. Sometimes the creature, sometimes he can't see much difference. So he is not planning on using his enormous and invincible powers for either side. "

"I'm glad to hear it" Francesca said.

"Why the he.. why don't you ask me what I am?" Cole snapped, almost to Phoebe's great relief, giving way to temper.

"I don't have to" Francesca answered, "I know the answer to that better than you do. "

Cole suddenly felt he could not stand to be there. He pulled his hand free from Phoebe and stood up I need to be somewhere else he said. He pulled his wallet from his pocket, threw his credit card at Phoebe and turned. He stopped bent over to brush his lips against hers and walked off leaving Francesca and Phoebe to stare after him.

Phoebe met Francesca's almost gentle expression, and shook her head "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm a whitelighter" she answered "More or less"

"And do you work for Good?" She demanded willing to fight for the creature, the man she loved.

Francesca hesitated "It would be more accurate to say I work in the interests of Good."

She reached over and picked up the credit card Cole had thrown in front of Phoebe "You'd better find him dear. Right now it is not a good idea he's alone and you can do more... good than me. He probably feels I've totally betrayed him at this moment. "

Phoebe eyed off Cole's credit card that Francesca held in her hand.

"Trust me dear "said Francesca.

Phoebe rushed back to the Manor to scry for Cole. She ran past Piper who had just finished changing Melinda.

"What's wrong" Piper called as she scooped up her daughter and followed Phoebe upstairs.

"I have to find Cole" Phoebe called running into the ensuite off her bedroom and grabbing Cole's hair brush which was the only possession of his that he hated her touching. "I have to scry for him" she said to Piper who had to step back as Phoebe ran out of the room and up the attic.

"Why don't you just call him" Piper asked.

"Because he won't answer" Phoebe said wondering if Piper was stupid.

Paige was in the attic making a variety of blue green potions that Phoebe did not recognise. "All purpose hive type demon vanquishes" Paige explained.

Phoebe pulled out the map, the world one; she knew Cole's habits these days and began to scry.

"Would you explain?" Piper demanded.

Phoebe carefully told her sisters what had happened with Francesca

"Francesca is a whitelighter?" said Paige.

Phoebe nodded.

"You mean" Piper said "the women he has been non stop bitching about being on his back, ruling his life, not letting him so much as breath without her permission is a freaking whitelighter. "

Piper met Paige's grin and the two dissolved into laughter.

"Oh God poor Cole" Paige said between laughter "I bet he's pissed. "

Phoebe shook her head "He's not pissed; he's upset."

"You better find him sweetie" Piper said. Phoebe nodded "Got him" she said scrying. "The Irish beach I should have known. Can you get me there Paige? "

"Sure" said Paige. She came around, glanced at the map and put her arm around her sister.

They came out of the orb on the sand on a cold and dark Irish morning, when the mists coming in off the Atlantic made the west coast beach cold and eerie and the spray off the crashing waves, added to the mystical and ghostly atmosphere.

"It's god damned freezing here" Paige said to Phoebe almost whispering because she felt she could not talk loudly. They came a few yards away from Cole, who was sitting on his favourite rock staring out into the darkness. The light from the orbs outlined him, and he immediately looked up and for a second in the light both girls saw that he tensed until he realised who it was.

"God this is a creepy place Cole" Paige said to him "Why do you come here? "

"It suits my nature" he answered.

"You've got a weird nature" she told him firmly.

"You want me to stay" Paige asked Phoebe.

"No" Phoebe said she turned to her sister and hugged her. "Thanks. "

"Not a problem" Paige said and turned to go.

"Paige" Cole said as she started to orb.

"What?" she said coming back.

"Thanks" he said.

"Not a problem" said Paige and orbed off.

Phoebe came over to Cole "Its god damned freezing here" she said, because even if she was wearing boots with socks and jeans , all she had on top was a scoop neck lightweight black sweater, that did wonderful things for her boobs, particularly when she was cold.

"Its winter in Ireland Phoebe" Cole said.

"You've got a jacket" she said accusing as she became accustomed to the dark and realised he had his sheep skin jacket over his suit.

"It was in the car" he said. She could feel the smile more than see it.

He was sitting on a flat rock , long legs stretched out in front, she went over to him shivering , undid the zip on his jacket and sat on his lap leaning back against him. She pulled his jacket across in front of her snuggling under it and feeling the warmth of his body. He sat up straighter and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled down so he could rest his face against hers.

"Francesca is good Cole" she said in whisper because this place was not one where you shouted.

"I know" he said.

"I like her" Phoebe said

"I'm glad now I never did" Cole said snippily.

"Stop lying" Phoebe said "She's good Cole. "

"Good, Evil who cares? " Cole said bitterly "At the risk of sounding trite, she and her kind only want one thing from me. " He laughed without humour. "They want the powers Phoebe" he said slowly, "they want me to use the powers to fight for them to win for their side. They all see me as something they can use to win. To defeat the other side. "

"She said she came to help you because you weren't doing well. You needed someone" Phoebe whispered.

"Wouldn't want to risk the other side getting hold of me, would they? " Cole said. "There's a difference between fighting Evil and doing good Phoebe. And there are ..creatures on your side who don't know that. "

"I protect innocents Cole" she said "but sometimes what we have to do is nearly the same as what we did when we started fighting evil. "

"Yeah well it's the intention that makes the difference" Cole answered.

"I know baby" she said.

"I never really told you what it was like to live and fight as a demon Phoebe" Cole said staring out into the mist over her head.

"You won't talk about it" she said.

"Phoebe I was bred" he said with a hardness touching his voice that she had not heard for a long time "I was bred Phoebe to have great power. I was bred to have great power so my masters could use me it to make themselves more powerful. They sent me to fight Good to make them more powerful and I was told I was doing it for demondom. I even believed them for a while. "

"Baby" she started to say but he barely heard her.

"I was apprenticed to the Brotherhood and I served them where I was told," again the hardness in his voice not hiding the disgust at himself "Time and time again I used my powers for them, did as I was told because my reward was to become more powerful. They were right" he laughed without humour. "The more powerful I became the more powerful the masters I was forced to serve. When I became to powerful for the lower masters of the Brotherhood, I was passed up the hierarchy to serve more powerful masters, Raynor, The Source Triad" he said "I did things for them, evil things to make them more … powerful."

"Its okay" she said.

He barely heard "l Phoebe I did … evil things Phoebe because I was bred to serve. I served well and all I got was more powerful bloody masters wanting to use my powers for themselves. "

"Its okay" she whispered.

"No its not okay" he said "You know, for a long time, I thought that becoming more powerful was the way of escaping; the way of being free of it all was to become more powerful. Then I learned the only escape was to be destroyed when your power was more dangerous to them than it was useful. Being more powerful than me didn't stop fucking Raynor or the Seer being the damned slaves of the Source. " 

His voice softened "Until I fell in love with a beautiful witch and found another way" he whispered in her ear.

"You think I'm beautiful" she asked innocently.

"Shut up I'm talking about something else." Then he smiled, the one he saved for her. "I love you" he said. 

His voice hardened he said "Phoebe, Good or Evil they want me to use my powers to serve them, to make them more powerful and then get rid of me when I become to dangerous" Cole said. "I found another way. Doing what I think is right. Doing what I have to do because I think its right, not for me to win, not to make anyone else win not to make me more powerful, not to make anyone else more powerful. Just to do what I think is right" he said his voice fading to a whisper.

Phoebe did not answer, she listened to the waves and felt the strong salt spray in the air and thought that it was no wonder Cole loved this place. The mists, the odd mixture of light and dark, the wildness of the sea, the power of the crashing waves and the strange eerie sense of purpose and peace could have been a reflection of his soul.

"Phoebe" he said angry and hurting" Francesca's nothing but a fucking whitelighter, watching to see how her side could use me." 

"I think she does really likes you Cole" Phoebe said gently.

"Does she, that makes it worse then. " He laughed again almost with humour, not angry, more regret "This is going to sound crazy coming from me he said but I feel betrayed. I always thought, I always assumed that even if Francesca was being a bitch, it was about me. At least with Francesca it wasn't about what I could do for her, for whoever she serves, it wasn't about the power. Fuck her Phoebe" he said angry "I always thought, apart from you she was the one person who made it about me." He took a deep breath.

"Cole" Phoebe said "She was there when you needed some one. That counts. "

"Dammit Phoebe, its why she did it that counts" he said "They all want the same thing". Cole's arms tightened about Phoebe, holding her as if her as if she was all he had, taking from her the strength, the desire the power to walk the path he had to walk "I'm not going to serve Good any more than I am going to serve Evil Phoebe. " he said.

She turned in his arms until she could reach his lips and gently touch them with hers. Then she slipped down against him, looking up only to whisper "Do what you think is right" she said.

"I've served my last master Phoebe" he said "Good or Evil."

On an Irish beach in the cold dark light before dawn, Cole and Phoebe cuddled together, as the eerie Irish mist surrounded them, aware only of sound of the sea, the smell of the salt and each other.

**_……………………………………………… _**

**_"The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars,  
But in ourselves, that we are underlings." _**

**_William Shakespeare From Julius Caesar (I, ii, 140 141)_**

**…………………………………………………..**


	11. Chapter 11

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 2: Promises,promises,promises

Chapter 11

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

**_We must learn to endure what we cannot avoid. Our life is composed, like the harmony of the world, of contrary things, also of different tones, sweet and harsh, sharp and flat, soft and loud. If a musician liked only one kind, what would he have to say? _**

**_ Michel de Montaigne (1533–1592), French essayist_**t 

**…………………………………………………..**

Cole was very glad for small mercies, at least the confrontation with Francesca had been on a Friday and it would be a full two days before he had any reason to see her. He and Phoebe spent Saturday on mundane things such as shopping and house keeping and spent the night at P3 with Leo and Piper while Paige baby sat. On Sunday Cole woke up at dawn to find Phoebe leaning back on the pillow staring at the ceiling. 

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously wondering frantically if the time line had changed. Phoebe was not one to lie awake pondering. Phoebe was one to be sound asleep and almost impossible to get out of bed in the morning. 

"Morning baby" she said distracted leaning over to peck his lips. She fell back on the pillow. "Baby have you got any time powers?" she asked trying to be casual. 

"Why are you asking?" he asked carefully. 

"I.. once when Tempus changed the time I got this really strong feeling of Déjà vu and you remember . way back before we got together again, you warned me about time changes and because Tempus was the leader of the underworld. Well" Phoebe said "I seem to have been getting some very strong time feelings for days" 

"What sort of time feelings?" he asked even more carefully. 

"Like I was being dragged back to places I don't want to go" she said. "Really strong no matter how much I resist." 

" Are you sure baby" Cole said bending over Phoebe to kiss her lightly. He threw back the quilt and got out of bed reaching for the track pants that he kept close by, because Phoebe's sisters kept invading their bedroom and he had been caught huddling under the quilt to many times. 

"I've just got one thing to say." he said pulling the pants on. 

"Baby what are you talking about" Phoebe said getting annoyed. 

He stood up "When you get mad at me because I didn't tell you just remember Piper wouldn't let me." he said gutlessly, then he stepped back opened the door and roared "Piper " at the top of his voice. 

When Piper did not come immediately he went to Piper and Leo's room and opened the door. Piper was scrambling awake and Leo jumped up. 

"What's wrong?" Piper said sleepily. 

" Phoebe's getting time feelings" Cole said. 

" I'm coming" Piper said. 

Phoebe had jumped out of bed pulling a kimono around her and Paige appeared in the passage drowsily rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Can't this wait?" she muttered shoving Cole away as he tried to make sure she was between him and Phoebe. 

" I'll make some coffee" he said heading for the stairs. 

"Gutless" muttered Paige. 

"What's wrong?" Phoebe demanded watching him go. 

"We know there is a time problem" Piper said "We've just been waiting for you to verify it. " 

They sat around the parlour drinking coffee. Leo and Piper on the sofa, Paige in her favourite chair and Phoebe in the one opposite. Cole had decided to take the risk and sat on the chair arm beside Phoebe. He usually found it impossible to be in a room and not be in touching distance of Phoebe. He invariably sat on sofas so she could curl up against him or chair arms next to her. For a while when he first returned to the manor Paige took great delight in putting herself between him and Phoebe and watching the ways he found to get close to Phoebe. 

"Okay what gives?" said Phoebe. 

"Cole thinks the time line changed early this week then changed back" Piper said. 

"Cole knows it changed" Cole interrupted. 

"It changed," said Leo. 

"And just how did Cole know it changed?" Phoebe pushed. 

"I didn't change timelines" Cole answered. "I guess I'm outside Tempus control. I woke up one day and it had changed, I woke up the next day and it hadn't." 

"What do you remember about Monday and Tuesday?" Leo asked. 

"If Tempus changed the timeline why did he change it back?" Phoebe asked. 

"He either got what he wanted and changed it back or he didn't get what he wanted and he thinks he can have another attempt later on. " Leo said. 

Phoebe shook her head. "Okay I went to work on Monday. Did the radio show. Came home. Piper and Paige and I went and had cake and coffee for my birthday. " Paige and Piper were nodding Cole came home. " We went out for dinner, on a harbour cruise, came home. Next morning she glanced up at Cole you went to work, I slept in. In the afternoon those demons the ammom thingy ones, the ones all made of gas." 

"Amomitines" said Paige. 

"Yeah those things" said Phoebe "attacked down at the churches. The ones who like to go to places where good inhabits and let off stink bombs. We got the suckers. Piper and Paige got stink bombed. " 

"So did you" Paige put in. 

"Okay I did. Okay" Phoebe admitted. "Then we came home. I showered for about 2 hours, met Cole after work went and saw a film." 

"Which one" asked Paige. 

"Retro. Beaches" Phoebe said. 

"Oh God Phoebe you didn't?" Paige said "Poor Cole." 

"What" said Phoebe and Cole. 

"Whoever said good does not come out of evil was wrong" Piper said. 

"What are you talking about?" Cole said looking around. He hated it when they talked about human things like old TV shows and movies he did not understand. 

"She can't make you see it again" Paige explained " You've seen it." 

"What?" said Cole. 

"Chick flick, big time" Leo said. 

"Oh" said Cole. 

Phoebe glared at them. " Then we went to a sleazy bar over on the north side, Red Lantern, just for fun. " She saw her sisters horrified expressions "What? I was with Cole. Nothing nasty could happen and then we came home. Cole was going to stay home on Wednesday. Francesca rang and made you go to work. What changed? " 

"Not much" Cole answered hastily "You had brown hair." 

"Is that the only thing that changed?" Phoebe demanded "You're all carrying on because my hair was a different colour." 

"Did you and Cole make out?" Piper asked. 

"What?" said Phoebe. 

"You and Cole make out, screw, have sex in that time?" Piper asked impatiently. 

"None of your damned business" Phoebe said. 

Cole winced "Yeah it is baby" he said. 

Phoebe shook her head "You're nuts" she said Monday night, okay. Big Time." She glanced at Cole "I was feeling a bit off on Tuesday morning, Tuesday night. Pretty good. A couple of times. Wednesday morning. What?" she said looking at Piper who had her nose in the air. "What? " Phoebe said. 

"I didn't say anything" Piper said. 

"What changed Cole?" Phoebe demanded. 

"Not a lot" Cole answered carefully. ` 

"What changed?" Phoebe demanded again, her voice becoming angry. 

Piper met her sisters confused eyes "As near as we can figure, when you and Prue had that fight when you were 18, the one about running away to New York, you went to New York and did not come back until after Prue died. Paige was the sister who found the Book of Shadows." She answered. 

"What else changed?" Phoebe demanded her anger turning cold. 

"Nothing big not the destiny thing just us, personal things" Piper said. 

"You three weren't as friendly as you are now" Cole said. Leo made a choking sound. 

"Phoebe" Leo asked " iI there something in the feelings you are getting that you keep coming back to, thinking about even when you don't want to?" 

Phoebe nodded "Yes" she started to say. 

"Don't tell us" Paige interrupted. 

"Why not?" Piper challenged her sister. 

"How does Tempus change time Cole?" Paige asked. 

"I don't know a lot" Cole answered. "He has some means of viewing the past, particularly the evil past and as I understand it, if there is enough evil, he can influence decisions made and change timelines. " 

"Could he view this time, what we're talking about?" Paige asked in the near future, " like in an hour?" 

"Perhaps possibly, if there is something evil here " Cole answered "Why? " 

Paige said "Because I just thought, maybe Tempus changed the timeline back because he knew Phoebe would realise about the change and we might talk about it. He might be hoping he could get his answer if we talk about. " 

Phoebe stood up and walked to the bureau and took out a notebook and pen and wrote. "I can't stop thinking about when we took the Grimoire from the Underworld" and handed it to Paige who handed it to Cole who handed it to Piper who handed it to Leo. 

"I knew it" said Piper grimly "I knew it was going to be that. " 

Leo sighed "I'll go check" he said. 

"Go somewhere else first Leo" Cole said "I don't want to know, I really don't want to know …anything." 

Leo nodded and orbed off. 

"There's nothing evil here" Piper said as she glanced around at the expressions of her sisters. 

"What changed Cole?" Phoebe asked quietly. 

He took a deep breath "Piper and Leo were divorced" he said, "we weren't together." 

"I see" she said "so we didn't…. make out then." 

He couldn't lie to her. He had touched their auras once in moment when he desperately needed her trust him, to give them a chance to be together and because of that he could not lie to her, she would always know he lied to her while she loved him. 

"Yeah we did" he answered just as quietly. 

"Why?" she asked. 

"Near as I can figure you picked me up in one of the night clubs down by the pier on Monday night. I returned the favour on Tuesday night, picked you up at the Red Lantern" he said "We came back here both times." 

"I see" Phoebe said and started to leave. "So there is evil here." 

Paige caught her arm "Phoebe" she said "You can't blame him for being unfaithful when it was you he was with." 

"Can't I?" she said and went upstairs. 

Cole watched her go "Damn" he said under his breath and followed her upstairs. 

Phoebe went into the bedroom and flung herself on the bed. She lay on her side, her back to the door. Cole followed her into the bedroom. He stood at the door and said "Phoebe." 

"Go to hell" she muttered into the pillow. He came into the room and walked around the bed and sat on the edge putting his hand gently on her arm "Phoebe" he said. 

"I hate you" she muttered into her pillow. 

He sucked his breath in "So much you can't even talk to me?" he asked hurting. 

She rolled onto her back, tear stained brown eyes looking into aching blue ones. "Why did you do it Cole?" she demanded "Why did you do it?" 

"Because " he said "I woke up with you that morning, the timeline was changed but I woke up with you. I got scared I thought if I couldn't find a way to be with you, wake up with you, it might all get screwed around and the line might change so we weren't ever together. " he sighed "I thought it was for the best. " 

"Do you know how betrayed I feel?" she asked "Have you any idea how you betrayed me. " 

And because he had touched their auras, and the only way they could be separated was if she fell out of love with him, he knew, he knew just how betrayed she felt. 

"I thought it was for the best" he said. 

"That's what you do isn't it?" she said through her tears "Demon, mortal, who knows what, its still Cole and you still betray, don't you? Because its for the best." 

"I couldn't bear to lose you now Phoebe" he said "And what I saw of you without me. You're better off with me Phoebe" he said. 

"So you betrayed me" she said bitterly. "You betrayed me, for all the right reasons. You betrayed me. You did what you always do. You betray and you do it so damned well. " 

"And you can't forgive me" he said frightened, realising how close he was to losing her when all he had wanted to do was protect her. 

"I love you" she said "I told you I would forgive you anything as long as you weren't evil. " She sat up" I hate you. I hate you so much. " 

"I'm sorry" he said because he did not know what else to say. 

"No you're not" she sniffed "You'd do it again tomorrow if you thought it was for the best." 

"What do you want Phoebe" he asked uncertain of her, uncertain of where they were going. 

"I want you to hold me you stinking bastard, I want you to hold me like you will never let me go. " she cried. 

He nodded slightly, reached for her and pulled her against him, letting her cry her pain and hurt out, her face buried against his naked shoulder. 

" I hate you." she cried. 

**…………………………………………………..**


	12. Chapter 12

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 2: Promises,promises,promises

Chapter 12

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Phoebe was in a temper with Cole all day. It was Sunday and normally it was their day to be together, just enjoying each other's company, even shimmering off to a favourite place or one of Cole's beaches. When Cole suggested that they shimmer off somewhere, anywhere Phoebe liked, she looked him up and down and said "Shimmer with you. I'd sooner have sex with you and just at the moment the thought of having sex with you makes me sick to my stomach. " 

"Phoebe" he said almost pleading. 

"I hate you" Phoebe said and stalked off go into the garden and work in the flower beds by herself. Cole had tried appealing to Paige for help because she had been sympathetic earlier that morning but she had suddenly remembered that Cole had given her date last night a very hard time, and she was cross enough with him to refuse to offer him any sympathy whatsoever. 

When Cole had first returned to the manor Paige varied between being fond of Cole, using his car and being really pissed off with him because he had to her disgust not been any more pleased to hear about her married boyfriend, than her sisters or Leo. 

A few weeks after Cole had moved back to the manor, Phoebe had decided that he was doing to good a job of avoiding living there, he worked late most nights, shimmered off for the weekend and spent as little time as possible with the family. She made him take three days off and refused to go away. Made him live at the manor to his great unhappiness. The first morning he and Phoebe had such fight over it they weren't on speaking terms. Paige had come down just before midday dressed in her sexiest best while Cole sat in a corner of the parlour reading, ignoring Phoebe, who had found a reason to sit in the other corner and discuss the Elders with Leo. 

"Where are you going?" Leo had asked. 

"Lunch date with Todd?" Paige had answered. 

"Lunch date" Leo answered in a different tone, glancing toward Cole who sucked his lips together and raised his eyebrows. 

"Lunch date hmm" Cole said. 

"What's wrong with lunch?" Paige demanded. 

"Cheap imitation of dinner" Cole said straight faced, and then caught Leo's eye and the two burst into sniggering laughter. 

"That's why they have a special menu" Leo added, then he and Cole dissolved into laughter again. 

"What's wrong with them?" Paige demanded. 

"They're being bastards" Phoebe snorted and managed to shepherd Paige out the room. 

"That guy is bad news" Leo told Cole. 

The demonologist married professor Todd arrived about 20 minutes later. Piper opened the door and let him in, introducing him to Cole while calling to Paige. Cole went out of his away to be pleasant and charming to Todd making sure Todd knew he was a successful lawyer, which Cole very rarely bothered about, creating an impression of some one Todd really wanted to know. 

When Paige followed by Phoebe came into the lounge, she kissed Todd looked at Cole smiling benignly and at Leo and Piper looking unimpressed, then she did her best to remove Todd. Todd turned to Cole and said he looked forward to getting to know him better. Cole very blandly said that he was on vacation why didn't he and Phoebe join them for lunch. 

The effect was nearly ruined by Leo's barely choked down whooping noise and Piper's snort as they both remembered. Phoebe glanced at all of them, sympathising with Paige's anger and glaring at Cole's smugness. Todd was caught between staying on good terms with Paige's family, and irritation, Phoebe started to say no, when Todd shuffling decided being on friendly terms with a partner in a well known law firm might be useful and smilingly agreed. So Phoebe was left with no choice but to agree to the lunch swallowing the word yes but she still managed to get a hard wack across Cole's backside with her purse which Paige saw but Todd did not. 

When they left Piper looked at Leo and the two collapsed into each others arms laughing. "OMG I love Cole when he's being an arsehole" Piper said. 

"You got to give him credit for learning from my experience" Leo said and swung Piper around in his arms just making her forget for a few minutes, she was a witch, a mother and an older sister. 

Lunch was about as successful as Phoebe expected. Todd spent most of the time impressing Cole with his knowledge of demons, Paige sulked and Phoebe was caught between admiration for Cole's ability to be a bastard and sympathy for Paige's misery. 

It was a short lunch as Todd had to get back to the university for a class. Phoebe removed Cole's car keys from his pocket; and firmly told him to get lost; she was taking Paige shopping. 

Cole shimmered back to the manor. Leo had disappeared but Piper was in the kitchen making up home made baby food. She jumped when Cole appeared. 

"You can be a right arsehole" she told Cole firmly. 

"It was fun" he grinned. 

He leant on the bench and took a deep breath "You need to break that up Piper" he said seriously. 

She spun on him amazed "Cole you think you of all, whatever the hell it is you are have the gall to tell me to interfere with my sisters romance. " 

He smiled "You mean it would be wrong to break it up because even though Paige is mixed up with a married bastard who is screwing her for a fling, to use her, its none of your business. At least I loved Phoebe. " he said "Its all right I get it" he added at Piper's unconcealed glare. "You need to break it up" Cole said "because he's dangerous. He's playing around with demonology, and he is getting to close to some every dangerous stuff, really dangerous. " 

"You think he could summon something nasty?" Piper asked. 

Cole shrugged "He won't be the first mortal to play around with dark magic. You know what can happen when those idiots send messages on the spirit wind as well as I do. Happens to demons all the time and they ignore it if they can't find a use, but Paige is a Charmed one and this fool could just be stupid enough to put her at huge risk and you and Phoebe by association." 

Paige was furious when Piper tried to approach her and flatly refused to give Todd up. Piper and Phoebe who remembered Kali in the mirror and Gram's friends calling demonic intervention tried to reason with her. She blamed Cole who made it worse by warning Todd off and for two weeks the manor resounded with anger followed by long silences. 

The resolution was not anything any of them wanted. Todd got his wish to see a real demon and became caught up in a network of Skali demons who were middle level demons trading on control of human cult groups. The girls had to deal with the impact of the demons using the knowledge they dragged out of Todd to nearly destroy what had previously been a group of harmless druids, and the fact that Phoebe nearly got disembowelled in the fight. 

Cole found it hard because in every fight, in every action the witches fought he could feel the balance between Good and Evil spin when he considered using his magic. Fortunately Leo arrived before any decisions had to be made about Phoebe. Paige was terribly upset and Todd was arrogantly resentful of the Charmed Ones breaking his connection. 

Phoebe told Paige not to be stupid, they all got hurt, that was the name of the game and Paige waited for Cole to say I told you so or blame her but her had been around to long to do it, even though he used it as an excuse to vet all her boyfriends from that point to Phoebe's amusement and Paige's fury. 

But the Skali were another group to be added to the long list of demons who were out of control and had been since the Source had been vanquished, and the concern for evil out of control was seeping into the Elders and Leo knew it was felt by other magic beings and when he broached the subject with Cole who was very reluctant to talk about Source related things said it was out of balance and he could feel it but he was not willing to interfere and Leo worried because he saw things he did not want to see. The Charmed Ones near fall last year because of their belief in the infallibility of their own calling was not the only one amongst those who fought for good. Leo knew good were fracturing and something was nor right. 

**……………………………… **

But that Sunday morning Cole was not to interested in demon cults and the fight between Good and Evil. He was having to much of a hard time with the fight between him and Phoebe. As he could get no sympathy from Paige and Leo was not around Cole finally wandered into the kitchen where Piper was already putting things together as she always did for the Sunday evening family meal. She glared at Cole but she glared at anyone who invaded the kitchen while she was preparing Sunday supper. 

"I didn't get it what's wrong with your damned sister" he said sticking his hands deep in his pockets and reminding Piper for all the world of a little boy who had lost his favourite toy. 

"If you mean Paige. She's pissed at you for giving her boyfriends a hard time" Piper said "If you mean Phoebe she 's hurt, a little betrayed and a little frightened." 

"Phoebe's being unreasonable" Cole muttered "What did she want me to do? Risk it all, not be there, so that when the time line came back, we lost each other." 

"No Cole, " Piper said doing something with flour in a bowl that left flour on her hands and her nose. "She wanted you do anything you could to make sure you two were together. " 

"Then I don't get it" Cole grizzled. 

"She's frightened that you have found something in the Phoebe she was there that isn't in her and you might prefer it, or find something in that girl you hated and hate her for it. " Piper explained. 

"That's ridiculous" Cole said "All I saw in that Phoebe was the girl I loved, the best of her and the worst of her, all of her. It was just my Phoebe, Piper, just the Phoebe I loved when I got past all the baggage. Tempus isn't that strong he can't change souls and he can't change destiny. " 

"You'd know more about that than me" Piper snarked. "Cole, have you ever told Phoebe why you love her. " 

"Of course I've told her what I love about her" he said. 

"That's not what I said Cole" Piper answered. "When a girl is as scared of being loved as Phoebe was, when a girl never expects to be loved, really loved like Phoebe did, when it happens. somewhere inside you, you wonder why, you even wonder if it is really you. Cole what you did to be with Phoebe, it's the stuff of legends. " Piper shook her head, "Only Phoebe doesn't feel like a legend, and some part deep inside wonders if its all a mistake, why it could possibly be her and right at the moment that part of her is feeling very pissed at you. " 

"I see" Cole said "Saying you I'm sorry sure didn't help." 

"Well you're not are you" Piper said "You'd do it again tomorrow if it was a choice of losing her not. " She laughed "Give her time to be mad at you, It's the best thing you could do for her. " 

He laughed, and said "Thanks Piper" and turned to leave. 

She nodded "Cole" she said and he stopped. "Paige may be pissed as hell at you for vetting her boyfriends, but I'll be pissed as hell if you stop. Just work out which one of us you want pissed at you. " 

"No contest" he said over his shoulder. With nothing better to do he wandered in the conservatory to work on the court cases he had during the week. When he got so lost in what he was doing that he did not bother to join the girls for lunch Phoebe came out and dumped a sandwich and coffee beside him and wordlessly turned away. To his disgust It was a healthy salad sandwich but he was not brave enough to refuse to eat it. He worked away all afternoon until about 3 o'clock when Phoebe appeared with Melinda in her arms, having just woke the baby up from her afternoon sleep. Melinda took one look at Cole and held her arms out to him gurgling happily. 

Melinda loved Cole. To all the family's surprise. She could not get enough of him. If she heard his voice or knew he was in the room, she threw a temper tantrum that was highly reminiscent of her aunt until he paid her attention. If he picked her up she gurgled happily. Piper caught between annoyance that her daughter was happy when he held her and being happy when her daughter was happy, told him he should not give into her temper tantrums. Advice he ignored. Paige thought the fact that it annoyed Piper was one of the reasons that he liked to fuss Melinda. 

Phoebe liked to take Melinda out on Sundays while Piper prepared dinner. Cole usually went with her. He was good with Melinda but Phoebe occasionally saw his face with the baby and it was hurting. And once he caught her holding Melinda tenderly to her with tears down her face and he asked if she wanted to talk about it but it was to raw and she shook her head. All Cole could do was hold Phoebe with the baby between them until Melinda strongly objected to being ignored and they were forced to pay her attention. 

When he had first come back to the manor, Piper had taken some delight in telling them that there was a rule in the manor that Melinda came first, that she must be looked after and protected regardless of all Charmed One duties. He had muttered dryly "A rule in the manor what a surprise." 

Piper had insisted that he learn how to feed her, bath her, change her and put her to bed. To Phoebe and Paige's considerable enjoyment. 

He had had to look after Melinda. He firmly refused to interfere with the work of the Charmed Ones and kept to his decision to the surprise of the witches, so on several occasions at very short notice he had been left with Melinda while they chased demons, protected innocents and fought evil. Cole when given a choice of the baby sitter Marly in the house or looking after Melinda, opted for looking after Melinda every time. 

"I'm taking her for a walk" Phoebe said "do you want to come?" 

"Yeah sure" Cole said jumping up "Where do you want t go?" 

"I said walk not shimmer" Phoebe said. 

"Walk. Sure. Good" said Cole said "Love to" as Phoebe eyed him balefully. 

Phoebe put Melinda in her pusher and let Cole push while Phoebe walked beside him with her arm locked around his elbow. She did not talk but she kept her hip thrust firmly against his and if Cole thought there was anything ironic about the former Source of all Evil walking down San Francisco street pushing the baby who in her mother's womb had nearly destroyed him, while her aunt arched against him but refused to talk to him he was wise enough to keep it to himself. 

They stopped at a small coffee shop. Cole ordered Phoebe a latte and chocolate éclair without asking her and an ice cream for Melinda. Piper hated her daughter having sugar treats. They were still silent until Phoebe pushed half the éclair at Cole "I only said that we would be together as long as you weren't evil" she said "I never promised I wouldn't make your life hell." 

"I remember" he smiled the smile he saved for her. Phoebe "I love you. You're all I ever wanted, all I ever will want. There isn't, never was any one else for me" he said. 

"I know" she said " I'm just pissed at you. " 

"I'm not saying I'm sorry again" he said. 

"I wouldn't believe you" she answered. "Cole. Promise me something" she said. 

"Yes" he said without asking what. 

"No matter what, " Phoebe said "No matter how pissed I am at you for it, promise you'll make sure we stay together, you'll do everything you can to keep us together. 

Cole smiled again "I promise" he said. He slide into the chair next to Phoebe and leant over and kissed her, a passionately, deeply loving her, and for a few moments not even Melinda, her mother's daughter, dumping the remains of an ice cream cone over her head caught their attention. 

"And" Phoebe said "Promise me you'll be polite to Francesca when you see her at work. Promise me you'll behave yourself." 

Cole shook his head. "I don't make promises I can't keep" he said. 

Phoebe went to bed relatively early for her and Cole catching the amused stares of her family followed her up. He stood at the door and watched her digging around in one of her drawers. She went into the ensuite and firmly shut the door. He sat on the bed and started to undress as he heard the shower running. Phoebe emerged wearing very large flannel pyjamas, which he eyed disinterestedly. "Are you having a shower?" she asked. 

"I guess I am" he said. 

"Don't bother shaving" she said. 

"I wasn't going to" he replied ruefully. 

"Good" she said. 

She was lying on her side with her back to him when he came out of the shower and lay down beside her after turning out the lights. 

"Poor baby" she murmured " you're having a really bad day" She turned over pecked him on the lips and said "Night baby" and a little while later he could hear her even breathing. 

"God I love you Phoebe" Cole muttered to himself but fell asleep not that much later. 

  


**…………………………………………………..**


	13. Chapter 13

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 2: Promises,promises,promises

Chapter 13

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

The night after he had returned Phoebe to her home after abducting her, the demon Arturo sat on a lounge chair on the balcony. of his house in the hills of Greece, overlooking the Corinthian Gulf, not far from the ancient ruins of Delphi. He thought of the little witch, the Charmed One had abducted the day before and idly wondered what the implications for Good and Evil were and to what it would lead him. Even to an ending perhaps but that was a hope that Arturo put well away from his thoughts. 

He watched the stars reflect on the water far below. It was a sight that never failed to please him or satisfy his soul. Sometimes watching the true beauty of the world around him, in this house of his overlooking the beautiful pine and olive groves of the Corinthian Gulf, he almost believed he had found peace. This house was a place of safety, hidden in a time fold near the ancient ruins of Delphi, a place of mythology and magic. In this house he was safe, safe from demons of Evil and Elders of Good, and prying magic. Here he lived both in the time of the realm he guarded and separated from it. 

Arturo was an old demon and he had seen much and fought many battles and as he watched the world in front of him he knew he was about to face another battle. Because the time had come as it was written that the Old Source would fall and another would rise and the time had come for Arturo answer his calling once again. 

He poured another glass of the best French Beaujolais red wine and sipped and wished it could wash him away to a moment of alcoholic oblivion, but he was a demon and it could not, any more than the beauty of the night in front of him could obliterate the reality of the world around him. So he enjoyed what he could the taste of it the nectar, the scent. 

He sat alone watching the night for a very long time. Many hours later, he noticed the crystals in his cabinet in the room adjoining his balcony, glow brilliant blue white and a few seconds after he smiled as he heard the tinkling of orbs. 

The whitelighter in front of him was no longer young nor was she an attractive person. Her body was bent, her face was crooked and pock marked and one side was almost immobilised. Her smile sometimes looked almost evil because of this. Arturo was convinced that the whitelighter's refusal to mask the form of her first humanity, except when walking amongst the mortals of this current age because they could not face the physical reality of disease and prejudice, was total vanity on her part. She wore her history in her face with arrogance and pride. As did Arturo she carried her age well but the hard years of her calling showed in grey hairs and worried lines. 

"Francesca" Arturo smiled. 

"I hope that's the best wine you have" she said as she sat down and poured herself a glass of Arturo's wine. "After the day you have put me through." 

Arturo laughed "They got wind of the witch did they. Sorry about that but she was about to vanquish a Machi and I had to stop her." 

"Damn are they about again" said Francesca. 

"A minor problem" answered the demon I had her here. "A lovely, sweet girl by the way. Delightful. " 

Francesca raised her eyes in disbelief. Arturo was always inclined to believe any woman he found attractive was a sweet innocent. 

"I became a little suspicious when I brought her here though. " he added "A Charmed One but she understood about demonic powers, she wasn't concerned at being shimmered one little bit. " 

Francesca almost moaned "A Charmed one has turned to evil." she said. 

"I wondered" replied Arturo" I read her thoughts." 

Francesca drained her glass "And..?" 

"No" said the demon "She is as… pure as she should be. She does however have secret." 

Arturo paused for effect "She is living with, which I believe means she is bedding, a demon half breed who she thinks is now human. She is convinced he has turned. " 

Arturo enjoyed his moment as he watched the emotions cross his friend's face. From disbelief to hope to fear. 

Finally Francesca asked slowly, with fear "Which one is it. Some one we suspected, we hoped?" 

"No" Arturo with a smile that was entirely demonic "The little witch is totally convinced that her lover, her protector, her soul mate is trying desperately to embrace his humanity, and has turned to good." He smiled "The great Belthezor himself." 

"My God" cried Francesca "You cannot believe. You cannot think…. The great betrayer himself… Arturo, you watch them, you know, you guard. Never once have you suggested, or thought ... " 

"No" replied Arturo "Never once, as I watch and guard and hope could I believe that the great betrayer, Belthezor himself would turn, but this child, this innocent, believes with everything in her heart that he has which leaves us where? " 

The whitelighter stood up and paced "It leaves us needing to know" she said "Belthezor? Are you sure it is Belthezor? "she asked. 

"No" said Arturo "I only know she believes it to be Belthezor." He shrugged "I know I, usually take little interest in the affairs of witches but this one maybe needs watching. Francesca, can you go back up there and without ringing any bells, find out what you can about the little witch and the demon." 

"What are you going to do?" Francesca asked suspiciously. She stopped "Oh Lord, you're not are you. Arturo be careful down there" she said as she orbed away. 

"Aren't I always?" he replied as the light from orbs filled the room. 

Arturo leant on his balcony. He sighed. A small part of him felt a thrill at the danger of the work ahead of him, but more he felt the real fear that shook him every time a demon tried to turn. The fear was as familiar to him as if it had been there yesterday, yet it was over twenty years since one had tried and failed. He shimmered away. 

It was a full day before Arturo returned. It was more than twenty-five years since he had last visited the underworld. He felt unclean and he was relieved he did. Sometimes when he looked at the beauty of the world he now lived, there was a longing, for the fire, for the darkness. But it was a residue an old memory of what he had once been, and the reality of that memory left him with a deep sense of shame and anger. He found comfort in the pain that he felt but he also knew that even after all this time he must guard against those memories, that he could never fully trust himself or indulge in the slightest relaxation of his conscience. 

He showered for a very long time as if trying to wash the hell away from him, before shaving and dressing. He went to the kitchen and pulled together a meal of cheese and olives and sliced meat and actually shimmered out and bought fresh Greek bread, which he knew she loved and he set out on the balcony before he called out Francesca's name. Francesca, whitelighter that she had been for a very long time knew and understood many things but in her first life she had been a peasant girl from Italy and sometimes because she had given up much and endured a very hard existence to walk in the path of light with him, Arturo felt .. .good that he could offer her a reminder of simpler things, like fresh baked bread and black olives. Francesca and Arturo had walked a long path together. 

Francesca arrived almost instantaneously, which was not something she did these days unless something was very, very wrong. She smiled a little at the meal laid out waiting "Glad to see you are all right" she said to Arturo. 

"I'm always all right" replied Arturo "What did you find out?" 

"Well" answered Francesca "I had to be very careful but what I did find out was Belthezor is believed to be dead, vanquished by one of the Charmed One's over a year ago, just after he killed the Triad. An act of betrayal for which I am truly grateful." 

"And that's it" Arturo said. 

"For Belthezor, yes but there was quite an amount of concern about the Charmed Ones lately. A few months ago one was killed, and there was some concern because the young one, the girl you had here was missing at the time, off the radar so to speak which means she could only have been held by something evil or hiding somewhere evil. In fact, to save one of the other Charmed Ones, the Elders undertook a very foolish deal with the Source. He betrayed them of course, they were lucky they did not lose two of the Charmed Ones. Then there was the real fear that the Charmed Ones were no more when almost miraculously another sister turned up and they had some very big problems with the Source trying to turn her to evil. He was stopped." 

Arturo sat up straight "That is rather a large amount of demonic interaction for a group of witches" he said grimly. 

"Yes" answered Francesca "but it is the Charmed Ones so the Elders thought it to be expected. They questioned the whitelighter and he fairly well said the same thing. However" Francesca stood up and leant on the balcony rail " this whitelighter is married to one of the sisters and he has been known to break the rules. " She turned to face Arturo "And there's more. The Charmed Ones should not have been as strong with this new sister, yet they seem to have had access to a very powerful force, or protector who has made it possible to fight some very difficult battles, even going to the underworld" 

"Something like a demonic protector encouraging them to go to the Underworld" Arturo asked grimly. 

"Yes " Francesca responded waiting to enjoy the effect. "The Elders looked a couple of weeks ago very closely at the witches without telling the whitelighter but the only thing they could find was the little witch you had here seems to have acquired a new what do they call it now, oh live in boyfriend who is undoubtedly human ." 

Arturo froze as second and then winced "Oh my God " he said quite deliberately. 

The two sat in silence a little while longer before Francesca said "And what did you find about Belthezor down there. " 

Arturo answered "He was not vanquished last year, as the little witch confirmed. I had to be careful but it was not hard to find out about Belthezor. He suddenly reappeared in the Underworld some months ago. Rumour has it he fell in love with a witch but recognised the error of his ways and returned to the Brotherhood then did his usual games and betrayed them and killed the head demon. You may remember that piece of delight called Raynor. Apparently he talked his way out of it by killing a couple of witches and convinced the Source to give him another chance. " 

Arturo laughed "Then true to form got tired of doing penance after a few months ago and managed to get hold of a prize captive witch of the Source, probably his witch and slipped off with her. The general belief seems to be he is using powerful witches to get enough power to kill the Source and take over. The bounty on him is huge ." 

This time it was Francesca's turn "Oh my God " she breathed "And he is in human form now, he has let them strip the demonic form. Is he using the witches or do they know, what happens if he finds out how to use his human power and summon more demon ones. " 

Arturo smiled , a smile that was almost demonic "The little witch I had here believes him turned. They have no idea that the way these demons become so powerful is to look to their humanity. She thinks he's mortal. Sooner or later the power will find him, or he'll find the power. Most likely evil is right about his ambitions but if he has turned.. " 

Francesca snorted "If what you tell me is true, that Belthezor killed a couple of witches then betrayed the source by stealing one of his captives a few months ago. If he prostrated himself at the entrance to on high declaring his intention to be good I would not believe him ." 

"No " said Arturo "Neither would I " he leaned back on his chair. "Interesting to know who is right. The Elders think the witches vanquished Belthezor but have found some demonic protector to increase their power. The realms below think that Belthezor has aligned himself with powerful witches to defeat the Source and seize power. The little witch thinks Belthezor has turned and is hell bent pun intended, on doing good to atone for his sins." 

"Yes well if Belthezor lives up to his usual form " said Francesca "he'll manage to betray the witch, the people who helped him, the Elders, the Powers that be, every demon in the Underground and still come out more powerful and more dangerous than all of them put together " Francesca snorted. 

"That my dear sounds like a destiny " Arturo smiled. 

"It was meant to sound like a judgement " she replied. 

"Arturo " Francesca leant forward, her face concerned "Can you destroy Belthezor ?" 

"Yes " replied Arturo "and I can and I will if it becomes necessary. " 

"Do it Arturo " she said knowing what his answer would be "Its Belthezor, the betrayer Arturo, this one will take every one near him to hell and back before its over and for what. " Francesca almost pleaded, "In the end he'll betray. Its what he does Arturo and he does it so well." 

"You are still what you always were aren't you Francesca ?" Arturo asked with something very close to a sneer "Good." 

She shrugged a smile reaching her eyes that for a second almost made her appear beautiful. "We're all the children of our birthright and mine was good and even if we can grow when faced with our .. nemesis we are what we are. I am good and when I am faced with evil incarnate and the destruction it can cause then yes everything I am says get rid of it before it starts, even if I know better." 

"Then you justify my faith in the Great Plan " Arturo stood up and his eyes blazed wilder and darker than Francesca had seen in quite some years "I can kill Belthezor, I can vanquish him or I can condemn his powerless spirit to the depths of hell but this conscience of mine, this conscience on which you all depend to stop a very old demon using full power he found in his ..humanity, "and the sneer as he used the word was bitter and angry, "for evil, needs to be totally certain, needs to have no doubt before I kill him. " 

Francesca sighed. She felt no fear of Arturo's demonic nature. She had learned to trust the demon, far more than the demon trusted himself. "I see no evidence in all this that Belthezor has walked through the fire of his own making, has faced the blackest and most evil depths of his nature and walked out to the light Arturo, you do not believe there is the remotest chance Belthezor has turned. ." 

Arturo relaxed a little "The little witch believes he has turned which means there is the remotest chance." 

The demon and the whitelighter sat in silence listening to the night sound of the Greek hills. Finally Francesca asked "Arturo you watch these hybrid demons, you look for the signs of which ones will slip through evil's net and find power. You look for the one's who just might turn. You told me they always show some signs the ones who turn. Have you have ever found any sign in Belthezor any indication that he would turn?" 

"No " replied Arturo "Belthezor has never given any sign. I I dismissed him as one of the many, another hybrid who was bred for intelligence and power and who would be used by evil and destroyed before he came to any understanding of the nature of the power of his humanity. I paid little attention after that. But I never thought he would be able to challenge the powers of evil either. It seems one way or another, I have been mistaken. " 

"And now ?" asked Francesca. 

"I will do what I have to do but I need to be certain " answered the demon. " To see if he is searching for the fire. " 

Francesca he added "It may be a good time to remind the Elders that there are rules and not letting witches fight demons in the Underworld is one of them. " 

"I will " she said "You feel a danger ?" 

"Yes " he said "Breaking rules is a power like all others, to be used judiciously. " He shook his head "This use by the Charmed Ones does not strike me as judicious. " 

Francesca nodded. 

"Tell the Elders they are not beyond temptation " Arturo said. "And they are watched " and this time his tone was demonic. 

**…………………………………………………..**


	14. Chapter 14

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 2: Promises,promises,promises

Chapter 14

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Cole woke up jumping, as the sheet was ripped off him, his eardrums all but shattered by Phoebe's hysterical screaming. The scream, the shrill screeching in his ear was leaving it ringing even from the distance Phoebe was now across their bedroom, long straight dark hair falling over her face. The large flannel pyjamas had not withstood the pressure of her flight. The bottoms were on the floor half way across the room and the undone top was falling over her back. Jumping around, trying very unsuccessfully to pull the sheet over her, she was still managing to make his ear drums ache. 

"Shit" he thought still on the bed more or less exposed. The bedroom door flew open and Paige came in. Her hair was brassy blond longer than it had been yesterday and it did not suit her complexion. She was wearing a T shirt night dress with a crude message on the front and falling over one shoulder. 

Piper stood a little behind her wearing grubby old flannel pyjamas, her hair a mess her eyes almost unfocused, her face worn, so tired. Cole tried to find the quilt to pull it over him. Piper gestured to freeze or blow up, he wasn't sure which one and for a second he was afraid in this timeline he was finished, but nothing happened to him. 

"Demon" screamed Phoebe reaching new levels of sound, "demon in my bed." 

"Yeah well demons were never known for their brains" Piper said in a tired flat voice. 

"Hey demon guy" Paige said eyeing Cole with a gleam. She reached over and pulled the quilt off "Give my fucking sister a thrill. She hasn't seen anything that fucking good since she got fucking divorced." 

"Since before I was married" Piper said looking. "Shut up Phoebe" she said as Phoebe began screaming again, bouncing backwards so the sheet did even less of a job of covering her than it had. 

"Yeah shut up Phoebe" said Paige "Fucking stand still and let the demon guy see what he came to fucking well see." She leered suggestively at Cole "Never seen an unused cunt that old before eh demon guy." 

Cole shut his eyes, lay back and pulled the quilt over his head groaning. It was a punishment he knew. Some spite punishing him for the fight he had with Phoebe's sisters over breakfast the other morning, when he had thought what a pair of bitches they were and anything, anything would be better than what he was living with. 

**…………………………………………………. **

For Tempus the need to fulfil his destiny and retrieve the Grimoire was becoming desperate. With each failure more and more demons deserted and ignored him and he knew that the only reason he was still the ruler of demondom was that as yet no other demon had found a way to rule without the Grimoire or found a way to retrieve or resurrect it. But he knew that was only matter of time. 

Amid the more and more insolent responses of the demons who served him, Tempus watched for pretenders, for those who consorted with dark priests and lore master who may find a way to resurrect the Grimoire. And he too consulted the dark priests and lore masters but they could only confirm what Tempus already knew. The answer to the return of the Grimoire lay somewhere in the life of Belthezor's witch. A choice she made could be changed, a moment of evil and the Grimoire could be saved. 

Once again Tempus looked back through the time of Belthezor's witch. He watched the life as far as he could, mostly where it was touched by evil, and it occurred to him that if the witch was not always wise she was a risk taker, one who acted first and thought sometimes never. Perhaps, as he had found to his regret, if the bond of the sisters was not weakened enough to save the Grimoire by the perfidy of the witch then it could be weakened by her frailty and fear. 

If you search long enough sometimes you find what you seek. 

Tempus found the time of 15 year old Phoebe Halliwell, a little girl plump and insecure, a little girl who had had been deserted by mother and father so young, a little girl at a school party, never part of the group only there on sufferance because the bitchy May Anne had made big deal about inviting every classmate to her 16th birthday and so for once the weird, orphan Halliwell creep was at the party too. 

Sitting awkwardly in a corner, hating herself for being ignored, hating herself for having huge breasts, hating herself for being plump, all alone in a corner while prettier and more popular girls danced and flirted Phoebe Halliwell huddled to herself wishing she was safely at home with Grams or popular like the other girls who all seemed to be making out just fine, dancing or macking with class mates. 

Phoebe watched Mary Beth making out in a corner, tongue down Bobbie West's throat, sucking saliva and wondered why anyone could ever enjoy anything as disgusting. She doubted she could ever find a time when she would like that. 

She watched the other girls gradually pair off and glanced at her watch. Prue had promised to pick her up at 1.00 and it was only 10.00 She did not think she could last another 3 hours. 

Phoebe shrunk in a corner wishing she was somewhere else, and also wishing she wasn't the only girl huddled in a corner, suddenly looked up. Elmer Crane, class creep, skinny and covered in acne was standing over her, legs apart groin thrust almost into her face, eyeballing her very large breasts, not really contained in a to tight top. Phoebe unconsciously crossed her arms in protection. 

"Wanna dance" Elmer asked his eyes popping as the crossed arms made her breasts larger and seemed to expand in front him. Phoebe glanced behind him. Several of the class creeps, including May Anne falling all over another creep Danny Fallon, were watching Elmer, skinny acne covered Elmer leering over her and laughing. 

Somehow she could not stand it "Yeah" she said "Why not?" 

She got up and danced. Phoebe was good dancer, she moved with a natural rhythm and grace, with a sexy insolence that promised much. As she danced she forgot the creeps and tried to forget Elmer. Which was not easy as Elmer's idea of dancing was to rub his groin against her and make regular grabs for her breasts. 

The music finally stopped as the tape ran out and she was glad, sweat pouring down her face, hot as much from disgust at Elmer as the dancing. Phoebe just wanted to get away. 

"Wanna a drink" Elmer asked getting his acne face down low so he could get closer to her breasts. 

She nodded, anything to get away from him without the rest of the room knowing how sick he made her. He came back with a coke. She gulped it down and it tasted tart and bitter not really like coke and it made her more thirsty not less. 

"Wanna another one?" Elmer asked. 

The room was going cloudy. She saw the creeps laughing at her and said yes and Elmer brought her another one. She gulped it down, this one was just as bitter and Phoebe suddenly found the room going around. "I'm going to faint" she told Elmer and was aware of a smile on his face. 

Phoebe found herself lying on May Anne's parents bed. Her jeans and panties had been pulled off and her shirt was open and her breasts were pulled out of her bra. Elmer was pushing his tongue in her mouth, horrible, ugly, nasty sickening. 

He moved down on her, his hands grabbed her breasts and she whimpered as he caught her nipples and squeezed so hard it hurt. He then collapsed on her and his full weight knocked the breath out of her. He started to move against her and it felt horrible, he was clumsy ugly and he was hurting. 

"Spread your legs" he wheezed at her. 

And Phoebe understood, she could lie there and let him do it. She was not a fool she knew what was coming, it was sex and after all the others all did it, she must have been the only virgin in her class, so what it was horrible, so what if it wasn't a fantasy lover, tender and sweet and taking her to the heights of ecstasy, loving her, caring for her, wanting her beyond life itself, it was sex and all the girls did it and at least she would not be a freak. 

And Tempus watching Belthezor's witch in his dark mirror of time waved his hand and the blue light mixed in the dark of the mirror 

Or who cared what the class creeps Phoebe thought. She could scream, yell at Elmer to get his stinking horrible acne face away from her, take his miserable, clumsy hands away from her breasts, get his sweaty smelly groin away from her, and scream she did, hysteria and panic and fear overwhelming her. 

When Prue arrived to pick her little sister up from the party at 12.45 she found Phoebe huddled in a corner crying, miserably, the buttons on her shirt done up wrongly and the shirt not tucked in, all her makeup blurred and mascara streaks down her face. 

Phoebe saw her big sister and ran to her, throwing her arms around Prue who with her jaundiced 19 year old eyes summed up the situation and led her sister away. 

In Grams car, Phoebe sobbed out what had happened and Prue as gently as she could explained it wasn't the end of the world, it happened to everyone and good or bad, the first time easy or hard, every one survived it and moved on. 

"Its not going to happen to me" Phoebe declared thinking of the stale sweaty body, the brandy breath, the painful clumsy hands and the rough discomfort. 

"It will happen when you're ready" Prue said caught between amusement and irritation "Its only sex Phoebe, something you do with a man, its fun and its okay and then its over. It isn't fairy tale romance, it isn't ever after passion, it isn't ecstasy and it isn't mind boggling over the top ever, after soul mates eternal love. Its great when you really like the guy," she said from the wisdom of her 19 year old experience "but if you do or you don't.. Its just sex and its fun. It is" she said in the face of Phoebe's disbelief. 

"Phoebe" Prue said as her 15 year old sister lifted herself into a rigid stubborn stance. "Its just sex Phoebe, fun, nice, exciting but its only sex with a man. You need to stop reading those stupid romance books. It doesn't happen that way. Sometimes it happens great and sometimes it happens not so great but its just sex not the end of the world either way. " 

"Well it isn't going to happen to me. Even if he did not… finish, it made me sick. If that's what its like I don't want it." 

"It isn't like that all the time" 19 year old Prue muttered exasperated. 

**……………………………… **

Cole woke up jumping, as the sheet was ripped off him, his ear drums all but shattered by Phoebe's hysterical screaming. The scream, the shrill screeching in his ear was leaving it ringing even from the distance Phoebe was now across their bedroom, long straight dark hair falling over her face. The large flannel pyjamas had not withstood the pressure of her flight. The bottoms were on the floor half way across the room and the undone top was falling over her back. Jumping around , trying very unsuccessfully to pull the sheet over her, she was still managing to make his ear drums ache.…….. 

**……………………………… **

Cole nervously looked out from under the quilt. Piper, almost dead eyes watching him carefully. Paige licking her lips "Fucking bloody hell demon" she said" if you had to land in a witch's bed why not mine. At least you would have been some fucking use in mine." 

Piper tiredly raised her hand and this time Cole decided not to risk it and shimmered. The problem was in this time line he shimmered without wallet, car keys or clothing. Despite Paige's best efforts to sell him on the benefits of pyjamas he always slept naked. 

He shimmered out in his outer office, Francesca's office and went into his. He magically manufactured clothing but he was very nervous because he felt naked and magic as he well knew had a habit of failing at inconvenient times. 

He started to ransack his office cursing himself after the other day, he had not left a credit card there. 

He heard the door to the outer office and turned to stand at his own office door as Francesca came in. she looked much the same as she always did, plain face, beautifully groomed, not one of her salt and pepper coloured hairs out of place. She stood at the door and met his gaze complacently. There was silence between them. 

"Feeling .. good" she finally asked. 

"Fran.. Mrs Rinaldi. Thank God" he said meeting Francesca's incredulous expression. He asked nervously "Who am I?" 

"What is the matter with you Cole? she asked severely, not taking her eyes off his face. 

"What happened on Friday?" he asked trying again. 

"Your behaviour was abysmal" she said to Cole's relief. 

"I think I'm in a different time line" he said "again." 

"Why? she asked shutting the door. 

"Because I went to bed last night with Phoebe piss .. annoyed at me and I woke up with her screaming in my ear. She did not know who I was" he said. 

"Who's Phoebe." Francesca asked "All right don't bother" she said. "I can go somewhere I can find out about the timelines." 

"Mrs Rinaldi." he asked "Where do I live in this timeline?" he asked. 

"!342 Mercer St Apartment 7" Francesca answered immediately "Why?" 

"Because I was in bed when I shimmered off "Cole said "and .. magic can fail.." 

"I wonder which one of us would be more embarrassed" Francesca mused. 

"I don't" Cole said not missing the laughter light in Francesca's eyes. 

"I'll be at your apartment soon" Francesca said and orbed off in front of him. Cole shook his head and shimmered to the apartment Francesca told him about. He had to pull a magic block off to get in . It was a very small apartment, not far from Prescott Street; Cole could hear himself telling Phoebe "I'll find a place near Prescott Street." 

It was full of overstuffed very ugly furniture that Cole hoped was rented and it was a mess of unwashed crockery, papers, books, empty Chinese food cartons and clothes over the floor from the living room to the bedroom. 

"God" he thought "Phoebe's right. I do live like a pig without her." 

He found one pressed suit, his least favourite one and a clean shirt and tie and showered, sadly accepting that his toiletries and razor were in the messy, and badly in need of a scrub, bathroom. Francesca orbed in as he left the bedroom tucking his shirt in. "You live like a pig" she commented dryly "and there is a problem with the time line." 

"I'm not sure why I'm out of it" he said. 

"Did you take any time powers out of the wasteland?" Francesca asked. 

Cole nodded. 

"I better go check on Phoebe" he said. 

"I'll do that" Francesca said "You're due in court." 

"All my papers were at the manor" Cole said panicking. "I don't even have a witness list." 

"I'll call the court clerk and tell him my idiot boss lost the list" Francesca said "After that you'll have to wing it. You think you're so smart. Prove it." 

"Last time Leo was not in the changed time line" Cole said. 

"If Leo was in this realm he is in this time line" Francesca said "Yes I can recognise another whitelighter" she added "I'll be in my car, watching the manor she said." 

Cole gulped and shimmered off to court. He was ten minutes late for a pre trial discussion with his client, an elderly African American who had been arrested after losing his temper with two pugnacious young cops who got rough when they pulled him over for speeding. The man had indignantly resisted arrest and the ensuing brawl had received a great deal of publicity. The court clerk with great formality and a smirk handed Cole a witness list. 

Cole was grateful for once that he was left to try the shit cases without any support from the law firm so that no one had to know that he was reading off blank paper when he asked questions. 

As the defendant was guilty of speeding, insulting the police and resisting arrest Cole contented himself with flicking his fingers every time the prosecutor stood up. By the time Albert Kratz, a small arrogant man in his 40's who was as pompous as he was bigoted, and who Cole when he worked for the DA had hated, and now he just loathed intensely, had spilled water, mixed up evidence, insulted every witness, insulted female Americans, Spanish Americans, African Americans, Chinese Americans, Anglo Saxon descent Americans, the constitution, the flag and every policeman whoever put his life on the line to protect innocent people, the jury would have been prepared to find Madonna was a virgin just to get even with the prosecutor. 

Cole was out of court by 3.30. He shimmered to Prescott Street and found Francesca sitting in her car outside the manor calmly drinking coffee. 

"Phoebe's at work, Paige just got back from running Piper just came back from her club. She looks terrible." Francesca commented "I have to go" she added. 

"Can I have your car?" Cole asked. 

"Your's is over there" she said indicating the green Mercedes and put her hand in her purse handed Cole a set of keys. "I know how they work" she added as she caught his quizzical look. 

"Cole" she said "Just to be safe with any timeline changes. Make sure you are where you're supposed to be at any given time" Francesca said. 

"I'm supposed to be living in the manor with Phoebe" he said exasperated. "Phoebe doesn't sleep with strange men in this timeline." He sighed and touched his still ringing ear. "I don't think she sleeps with familiar men in this time line" 

"You'll find a way" Francesca smiled complacently "I have faith in you." 

Glowering at Francesca Cole shimmered to his own car and watched the manor. Nothing exiting happened until after 5 when Marly's small and very old grey car pulled up outside the manor. 

"Great" thought Cole "They're off on a demon hunt" and if Paige orbed he was going to have difficulty tracking them. He finally settled on a half shimmer in the house, risking one of the witches might pick up on his presence, to keep track of them. 

The atmosphere in the manor was somewhat chaotic. 

Piper was in the kitchen throwing flashlights and athames the girls had collected over the years into bag, while giving Marly a long list of instructions. Paige was standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing jeans and joggers and a white parka with what Cole could only just make out in the shimmer as a somewhat suggestive picture on the back. She had her hands on her hips and yelled at Phoebe "Hurry up. What the fuck are you doing up there? The fucking demons don't care how your hair looks." 

Cole grinned to himself. Somethings did not change. Phoebe in any time line kept everyone waiting while she did her hair. 

Paige walked into the kitchen "I don't know why that fucking virgin princess spends so much time worry about how she looks" Paige said to Piper "its not as if she's ever going to let any thing get near her c….." 

"Paige!!! Not in front Marly" Piper said in a dull flat voice. 

"Oops sorry Marly" Paige "I forgot I shouldn't say virgin in front of you." 

"Paige!!!!!" said Piper in a dull flat voice. 

"Shit" said Paige "I only said." 

"Paige!!!!!!!! " said Piper again her voice flat. 

There was the sound of orbs and Leo appeared. He looked worse than Piper. He had put on weight and his face looked pale and drawn. His hair was to long and uncared for and his eyes had an almost permanent watery glaze about them. 

As he orbed in he stole a long haunted glance at Piper then averted his eyes. Cole recognised the expression. It was one he had seen, all to often, in his own mirror, in the long months he and Phoebe had been apart. 

Piper turned her back on him. 

"Are the fucking Elders sure about this?" Paige asked. 

"Paige!!!! " said Leo flat voiced "Yeah, they think its better to get them. You can't do anything to help the witches but the Elders don't like the idea of the scavengers feeding. Its .. its not respectful to what they died for" he added glancing at Piper. 

"Well you're fucking right there you arsehole traitor" Paige said "I still don't see why we have to still have you farting around us. Where's that shit Caleb?" 

"Paige!!! " said Leo. "He's busy The Elders sent me." 

"Yeah if they knew what a fucking traitor you were the only place they would send you is hell" Paige said. She turned her back on Leo and went to down the passage to the hall "Phoebe, Get the fuck down here" Paige roared. 

Leo walked over and took his daughter from Marly who all but cowered in a corner. Piper glowered at him. 

"She's my daughter to Piper" he said quietly. 

"Well I'll make damned sure she doesn't suffer for the sins of her father" Piper spat at him. 

Leo gave his daughter a cuddle and with a sigh handed her back to Marly. Phoebe finally appeared in the kitchen, hair in pigtails and wearing sensible shoes jeans and a dark jacket. Even Cole was left wondering why it took her so long to put on three articles of clothing and a pair of shoes. 

"Are you ready?" she said to her sisters pointedly ignoring Leo. 

"Do you want me to come?" Leo asked quietly. 

"I don't want any traitorous shits behind me while I'm killing demons" Paige said orbing her sisters off. 

Cole followed the witches to a small clearing in the Redwood forests in the north of the state and watched. It was one of those messes that made him very glad he had put Evil behind him. The upper levels of demondom, with demons who could appear in near human form and play their power games with cunning and duplicity was one thing but the lower levels of blood sucking, flesh mangling ogres and monsters was another. 

The fallen timber at the edge of the clearing was apparently a cache for some Arachnid demons who had killed several witches in a fight a little while back and they had as arachnids did, covered the bodies with their own version of spider slime and stashed them for a later feast. The old Source had been very careful how he let Arachnids feed, and certainly not very often on witches because of the battles that happened when a repulsed Good came after Evil, but with Tempus unable to control the demons the Arachnids were feeding as they pleased, and stashing their spoils when they did not need to feed. 

A nest of scavenger demons had found the Arachnids cache and were feeding on their store. The Arachnids had arrived to protect it and the scavengers had defeated them and called more of their brethren to finish the feast of witch and demon. 

When the Charmed One arrived, the scavengers were in a feeding frenzy. All Cole shimmering could do was watch. Every feeling of balance and every warning about not inferring was running through his head and on several occasions as soon as he even thought of interfering, he was almost struck down by the nauseating feeling of he balance spinning. This was a fight between Good and Evil. 

The area was pitch black and the girls had to use the flashlights to locate the very dark scavengers by the very creepy green flash of their eyes. The fight was messy and ugly but the witches were in no real danger as long as they stayed out of the way of the scavengers long rope like slimy lure. 

It was apparent the Phoebe in this time line was only there to say the Power of Three spell. This Phoebe was not a risk taker. She said the spell with her sisters which pulled the scavengers away from their feast and dehabilitated them then she huddled behind the other two witches and neither seemed to find it unusual. Paige and Piper went in, boots and all. Piper blowing up the cowering demons on all sides, Paige orbing athames and as each demon went up huge bilious steams of green goo of scavenger demons and whatever they had feasted on landed on the girls. Even Phoebe who was hanging back was heavily slimmed. 

Cole watching her cringing away from the battle in the deep dark of the Redwood forest in a California winter wondered what had been lost to Phoebe. It was not about whether she had ever had sex. It was nothing to do with sex. But somewhere in the story of a little girl in the other time line he knew, the Phoebe who had gone looking for love in all the wrong places, was the story of a woman who had found the courage to fail and try again, to take the risks to reach for what she wanted. It was nothing to do with whether that girl had sex, it was everything to do with her listening to her own passionate and capricious nature and accepting the consequences and the pain and the joy to which it lead. 

Cole watching Phoebe shrink back from obnoxious but not particularly dangerous scavenger demons, thought of all the times when one of Phoebe's sisters had choked back a comment on Phoebe's chequered past with men and each time he had said he did not argue with the process that got him the girl he loved. Watching the witches battle the scavengers, he had never felt that was truer. 

It took the witches about an hour to finish off the scavengers. When it was over, Cole his eyesight well able to deal with the dark, watched Phoebe put her hand to her face and pull off a big green glob of scavenger demon and god know what else and promptly bend over and throw up. 

Paige standing listening to the noise of Phoebe gasping brushed another glob out of her once white parka. "Shit" she said, "I hate fucking bastard demons." 

"Paige!!! " Said Piper automatically. She pulled a glob out of her hair "Shit "she said "I hate fucking bastard demons." She gagged and then called angrily "Leo." 

Leo arrived in seconds. He struggled with the dark, and then used orbs to light the scene. It was pretty bad. 

Concerned he said "You all okay" but he looked at Piper. 

"Yeah said Paige "Shit those bastards dickless.. " 

"Paige!!!!" interrupted Leo automatically. 

"Can you fix up here?" Piper demanded but her eyes as she looked at Leo for the first time showing emotion and it was all agony. 

"Yeah" said Leo his eyes a reflection of Piper's. 

Cole watching, wondered why it was that the tensions of the world of magic meant two people simply loving each other was not enough. 

Phoebe finally straightened up and said "Can't we go please?" and Paige without another word orbed them away. 

Cole followed them back to the manor and all he could do was wait, wondering how the hell he was going to finish up where he should be, in bed with Phoebe that night. Then to his relief about an hour and a half later Phoebe came out the front door alone as a taxi arrived at the manor. Apparently Phoebe in this time line, not a risk taker, did not drive at night in San Francisco. 

He clearly heard her snap to someone behind her "I just need to be alone, get away from this, this , " she struggled for a word" family "she finally added. Cole did consider that being outside the manor meant he missed out on his timeline's version of the sister brawls. They were bad enough in his timeline and in that one, the sisters not only cared about each other, they respected each other. 

Dressed in a pale blue but modest sweater, jeans and very high heels, presumably to give her some height and some confidence out in the real world, Phoebe ran into the taxi. Cole followed and the taxi let Phoebe out in front of one of the older cinemas in San Francisco. 

**…………………………………………………..**


	15. Chapter 15

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 2: Promises,promises,promises

Chapter 15

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Cole, followed Phoebe into the cinema. Hanging back carefully so she would not notice him, he watched as she bought a ticket then went the candy counter and bought a chocolate ice cream. Somethings never changed. 

She walked into the cinema. 

" Shit" he gulped as he realised it was a retro film. Beaches. 

He waited until she went into the theatre and slipped in when it was dark and sat behind and a little to one side. He did not know whether to be amused or irritated that on her own Phoebe cried her way through the last 45 minutes of the film. 

She left the theatre and he followed her into a small coffee shop opposite and watched her sit down at a table against the wall and order a latte and chocolate muffin. Somethings did not change. 

She sat at the table staring into space and choking back some tears and Cole decided he could risk it and approached her. It took her a second or two to be aware of him and she looked up a little apprehensively and gasped as she realised who it was. 

"Phoebe" he smirked "Long time no see" Phoebe glanced around at the crowded café and he wondered what she would do. When she hesitated after glancing at the large number of people in the café he slide into the seat opposite her. 

"Piss off demon" she hissed. 

"I'm surprised you recognise me" Cole said blandly "Its not like you got a close look this morning." 

"Piss off Belthezor or whoever you are pretending to be" she snarled again. 

"How do you know I'm Belthezor?" he asked curiously. 

"You're not" she snarled "We vanquished Belthezor or the Source or whatever you call yourself so whatever you are. Piss off "she snapped as a waitress came up. 

The woman looked at Phoebe's angry defensive face and Cole's charming smile "Lover's quarrel" Cole said to the waitress "She adores me, go to hell and back for me. On my honour" he said smiling. 

The waitress glanced at Phoebe and then into his intense blue eyes and nodded. He ordered a coffee and something lemon and sat back ready to shimmer if Phoebe ran. But she must have decided she was safer in a public café than running. Not a risk taker. 

"If you were Belthezor you would know I levitate and kick very hard and I'm wearing high heels" she said braving it out. 

"I am or at least I was Belthezor and I do know it Phoebe" he said "or Cole if you like. That 's what you call me now." 

"That's what I called you when I first knew you" Phoebe answered without emotion "But we called you Belthezor when you became the Source and I don't know you now. Who are you? Actually what are you" she said in an even, emotionless voice. 

Cole found himself having to strongly resist the urge to shake the sanctimonious complacency out of her. 

"I'm Cole" he said quietly "You stuffed up the vanquish. I got out, demon powers intact. Source gone." 

"Damn" she said calmly "I told Paige that spell wouldn't work properly. Source gone hmm. You're telling the truth aren't you demon guy?" 

Cole's heart leapt. 

"Which does not explain what you were doing in my bed this morning" Phoebe added as if it was no big deal and Cole was imagining the ringing her screaming had left in his ear. 

"If you're so unconcerned about it "he said "why in the hell did you start screaming this morning." 

"Any one would start screaming if they woke up and found a strange naked man in their bed" she said just a little defensively. 

"Not necessarily" he answered quietly but it gave him hope that somewhere in the person who screamed when she found naked men in her bed and the one who cried in sad movies that he could reach Phoebe's passionate soul locked in this cold girl. 

"You haven't explained what you were doing there" Phoebe said with minimum amount of expression in her voice. 

"I don't suppose you'd believe the bleeding obvious, I wanted to be with you" he said letting his frustration with this soulless girl into his voice. 

Phoebe laughed and for a second Cole bitterly hated her for killing the music he heard when Phoebe laughed, when he suddenly caught just a note. 

"I went to bed not all that late last night, by myself" Phoebe said. Cole wondered why she did not add of course. "Read for a while and woke up with you there, naked. I was little surprised." 

Cole almost laughed. He touched his left ear. "Ah well that's where we differ" Cole trying to match her tone "I went to bed last night with my… I never quite know how to say this, ex wife, current shack up, lady I live with, love of my life. She was really pissed at me and she wouldn't make love , very unusual, so I went to sleep and I woke up with you screaming in my ear." 

"How did I get changed with some demon?" Phoebe for the first time started to show agitation. "You tried that before we vanquished you. Tried to get some demon to seduce me and turn me evil." 

"Did it work?" Cole asked conversationally. 

"Of course not" Phoebe said her voice getting a little shrill. "It didn't work then. It won't work now" 

"Doesn't surprise me" Cole muttered, blue eyes dancing. Very deliberately he said, "My ex wife is a witch called Phoebe Halliwell and I've lived with her at the manor for the last 5 months and I think a demon called Tempus is stuffing around with time lines." He added "What was the book?" 

"Pride and Prejudice" Phoebe answered. Cole smiled and a little of what he felt for her showed in his face. Somethings did not change. Big brown eyes flew open, wide, innocent and for a split second almost with passion "I know who Tempus is" she said "He's the new pretender for the Source's throne and if we were married once and are back together in your time line why aren't we married again?" 

"Gee I don't know" Cole said "maybe you never asked me." 

"You've got a sense of humour Mr demon man" she said in a voice totally lacking one. "Why was I pissed at you?" 

"Female hissy fit" he said. "You don't believe I live with you, do you?" 

She did not quite deny it. 

"You've got three sugars in that coffee" he told her "but you always say you have two because you're scared people will think your greedy if you say three. You steal mine in the time line I come from." He pursed his lips "I'd tell you what you do when we make love but I guess that wouldn't prove anything but I can tell you, that you always put your bra on backward, do up the clips in front and turn it around" that ritual always amused Cole "and you put panties on left leg first even though you're right handed." 

"I do not" she said and then stopped and thought for a second "I do" and suddenly she almost froze and then relaxed and this time the passion in her eyes was more than fleeting "You're telling the truth" she breathed. 

He nodded. 

"Why do I know that?" she demanded opting for the safety of cold. 

"Because I can't lie to you. I joined out auras when I desperately needed you to believe me and I can't break it." he told her. 

"That could be very inconvenient" she said. 

"Has its useful points" he shrugged. 

Phoebe contemplated Cole, watching him with a blank expression. "Why did we get married in your time line?" Phoebe asked flat voiced. 

"I asked you" Cole said. 

"Why did we get divorced?" Phoebe asked. 

"You vanquished me" Cole said. 

"That's a good reason" Phoebe answered still calm. 

The coldness was more than Cole could stand "Tell me" he said "Are you a virgin because you're picky or totally incapable of passion?" 

Phoebe instead of getting angry, eyed him carefully. "Why is that men always like to accuse you of being frigid if you don't sleep around?" she asked calmly. 

Cole fighting not to jump up and shake her said not bothering to hide his rising anger" I never gave a stuff whether you slept with one man, no man or a hundred. All I cared about was the fire in your soul. You Miss..ed Halliwell don't have enough to spark a match." He leaned back happily feeling he had won. 

Phoebe did not bother to answer but stood up as if she was going to leave, while Cole stood to follow her. She walked past him, stopped, turned around and bitch slapped him so hard he fell back against the bench. 

"Just picky if you want to know" she said. 

Cole staggered to his feet and took off after her. He caught her wrist as she paid the bill and Phoebe started to struggle as the cashier looked concerned. "She thinks I'm screwing around but I'm not" Cole explained to the woman all innocent blue eyes "She's the only girl I ever cared about." 

The cashier looked into bright blue eyes, smiled understanding, wishing just a little. 

Outside the café, Phoebe glanced around at the people, and glared at Cole's hand still holding her wrist. She stamped her foot "Piss off demon guy" she hissed. 

"Okay" Cole said and shimmered. 

Phoebe's screaming as he came out of the shimmer on the walk way of the harbour bridge nearly finished his other ear. ' 

"Phoebe" he pleaded. 

"That was fantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaastic" " she screamed, not even caring there were people further along the bridge I"t felt like .. it felt like.. " she added struggling for words. 

"I know what it felt like" Cole interrupted. 

"Do you?" she said at the top of her voice while Cole glanced at the people further down the bridge. "How?" 

"Because I feel it too" Cole said "And you told me once." 

"Well it does" Phoebe said, big brown eyes shining, innocent, passionate. 

Cole looked down at the girl in front of him, innocent eyes staring up at him and smiled and it was just about the smile he saved for Phoebe. He put a hand on the rail on either side of her. "Which reminds me" he said trying to ease the moment down. "What is it with Paige?" he asked. 

"What's with Paige?" said Phoebe. 

"The gutter mouth" Cole said. 

"Isn't she like that in your time line?" Phoebe asked. 

"No" Cole said in my timeline "She's …sweet." 

"I never notice it any more" Phoebe said "She had a hard time after her adopted parents died, and I feel a bit guilty actually," Phoebe said, "she came looking for a family after Grams died and Prue threw her out, thought she was after a share in the house. I think she talks like that just to prove she does not need any one "said Phoebe who had a psychology major in all time lines. "She's a lot better since we got her off the booze." 

Cole snorted. 

Phoebe turned in the space he left her and leant against the rail to look over the night view of the harbour "How did you know I love this view?" she said. 

"I love it to" he whispered in her ear "We have a lot in common." 

"Not that much" Phoebe said "I'm not evil." 

"Neither am I" Cole breathed. 

"I believe you" she said. 

He took a risk "What happened between Leo and Piper?" he asked quietly. 

Phoebe froze in his arms "That shit" she said "What do you want to know for demon guy?" she said struggling. 

Cole backed away giving her as much room as he could "In my time line Leo and Piper are still happily married" he said quietly. 

Phoebe snorted "Perhaps Piper hasn't found out what a traitorous shit he is" she said. She was silent but she moved back against Cole and felt the warmth of his body, became aware of the scent of him, and somewhere in her rapidly thawing soul she touched on a connection with him. 

"In your time line how did we get together" Phoebe asked taking advantage of him moving forward to snuggle against him. 

"When was the last time you saw me?" he asked "as Cole?" 

She hesitated and then said "At the Manor, at home. We went on a lunch date and you broke us up. Told me I would know why. I did you bastard" she added getting angry. 

"Oh" he said. 

"Oh what" she said suspicious. 

"In my time line you came knocking on my apartment door a few hours later" " he explained carefully. "You said you came to tell me you were better at show than tell" he said "You pretty well proved it" he added. 

"How did I do that?" she said 

He gulped "As I recall, you walked into my apartment, threw your arms around my necked, jumped up so your legs were around my waist, your tongue was down my throat and the rest was pretty magical." 

"I did that" she said wistfully. 

"Mm" he said feeling her warmth him. 

"Was it ..good?" she asked almost sadly. 

"Turned me away from evil" he said. 

"Oh" said Phoebe. She turned around leaning a little on the rail "So in your time line. Paige is sweet, Piper and Leo are happily married and we have great sex. A lot." she said. 

"Yeah I guess that does sum it up" he said. 

"Oh" said Phoebe thoughtfully. "I think I like your time line." 

She leant back and looked up, into gentle, loving and very safe blue eyes. She put her arms around his neck and jumped. He caught his arms around her behind and lifted her while she clasped her legs around his waist. She stuck her tongue down his mouth and took, took everything she had waited for, waited for 14 years. And he gave, gave her everything she asked and more. And he shuddered a little with relief and deep inside of him because he was male, congratulated himself on the fact that the likelihood of being where he was supposed to be that night was getting very good. 

"Where to?" he whispered when she let him get some air. 

"Home" she said firmly. The Phoebe in this time line was not taking the risk of wandering into hotels with demon guys. 

"Okay" he said relieved. 

"Shimmer" she said hopefully "These shoes aren't made for walking." 

He laughed. 

"Yoweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" she screamed in his ear, arms around his neck, legs tight around his waist, as he shimmered. 

He shimmered into her bedroom. 

"We could have walked up the stairs" she whispered because it was after 11 and Piper had probably cried her self to sleep in the next bedroom, as she did nearly every night, when she did not collapse from exhaustion. 

"The fifth stair creaks" said very softly. 

"It does?" Phoebe said. 

"Trust me" he answered. 

Phoebe nervously undressed, Cole watched her with amusement as she carefully put underwear in the delicates section of her laundry basket and dropped her jeans and dark shirt into the other section. She still had the high heels on. 

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" she said calmly but her body was shaking. From nerves. From excitement. From anticipation. From all three. 

He undressed while Phoebe watched him sitting on the end of her bed, naked, a little huddled. Very vulnerable. He let his clothes fall on the floor. 

"Do I let you do that when we live together?" she asked her voice catching. 

"No" he said "you bitch." He moved to stand over her and she sighed happily. "They can come off" he said indicating the shoes. "What is it with you and high heels?" Big brown eyes flew to his but he was laughing. He knelt down and pulled the shoes off her. 

"Cole I "she said "You know I haven't done this." 

He nodded. 

"I tried once to have sex when I was 15 and it was horrible" she whispered. 

"We're not going to have sex" he said laying beside her "we're going to make love" ." 

"I don't know how to do that" she said. 

"I'll teach you baby" he promised. 

**……………………………… **

Tempus glancing at the changed timeline of the life of the witch who he thought would not be Belthezor's witch paid little attention until the hated Trio of Accursed Sister witches found their way to their destiny in a cage at the coronation of the lamented Seer and caused the Great Immolation of the Underworld. 

**Underworld Coronation Chamber. **

Paige put her foot to the iron bars and kicked hard . The door gave way and the three witches moved out. 

"Did you have to drag me into a damned cage?" Piper asked. 

"Fucking hell Piper" said Paige "We needed the Power of Three, you me and the Virgin princess there." 

"Paige!!! " said Piper. 

"What?" said Paige. 

"Nothing" said Piper "Not a damned thing sweetie" she said understanding. 

"Shit" said Paige "Did you see those fucking demons explode. It was like they were farting… " 

"Paige!!!!!!!!! " said Phoebe. 

"What?" said Paige. 

"Nothing sweetie" Phoebe said, understanding. 

"Wow" said Paige "Look at the fucking Grimoire still there." 

"It looks like the balance between good and evil just swung in our favour." said Piper. 

Phoebe looked at it. "Perhaps" she said flat voiced quietly" Its time to get rid of that book once and for all. " 

"Phoebe!!! " said Paige and Piper together. 

"Why are you so fucking brave all of a sudden? Paige asked. 

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" Piper said raising her eyes. 

Tempus watching the time line gasped as hope overwhelmed him. 

The three witches stared at the book. 

"Perhaps we should leave it?" Phoebe said. 

"Your first fucking idea was better" Paige said. 

"Paige!!! " said Piper automatically. 

"What?" said Paige "Piper even a virgin princess has to get it right once in her fucking life." 

"You think" Piper mused dryly. "I suppose once she has to get it right" Piper said straight-faced. 

"I hate you two" Phoebe said without passion "Its time to get rid of that book once and for all. " 

**……………………………… **

Tempus watching the changed timeline of Belthezor's witch, screamed his agony, his pain, and his disgust. He cursed, he vowed vengeance, he damned Belthezor and the witches and the fates and he cried for his all but lost destiny. Gasping for breath hurting, tortured and in agony Tempus glanced in his mirror. 

He saw a witch lying alone on a bed. It was not Belthezor's witch but the dark haired older sister. She was sobbing, hysterical, writhing in agony. "You shit Leo" she sobbed "I hate you fucking traitorous shit." She screamed "I hate you, I hate evil and I hate you and I wish I had never heard of the fucking Grimoire. You god damned traitorous shit Leo. I hate you. Fuck you." 

Tempus suddenly smiled. Enjoying the sight. The pure demonic thrill of hope surged through the demon Tempus who was not the Source of All Evil. Merely the leader of the underworld. 

Tempus summoned his dark priest. "The Grimoire" he said "It is safe." 

The priest glanced around and fell to the floor. "My Liege" it whimpered " The Grimoire was lost my Liege. It was lost in the Great Immolation, destroyed by the Accursed Trio." 

Tempus waved his hand stopping the babbling of the dark priest. "Destroyed by the Accursed Trio, " he snarled in disgust as hope departed. 

Tempus still disgusted returned to his mirror to watch again the life of Belthezor's witch. 

**……………………………… **

Phoebe found herself lying on May Anne's parents bed. Her jeans and panties had been pulled off and her shirt was open and her breasts were pulled out of her bra.. Elmer was pushing his tongue in her mouth, horrible ugly nasty sickening. 

He moved down, his hands grabbed her breasts and she whimpered as he caught her nipples and squeezed so hard it hurt.. He then collapsed on her and his full weight knocked the breath out of her. He started to move against her and it felt horrible, he was clumsy ugly and he was hurting. 

"Spread your legs" he wheezed at her. 

And Phoebe understood, she could lie there and let him do it. She was not a fool she knew what was coming, it was sex and after all the others all did it, she must have been the only virgin in her class, so what it was horrible, so what if it wasn't a fantasy lover, tender and sweet and taking her to the heights of ecstasy, loving her, caring for her, wanting her beyond life itself, it was sex and all the girls did it and at least she would not be a freak. 

**……………………………… **

And Tempus watching Belthezor's witch in his dark mirror of time waved his hand and the blue light mixed in the dark of the mirror 

**……………………………… **

"You got a rubber" Phoebe muttered at Elmer. 

" Aww "He whimpered "I hate using rubbers." 

"Find a rubber" she spat "or get stuffed." 

When Prue arrived to pick her little sister up from the party at 12.45 she found Phoebe dancing drunkenly her shirt done up wrongly and not tucked in, all her makeup blurred and mascara streaks down her face. 

Phoebe saw her big sister but told her she wasn't ready to go. Prue with her jaundiced 19 year old eyes summed up the situation and led her sister away. 

In Gram's car, Prue dragged out of Phoebe what had happened 

"It sure wasn't anything to get excited about" Phoebe said starting to cry. 

Prue as gently as she could explained it wasn't the end of the world, it happened to everyone and good or bad, the first time easy or hard, every one survived it and moved on. 

"Its was horrible" Phoebe declared thinking of the stale sweaty body, the brandy breath, the painful clumsy hands and the rough discomfort. 

"It'll get better" Prue said caught between amusement and irritation "Its only sex Phoebe, something you do with a man, its fun and its okay and then its over. It isn't fairy tale romance, it isn't ever after passion, it isn't ecstasy and it isn't mind boggling over the top ever, after soul mates eternal love. Its great when you really like the guy" she said from the wisdom of her 19 year old experience "but if you do or you don't.. Its just sex and its fun. It is" she said in the face of Phoebe's disbelief. Phoebe Prue said as her 15 year old sister lifted herself into a rigid stubborn stance. "Its just sex Phoebe, fun, nice, exciting but its only sex with a man. You need to stop reading those stupid romance books, its doesn't happen that way. Sometimes it happens great and sometimes it happens not so great but its just sex not the end of the world either way." 

"Well it was horrible" Phoebe said "it made me sick. If that's what its like I don't want it again." 

"It isn't like that all the time I promise you" Prue muttered exasperated. 

"Promises, promises, promises" Phoebe sulked. 

And Phoebe huddled in a corner of Grams car kept her secret to herself, because no matter how horrible it had been with Elmer, somewhere deep inside her she had felt the first glimmer of a gasping, passionate, spiralling, excitement that was aching to be fulfilled. All it needed was the right man. 

**…………………………………………………..**


	16. Chapter 16

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 2: Promises,promises,promises

Chapter 16

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Ten days after the demon Arturo had gone to find out whether it was even remotely possible the mortal lover of the Charmed witch was a half-breed demon seeking the light, or the Great Betrayer himself living up to his reputation, the whitelighter Francesca sat in Arturo's living room watching coloured crystals flashing away in the glass case. She knew of the magic Arturo had given the crystals to tell him of the ways of Good and Evil, of magic beings and demons but she never told the Powers of Light. She understood the very real fear the definers of Good had of a demon half-breed who had found the ultimate level of his own power and Francesca had thought it better not to remind them of what Arturo was capable. They had to accept Arturo and his kind but they were frightened of him. Unlike Francesca, who sat at ease after helping herself to Arturo's wine. 

Some time later Arturo shimmered into the room. Without a word he helped himself to the wine and then sat down opposite the whitelighter. Francesca finally asked, "I gather from your call, that you have finally decided what to do about Belthezor. Have you the answer?" she said " Are you sure now?" 

"Yes" murmured Arturo sadly " I am sure. I have watched him for ten days and I know." 

**……………………………… **

On the first day Arturo watched very little happened. It was a Wednesday. A sister witch went into her small green car about 8.30 and Arturo followed her to what was quite clearly her place of work. He had returned to the manor and nothing had happened until late in the afternoon another of the witches got in a car and drove off. Arturo followed her to what he discovered was a nightclub of some sort. She stayed there all day. The first witch returned from work, the other stayed at the nightclub until closing and drove back to the manor. 

On Thursday, the witch drove to work, there was no sign of the little witch Arturo knew or Belthezor until about midday when, a tall good looking man dressed in very casual clothes left the manor and drove off in the car. It actually took Arturo a few seconds to realise this was Belthezor. He drove to a garage where he filled the car with gas and then went to a few stores and appeared to pick up household goods and then he returned to the manor. Very ordinary mortal things. Belthezor's reputation for duping his victims was well know to Arturo. 

A few hours later, Belthezor and the little witch flew out of the house and jumped in the car and Belthezor drove, very fast. They arrived at the nightclub and the other witch ran out and jumped in the car. Belthezor drove like fury across San Francisco , where he stopped suddenly at a warehouse. The third witch was waiting at the warehouse. The three ran in and Arturo managed to see them demolish three very nasty Arachnid demons. Belthezor watched from the door. He drove one witch back to the club and then he and his own little witch returned to the manor. They stayed in all night. 

Friday was the same almost. One witch went to work, around mid morning, Belthezor came out and worked in the garden for a few hours. After lunch, the little witch that Arturo thought of as his witch left the house and drove off in her sister's car. Some hours later, the witch who worked returned and went into the house. She and Belthezor came out soon after and drove away in her small car. Arturo followed. They drove to a part of San Francisco that was poorer and had many needy people. They stopped in front of a dilapidated weatherboard house. Arturo risked getting close to the car to listen. Arturo heard the witch say "Piper will kill me, she would say helping this old lady was personal gain." 

Belthezor replied "Damn their bloody rules." 

He and the witch talked for a few minutes. Arturo was sure he was offering advice on a spell then the witch got out and recited a regeneration spell on the house. She drove back to the manor and the demon r went inside while she drove away. The little witch returned about an hour later. She and Belthezor left the house and drove to the club later that night, they stayed until closing, then Belthezor, the two sisters and a man Arturo guessed to be the other witches whitelighter husband got in the car and went back to the manor. The whitelighter drove. Arturo was guessing by this time, they had some arrangement for the car. 

Saturday followed in similar fashion. In the morning two of the witches, the club owner and Arturo's little witch went for a two hour run together. After lunch, the whitelighter and Belthezor left together and drove off, the whitelighter driving. They went to a bar and spent several hours drinking beer and talking. They returned to the manor. Later that night Belthezor and his little witch drove to the club where they stayed all night returning to the manor, with her sister and whitelighter. Belthezor drove. 

Sunday was a flurry of activity. At various times Belthezor or one of the witches drove anxiously out and back using either one of the cars. As dark fell, all three witches and Belthezor met at a museum in San Francisco. Belthezor picked the lock and Arturo watched whilst the three witches efficiently disposed of four fire eating demons. 

They returned to the manor. An hour later the youngest one left with a good looking young man. She returned to the manor at dawn. Throughout the next week Arturo watched. Occasionally Belthezor drove the car and picked up errands. On three nights he and his witch drove to the club and returned after closing with her sister. Once he drove to the club in the middle of the day and picked up the older sister. He drove her to a municipal office. Twice Arturo observed Belthezor working around the garden. 

On Wednesday when his witch was out, Arturo observed Belthezor drive off and meet the youngest sister on a highway. It was obvious her car had broken down. He drove her to a garage. They bought a fanbelt and Belthezor fixed her car. He was clearly quite annoyed with her and Arturo was close enough to hear him mutter about paying auto club bills. Several times Arturo watched Belthezor drive the witches to sites where they disposed of lower level demons with an efficiency, Arturo could only admire. Once Belthezor saved the youngest witch by catching her and forcing her to orb just before she was smothered by a flux demon. In another demon fight Belthezor stayed back as the demons were vanquished but he had some problem with the proceedings because he and the oldest of the three sisters had what could only be described as no holds brawl as they insulted each other for nearly ten minutes. Of interest to Arturo was the witch reciting Belthezor's history of murderous intent. They drove off together with two sisters sitting in the back seat with angry expressions on their faces and Belthezor's witch in the front seat putting her hand on his knee as he roared the car down an alley. 

**……………………………… **

During the Arturo's long hours watching the small mortal life of Belthezor and his witch, Francesca occasionally joined him. She snorted derisively "Belthezor seems to have made himself part of the family." 

"You don't think this is good?" Arturo asked amused. 

"No I do not" Francesca said with more force than was necessary "and you know it. Its Belthezor, Arturo. Belthezor betrays and the only way you betray is to create a bond, a trust with your victims that you can shatter. Belthezor betrays Arturo and he dos it so well." 

"I know" said Arturo. 

"Get rid of him Arturo" Francesca said "Get rid of him before he causes everyone concerned more pain than they deserve." 

"I can't" Arturo said "Not yet and you know it." 

"I do" Francesca said "But I had to ask." 

**……………………………… **

On Sunday, Arturo finally had a chance to observe Belthezor and his witch closely. In the morning nothing happened but in the afternoon, the two left the manor. She was dressed in a fashion that Arturo assumed was acceptable for young women She wore tight red trousers that barely covered essentials. She had a patterned blue top that left a gap of skin to the trousers and a scarlet jacket that in Arturo's view miss matched. Somehow or other the effect was quite enchanting. Belthezor wore dark coloured trousers and a light casual fawn jacket over a grey shirt. The witch had a large bag slung over her shoulder. 

She and Belthezor walked hand in hand to the end of the street where they waited with some tourists at a cable tram stop. The tram was full when it arrived. He found a seat for the witch but on the trip to the bay he amused himself pretending to fall off the crowded tram. The little witch became quite annoyed with him. At the tram terminal, the two walked still holding hands walked to the bay. They turned along the shore to the flea market. 

At the entrance they stopped at an ice cream shop. Belthezor ordered a lemon and vanilla ice cream and the witch ordered chocolate and vanilla chip. Belthezor stopped the attendant getting it. A few minutes later she ordered chocolate jaffa. Belthezor raised his eyes to the attendant as he changed the order. 

A little later, arm in arm, the two walked through the flea market. The little witch stopped at several places. Arturo watched her as she bought a few coloured scarves, some earrings with decorations, and writing paper with a cow motives. Cheap little trinkets. 

The two spent quite some time in the market walking through hand in hand. Belthezor seemed quite happy to be there, only becoming impatient when the witch stopped along time in a shop that announced itself as a pre loved clothing shop. 

The two finally left and wandered along the coast to a café. They sat at a table in the open air. Belthezor ordered a latte and cappuccino and chocolate chip muffin. He did not ask the witch what she wanted. The waitress put the latte and muffin in front of the witch but Arturo noticed without asking Belthezor reached over and ate more than half of the muffin. The two stayed in the café for 45 minutes. They held hands across the table several times but as Arturo listened to their conversation, he was amused to notice how mundane it was. Once the witch lowered her voice to use the word demon. They talked about an old movie they had watched together. The witch used the word sexist. They talked about family and a few words about the new sister fitting in their lives. Arturo noted that whilst Belthezor seemed to want to touch the witch at every opportunity, neither seemed to flirt or talk about sex. 

The two walked down the shore road. They stopped at a second hand book store and there they separated. The little witch chose two books with quite grotesque covers of women with large breasts and almost no clothing. Arturo thought she was getting quite enough sex without reading about it. The expression on Belthezor's face as he met her in an aisle and glance at her choices said the same thing. 

She put them in her bag after paying for them. He did not offer to carry the bag. 

After the book shop, the little witch and Belthezor wandered along the pier, arm in arm. At the end of the pier they stood watching the bay. He finally pulled her to him and the two indulged in a very long kiss that was just within the limits of what was publicly acceptable. 

The two wandered back along the pier, the little witch hanging onto Belthezor's arm. A little after seven, they arrived at one of the seafood restaurants on the bay. Arturo heard Belthezor ask the witch four or five . She guessed four as they were shown to a table. Belthezor ordered a bottle of red wine "Damn Leo" he said to the witch "I want red. Water okay for you." Some ten minutes later the witch's older sister and her whitelighter husband joined them. The witch's sister looked at the wine and made a remark about Belthezor's taste in these things. Arturo heard the older sister snap that Paige would not be caught dead dating with her family. They talked comfortably and naturally. 

The two witches left to go to the bathroom. Arturo listened as Belthezor asked the whitelighter whether he had felt anything unusual. Belthezor told the whitelighter he had the feeling he was being watched all the time. The whitelighter looked surprise "Cole, you don't have those powers any more." 

Belthezor shrugged "I feel I am being watched. All this week. Are you sure you can't feel anything?" 

Arturo wondered exactly what secrets Belthezor kept to himself, what demonic legacy was lurking. 

They stayed a long time at the restaurant. The whitelighter and Belthezor's witch ordered desert. The witch ordered without asking her lover, lemon meringue pie. Without asking her lover ate most of it. 

After the meal, all four caught a cable car then they walked up the street together, all holding hands with their partner. Arturo watched as half way up the street Belthezor caught his witch and pulled her in front of him saying Phoebe will protect me. Her sister laughed. The whitelighter muttered something about Cole being to scared of Piper to try and argue and the little witch stooped and said she was not moving until he behaved. Belthezor stopped. He leant over and removed the bag from her shoulder and put it on his and then in a swift movement lifted her in a fireman's lift over his shoulder. He walked up the street his witch protesting loudly slung over his shoulder talking with her sister and his husband who had his arm around his wife, about possible demon attacks. None of the four seemed to find the situation unusual. 

Arturo watched them enter the Manor, very certain of what he knew 

**……………………………… **

"Yes" said Arturo helping himself to another wine" I am very certain. He's very good at making himself part of the family isn't he? But he does have his secrets" 

Francesca leant back against his chair, a relieved look on her face. "I should be sorry. But I am not. I know that this must play out because as yet the time has not come for you to act but I would love to say just kill him and be damned" 

"I would be if I killed him" Arturo replied shortly "I am very certain Belthezor has turned." 

Francesca came to her feet "No" she breathed "You said yourself that you would not believe him if he came to the doors of heaven on his knees." 

"I would not" answered Arturo "But he has not done that. In fact he seems to making a real effort not to go running to anyone. He seems to saying in the bounds of his own and I use this word deliberately family." 

Francesca expression was one of complete cynicism. "You and I have no gift of vision" she said "but we both know that the time arrives when the destiny of the old Source is about to be decided and all the prophecies say that will be done by The Charmed Ones. And" she added "Belthezor, the Great Betrayer, the demon reputed to be the most evil of all the half-breeds. The one who even demondom believe wants to be the new Source is living in their house" she added with a snort "In human form Arturo. He even let her destroy his demon half, to be more" and she sneered "human. And you believe he has turned?" 

"I have been known to be wrong" Arturo answered. 

Francesca had to smile. In a thousand years, Arturo had been wrong…once. "Are you trying to tell me" she said shaking her head "in the space of weeks Belthezor has turned to the path of good, locked himself into a family and vowed remorse for all his evil ways. Belthezor" she snorted "Belthezor, Arturo." she said in quiet disbelief. 

Arturo smiled gently "I would be wrong if that were the case, but it isn't. I watched Belthezor and whatever he has with that girl, it is not new. She believes he has been love with her since the Triad sent him to kill her. I think she is right. I've been in love" he said softly "I know love. Francesca, Belthezor is in love, he's not Evil because Evil can't love. Those two were to sure of each others ways, they shared without asking, they knew each others ideas. I never once saw them ask what the other wanted. He's in love Francesca, and I know a little about that." 

"Even a year is not enough" Francesca protested, because of all the demons, they had ever considered turning this was not the one. 

Arturo nodded "As you say a year is not enough. I strongly suspect that Belthezor has done what so very few others have. He has managed to hide what he was feeling so well, for so long, neither Good nor Evil had any notion what he was about. And only he will be able to tell us how long that is. You understand?" 

Francesca sitting on the balcony overlooking the Corinthian Gulf, in the sanctuary of a very old demon who had long since turned to the light, understood. That if the Great Betrayer, the demon of the century Belthezor walked away from demondom for the love of a witch, he had achieved the ultimate act of betrayal. Because somewhere in the life of this most evil of demons, some small quirk of fate had changed his path. Because for him to fall in love with the witch he could not have been evil incarnate when he met her. 

"I see no evidence of him having walked fire of his own making, facing the blackest and most evil depths of his nature" Francesca said. "He may just as easily go the other way." 

"I see no evidence either" said Arturo "We can only watch and hope, and see what happens when he finds the demonic power or they find him." 

"And when hope fails" Francesca smiled. "You are really convinced the answer is he has turned." 

Arturo shrugged and then nodded. 

But it was not to be. The Old Source knowing his prophesied end was near and that prophesy said it would be at the hands of the Charmed Ones lost all wisdom in his obsession to defeat the witches and on a day in late January he stole the Hollow. And the mortal Cole Turner made his choice to consort with the demon known as the Seer and take on the Hollow to save the witch that he loved. 

Arturo and Francesca watched as the Charmed Ones fulfilled their destiny, and vanquished the old Source. At first nothing seemed to have changed, Belthezor lived in the Manor house with his witch. They married. 

All those whose business was the battle between Good and Evil knew something was not right when the Charmed Ones vanquished the Old Source, the rebellion the disruption to the underworld simply failed to occur, they knew the story was not over. 

And they found out far to late, that as always, Belthezor kept his secrets, as he had been able to do for the 120 odd years of his life, kept his secrets from those closest to him, those he served and this time those who loved him, always kept his secrets and he did it again. 

And Arturo cursed, because he had been very certain that Belthezor loved the witch and was not therefore evil, because demondom was right, there was no good soul, no hidden desire to break away from his heritage, just the Great Betrayer Belthezor doing what he did so well. Belthezor who ran from the underworld, used his witch to find his humanity and found a way to great power to become the Source and then as Destiny decreed, his witch and her sisters vanquished him. 

Another half-breed demon who had a chance to turn, but became overwhelmed with the power of their humanity and failed. 

There were times in his long life that Arturo found it hard not hate Evil, not to hate the nature of evil, not to want to give into his demonic nature and destroy it, to walk away from his calling, his atonement and destroy all that caused his pain. Even after all this time. 

**……………………………… **

And that was that. Belthezor was gone and Arturo had his work to do. 

Francesca returned a little after the time of the Great Immolation, to find Arturo seated on his balcony leaning forward lost in thought only casually aware of the noises of an early summer night in the hills of Greece. Arturo looked up as she orbed in. His smile was grim as she sat on her usual seat 

"It's a beautiful time of year" she said gently. 

Yes" he agreed. 

They shared a silence. Finally Francesca broke it to say quietly "You have work to do." 

"Alas my dear" Arturo said still staring into the darkness in front of him "I don't. I found nothing." 

"You've tried" she asked concerned. 

"I've tried" he said grimly. "It isn't there." 

"Where is it?" Francesca demanded. 

"I have no gift of future or vision of the past" Arturo answered with grim humour "I don't know. I 'm guessing but only guessing that the witches took it." The humour turned into an almost demonic laugh. "Perhaps it would be a …good idea if you went and found out." 

Wordlessly Francesca orbed away. She returned by the morning light to see Arturo quietly reading a very ancient book. "Well" he said harshly. 

"The witches took it" Francesca replied. 

"That is a complication" he said. 

"Perhaps it was destiny" she said a little hesitatingly. 

"I don't know" he answered "but there are damned good reasons why Good and Evil fight in a centred realm and stay away from the other's domain." 

"The Seer called the Charmed Ones to the underworld, as I understand it" Francesca protested. 

"Trite but true my dear" Arturo said "Two wrongs don't make a right." 

"The balance" Francesca asked. 

Arturo closed his eyes and called to the Spirit winds. Some time later he said "The balance is not right." 

"But" she said. She knew Arturo well. 

"It should be worse" he said "What did they do with it?" 

"The word was that it was destroyed" Francesca answered. 

"How?" he asked sharply. 

"I have no vision of the past or future, Arturo" she answered smarmily "I don't know." 

"Better you don't have vision of the past or future" he snapped "As far as I can see those who do stupidly and irresponsibly try to change the parts they don't like and cause havoc." 

"No new Source" she asked. 

"No he said "and not likely at the moment is it. It will take a while. We have .. time. " 

"And destiny does have a way of finding its course" he said in matter of fact tone. 

Francesca had known him a very long time. "I'm sorry Arturo" she said understanding. 

"I know my dear, destiny fate Kismet call it anything". He turned away and walked to the balcony rail stray down into the beautiful valley of pine and olive trees below then looked up to stare at the blue water of the Gulf. "I curse Belthezor Francesca" he said angrily "I curse him. I had hope, for a little while I had hope. He was…just a little like me. I thought perhaps there was a chance of an ending Francesca. Not yet I know, but a chance. Sometime". 

She walked over and stood beside him, her stated her eyes reflecting his pain. 

"I hope to God wherever Belthezor is, whatever hell he has fallen into, it is deep and he burns in agony." Arturo ground out "Belthezor should have been able to find the courage Francesca. Of all the ones I've seen he should have found the courage to walk through the flame." Arturo suddenly calmed, denying his demonic heritage, "But then again wherever he is, he probably has an easier road that if he chose this destiny." 

Francesca stood her hand resting on his. "The Great Plan decrees there must be a balance Arturo. A Balance between Good and Evil." 

Finally Arturo turned around and with a smile that was purely the reflection of his human soul he said. "Heresy though it may be Just for once, it would be…. nice" he laughed, "it would be nice to know some one found a way for good to just win. For all that is just and right to prevail, no battles, no consequences, no balance. Even in a small way" 

"Heresy to the Great Plan, though it may be" Francesca smiled "it would be nice just once for that to happen. Even in a small way." 

**…………………………………………………..**


	17. Chapter 17

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 2: Promises,promises,promises

Chapter 17

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Cole woke up slowly aware of Phoebe's even breathing beside him. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced around the room. Everything seemed normal. He hoped. God he hoped. He got out of bed and went to the closet where his clothes were normally kept and nervously opened the door, and found to his undying relief a row of his suits, shirts and his favourite sheepskin jacket. 

Phoebe woke up and glanced at the clock. It was only 6 in the morning "Baby what are you up for" she moaned. 

Cole grabbed a pair of his track pants and walked around the bed. He switched on the lamp and looked down into Phoebe's sleepy brown eyes and the long blond streaked hair falling across her face. In relief he bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth. Then he turned around and strode out the room. In the hall he yelled Piper, Leo at the top of his voice and threw the door to their room open, switching on the light. 

Piper was asleep on her side with Leo curled against her back, his arm across her. They both struggled awake. Piper leaned back on one arm and Leo sat upright. 

"What?" they both said drowsily. 

"There's been another time line change" Cole said. 

"What?" said Leo jumping out of bed. 

"There's been a timeline change and its turned back again" Cole said walking into their room. Paige appeared at the door behind him and Phoebe wrapping herself in a kimono looked over her shoulder. 

"Time line change" Piper murmured as Leo frantically found pants and shirt and pulled them on. 

"Are you sure?" Piper said slowly coming wide awake. 

"Paige what's the weather like?" Cole asked. 

"What?" Paige said. 

"What's the weather like Paige?" Cole repeated. 

"Its f..reaking winter in San Francisco. Its cold" she answered. 

"I'm sure" Cole said. " Leo?" 

"I'll check" Leo said. "Yeah I'll go somewhere you can't follow me" he added. 

Phoebe pushed past Paige "So we were together in the changed line" she said her eyes narrowing, her expression grim. 

"Not really" Cole said backing off until he felt Piper and Leo's bed behind him. 

"I see "said Phoebe approaching him, while he watched her nervously. 

Phoebe stood right in front of him. "You bastard" she said and lifted her hand and bitch slapped him as hard as she could across his face. 

Cole whimpered ahhh and spun, then fell backward half way across Piper still in bed. Piper let her breath out in a deep and pained eekk. she put her hands on Cole's back and shoulder and as hard as she could pushed. "Get off me" she snarled. 

Cole hit the floor beside the bed with a thump looking up into Phoebe's angry eyes as she towered over him "You bastard" she said again and turning stalked out the room. 

Cole moaned and Melinda in the nursery woke up at the commotion and made her presence felt with an ear shattering wail. Piper jumped out of bed and ran to her daughter, picking her up and returning to the bedroom, she loomed over Cole still lying on the floor trying to work out which part of his back was broken. 

"You bastard you woke Melinda" she said angrily and followed Phoebe. 

Cole sat up trying to pull the sliding track pants up. 

"You bastard" Paige said from the doorway. 

"What did I do to you?" he said disbelieving. 

"I just think you're a bastard period" Paige said and turned but Cole did not miss the grin. 

They sat around the kitchen drinking coffee. Cole tried to sit next to Phoebe but she just moved, turning her back on him. Paige grinned and he sighed. 

"What happened yesterday?" Piper said. 

"To you or me?" Cole asked. 

"Don't try and be funny Cole" Phoebe snapped "You aren't." 

"Phoebe" Cole groaned. 

"What happened Cole?" Piper said. 

"I woke up" Cole said "and Phoebe had long brown hair and wasn't to keen on having a man in her bed." 

"What" said Paige "Phoebe was a lesbian." 

"God" said Cole going pale, as he thought how their chances of being together seemed to depend on him being with Phoebe when the time line changed "I didn't think there could be anything worse than.. No she was a virgin." 

Piper and Paige broke into hysterical giggling. 

"Phoebe was a 29 year old virgin" Paige started to choke. 

"And you,… and you, you stinking lousy bastard" Phoebe breathed jumping to her feet. 

"You hit me again, so help me god I'll hit you back" Cole said but he was backing away. "Besides you enjoyed it." 

"You arsehole" Phoebe breathed "You lousy, arrogant, god damned…man" she yelled not being able to think of a worse insult. 

"Shut up Phoebe" Piper intervened. 

"Yeah shut up Phoebe" Cole said from the safety of the other side of the room. 

"Shut up Cole" said Piper. " What else?" 

"You and Leo were still divorced, Paige was a little verbally challenged" Cole told them. 

"What do you mean verbally challenged" Paige demanded. 

"Fifty word vocabulary, 25 of 'em not usable in public" Cole said as Paige choked. 

"And the day" Piper pushed. 

"Not much" Cole answered, "I went to work. Had a court hearing. Mrs Rinaldi made me go. She watched you." 

"Francesca helped you" said Phoebe surprised "after what you said to her on Friday. She must be an angel." 

Cole ignored her. "Piper went to the club, Paige went jogging, I finished court watched you, Marly came, you all went after some scavenger demons who were cleaning up finding some, well some Arachnid's cache. You all got slimed pretty badly. Phoebe threw up. Paige was not impressed. You came back here. Phoebe went off to a movie. I followed." 

"Which one?" Paige asked. 

"Bloody Beaches" Cole answered. 

Piper and Paige laughed. 

"Phoebe went to a café" Cole struggled as Phoebe glared at him "I um I picked you up and well you .. we came back here." 

"Bastard" said Phoebe. 

"Shut up Phoebe" Cole said "You enjoyed it." 

"How do I know that?" she snarled. 

"You think I'm lying?" he demanded going on the attack. 

Phoebe shut up. 

"Was it Phoebe's time line that changed it all" Piper asked. 

"I think so" Cole said, "she told she tried to um have sex once 14 years ago but it was um .. horrible ane she never tried again." 

"That creep Elmer" sighed Phoebe getting teary. She sniffed. 

"Baby" Cole said moving to her side and putting his arm around her. She leant against his shoulder. 

Piper made a gagging noise and Paige said eek. 

"Why was I different?" Paige asked. 

"Phoebe said you tried to come here after Gram's death and Prue threw you out" Cole answered. 

"I did that" Paige said to Piper and Phoebe's surprise. "I got myself drunk enough to get the guts to knock on the door and Prue was a real bitch. It was one of the reasons I gave up on the booze. Its all right" she said "I always thought Prue helped me as best she could" as Piper and Phoebe gasped in shock. 

"What happened in your timeline?" Cole said. 

"Much the same" Piper said. "That was a bitch of a fight we had with those scavengers. Cole" she mused "I wonder if you sat and watched us in this timeline." 

"I don't know Piper" Cole jumped in prickly "But if you mean I should have helped. I can't whatever the timeline." 

"Upsets the bloody balance" Piper snapped "Do you know how bad yesterday was, watching those demons, after what those witches went through." 

"Its not my battle Piper" Cole said. "Anyway from what I saw you didn't need me." 

"Tell me when is it your battle?" she said "When I'm hurt , when Phoebe is hurt, when Paige gets killed. Are you that frightened of fighting demons?" 

"I didn't say I wouldn't protect you" Cole said "I can't and won't fight for you." 

"What are you frightened of Cole?" Piper pressed. 

"There's nothing for me to be frightened about" he said "There isn't a demon around who can get me." 

"Are you frightened to kill Cole?" she bit out. "Haven't got the guts to kill any more." 

"Battles between Good and Evil aren't my concern any more"" he said and wondered to himself where that came from. 

"But you'd kill to protect "Piper demanded. 

"Without thinking about it" Cole bit out. " If it was necessary." 

"What in the hell is the difference?" Piper said "between killing demons to protect and killing them to fight Evil." 

"Its all in the intent" Cole answered quietly. 

Leo orbing in distracted Piper from saying more to Cole. 

"What?" she said seeing his strained and worried face "Its not there." 

"Its there" he said slowly "but .. " 

"But what Leo?" Phoebe asked. 

"Its moved" said Leo "I left it in the sack we put the spell on so it could be carried by someone good, down on a ledge. The sack is missing and the thing is hanging off the ledge, like it was thrown.. or orbed" he added. 

"Demons have been there" Paige said "When?" 

"Its in a time fold" Leo said "It could have been in any time line." 

"Shut up Leo" Cole roared "just shut up around me will you?" He glared at the witches and Leo. "You keep talking about it in front of me and then you start accusing me of wanting it. So just shut the hell up about the bloody thing when I'm around. I'm going to work" he announced and stalked out leaving the family to talk without him. 

Francesca was in the office working on her computer when Cole arrived at work. Which struck him as totally inappropriate for a whitelighter. Cole glowered at her but was still a little uncertain. 

"Wake up where you were supposed to be?" Francesca asked disinterested. 

"Not that its any of you business but yes" he muttered. 

"I thought you would" Francesca said "If you couldn't seduce Phoebe no one could." 

Cole glowered at her. "Anyway" he suddenly remembered "What are you doing here?" 

"I work here" Francesca answered "What about you?" 

"Your fired" he snarled. 

"You can't fire me. I work for the company not you and if you start complaining all you'll hear is the word erratic again" Francesca answered "Cole the sooner you work out for better or worse we're stuck with each other the better." 

"You can go and tell whoever it is you serve. I work for me now I don't use my powers for any one else" he bit out. 

"I'm glad" she said. 

"I don't want you here" he said. 

"I told you Cole" Francesca said "What you want is of no interest to me." 

"Get out" he stormed. 

Francesca looked up at him calmly. "That's a very dangerous thing to say" she said. 

He just glowered at her. 

"You know there are people who are less confident and certain of being wanted than they show. People who don't understand get out is only said to someone who you feel is very confident of their welcome. Someone who understands get out really means you're annoying the hell out me, not leave." Francesca explained quite seriously. 

Cole just gapped at her. 

"But not to worry" Francesca said "I understand what it means" then she almost smiled "and anything that gets the hell out of you strikes me as a good thing." 

Cole just walked into his office. He stopped turned around "Thank you for yesterday" he said. 

"Your welcome" Francesca answered sincerely. 

"Get out" Cole snapped embarrassed and strode into his office shutting the door a good deal harder than was necessary. 

Francesca watched him go and her expression because concerned and a little apprehensive because in the millennium she had served as advisor and guide to the demon Guardians of the Great Plan, this was always the hardest time, as a demon, a half breed demon who had fought so hard to walk away from the Evil of their birthright, was confronted with their destiny and had to make choices between a long and lonely life of service or extinction. Extinction because their great power, founded in their demonic inheritance and expanded beyond demonic dreams by their humanity, could not, must not exist outside the Great Plan that governed the war between Good and Evil. 

**…………………………………………………..**


	18. Chapter 18

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 2: Promises,promises,promises

Chapter 18

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

For Francesca it was a simple thing, in all the history of the eons the universe dominions and the realms, there was the Great Plan, the one that defined the order of Good and Evil and the Great Plan said that all must be in balance to the proper order. And the proper order to the realms that Francesca knew and beyond, was that Good should prevail in balance with Evil and Good prevailed when and only when it was countered and tested and held to account by Evil. And if Evil was not strong, then Good faltered and failed until it perverted and collapsed. The balance must be maintained and it was because in the realms and dominions and the universe itself, Good was held to account by its eternal battle with Evil. On its simplest level Good fought Evil and for the balance to remain Good must win. Just. 

And at each level, realms and dominions and universe and beyond, there were the Guardians, those who protected the balance, ensured the supremacy of Good, protected the innocents caught in the battles and held the great powers of Good and Evil to account. And at every level, the Guardians of the Great Plan, the protectors of the innocents caught in its realisation, the arbitrators of the wisdom were always, always the fallen angels, the followers of the dark calling, who found their way back to the path of light. Because they and they alone had the knowledge, the understanding, to withstand the temptation to evil. Only those who had walked away from the darkness were safely immune from its allure. Only those who had walked through the fire of their own making to find the path to the light, were able to resist the pull of the insidious pleasure of evil. Only those who understood Evil and rejected it could resist the seduction of the great power needed to maintain the balance. 

And because in the Great Plan, at all levels, in realms and dominions and the universe itself there was the need for balance, the protectors, the Guardians, the dark angels who found their way back to the light were advised by the creatures of pure Good, at all levels, called by the name they chose, angel, archangel whitelighter, and the flaw of the Great Plan was that because it was held in balance, the failure of Good or Evil, the shifting of balance at any level in all the realms and dominions and Universe was the shifting of the whole plan, played out over and over again in far realms or higher dominions or the universal stage. Good Fought Evil and Guardians dark angels ensured that Good won. Just.. 

**……………………………………… **

Those who were called to serve in the Great Battle, to ensure the Great Plan unfolded as it should, came to their calling in many ways. There were the fallen Angels who battled their way through the fire of their own making through pain and tragedy, there were those who shone strong and bright answering the call to Good in a short and spectacular mortality, proving themselves in the conflicts and battle and wars by their good deeds, and there were those who came to their calling simply because they endured. 

Francesca had endured, by the standards of her time, a long and hard life before she found relief in her calling to serve. She had been born during the rule of Charlemagne by the time of the earth realms, demon realm below and the realm of light above, 783, the time that was known in the history of the earth realm as the Dark Ages. The 5th daughter and 8th child of peasant farmer who lived and worked in a village south of Rome, close enough to know of its existence and far enough away not to care. 

Francesca had been born under a holy star, other children born in the village that year died from all the things that children died of in those far away times, but she was a child healthy and happy, loved, admired, beautiful. At fifteen Francesca had been the prize of the village desired, fought over, provocative, beautiful. It was not to last. She caught the pox, smallpox, badly, and it left her marked, scared and ugly and worse, rejected by those who had sought her beauty. 

She had tried to hide away, only to be struck down by a stone thrown by a child, a boy who probably never intended the harm he caused. Her cheek bone was shattered and her face paralysed, and the use of her left arm and leg limited so before her 16th year the girl who had been a great beauty was now the crone of the village. She never married, to ugly, to misshapen, she served her family and the children ran from her, as her body warped and her face contorted and the ravages of time and starvation and hard work tore her body apart and she endured, as in long, long years the fragile body survived and the words hag and crone were hurled at her. 

It was a long life for her time and a hard, loveless one and she was saved only because it was not just her body that had been beautiful, it was her soul and neither pox nor starvation nor stones nor age could destroy that beauty, She served her family and her calling, the art of healing and magic, and it was with relief and no regret she finally gave up on that calling at the age in earth years of 72. 

And because she endured, there was another calling as a whitelighter and guide to witches and warriors, creatures of magic and light brought about to fight to keep a realm in balance, and let it evolve. And she served with the wisdom of her own pain and endurance, and the ever growing knowledge of the way of light. 

There was a girl Marie-Jeanne born a witch in the year of 992 in France in a village near the Mediterranean Sea when Francesca had served as a whitelighter for a century and more, and Marie-Jeanne became her charge. 

In the millennium Francesca had answered her calling as a whitelighter, she guided many of those whose stories became legends of romance and tragedy but Marie-Jeanne was the first. Marie–Jeanne was beautiful, of soul and body. She had blue eyes, light blond hair and an earthy figure and was graceful of movement and wise. She was not perfect, a witch who had a great power of mind manipulation, she was also cursed with a temper that would have been excessive had it been shared by three witches. Marie-Jeanne married young, gave birth to 4 children, witch of her village, this girl was something else to Francesca. In a long history as a whitelighter this girl, Marie-Jeanne was one of her few charges who was a true friend. 

The legends on the side of Good and Evil were never quite right about Marie-Jeanne. They always called her a beautiful girl. Strange how the mythmakers never remembered she was not a girl when the legendary half human demon warrior Arturo seduced her and in his quest to convert her to the dark had walked through the fire of his own making and found the path of light. She was a beautiful woman, grandmother and widow, nearly 40 years old. Strange how they never remembered that Marie-Jeanne was 40 years old when the legend was born but she was beautiful. The legends always told of the great love affair between Marie-Jeanne and Arturo. Francesca remembered it as ongoing passionate battle between two dominating powerful beings, who could not find a way to live apart. They undoubtedly loved each other but as much as their passion brought out the best of them, it also bought out the worst, as Francesca remembered it. 

Arturo had hated Francesca, ugly misshapen servant of good, thorn in his side, conscience, and Francesca had for a very long time blamed him and hated him. She lost Marie-Jeanne because of him. Francesca had nearly fallen herself because of that hatred. Marie-Jeanne had not survived the legend. Two children and ten years later she was lost, protecting the demon she loved from the vengeance of evil, leaving him to face an eternity alone as a consequence of his love for a beautiful witch, and all Francesca could do was mourn Marie-Jeanne's passing to the light and guide her demon lover and protect him because even if Francesca had hated him, he was the beloved of a witch who was beautiful of body and soul and had been Francesca's friend. 

Francesca's only intention as whitelighter was to serve her charges well. She was frightened of demons, hated them and had never found a reason not to destroy them on sight. But Arturo was the lover of her friend and for the sake of her friend, Francesca the Whitelighter who had never questioned the wisdom of the Elders had made some choices which lead her to walk down the path to light with Arturo as he found his way to his destiny as a Guardian and protector of the Great Plan. 

The leaders of Good knew something of the higher callings but most resented and misunderstood them, or were just frightened of this great secret, and as far as Francesca knew, and she knew a great deal, so to were the leaders of the underworld. Over the millennium she had served, protected and advised the Demon Guardians she never noticed any changes in the attitudes of the leaders of Good and Evil. Perhaps the secret of the balance decreed by the Great Plan was that the Leaders of Good and Evil never really understood it. Secure in the importance of their own small roles in the realms, they rarely looked beyond. 

Francesca knew little about the other realms but in the one she served, there were, had always been, five demon Guardians, and all of them had been half breed human demons who had found great power when they recognised their humanity. And in all the time she had served and guided she had never know a demon who was not a half breed human to try and cross to the light. And she had never known one of these half breed demons who crossed who had been able refuse the call to serve and survive. 

And in the millennium she had served there had only been twelve half breed demons who had been able to answer the call to serve. They did not stay forever, Arturo had served for a thousand years, before him Evald served for far more before passing on shortly after the Old Source came to power. For others it was shorter. Janko served for only two hundred odd years before passing over. To peace Francesca hoped, to serve a higher cause perhaps. 

And the story was always the same, if a half breed demon turned to the path of light, a Guardian passed on, if a Guardian did not pass on then the demon failed to walk through the fire, to find the light. They all had a destiny. 

And this was the tragedy. Because in finding their humanity the half breed demons found great power, far greater than their demon origin, but they could not, must not exist, outside the Great Plan because they would be outside the order of Good and Evil. 

Usually Evil found out about their secret doubts and destroyed them before they could consider turning. Arturo in the last 500 years had vanquished a number of the sad creatures, who having found the great power of their humanity were unable to find the light and turned to avatars or back to evil. That was the secret of avatars, their role in the Great Plan was to ensure the powers collected when demons failed to turn were lost to both Good and Evil. It was part of the ritual, the fire, all demons who turned were tempted with unlimited power and no consequence and those who gave into temptation were lost. 

Those in the world of Good and Evil who knew a little of the power and consequences of a demon turning were usually reduced to panic when word reached of one trying. Several of the half breed demons had been lost when Good frightened at the evil of which these creatures were capable if they were unable to turn, vanquished them before it was necessary, before they discovered their humanity and reached their full powers. 

When the ones who found their humanity became to powerful to be destroyed by Good or Evil it was Arturo's mission to ensure only those demons who answered the calling of Destiny existed but it was also his great responsibility to listen to his conscience and wait until all hope and all other choices were lost. Arturo would not, and never could, be induced to act until, evil had completely consumed the creatures of tragedy or they by their own choice rejected their destiny. 

Occasionally a demon half breed who had found their way to the light could not face the pain and hardship of the calling to serve but feared the inevitable return to Evil and Arturo and before him Evald had in each case, with great sadness, honoured their choice. 

In the world of Evil no admission was ever made that a demon turned. In the world of Good many of those who had a small understanding of the secret of the Guardians feared the calling of the Dark Angels who had once been a demons , who had been born evil incarnate. So bad was the fear in the side of Good, to protect it from a gross error, to protect him from protecting himself, when the demon Janko turned in 1738, Arturo and Francesca had had to hide him from Good for nearly 50 years. 

But always there was the hope that one would survive to answer its destiny Arturo watched the demon half breeds, wondering and hoping. Mostly he could guess the choices and their paths. He had only ever been wrong once when in 1523 Evald passed over and two demons half breeds tried to turn. One was the succubus Hilma, concubine of the recently defeated Source and the other was a warrior called Kemper. 

Arturo watched Hilma turn away from each choice, look every where else to find a path, resist the light, fight her calling all the way and he watched Kemper fight the fire, face and defeat his own demons one by one. Arturo thought it would be Kemper who found the path to light but Kemper had given into the temptation to go back and fight the new incumbent of the throne of Evil. In the ensuring battle the new Source had lost half his face and Arturo had with great regret vanquished Kemper. Hilma resisting every step of the way, fighting her destiny with everything she had, had found the path to the light. For a short while by Guardian time, only two hundred years she had served her calling, with a tongue as sharp as the swords she wielded, a manner so insolent and arrogant it rivalled any demon before or since and a wicked sense of humour which made all who knew her love her. She passed on in 1738 when the demon Janko turned and both Francesca and Arturo sincerely missed her. 

Francesca often thought of Hilma. Because Francesca, as an ex demon lawyer would one day tell her, like all innocents had a guilty secret. Well not so secret, Arturo knew it. She answered her call to serve the Great Plan, and for a millennium, she had advised the Demon Guardians; intervened between the higher powers of Good, protected them and served them, but she did not like them. She no longer hated them, because in those early years she had walked though her own fires and learned the dangers of obsession and hate, but she feared their capacity for evil before they answered their calling and sometimes she had to fight down the desire to side with powers of Good to swat demons who tried to cross, before they became a danger. 

And of those that crossed with the exception of Arturo and Hilma, she did not like. Arturo, Arturo Francesca had learned to love and finally like because of the calling to the cause, because they had both loved Marie-Jeanne, and in their shared remembrance of her, they kept her that memory alive. In the years they served, they had come to respect and care for each other. Arturo was arrogant and high handed and impossible to convince he did not know best but then he usually did. And neither time, nor tragedy nor loss had dimmed his passion and his great courage. 

For Francesca the other demons who had turned to the path of light, had souls that were dark ands haunted. There was no power in the realm that could punish them for the crimes of their service to evil but all were driven as they found the path to the light by a strong sense of atonement and their greatest challenge was to understand the danger of letting the need obsess them. 

It was their tragedy that they had to be born to a dark heritage and in order to achieve their destiny in the world of light they needed to recognise the evil of their deeds before they turned. Some of Francesca's hardest tasks had been to convince Demon Guardians to judge themselves less harshly. But to some extent they all carried the darkness, they had no light in their souls, their only humour was a dark demonic cynicism. These things combined with the intensity of their demon nature a to make them very difficult and depressing creatures to work with and guide. Francesca did not like them. 

Of the present Guardians, other than Arturo, Therold, who turned 400 years ago former dark priest and lore master, was the least difficult, retiring, finicky, dull he spent literally years searching obscure lore of Good and Evil so he could understand it and ensuring the laws of battle were respected. Recently he had been called to deal with the way both Good and Evil had begun to invade and destroy and act their roles within the acknowledged territory of the other side. It was Therold who was exploring the consequences of the Charmed One witches stealing the sacred Grimoire, from the Underworld. 

Durand, famed warrior demon, who had crossed over 700 years ago was as far as Francesca was concerned, plain crude. He had no tact, no subtlety and no manners. From him though Francesca had learnt the meaning of every vulgarity, crudity and obscenity of all the people's of the realm. It was a knowledge that served her well at times. Durand's calling was to enforce the peace and where creatures of all types pondered the possibility of ignoring Arturo's charm, they never questioned the force of Durand's persuasion. He was so blunt and offensive Francesca sometimes feared that he did not quite understand the nature of the light but his unyielding vision of right and wrong, was often the answer to questions and doubts, the conscience of the Guardians. 

Proctor who had turned nearly 500 years ago was a demon had always been a difficult to understand, a quiet demon, who had only just slipped into the upper levels of demondom before he turned, he was a watcher by nature, his demonic powers were as protective as his powers of observation were fearful. It was Proctor who watched the realm. Proctor who saw and understood the paths that Good and Evil followed, Proctor who knew when to move and when to wait, And the difficulty for Francesca was that she knew Proctor watched and he saw more than he ever said, and she never quite knew how much he noticed and what he saw and what he believed and felt about what he saw. 

And therein lay the problem because there were only four Guardians. The demon Janko, sly, crafty, knowing had passed on after only two hundred years in 1947 by the time of the earth realm and every time before that happened there had been another called to answer there destiny. 

But although Arturo searched and Proctor watched, Durand cursed and Therold explored all the hidden lore to find out what happened, there were only 4. When Janko crossed over two hundred and fifty years ago, he had managed to hide from both demons and Guardians and Good for 10 years but the Guardians had felt the balance and knew a demon hiding from destiny had crossed. Arturo had in watching all the demon half-breeds hoped and Francesca listened for the message on the spirit winds, one that announced a demon had walked through fire but for more than fifty years no message came. 

In the time since Janko's passing 3 demons had tried to cross and all had failed and returned to evil. The four Guardians waited for the balance to fail and although it faltered it never quite fell, although since the Charmed Ones had removed the Grimoire, evil was fracturing at a level that was becoming alarming. 

And all Therold could conclude was that the balance was there, there would be five and somewhere a destiny was yet to be answered and sooner or later the call would come. 

When Belthezor had tried to turn Arturo for the first time in 50 years hoped, even wondered if Belthezor's calling was so strong, the wait was to give him time to find a way, to make a choice. When Arturo had watched Belthezor and his witch he had been so sure it was Belthezor. It had felt right and balanced so when Belthezor fell Arturo had grieved, felt the loss, not only for the loss to Good and the continuance of the Great Plan but because his own lost hopes. 

Until Francesca, on a day, some six months after the fall of the fall of Belthezor and the events of the Great Immolation received a message on the spirit winds. 

**…………………………………………………..**


	19. Chapter 19

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 1: Promises,promises,promises

Chapter 19

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Cole was in court all day Wednesday and was somewhat relieved that he did not have to see Francesca. She left him a couple of messages on his phone but apart from that he was relatively free and if he could not forget the fears that were raised by his discovery that she was a whitelighter, he could put them to one side. He had not been in court for quite a few weeks and then suddenly had four days in a week. Phoebe had calmed down at him to be speaking to him again. He returned to the Manor from the court and found Marly in attendance and a note saying they were off on another demon attack, nothing very serious just some warlocks chasing witches in the bay area. 

Cole tried to get Marly to agree to go and leave him with baby but she scuttled out of the room whenever he approached her so he gave up and settled down into his corner with a glass of Piper's best red wine and went over evidence for the case he was defending in the morning. 

The girls arrived back at nearly midnight exhausted. 

The witches lay back on the chairs and sofa of the living room, to exhausted to move. Cole came back with a tray of coffee mugs. He gave each one a mug and taking his own sat on the arm of the chair beside Phoebe, she tiredly leaned against him and he stroked her hair. 

"Nearly got it right" Paige said to him. "Swap Piper this is the one with all the cream." She leant forward and exchanged mugs with Piper. 

"Near enough is good enough" Cole said. 

"You're almost useful to have around" Piper said but only because she was exhausted. 

Leo orbed in. 

"Is it there?" Paige asked. 

"Don't tell me where it is" Cole interrupted. 

"Its still there" Leo answered "And hasn't moved again. Any more of that coffee?" he asked. 

"I'll get it" Cole said. He went out the kitchen and came back with a mug for Leo and handed it to him. "Thanks" Leo said and turned back to the conversation while Cole resumed his seat on the chair arm beside Phoebe. 

"This is getting bloody ridiculous" Piper said. "Getting the Grimoire away from evil was supposed to make things better not worse." 

"Well that's solvable" Cole said, trying to make up for his temper tantrum about the Grimoire a couple of days ago. 

"What do you mean?" Piper demanded. 

"Give 'em back the Grimoire" he said. "Joking" he added. "Bad Joke" he said seeing their faces. 

"That's the paradox" Leo said "We took the Grimoire away to weaken evil, to destroy the power of the Source and without the power of the Source, evil is out of control." 

"Yeah and if we gave it back what are the consequences, if we create an all powerful source of evil" Paige demanded looking at Phoebe. 

"Don't look at me" Phoebe said "I have to touch things to get a premonition and there are limits on how many sources of evil I'm going to touch" she said reaching out her hand to capture Cole's. 

Leo sighed "Well I wish to God Tempus would find some way of getting control of the Underworld because if this keeps up, I'm not to sure how we can keep things under control. Its not just you non stop. Its every charge I've got "he said" and other whitelighters are getting desperate to do something." He stopped and choosing his words carefully added "You shouldn't know this but the Elders are getting pretty divided about what's happening. A couple have suggested even using the Grimoire itself." 

"Yeah well that's what that wizard thought" said Paige. 

"Do they know where it is?" Piper asked sharply. 

"No" said Leo quietly "and I've decided I'm not ever going to tell them" He added "Sometimes I think that bloody thing is as big a temptation to Good as it is to Evil." 

"Can't we just find a way to destroy the damned thing" Piper asked strained tired. 

"I'll ask the Elders again if they have any idea how to destroy it" Leo said "but they seem dead set against it." 

"Why is that ever since I found out that an Elder is a fifteen year old kid, I just don't have the same faith in them that I used to?" said Piper. 

"When did you ever have any faith in the Elders?" Leo asked in mock surprise. 

Piper gave him a glare then grinned. 

"You don't think the Elders are just a bit interested in using it, well not for Good do you?" Phoebe asked "Just with the thing there and its power." She tailed off "I'm just asking." 

"I'm sure they only want to use it for the purposes of Good" Leo said primly "No Elder has ever turned or given into that sort of temptation." 

"I was told that for over a hundred years about demons" Cole said to no one in particular. 

"Aren't you the only one who has turned?" Piper demanded. 

"That's the thing" Cole said "I don't know, do you, do you know about the Elders?" 

"Anyway the Grimoire's only of use to some one who wants to be the Source isn't it?" Phoebe asked. 

Cole did not answer and Piper said tightly "Isn't it Cole?" 

"No" he answered "As I remember it had the spells to provide power for rewarding demons in factions, for destroying good witches and other creatures of lights, for turning witches to evil and turning mortals into demons and various spells to extract souls from mortals and do ah interesting things with them, spells for nullifying vanquishes and witches potions, chants for stealing powers, protection for evil from witches summons, other stuff I can't remember. It was the lore of Source as well the means of being coronated." 

"Didn't you learn all that stuff when you were.. when the Source took you over?" Piper demanded. 

"No" Cole said getting huffy "That why the Source keeps the book, so he didn't have to learn it. There were only about 5 dark priests who knew what was in it and I gather you took care of those when you vanquished the Seer." 

"Is that stuff written anywhere else?" Phoebe asked. 

"If it is it would take.. some pretty powerful magic to find it" Cole answered. 

"That settles any issues about giving it back" Piper said firmly. 

"Oh yeah" said Phoebe. 

"So owning it could be used for unlimited power even if the possessor did not want to be the Source" Paige said and she looked straight at Cole. 

"Yes" he said meeting her eyes "but any one doing that would be evil and I'm not, so I naturally don't want it." 

"Cole" Leo started to say. 

"No he said getting angry "I knew as soon as you started talking about the cursed thing in front of me you'd all start accusing me. How many times can I say it. I'm not evil. I don't want the Grimoire. I don't need it. I don't want to use it to be the source. I don't have any idea where it is and I don't want to know." 

"Cole" Leo started to say. 

"I'm going to bed" he said annoyed, angry. 

Phoebe sadly watched him go upstairs because she knew that somewhere in his outburst was something that was not quite the truth. 

She went upstairs and found him getting ready for bed still in a very bad temper. He looked up at her and said "I don't want the cursed thing Phoebe" he said "I'm not evil and I don't want to be the Source." And she walked over to kiss him because that part at least was true. 

Phoebe got ready for bed and lay down. In between yawns she pecked Cole on his lips "No sex to night" she said firmly not unless you're into making out with zombies." 

He laughed stroking her hair gently. "As long as you promise not to wake up a virgin screaming bloody murder in my ear." 

"Promise" she mumbled as she fell asleep. Cole watched her as she slept for a little while taking in every moment because he could feel the balance around him moving and whether he wanted or not he was about to face some things he much preferred not to. He could see it in Francesca's face and he could feel a call on the spirit winds that was almost overwhelming and it frightened him. 

He woke up early the next morning because he had an early meeting before court and was relieved to find the girl lying on her side with her leg and arm across him had long blond streaked hair falling across her face. 

He sat in the edge of the bed and kissed her gently. 

"Piss off Cole" she muttered "I'm tired." 

He aimed a whack at her backside under the quilt. 

"Ouch" she snarled "Piss off Cole" she said rolling over to look at him. She reached her hand around his neck and pulled his mouth down for long sleepy kiss then sighed and said "Piss off Cole, I'm sleepy." 

He arrived at the office to find Francesca in residence at the office, so he totally ignored her, refusing to say good morning and went into his office collecting the papers for the early partner's meeting. He was duly punished for his surliness because the papers he took to the meeting were the wrong ones and the senior partner Kline made a big deal about him being careless and muttered the word erratic. It seemed not even a year could get him away from that word. Barely hanging on to his temper and blaming Francesca he left the meeting 15 minutes early, on the excuse he had to go to court. 

Francesca was still at her desk and started to say something to him. He brushed past her into his office picked up his briefcase and still ignoring Francesca headed for the door. 

"I'm so tempted to let you leave" she said "If it wasn't for the problems it would cause your client if you make an idiot of yourself turning up to an empty court." 

Cole was defending a 17 year old, hard as nails prostitute who had killed her pimp and justified it on the grounds he was a shit. She had run away from home at 15 and her distraught parents had only discovered her whereabouts when she was charged with second degree murder and hired Cole's firm to defend her. No one else in the firm would touch the case. Today was supposed to be a pre trial hearing. 

"What?" he snarled. 

Francesca smiled, amused at his temper, which annoyed him even more, then handed him a note. He suspiciously took it 

"Oh" he said glancing up at Francesca's amused and cynical smile. Francesca for all her determination to make Cole behave was not above enjoying some gossip. Cole had been delighted to draw Judge Northcote for this case because he was a judge who tended to be extremely sympathetic to young girls but it was not unnoticed in the legal community that he was very prone to 24 hour flu attacks, particularly when his wife was out of town and a certain well known television reporter was in town. Francesca had her own opinion of the judge's heath and Cole was not above enjoying that opinion. 

"Yes" said Francesca. 

"Hmm" said Cole. 

"Yes exactly" said Francesca. 

He returned to his office made some calls to his client and her parents and started to work, on some contracts that he had been putting off. He lost himself in them for a few hours when the phone rang and Francesca told him it was Piper. Piper rarely called him. 

"What's wrong?" Cole asked. 

"You're not in court?" Piper asked. 

"Obviously not" he said "Judge has the flu" he added "or the hots I'm not to sure which." 

Piper laughed a little "Can you come home and baby sit?" she asked "Marly is with her mother and we got word that Harpies have been off stealing some of the memorials at the children's cemeteries around San Francisco and terrorising grieving parents." 

"Sounds small time for Harpies" Cole said. 

"You know Harpies. Steal everything in sight" Piper said "Can you? Leo could look after Melinda but given the claws it may be better if Leo stays with us." 

"Yeah" he said "How soon do you need me?" 

"You can drive" Piper said "Phoebe is on her way home so we'll be a little while." 

"I have a family emergency" Cole announced primly to Francesca knowing how much she hated having to cover for his absence to partners. "You can tell any one, any partners who might be interested" he said. 

Francesca looked up at him "And this allows you to win?" Francesca said "How?" 

"I'm not taking orders from any master ever again" he said between his teeth. 

"I haven't asked you to Cole" Francesca said calmly "and I'm not going to." 

"Get out of my life" he snapped. 

"Be careful what you ask for" she said and Cole suddenly to her great satisfaction paled. 

He drove back to the manor in a far from calm mood but managed to hold his temper and even be amused as Piper organised her sisters to chase the Harpies, her daughter and him to look after her. Leo orbed in and caught the end of the orders and glanced at Cole who raised his eyes and Leo grinned. 

The witches were finally ready to go Harpie chasing and Leo orbed Piper off while Paige and Phoebe went together. 

Melinda was in her playpen in the conservatory because Cole was supposed to be working there. She gurgled happily at him and he bent down to lift her out of the pen. Just you and me kid he said lifting her up so she was face level "You had better take after your aunt and not your mother or this love affair is over" he told her seriously. 

Melinda said go gah 

"Yeah well don't make promises you can't keep" Cole advised her. 

The witches chased the Harpies from cemetery to cemetery; sometimes they had to separate because the harpies seemed to be working in two groups of 4. The Harpies were intent in stealing every memorial and tribute from every child's grave in San Francisco, but always managed to fly off before they could be vanquished. 

"This is damned ridiculous" Paige screamed as she managed to avoid a claw ripping her insides out for the fourth time. "What is it with them? There seems no point." 

"Yeah" Piper said gasping for breath "There's no purpose to this. They just seem to want us to just chase them all over San Francisco. Can't even tell how many half the time." 

"Yeah" said Phoebe "Like they want to drag us away from what they really want." 

"Shit" said Piper suddenly standing still. And then she screamed "Leo." 

He appeared at her side "Get us home" she said. 

"Cole's there" Phoebe started to say. 

"He won't fight our fights " Piper said but Leo orbed her out before she could finish the sentence, panicking himself. 

**……………………………..… **

With the whole family away and no one to catch him, Cole indulged in the reason why Melinda adored him and Piper did not know it. He put her down on the floor and happily played chase and peekaboo around the tables and chairs on his hands and knees with Melinda crawling around the furniture, under tables and sticking her nose in all the places her mother would have been horrified about if she knew, and her father would have fussed and fumed. 

As far as Melinda was concerned if she had to have parents who worried about her every move, and removed her from every challenge the only way a girl could have any fun was if she had an aunt who shacked up with an ex demon. 

Cole was lying on his back in the middle of the parlour. He and Melinda had managed to crawl their way through the whole house. Melinda was about three feet away from him as her encouraged her to land on his chest. In a split second he was aware of the four harpies materialising in front of him. 

The lead one squealed in delight. "Baby" it hissed "Witch's baby. Ours." 

She reached toward Melinda, while the other three moved toward Cole claws extended "Gone. Human" they hissed advancing on him. It was the last words they ever said. Cole rolled half on his side his arm extended in the air with a fire ball he flicked his wrist and the fireballs split into four and the Harpies disappeared in blinding flashes. 

Piper and Leo orbed in just as Cole raised the fireball and destroyed the Harpies. Cole continued his roll to reach for Melinda but Piper beat him to it scooping her daughter up to her while rolled onto his back. He lay there looking into Piper's frightened face as she cuddled her daughter who complained bitterly about her game being spoilt, punching her fist into Piper's face. 

Tears of relief started to run down Piper's face and Cole still on the floor raised his eyebrows. Piper walked away and left Cole on the floor looking up into Leo's concerned and distraught face. Leo watched Piper head for the kitchen, for her place of safety and Cole seeing his expression, lifted himself on one arm, said "You don't think I would have let anything happen to her Leo surely?" he said. 

"You always talk about the balance" Leo said. 

"Stuff the balance" said Cole "I said I can't fight for them. But I'll protect Leo. Do you really think I would really just sit by and let anything happen to Phoebe, to my, to Phoebe's family, to people she cares about. Stuff the balance for that Leo" he said. 

Leo eyed him and slowly bent and offered Cole his hand, Cole took it and Leo hauled Cole to his feet. 

Leo let go Cole's hand. He shrugged. "That's it when you have callings. " He gulped "Ever since Prue's death I keep thinking of the choices you have to make. Who you're responsible for. I have charges and I have to do what they need and it scares the hell out of me I can't be here for my family. If I had to chose who. I…." he stopped mid sentence. He looked at Cole "and the way things are going, with so many demons with so many things happening." 

"Hell Leo" he said half smiling "it would be bloody bad luck if both of us were caught with other responsibilities at the same time. Leo I said I can protect them and I will. I promise you that. I'm not worried about getting rid of vermin demons or anything else. Only the reason I have to do it" Cole said not so far away from his demon heritage. 

"Yeah, Thanks" said Leo "and it would be bloody bad luck." 

Paige orbed back with Phoebe Got the other suckers Paige said watching Leo and Cole standing close almost eying each other off. "What happened?" 

"Bitches went after Melinda" Leo said "Cole got them." 

"Oh thank God" said Phoebe said running to Cole to throw her arms around him. 

"Piper?" said Paige. 

"Kitchen" said Leo. 

Paige went into the kitchen to see Piper sitting on a chair rocking her daughter. 

"Get the bitches?" said Piper. 

"Yeah" said Paige "You okay sweetie" she asked. 

Piper nodded Melinda was in no danger. "Cole got them, no problems.". 

"Good" said Paige bending down to stroke Melinda's cheek . 

"Just got a fright Paige" Piper said. "You know all the things today, if Marly had not gone to her mother's, if that judge had not been screwing his girlfriend, if Cole had been in court." 

"It was meant to be" Paige said. "It didn't happen so it does not count." 

Piper smiled and took a deep breath "You know I told Cole I thought he was scared to kill, well he scared the hell out of me Paige" she said. 

"Why?" Paige asked, "You've seen him kill before." 

"Not like this" said Piper "He didn't fight them Paige" Piper said "He swatted them like flies. What the hell is he Paige?" 

**…………………………………………………..**


	20. Chapter 20

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 2: Promises,promises,promises

Chapter 20

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Francesca orbed into the house in the Corinthian gulf on an early January afternoon more than six months after the vanquishing of the Seer, the Great Immolation as it was known in the underworld. The Greek winter which turned the trees bare was slipping in, and there was snow on the hills but the gulf shone blue below the house. Along the valley leading up to the ruins of Delphi the roads was slippery and icy. 

In spite of the cold Arturo was sitting on his balcony watching the view of the ships in the gulf, taking comfort in the beauty of the seasons. He saw the warning crystals change colour into a blinding blue white light before he heard the orbs. 

Francesca materialised beside him. 

"Such a surprise" Arturo said blandly "Its been a while my dear." 

"There's been no need" she said. She walked into his house and helped herself to his best and oldest port and poured a glass for him as herself, while he stood in the doorway watching in amusement. They had been together a very long time. He returned to the balcony. 

"Its cold out there" Francesca said "Come inside." Arturo reluctantly left the peace he found in the view of the Corinthian Gulf. 

"Am I going to be pleased to see you?" Arturo asked taking the port from her. 

"I think so" she said "I'm inclined to believe so. I had a calling" she said, "On the spirit winds, one I have not had in a two hundred and fifty years." 

Arturo froze, glass at his lips. 

"From those whose concern is for the Great Plan and the Guardianship of the dominions." Francesca said "It seems a demon, a half breed demon has walked through the fire of his own making , or almost and is not far from finding the light." 

Arturo shook his head, as relief surged through him. 

"I should have known" he said. "I should have recognised it. Why didn't I know?" He said concerned. "Who is it? How did it slip through?" 

"It appears, as always in the way of the Great Plan, you did know." Francesca drained her glass. She hated having to tell Arturo he was right. He was always so pleased with himself. Sighing she said "Its Belthezor Arturo." 

"Belthezor was vanquished" Arturo said almost sadly "I think you misread the winds my dear." 

"I did no such thing Arturo." Francesca answered firmly. "I have had the message on the winds. He found a way out." 

Arturo shook his head. "There was no way out." 

Francesca helped herself to more port. "He found a way. It was, as you thought, not a plot to be the Source, it was, as you thought, a good soul untouched by evil. A half demon, trying to find his humanity who got caught in the way of the power and essence of the Old Source and good souls as we both know can't be destroyed by demon vanquishes. It , he found a way out of the wasteland, complete with demon power. It appears he managed to find a way to great power through his humanity. So as alway" she mused, "against the odds, against reason against all sense the Great Plan succeeds. Perhaps." She added. They had walked this far before and lost. 

"But that could only even be remotely possible if he, if it was.. " Arturo said. 

Francesca nodded "Yes magic" she said. "It appears true to form the demon Belthezor, the Great Betrayer himself has been able to hide some very deep secrets." 

"So I was right" Arturo all but smirked "What of those who know about Guardians?" Arturo said ""Do they know?" 

"I heard the call on the winds and the call was for me alone" Francesca answered. "Belthezor has made no choices, there is no Guardian yet." 

"Belthezor" Arturo said "You're sure?" And for a second he dared hope that at some time in the future his own calling might end, but he put the hope to one side. 

"He is not in a good place as I understand it" Francesca said "but he has walked through the fire and nearly found himself and now he needs help and I need to give it." 

"We need to be careful" Arturo said. "If Belthezor does not have a demon spirit, Evil would not recognise him if he walked into the coronation chamber and sat on the throne but" and he smiled grimly "as its Belthezor I am not entirely sure the news would be greeted with.. alacrity in certain quarters of Good. It may be better if none of them Good, Evil and Guardians here, know just yet that another has been called." 

"I was told on the spirit winds and I made the choice to tell you" Francesca said. 

"You were right Arturo. I bow to you" Francesca said wryly "You were right. To let the fates take the courses" Francesca said. 

"Its more than fifty years since Janko passed over" Arturo mused. "It has never gone that long before, its always nearly.. I always felt I was missing something, somewhere there was a soul, graving to serve, hiding, I never thought …why wait for Belthezor the demon of the century? 

"Perhaps his is a great destiny." Francesca said. 

"Are you sure?" Arturo asked again. 

"I know the spirit winds" she said. 

"Where is he now?" Arturo asked. 

"Suffering if I understand the spirit winds. The message was cryptic" Francesca said. 

"No great tragedy" Arturo said "Except perhaps for him." 

"At least I know my immediate destiny" Francesca said not happy. "Babysitting a demon." 

And Francesca sighed because in the long years of service she found this the hardest, dealing with and advising and supporting these creatures of darkness struggling with conscience and realization of what they were and the shock and utter despair of their eternity. 

"Its possible you could like him"" Arturo said because he knew her well. 

"Anything is possible" Francesca said "But I would be surprised." 

"You were once before" Arturo smiled. "Be careful Francesca." 

"I know how to guard demons Arturo" Francesca said. "I don't like demons you know." She said for no reason. Then suddenly she laughed "And so there really are five" and the relief sounded in her voice. 

"He has not chosen yet, they have been known to chose differently" said Arturo who had honoured their choices. 

"It would be a tragedy to come this far and chose against the calling wouldn't it?" Francesca said. 

"And so it begins" said Arturo sadly as Francesca orbed away to spend the next year guarding a very annoying ex demon who fought her every step of the way and for whom, despite a thousand years of guiding and disliking demons, Francesca developed a great fondness. 

Almost a year from the day Francesca told him a half-breed demon had walked through the fire. Arturo shimmered back to his house in a time fold above the Corinthian Gulf near the ancient ruins of Delphi. The months had been difficult for Arturo. His time to act to ensure the balance had been upon him since the Old Source had been vanquished, but in truth all he could do was ensure that the fracturing he felt around him as Good began to rupture under the faltering of the seriously weakened Evil, was kept to a minimum and hope that somewhere in the future of which to his great relief, Arturo had no vision, the Great Plan would prevail. Or Therold as he pondered over his manuscripts, and the lore of Good and Evil would find the answer to the lost Grimoire. 

Arturo had just visited San Francisco and he had to be careful because Guardians with their Great Power did not congregate except in the sacred time folds to ensure and verify their number and that had not happened for 250 years give or take some years. They met in twos and passed messages along but their callings were different and varied and they followed their own paths but more than two together and the balance seemed to move. Belthezor had not answered his calling but the power was there and Arturo needed to be very certain that the other three Guardians were a far distance. 

On a Saturday afternoon he found Francesca near the cable car terminal by the bay, sitting quietly on a bench sketching. Arturo knew Francesca's fascination for faces, because they had worked together a very long time. But he sometimes wondered when he looked at her real face which he had long since decided was the second most beautiful face he had ever seen in a woman, why she had such a fascination for sketching the faces of others. He sat down beside her on the bench and she took a little while to look up. 

"Such a simple mortal life" he said smiling "It makes me very envious. Not even guarding Belthezor?" Arturo asked 

"I can forgive Cole a great deal for his determination to screw those damned lawyers he insists on working for and make sure both of us have a weekend off." Francesca said. 

Arturo laughed "I would not mind getting a look at what Belthezor is doing" he said "Where is he?" 

Francesca shrugged "Either wandering around Europe some where with Phoebe" she said "Staying in some old hotel where they do whatever they like to do with each other or at home bickering with his family. He seems to get a great deal of pleasure from both activities." 

"You're very fond of Belthezor aren't you?" Arturo said quietly. 

"I came to the conclusion about 9 months ago" Francesca smiled "that he is the most annoying demon I have ever guided." 

Arturo just sat there looking down at her with a bemused expression on his face. 

"Stop looking at me like that Arturo" Francesca said "You're right as usual. Sooner or later there had to be another one of you that I liked." She shrugged "He's a dear boy Arturo" she said because only a whitelighter who had served for a thousand years could call a demon who had existed for more than a hundred years a boy. 

"Will he choose wisely?" Arturo asked. 

"I don't know" Francesca answered sadly "I pray. He understands wisdom, he can be very wise, but he fights it all the way." 

"The time is coming very soon" Arturo answered 

"I know" Francesca said. 

Francesca and Arturo walked down to the bay. Arturo glanced at Alcatraz across the bay "That's a very evil place" he said "I can feel it." 

"It never changes, does it?" Francesca answered quietly "Evil versus good. Good versus Evil, on and on and always the same." 

"An old story retold" Arturo answered just as quietly. 

They found a small café out of sight of Alcatraz.. "I'm tired Francesca" Arturo said "I'm tired and I miss Marie-Jeanne." He sighed "I see her face wherever I look. She's calling me and I want to be with her. Badly. Hope can be very cruel Francesca" he said. 

"But in the end it is all we have" she answered "It saves us." 

"I know" Arturo said. "Hope and the desire to do good." 

In the mundane world of the centre of the San Francisco tourist precinct a thousand year old Demon Guardian and his whitelighter sat and watched the justification of their existence, the mortal life around them existing in its fulfilment untouched by the Great Evil, unaware. 

"I went to Greater Powers of the Realm, the ones who have a small understanding of the Great Plan and the Role of Guardians" Francesca told Arturo "I explored the possibility of Belthezor turning." 

"You didn't tell them?" he said horrified. 

"No it was more in the nature of a purely hypothetical discussion of the least likely candidate to claim the fifth place" she said. 

"And" Arturo said sipping at his cappuccino coffee, turned his nose up and wondered why the secrets of 300 years of European civilisation had been lost to the New World. 

"Let's just say the thought of Belthezor regenerating 18 months after the Charmed Ones vanquished him as the Source of all Evil caused much jocularity." Francesca said. 

Arturo groaned. 

"Although" continued Francesca "It was considered that stranger things have happened than the Greatest Evil of the century regenerating and it would be wise to have contingency plans." 

Arturo groaned. 

"Could they find a way Arturo?" Francesca asked "Would Durand, could Durand perhaps listen to them?" 

"No" Arturo said "The Guardians know their path. Durand has no wisdom but he has understanding. He knows right from wrong. That is his gift." He smiled almost demonically. "But all told it would be better if perhaps the secret of Belthezor remained a secret in certain places." 

"I trust your wisdom" Francesca said "But they claim him to be the evil of the century." 

"It's a small way into the century my dear." Arturo said "Time is on our side." 

Arturo saw Belthezor the next day. He was with his witch and her family, at a visit to the house of a friend, a policeman and his wife who seemed to be celebrating some important event and had asked the witch's family to join in. Arturo in half a shimmer watched while Belthezor played in a very small and presumably heated swimming pool with the children of the policeman Darryl, and encouraged them to take some risks underwater, then argued with the policeman's wife and the dark haired sister of his witch about some consequences of children taking risks to find their way. 

Later Belthezor sat on a chair inside the policeman's house with his witch curled on his lap while the witch's dark haired sister sat on a sofa with her whitelighter husband holding her hand and the red headed sister and the policeman's wife lay on the floor in front of a fire. The policeman took a place in a chair opposite and they all talked a little of Good and Evil, and politics and families into the early hours. 

It was a small obscure and mortal life that Belthezor shared with his witch and it made Arturo sad because he knew that such lives must pass and sooner or later, immortal beings who indulged in such luxuries were left living in regret and alone. 

Arturo returned to his house on the Corinthian Gulf and as he shimmered in he noticed the crystals in his cabinet deep dark blood red. He walked out to his balcony and in the cold twilight he was not at all surprised to find the demon Guardian Proctor sitting on his balcony, drinking his port and watching his view. 

Arturo wordlessly poured himself a port and joined Proctor on the balcony. 

Proctor looked up and said "Pretty view but I still prefer the mountains in Nepal." 

Arturo knew that Francesca found Proctor unnerving and disliked him but sometimes he found the confusion of the mortals distressing and the virtue of Good suffocating and there was relief in the familiarity of the demon spirit. 

Proctor was tall and thin and dark. He habitually wore the black of demondom and his words were few and well chosen. 

"Therold has found the spells" he said. 

"That is good" said Arturo. 

"The balance is failing Arturo" Proctor said "We need to decide." 

"We have time" Arturo said. 

"Very little" answered Proctor "Your port is ..good, my friend." 

Arturo smiled. 

"If the Grimoire was destroyed" Proctor said. 

Arturo nodded "That is the word the Elders gave to Francesca." 

"How was it done" said Proctor. 

Arturo shrugged "I do not have visions and you who watch did not see it." 

"If we can't retrieve it we must reconstitute it" Proctor said. "I prefer the mountains to the sea." 

"Yes" said Arturo "soon but we need to wait until we understand how to keep the balance for us, as well as between Evil and Good." 

"The balance is there Arturo" Proctor said. He reached to the decanter he had beside him "Your port is good." 

"Why do you think so?" Arturo asked. 

"I think nothing" said Proctor whose gift was to watch. "I have no wisdom in such matters. Therold has wisdom; I accept his wisdom. He says there must be five so there are five. Because we do not see the life of an ant does not mean it is any less real. There must be five. There are five. That is Therold's wisdom. I have no wisdom of my own" said Proctor the demon Guardian who watched. 

"It's Belthezor" Arturo told Proctor the watcher. 

There was silence as Proctor sipped the port. 

"Your port is good Arturo" Proctor said "Belthezor found a way did he? Belthezor always did keep his secrets." He nodded "That should cause consternation to those who follow the light and judge us." 

"You have no doubts?" Arturo asked. 

"I have no wisdom in these things" Proctor said "I take the wisdom of those who do. But" he said cryptically "if it is Belthezor it explains much that I have seen." He sipped the port "Your port is good Arturo. Has he , has Belthezor chosen yet?" 

"Not yet" Arturo answered "But there is time, a little. Proctor I need to know more of Belthezor." 

"If I can find it you willl know it" Proctor answered swallowing the last drops of Arturo's port and stood up. "Don't tell Belthezor about Durand" he said "Had I known of Durand I may have chosen differently. Your port is good Arturo" he said and shimmered away. 

Arturo, demon that he was, smiled. He had spent many life times with the confusion of mortals and the virtue of Beings of Light. There was comfort in the nature of demons. 

**…………………………………………………..**


	21. Chapter 21

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 2: Promises,promises,promises

Chapter 21

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Phoebe sat in her office at the Bay News, trying very hard to concentrate on letters dealing with relationship problems to family catastrophes. She read one 3 pages long complaining about the behaviour of a 15 year old boy and was so tempted to write, he's a boy, he's 15, he is doing what 15 year old boy's do, give him room to grow and just be there for him when he makes his mistakes and be grateful that you don't have to deal with the family brawls I have to deal with, like this morning. 

Phoebe promised herself that one day she would remember to ask Cole why he felt the need to start family brawls at breakfast. He was always good about supper but breakfast was regularly a battleground. 

Piper had got into one of her this family will have breakfast together at all costs moods. Paige was irritated at being dragged out of bed after a late date and Cole was irritated at having to sit down to breakfast, and maybe just irritated because Piper won that battle and in a very edgy state since Francesca had revealed herself as a whitelighter. 

He first chose to comment on Paige's new boyfriend disparagingly and then chose to turn his hurt and anger at Francesca into a general comment about what he thought of whitelighters and Paige took offence. She choose to tell Cole what she thought of him interfering in her life, she choose to tell him that he was not a family member, just living in the Manor on sufferance. He chose to list his grievances about the way he had been treated by the Halliwell family. Piper chose to take offence at his comments and inform him of every grievance she ever had about him. 

Cole in danger of losing, knew Piper's vulnerable spots. He told her she was a bigger bitch than Prue. Leo seeing Piper's bottom lip quiver as she fought back the tears, jumped in to protect his wife which reminded Cole of his grievances with whitelighters and both males managed to get themselves into a face off over their roles in the cause of Good and Evil. Phoebe jumped into to separate them and somehow she was not sure how, the whole thing turned into Paige and Piper and Leo yelling at her for getting involved with Cole and Cole yelling at her for dragging him back to the manor. 

They all stalked off leaving Phoebe to explain to Melinda who was still in her high chair that she would be wise if she made sure she remained the only child of her generation and never fell in love. 

Phoebe stopped typing a reply to the mother who complained about her 15 year old son. One which explained he was just 15, he was overwhelmed by huge hormonal changes, coping with growing up and the answer to all his problems was to realise he had a family who loved him. 

She smiled to herself, thinking of the almighty snit Cole had been in that morning because even if his presence caused chaos and confusion and eruptions to her family the truth for her was Phoebe was just happy to have Cole. It was all her dreams come true. 

She had Cole, he was prepared to live the life she wanted, and he was not evil. She woke up and he was there smiling at her, she turned over at night, and he was there. She could call him and hear the pleasure in his voice just to speak to her. They bickered and sometimes the bickering erupted into highly volatile arguments that made the manor shake and it was safe. 

For a few minutes Phoebe gave way to the dream of being safely and truly loved, not the fairy tale but the looking up and seeing a smile of pure love for her and knowing he was happy because he was with her. The dream of living with him, She smiled to herself when she thought how she bitched about his clothes on the floor and never failed to hold them to her as she picked them up. 

A huge part of her happiness was knowing that he was happy .And she believed him when he told her that happiness as a way of life was not something he had ever experienced before. She looked up and caught him watching her, the expression in his eyes so gentle, so in love with her, Phoebe Halliwell. 

It frightened her to be as happy as she was because being that happy was somehow a gift that she felt may have to many conditions. She worried for him, for what it would cost him. She found it hard to believe that that this powerful magical creature could be content with a life totally revolved around her or that destiny could leave him to such an existence. 

And she worried about what he had been and whether there would be an accounting and she resented it for because he was the sum of his parts and his heritage and unlike so many who had tried he had risen above his birthright and when all she could see was how good he was, she feared for him, she feared for their happiness. 

And she suddenly thought of that lunch last Friday and Francesca's calm control of Cole and why she was there and Phoebe was struck by a terrible and overwhelming vision of a life without Cole, of a life where her sisters and Leo were terribly polite during breakfast and she slept every night in a room that was warm because the window was shut and she was alone, and she jumped up suddenly. She had to know. 

Phoebe told them at work that she needed personal time and slipped down to Cole's office hoping that he was still in court. In the elevator, she called him and was relieved to find the phone turned off which usually meant he was. 

Francesca was in the office for all the world the perfect legal assistant, working away on a computer as if it was what she really did. Phoebe supposed Leo did the same thing, working as a handyman, and he did it well, so she should not be to surprised. 

Francesca smiled pleasantly when she saw Phoebe but said "Cole's in court." 

"I know" Phoebe said "I wanted to talk to you." 

"I see" said Francesca quietly stopping what she was doing and looking up into Phoebe's anxious big, pleading, brown eyes. 

"I wanted to ask you" Phoebe said trying to sound indifferent and failing "Why are you here?" 

"Did Cole ask you do this?" Francesca asked. 

"He doesn't know I'm here" Phoebe said. Then she asked carefully "How nasty is being to you." 

"Very" said Francesca said smiling. 

"Its only because he feels betrayed" Phoebe explained "and well when he's upset he doesn't keep it to himself very well. Well he still had a demonic nature and.. " she trailed off. 

"He's not the first demon I've guided dear" Francesca said. 

"He isn't ?"said Phoebe surprised. 

"No" Francesca said "But this is not a good place to talk about it. Would you like to go somewhere you feel comfortable and we can talk about it? Not San Francisco." 

"Can you leave now?" Phoebe asked. 

"I'm fairly certain my boss won't complain" Francesca smiled "He isn't that brave" and Phoebe tried to laugh but failed. 

Francesca rang the reception area and said she was taking personal time closing the office and she and Phoebe walked out. In the elevator Francesca said "Any where you want to go?"

Phoebe shook her head. Francesca reached out took her hand and orbed and Phoebe who easily accepted orbing with Paige and Leo realised immediately that this was a very powerful whitelighter. 

To Phoebe's surprise they came out of the orb in a beautiful piazza which Phoebe recognised as Rome . 

"I'm Italian" Francesca explained and as it was late night in Rome, even in winter the Piazza was bustling. They went to a small cafe and Francesca ordered in Italian. 

"Even after all this time with Cole I still have trouble getting used to flying around the world "said Phoebe the little girl who thought she was running away to the end of the world when she went to New York. 

"What do you want to know dear?" Francesca asked over a cappuccino. 

"Who are you and what do you want from Cole?" Phoebe asked working her way up to protecting her lover. 

"My name is Francesca Rinaldi" Francesca answered quietly "I personally want nothing from Cole." 

"He says he's served his last master and he isn't going to fight for Good" Phoebe said. 

"I'm glad to hear it" Francesca said. 

"Francesca please" Phoebe begged "Why are you here for him, with him? What do you think he is?" 

"I know what he is dear" Francesca answered slowly , "he is a demon/human who walked through the fire of his own making, facing the blackest and most evil depths of his nature. He is a half-breed demon who walked away from evil and recognised his own humanity to find the path to the light and is about to be summoned to his destiny as a Guardian of the realm, to be asked to chose a long hard path of service to a great calling, to arbitrate the Great Plan." 

"That's crazy" Phoebe said. 

"Crazier than a particularly clever lawyer in a San Francisco law firm being an ex demon and the one time Source of Evil and sharing a bed with a witch, and a house with her sisters, her family" Francesca smiled "and those sisters are the most powerful avengers of innocents in the realm." 

"When you put it liked that" Phoebe sighed "If he is this, this Guardian what does it mean." 

"He's the umpire dear and its a hard, hard calling, a lonely one and a long one" Francesca answered. 

"But he's an ex demon" Phoebe protested. 

"Its always the demons dear" Francesca explained "in this realm the half breeds, the ones who find great power through their humanity and a desperate need to atone for the calling of their birth. Those demons who walk through the fire, who have been evil, and viewed evil are the only ones who are beyond temptation, beyond the seduction of the power." 

"I've never heard of these Guardians" Phoebe protested as if that confirmed they did not exist. 

"Haven't you dear?" said Francesca. 

"Why is it the half demons, the ones like Cole?" Phoebe asked losing her battle. 

"Because dear" Francesca answered "They are bred by evil to be incredibly powerful beings. But they are also bred to die because there is a secret. The secret of their power is not their demon heritage but their human one. The myth they are told is that their human half is weak and must be held in check but in fact when they access their humanity, they reach into a level of power that is beyond the comprehension of most beings. Evil breeds them for their cleverness but destroys them long before they reach into their souls and find their humanity." 

"That's.. evil" Phoebe said "wicked." 

"I know dear" said Francesca "Sometimes just occasionally, one of these half-breed demons, develops a sense of righteousness." 

"I have never heard any other demons beside Cole …being righteous" said Phoebe said "What happens to them?" 

Francesca sighed "Mostly they die" she said "They are killed by evil because if we know they are turning so does evil, or they try to turn and fail and we destroy them. And if they do they what Cole has done and somehow survive it, they are called to a destiny as Guardians. In this realm there are always five, or there should be. We have waited on Belthezor for a very long time" Francesca said "You've met a Guardian." 

"I have not" Phoebe denied. 

"The demon Arturo" Francesca smiled "Ex demon Arturo." 

Phoebe gasped "Arturo" she said and then shook her head "Cole just wants to be with me" Phoebe whispered. 

"I know" Francesca said "but what he wants is not what he is being asked. Make no doubt dear I have guided and advised these demon, ex demon Guardians for a thousand years" she smiled at Phoebe's shock "Quite a few are called. Very few can accept." 

"And if he doesn't accept what then?" Phoebe demanded. "Will you leave him alone, let him go. Let us have a life?" 

"No dear" Francesca said quietly "If he does not chose to serve the Great Plan and make no mistake its his choice and it's a choice that requires great courage because it's a very, very hard road, he is lost to you, to all of us." 

"What do you mean?" Phoebe said very quietly, frightened. 

"I mean" Francesca answered "that Arturo will destroy him." 

"Because" Phoebe gasped, "because he doesn't want to be the umpire, the arbitrator." 

"No dear. Because there must be five and these powerful demons cannot exist outside the Great Plan." Francesca said. 

"That's crazy" Phoebe "He's to powerful , nothing can destroy him." 

"Not quite to powerful" Francesca said "Arturo can and make no mistake, will destroy him if he choses not to answer his destiny." 

"He isn't harming any one" Phoebe said angry, hurting. 

"Not at the moment" Francesca said. 

"To lose him because he does not want to be the damned umpire" Phoebe said.. "It's crazy" Phoebe repeated. All but knocking the remains of her latte over. "He wants to be with me", she said "he wants a life with me. What is so dangerous about that?" 

"Phoebe I have seen what Arturo must do. Do you thinks Cole wants to go back to where he was". Francesca gently reached out to touch Phoebe's hand "I saw the demon Asion make his choice. He walked through the fire and when told of his destiny he said no he could not and would not. I saw him sitting there on a bench in a small park in Vienna and he looked up and said finish it Arturo. Finish it and give me peace. He was gone a second later. And glad of it." 

"This damned Arturo will kill Cole because he can't face eternity as the umpire, the arbitrator of Good an Evil. Because he just wants to be free of it all" Phoebe cried. 

"As a last resort" Francesca said. "He won't do it until Cole has made his choice and Cole knows what he is choosing. Be very clear it will be Cole's choice, and much as I care about him and would love, would be…want to tell him to stay because I care, that would not be his choice, it be mine or she added gently "yours and not his and it would be not be true." 

"That's not fair" Pheobe said through her tears. "He won't do it. Its not fair. We've been so happy" Phoebe said "What's wrong with living the life we're having." 

"As I told you what he wants is not all that relevant" Francesca said "he has a calling. Phoebe I care about him. He is dear to me. I don't like demons, never have, nasty creatures no humour all dark soul and grim" She smiled "This boy is different but I care enough about him to respect his own choice." 

"Its not fair" Phoebe whimpered. 

"No its not" said Francesca "he has his choices but they are very hard ones and so do you. You may have to make some very hard ones about what is right and what is best. You're going to lose him dear" Francesca said "whether its today or next week or much later. At some time you have to part, you're not going to lose him to evil but you are going to lose him to your humanity or to his. 

"I do know that" Phoebe smiled sadly, sniffing back tears. I"mmortal creatures and magic ones." She gulped Its hard. "Not just me, my sister too. Francesca" she said "Cole told me some fairy story about, about Arturo and another witch.. Is it true ?" 

"Well Cole was not the first demon to be inspired to cross because he fell love with a witch" said Francesca "but then again neither was Arturo. I've heard so many versions of that story" she said. "There is some truth in all of them. But I don't remember it being a fairy tale" Francesca smiled at the memory "Marie-Jeanne was a beautiful woman. She was also my friend. Mostly I remember Arturo and Marie-Jeanne as a highly volatile couple who fought their way through ten years of a not very peaceful existence together." 

"Not a fairy tale" Phoebe said. "Cole's no fairy tale to live with" she said little girl, pleading and thinking how angry she had been with him over breakfast. 

Francesca nodded understanding . "I remember once" she explained Arturo and Marie-Jeanne had a son , two children actually and Marie-Jeanne also had a grand son only a little older. Girls married young those days and she had four children with her first husband" 

"So this fairy tale heroine was not a virgin?" Phoebe asked. 

Francesca shook her head, not misunderstanding the purpose of the question. She continued, "The boys were about 8 or 9 at the time and I suppose as all little boys from time immemorial, they wanted to learn how to fight with swords. Arturo taught them with the great demonic ones. Marie-Jeanne was furious, as all mothers and grandmothers from time immemorial, she felt that if her boys knew how to use weapons they would want to go off to war. Arturo said that if they could not use weapons they could not defend themselves or others. Marie-Jeanne and Arturo fought that one out loud and long up and down the village and every corner of the cottage. Neither giving an inch. It was so bad during the night that the headman pounded on their door and told them to keep quiet because other people needed to sleep. He told me it was worse when they quietened down because everyone else in the village lay awake waiting for the next eruption." 

Francesca smiled and Phoebe was left wondering what it would be like to understand history as your living memory, of people and small lives and communities. 

"Do you know" said Francesca "I think that was there last great battle. Shortly after Marie-Jeanne was lost when she was trying to protect Arturo against some forces of Good who doubted his turning and he walked through a fire of his own making and found the path to the light. The path he now walks." 

"Who was right ?"Phoebe asked. 

"Both" said Francesca "The boys died much later, in battle defending those who needed to be defended. It broke Arturo's heart. He lost his family and he lost those dear to Marie-Jeanne. The calling doesn't break the need for family, the truth of family." 

"Cole told me some story about Arturo doomed to eternal damnation" Phoebe said. 

"That obviously didn't happen" said Francesca "but then again what did happen does not reflect all that well as an argument for the righteousness of good so they never seem to tell that tale well either." 

"Is there a difference between being good and being righteous?" asked Phoebe quietly. 

"There shouldn't be dear but.. " Francesca said. "Then again it is surprising how nearly all those demons who accepted their calling to Guardians take the step into the future as good falters. I sometime think their understanding of how fragile it is give them strength for the role they take." 

"How does Arturo stand it, apart from her?" Phoebe asked. "Did he just stop loving her, let it fade, put it behind him?" 

"I think he just loves her more" Francesca said in matter of fact voice. 

Phoebe swallowed "Do you know what it is to be tied to some one like I am to Cole. To feel what they feel, to love like I do, to be loved like he loves me?" 

Francesca said gently "Its Mrs Rinaldi dear" Francesca said "I loved once and was loved for what seems two minutes of my life, about 700 years ago." 

"Then you should know what it's like to lose a love, to have them taken away from you to go away from you." Phoebe bit out passionately. 

"It feels like an eternity alone, living on memories" Francesca said "It feels as if their smile is as close to you as if you saw it the last time you looked up. It feels like you walk a path alone deserted, and it feels as if they walk every step with you, by you side holding you safe. Yes Phoebe I may not have had a demon fight what his way from the wastelands of hell for me but I know what it is like to love." 

"We were fated together, my fate was his and now you say we must part" Phoebe said. 

"You will part sometime Phoebe" Francesca said. "You are his fate. He turned from evil because of you, he found the power from his humanity in the wasteland because of you, and he found a way through the fire of his own making because of you. Arturo found him and will give him his call to destiny because of you." 

"That's not a comfort "said Phoebe wistfully. 

"Cole doesn't want to be caught between the battle with Good and Evil" Phoebe said sadly. "He just wants to be good himself, not be the reason evil exists." 

Francesca smiled "What Cole wants may not be why he choses what he will chose. And just so you are very certain, Guardians are demons who have found the light. They are not there to ensure evil exists, they are there to ensure that good endures no matter the cost, mostly to them." 

**………………………………………………. **

Tempus sat on his throne, on the throne of the Source that he was not, idly staring at the list of chaos caused by out of control demon sects and hives and rogues in front of him. A part of the demon in him considered that chaos was as good goal for Evil as any other. Tempus recognised that Good was faltering, the randomness of the strikes, the unpredictability and purposelessness of them having its devastating effect 

But the part of him that had sought power and control, knew that Evil in its purest form was the ability to use power at a whim, to strike fear, to destroy, to deny, to reward, to give and to take away, to have minions fall on the floor. That part of him, the strongest part was offended. 

Tempus did not care, if Evil won the battle, if it meant he was lost. Tempus only cared that Tempus should rule, that Tempus should have power, that for a small time at least the great demon craving in him for power should be sated. 

All Tempus cared about, was that unless he could find a way to change the time line and stop the accursed witches from destroying the Grimoire, Tempus himself would be lost. Which was all that mattered. 

But Tempus did not know how to retrieve the Grimoire. He had tried sending demons back to hide it before the witches stole it, he tried making the sister bond of the Accursed Trio fail and still, the Grimoire was lost, as would be Tempus if the chaos around him continued. 

**…………………………………………………..**


	22. Chapter 22

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 2: Promises,promises,promises

Chapter 22

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Arturo sitting on his balcony watching the Gulf below, looked up as he heard a soft hissing sound and the crystals in his cabinet turned blood red. 

Proctor shimmered in front of him, sombre dark, satanic. "We are nearly out of time Arturo" he said. 

"We have a little" Arturo answered. 

"Very little" replied Proctor. "What needs to be done must be done." 

"I'm reluctant still, to reconstitute the Grimoire" Arturo said "it feels wrong." 

"I watch" said Proctor "Tempus is losing control. Evil is fracturing and the consequences to Good, to the balance are undesirable." 

Arturo nodded "I know." 

"This waiting for Belthezor Arturo" Proctor said "must end. Has he been asked to make a choice?" 

"No" Arturo said "Francesca fears that the answer will be no. She has a fondness for him and I have hesitated. She wants me to wait for a more convenient time." 

"Ahh" said Proctor "By all means wait on Belthezor's convenience, we have waited for fifty years on Belthezor's convenience." 

Arturo smiled. 

"Perhaps" said Proctor "it would be wise to remind Belthezor that whatever his choices Belthezor's legacy is Belthezor's responsibility." 

"What do you mean?" Arturo asked. 

"I mean" said Proctor "Whatever his choice don't destroy him until he fixes this mess that the Charmed Ones caused, because of his legacy as the Source. This should never have happened Arturo." Proctor said. "That was the last time Good invades the underworld." 

"Why do you think Belthezor can fix what we can't?" Arturo asked. 

"Because I have watched" said Proctor "and I have seen Tempus change the timelines and I see always it is about Belthezor and I have heard Tempus curse him on the spirit winds. Because Tempus was prophesied to find the Grimoire when it was lost. Belthezor knows the answer Arturo." Proctor said. 

"He has hidden it well from Francesca if he does" Arturo said. 

"Belthezor has always kept his secrets" Proctor replied. 

"Are you aware Belthezor is bedding one of the Charmed Ones?" Arturo said. 

"The affairs of witches, up until now have not interested me" Proctor laughed deep dark demonic "But by all means let us wait on Belthezor's convenience, Guardians, demonic hierarchy and the Fate of Good and Evil should wait while Belthezor beds a witch." 

"I need to be careful when I interfere with the affairs of witches." Arturo said smiling a little. 

"I understand my friend Arturo" Proctor said "but our calling is to do what must be done. You understand this." Proctor shimmered away. 

Arturo thought a little while and then he called Francesca's name. She came in a few minutes still dressed as the very efficient assistant in the San Francisco legal firm. Arturo glowered as he saw her and felt a momentary annoyance at her need to hide what he thought her true beauty from a world incapable of recognising it. 

Francesca caught his glower and was amused. 

Francesca Arturo said "My friend Proctor has been here." 

It was Francesca's turn to sigh and nod. 

"He believes" Arturo continued "He thinks Belthezor needs to act to make his choice, to fix his legacy, to find the Grimoire and "Arturo added " my friend Proctor is right." 

"Cole is not ready to make his choice" Francesca said slowly "He's not ready to give up on Phoebe or her family, he's hanging on with everything he has to the safety of his mortal life. He is not ready yet to look beyond Arturo." 

"He needs to fix this up" Arturo said. 

"If you can't fix this up why should he?" Francesca said quietly. 

"Because it is his legacy; I think the answer" said Arturo "is simpler than we know, in the time line changes, in the life with Charmed Ones. He has an answer." 

"You've decided against Therold's solution?" Francesca said. 

"It's a choice, a last resort" Arturo said "but it feels wrong. Therold says we need the lore and he is right but we need to be wise how that lore is used" Arturo turned away and then turned back "And to create something evil even for the intentions of ensuring the that Good prevails strikes me as .. not good." 

"Cole says argues often that it is not the act but the intent that defines guilt" Francesca smiled. 

"Well may be in the end that is the way he will fix his legacy" Arturo says "But if we recreate the Grimoire we are intending to create something evil, not good. Up till now we have had time on our side but I think very little now." 

"Cole is not ready" Francesca said "He still needs time." 

Arturo smiled gently "As Proctor says we have waited a long time on Belthezor's convenience." 

"I have no great affection for Proctor." declared Francesca. 

"And you have a great affection for Belthezor" Arturo answered "Francesca are you sure that you concern is not because you do not think he is ready to make a choice but because you know he is and you know it will not be the one you want?" 

"A little" she said "he is dear boy and I would wish him some happiness." 

"I have no gift of the future" said Arturo none of us have. "That is our blessing. Perhaps this is Belthezor's destiny. His calling is not a long one. This is the time of the Guardians and we have waited on his convenience for fity years" He said firmly. "A last final and great act of atonement perhaps" Arturo said. He saw Francesca face. 

"It's a hard choice" she said sadly. 

"Ahh the price of freedom" said the man had once been the demon warrior Arturo and paid very dearly for his freedom and made some very hard choices himself. "Much easier to do as you are told follow the orders of a master, than take responsibility for your actions, your heritage, make your choices and accept the consequences." 

"I know Arturo" Francesca said "I remember telling you that." 

Arturo laughed and stood up "You had better go tell the dear boy that he has an appointment with his destiny" Arturo said. 

Francesca nodded and orbed off. 

She orbed into a quiet part of the law firm and walked to her office. The door to Cole's office was open and he was at his desk, back from the court hearing. 

He looked up as he saw her at the door. 

"Nice of you to put in an… appearance" he said blandly, his eyes narrowing snakily. 

"Stop trying to prove that you can be annoying Cole" Francesca said "I already know you are." 

And just for a second the blue eyes opposite her lit up with laughter. 

"How did you go with the court hearing", she asked. Cole had been defending a favourite client of the firm at a committal hearing for grand larceny. The client had been extorting large amounts of money from a supposed charity trust. 

"Good and bad" he answered. 

"What do you mean?" Francesca said. 

"I got the bastard off" Cole answered "He should have fried" 

"Can't win them all" Francesca said. 

"I was planning on convincing him how good atonement felt" Cole said. 

"That would be … good" Francesca said "Maybe you should convince yourself too" she added deliberately. 

Cole's smile froze on his face. 

"We need to talk Cole" Francesca said gently. 

"What do we need to talk about?" he said flat voiced sitting deadly still every line of his body ready for action. 

"Good and Evil" she answered carefully "Destiny. Fate. Magic." 

"I see" he said still rigid still flat voiced. 

"Not here" she said quietly. 

"I see" he said "Where?" 

"Somewhere you feel safe" Francesca answered. 

Every impulse Cole had for his own protection suddenly exploded, his demonic nature, his empathic ability, his human instincts. Sitting very still he asked sardonically "And will I be safe?" 

Francesca met the intense blue eyes staring at her "I don't know" she answered honestly. 

Cole nodded. He told her of a beach. One of his favourite in the Caribbean and she said "I'll be there in a few minutes." 

Francesca and Arturo shimmered onto the beach, a quiet white shaded one, accessible only by sea to non magical creatures. Cole was standing at the water's edge. He turned around as he heard them arrive. He had his suit jacket off. A couple of shirt buttons were undone. His tie was very loose. Both his hands were in his pockets and the suit jacket was looped through his left arm. 

Francesca could tell by every line of his body he was ready to fight. She was wearing her whitelighter robe, the hood down, her salt and pepper hair no longer in a neat chignon but pulled back into a loose ponytail. Cole glanced at Arturo and then at Francesca. She waited for his reaction to her pock marked and paralysed face, waited to see some distain or repulsion but he either did not notice or did not care because he looked straight into her eyes and said nastily "We have to talk .. Mrs Rinaldi" and he made her name sound an insult. 

Francesca smiled but could not in honesty offer Cole reassurance. 

Arturo intervened "I am Arturo" he said and faced the ex demon Belthezor's cynical stare. "And I am here to talk of your destiny" He watched Cole's sardonic expression. "You don't believe me" he said to Cole. 

Cole shrugged "I'm prepared to believe anything" he answered, not giving an inch, his body ready to fight. 

Arturo smiled. There was a time when he worried that how he did this made him responsible for the choices the demons who had fought so hard and come so far made. It took him centuries to understand that he was not and could not, would not influence or make their choice by his words and actions. 

"What destiny?" Cole asked not missing the point. 

"Do you know who I am?" Arturo asked. 

Cole just stared at him, sucking slightly on his lips, then said "I don't care." 

"More important do you know what I am?" Arturo asked. 

"If I cared, I'd guess you're a very powerful demon" Cole answered warily "and if any of those stories are true a demon who turned to good. A traitor to your birth." He smiled cynically "Much like me. If I cared. I'd also guess most of this was about whether I've turned. If I cared." 

"You never were stupid were you Belthezor?" said Arturo "I am a Guardian." 

"My name is Cole" Cole snapped. 

"Whatever" answered Arturo and carefully choosing his words told Cole what the Guardians were. 

Cole looked at Arturo, horror registering on his face "Oh no you don't" he rasped, his voice failing mid sentence. He coughed and gasped "Not for one god damned minute would I consider it." 

"You really are not a fool are you Belthezor?" said Arturo. 

"Cole" Cole answered. 

"Whatever" said Arturo. 

"No" said Cole. 

"Is that your answer" said Arturo "This has to be very clear Belthezor" he said "Your choice is very limited. Very clearly he said "You either accept your fate or you are destroyed." 

"You'll destroy me" Cole asked slowly "Can you?" he asked with almost disinterested curiosity. 

Arturo simply nodded and Cole did not doubt he told the truth. 

Cole turned and stared out to the sea. Then he turned back and noted Francesca's' sad concerned expression "and the choice that I could just live out a mortal life and damn well forget all this." 

"Not possible, we can't exist outside the Great Plan" Arturo replied gently "Just so we understand each other. It's not fate that I wish on you. Those few in evil who know something of us only plot to destroy us, and those few on the side of Good resent and fear us. Don't expect gratitude or thanks or respect. You do it because it is right." 

"For ever" Cole asked. 

"We pass on" Arturo answered. "I have lived over a 1200 mortal years and I have known 7 others turn to Guardians. There are 4 of us left." 

"I see" said Cole with no emotion in his voice. 

"Just so we understand each other" Arturo said "I wish I could say it was fair but it is not. We're born into evil and we live by that birthright and when we discover the light, we only survive to offer atonement for being what we were born to be, being what we are needed to be." 

Cole smiled slightly "and you want me to say what I'll choose this. I'll choose to be a.. a Guardian, that I'll choose to spend what, an eternity offering atonement just because I found something better, a way to be something more than what I was born and you tell me if I say no…" 

"I will destroy you" Arturo answered "Your power cannot, must not, exist outside the Great Plan." 

Cole looked at Francesca's concerned face and it occurred to him that Phoebe was right, Francesca really did care, and he looked at the blank expressionless face of the ex demon Arturo who had once so many years ago walked through a fire of his own making and found the path to the light and had spent a millennium serving the cause that ensured Good endured. And Cole thought of Phoebe and how much he loved her and what she had brought to him and what she had given him. He sighed and the smile he saved for Phoebe crossed his face. 

He turned to face the ex demon Arturo, legs firmly planted apart, on the sand of a Caribbean beach defiant to the end "I don't think I want to be a Guardian" he said. 

**……………………….………….. **

At two in the morning San Francisco time Phoebe lay on her bed, the room only lit by the bedside lamp, unable to sleep, frightened half to death, worried about Cole, praying to know where he was. The door to the hall was open and she looked up as Piper entered her room. 

Phoebe had come home from her talk with Francesca and totally failed on all her promises to be a grown up and be responsible. She had fallen into her big sister's arms and cried out all her fears. 

"Okay sweetie?" Piper asked from the doorway. Phoebe's only answer was a big sniff. Piper came into the room "Its freezing in here "she said. 

"Cole likes the window open" Phoebe said in between sniffs. Piper crawled into bed beside her sister 

"Didn't mean to wake you?" Phoebe sniffed. 

"You didn't" Piper said huddling under the quilts. "Leo went off to a charge about two hours ago and hasn't come back. I was lying awake too" Piper's voice was sharp "I swear next time for both of us its going to be a nice safe mortal. At least if they're missing in the middle of the night, you only have to worry whether they're drunk with their buddies or off chasing women." 

Phoebe laughed in between her tears. 

"Come here sweetie" Piper said and put her arms around Phoebe. 

After a while the tears stoped "I'm terrified I'll never see him again" Phoebe said.

"We couldn't be that lucky" said Piper said angrily "I hate Cole when he does this to you, puts you through this."

"Its not his fault" Phoebe said.

"It never is" Piper said viciously "but I still hate him when he does this to you."

"I thought you hated me period" Cole said as he shimmered in standing in front of the bed.

"God Cole" Phoebe yelled jumping out of bed and throwing herself at him. He caught her in a long, long desperate hungry kiss.

Piper still under the quilt on their bed pensively watched Cole and Phoebe kiss. "Where have you been?" she asked.

Phoebe pulled back from the kiss watching him intensely waiting for his answer.

He shrugged "I was busy. I can't tell you." He said awkwardly.

Phoebe said quietly "I spoke to Francesca today" she said "About why she was watching you."

"Oh" said Cole almost dropping her. He sat on the end of the bed. Phoebe feeling the cold crawled back under the quilt and in the end to keep hold of her, Cole had had to move along the be until he was nearly as close to Piper as Phoebe.

"I take it you made some choices today" Piper said daring Cole.

He shook his head "No" he said slowly.

"Cole what happened?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"I was offered a choice about my um destiny" he said "I told them I did not want to be a Guardian." He answered in a matter of fact voice.

"Who's them?" Piper asked from the depths of the quilt as Phoebe whimpered.

"Francesca and a demon, ex demon called Arturo" Cole answered.

Phoebe gasped "Arturo" and gulped and Piper a sat upright.

"What happened Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"What did you do?" Piper demanded.

"Nothing" he said looking into Phoebe's scared brown eyes "I mean nothing Piper" he said sharper as he caught her face. "Apparently what I want is not of interest or a choice, just an irrelevant opinion." He did not fail to notice the relief in both Phoebe and Piper's faces.

"Francesca told me Arturo would destroy you if you said no" Phoebe said slowly.

"Funny Arturo said the same to me" Cole answered with grim humour." I made no choice Phoebe" he said hard voiced.

"Francesca said they have waited a very long time and they need an answer soon" Phoebe said.

"If they have waited that long, they can bloody well wait a little longer" Cole said showing his anger and his fear. He turned to Phoebe "Do you want to go somewhere" he said "Somewhere you want, somewhere special, right now."

"Beach?" she asked.

"No beaches" he said I've seen enough beaches today" he added.

Piper feeling decidedly a third wheel, stood up and left. Cole watched her go.

"I went to Rome today with Francesca" Phoebe said slowly.

"Then not Rome" Cole answered grimly.

"Venice?" Phoebe asked, trying to fight down the terrible thought that Cole was offering her one last day together.

"Venice, never been there" he said "Try not to take to long to get ready" he added.

"No" Phoebe said but Cole wasn't hopeful and he was right. Cole opted to shower and shave using Piper and Leo's bathroom, he was dressed and ready to go but the shower in the ensuite was still going. Restless and not wanting to wait, he wandered into the hall. There were lights on downstairs, and Piper's room was empty. Cole wandered in and stood in the nursery looking at the baby as she slept. He walked over and touched Melinda gently on the side of her face and walked out. Paige's door was also open, and she was not there. Cole momentarily distracted from the greater concerns of the universe pursed his lips.

He went downstairs and found Piper in the kitchen making herself hot milk chocolate. "We may get to Venice by nightfall" he said.

"Ours or theirs?" Piper said.

"Take you pick" Cole answered.

"Cole" Piper said pouring milk into a mug and offering Cole one with an inclination of her head. He refused with a shudder "Cole" Piper said again "Are you sure this Guardian thing is not just a plot of evil. I mean, reformed demons guarding the balance of Good and Evil is…well so far fetched."

He laughed "Nearly as far fetched as a magic human soul, that once inhabited a vanquished demon, collecting demonic powers and returning from the wastelands of hell. The balance thing I've felt for a long time Piper." he said "Its not a ..surprise, almost a .. almost an explanation. As for the Guardians, rumours and boogie man tales all my life. The Source when he took me over knew something of them and hated the idea of a Great Power that could limit him but the ex demon destiny thing, try and talk me into not believing it will you?" he asked.

"Can't you do it Cole?" Piper asked, "for Phoebe if not for you."

"It would require great courage" he answered "More than I have I fear."

"Do you know Cole, in all the time I've known you and hated your guts that is something I have never thought you lacked" Piper said.

"You haven't really known me that long" he said cryptically. "And its…what you said the other day. You may have been more right than you know."

Phoebe called out to Cole from the stairs.

He started to leave the kitchen and then turned back "Thanks Pip" he said.

"What for." she asked head on the side, blunt.

"Lemon pie" he said smiling.

"You're welcome" Piper answered.

"I am?" he said disbelieving.

"When you're not being an annoying arsehole" Piper said "which you are, you understand most of the time."

"I understand" he said.

Phoebe was in the hall, talking to Paige who had arrived home, makeupless and her hair badly needing combing. Cole eyed her up and down and she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Phoebe hastily grabbed his arm and said Night sweetie to Paige

"Yeah" Cole said to Paige "Night sweetie , try and be a .. good girl while I'm not around."

"Arsehole" Paige said.

Cole a caught Phoebe's hand and shimmered away.

Paige saw the light in the kitchen and found Piper washing her mug.

"Cole's an arsehole" Paige said "I don't know what Phoebe sees in him, other than sex and a great body."

"Phoebe can't help herself" Piper said sadly.

"Oh hell" said Paige "we're not having another Cole crisis are we?"

"Mm" said Piper "maybe the last one."

"Oh" said Paige.

**……………………….………………… **

Cole shimmered Phoebe to Venice, a day away, a dream, a special moment in time when they could just be together. Cole enjoyed every second of her delight in the canals and the views, and the winter mists. They walked the streets, saw the old houses and churches, stood on the bridges, viewed the canals and watched the vaporettos, the water buses, move up and down the waterways of Venice.

They sat on a bench on the edge of St Mark's Square in the late afternoon in Venice and the morning in San Francisco. Phoebe was tired and she moaned about not being able to tell the people at work what she did on the weekend. They ate an ice cream. Phoebe had changed her mind three times before deciding what sort of chocolate gelato she wanted. She eyed the view across the wide expanse of the end of the Grand Canal. Each time a boat passed as the wake reached them, the bobbing gondolas tied along the edge of the canal reminded Phoebe of horses straining at their tethers, and made her smile and the mist creeping over the city and the square gave the whole place a surreal feeling that somehow made it easy to talk of destinies and futures.

And Phoebe found the courage to ask. Cole was quiet as if the magic of the place was creeping into his soul, sitting watching the view of the Grand Canal of Venice, leaning forward arms resting on his knees and seeing something beyond the water.

"What did you say?" he asked distracted.

"I asked if you ever felt there was a destiny for you beside me, beside what we have" she asked gently.

He stared out watching the wake of one of the water taxis. "Yes" he said slowly "I feel like it every time I look at you, I feel like I'm living on borrowed happiness and its going to be repaid over an eternity" and he stared into the mist as the fairytale light fell over Venice.

"Phoebe" he said slowly "I… just something I just wanted to say in case, in case I don't get a chance again. In those other time lines, when I was with ,..you, those girls I saw, I barely recognised them at first, they were both almost, seemed soul dead to me and then each time I, I touched something in them, and I saw them come alive and each time it was you, the soul of you and the spirit of you. It was always you. It's the soul of you I love Phoebe" he said "the spirit of you, the soul of you, every last capricious twist and turn of you" he said glancing quietly down at her, a smile in his eyes, the one he saved for her, and some fear.

"I am not capricious" Phoebe said pouting. She caught the smile. "Maybe a little" she conceded. He raised his eyebrows "Maybe a lot" she added. "But telling me you love me for it isn't going to make me stop being .. capricious" she said knowing she won.

"Don't" he said , the smile moving from eyes across his face.

Phoebe turned her head around so she could see his face "Are you ever going to tell me what happened" she asked as gently as she could.

"Yes" he answered "but I need to think a few things through" Then he noticed her drawn expression and he relented a little "I saw my future" he said slowly.

Without looking at her he said "I can feel the balance you know. I can feel Good and Evil move and strain and fight each other. And this is not a battle that has anything to do with you" he said sadly. He turned to her "Its out of balance you know" he said "Good and Evil are out of balance, I feel it with every breath I breathe."

"What are you going to do about it" she asked.

"Nothing if I can help it" he said "Phoebe" he said looking at her "If I do anything I feel I'm lost to you. Do you know what you mean to me?" he asked.

"Yes" she said gently. She lifted his arm and slid under it, leaning across to him so he could hold her.

"They're calling me Phoebe" he said slowly. "And. I. Don't. Believe. I don't believe I have the courage to answer it."

"You're the bravest person I ever know" she said sadly because she never believed that this creature of power and magic could just be there for her.

"Am I?" he said wryly.

"Don't underestimate yourself" Phoebe said then added "Its not evil calling she said. Its not evil you have to fear."

"I can't be evil" he answered Like I told you, I know I can't." Phoebe caught the edge of a smile on his face. "I know its not my fate to be evil. You'd have got me or something would have got me if I went that way" he said with a small laugh that choked in his throat. His arm tightened around her. "I have to be good" he said with a bitterness in his voice "I can feel it, and its at a cost and …Phoebe I'm not sure I have the courage to face it. Alone."

"I can never tell you what I've done" he said "I could never bear to look at you while I did. But it ..it was evil Phoebe it was very bad and I owe and I'm very frightened of what I've done and what I have to pay for it and how long it will take. Alone."

She reached up to touch his face. And she felt his pain and she resented the world, the universe for causing it. She resented it because he was born what he was and he had risen above it, so far above it. And because the only way he could understand the level of the debt, his evil birthright, was if he was very, very good.

She snuggled closer, watching the mist and the changing light on the blue green canal. "You're never alone" she said slowly "I promise you, on my soul, on my calling as a witch, that whenever you turn around I'll be there, call my name and I'll come. However long you walk and wherever you walk, I'll walk with you. You'll never lose me and you will never ever be alone" she swore to him. "Never."

He leant over and kissed her hair while she snuggled silently against him. They watched the twilight and mist fall over Venice together, shared the creeping damp and the eerie quiet of a city without traffic.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Phoebe" he said sadly.

As the cold crept in, they stood up and they walked through the ally ways and shops and shared a magic city.

Phoebe loved Venice, she would love it all her life. Every year she would share a pilgrimage in the time when the mist and winter light fell over it. Because it was the place where Cole had finally shared not only his life but his soul with her. Because she knew it was in Venice that he made some choices and the choices he made in Venice meant loneliness was the consequence of their love. 

That magical day Phoebe and Cole walked through the streets of Venice, watching the water and sharing the soul of that beautiful city. Phoebe bought some of the masks they sold in all the shops there, sad clown masks with elaborate designs, and fanciful colours and she put them on her wall and she treasured them all her life in memory of that day. But she could never quite look at those masks without a deep sense of sadness.

**………………………………………….. **

**_Let music sound while he doth make his choice;   
_**_** Then if he lose he makes a swan like end,  
Fading in music.**_

**_William Shakespeare (1564–1616), British dramatist_**

**…………………………………………………..**


	23. Chapter 23

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 3: The more things change

Chapter 23

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

  
**_They talk o_**_**f a man betraying his country, his friends, his sweetheart. There must be a moral bond first. All a man can betray is his conscience....**_

**_Joseph Conrad_**

** .............................................**

Cole and Phoebe arrived back at the Manor late in the San Francisco afternoon, after their day in Venice, Phoebe exhaustedly clutching her parcels, clown masks and trinkets.

She met Piper's concerned expression with a shrug and when Paige started to asked questions she shook her head and Paige nodded. Leo had finally arrived back home a few hours before Cole and Phoebe. When asked of the Guardians, by an anxious Piper and Paige, he said he knew very little. Just that always there were rumours of creatures of Great Power who seemed to strike fear into the hearts of the Powers of Good.

"Boogie man stories and warnings" Leo said.

"That's what Cole called them from when he was a demon." Piper said, "That's what he told me."

"It makes some sense in away" Leo said "Elders are always concerned about consequences. A few times witches and whitelighters and some other beings on the side of good have suggested just wiping demons out and they have really panicked, always saying no, it was to dangerous, the consequences to risky. It makes some sense" Leo said. "Guardians. Demons."

"Ex demons." Piper said.

"After a few minutes" Leo said quietly to her "I know why they don't want us, the ones in the front line to know about Guardians. It does change your perspective of the battle, just a little and the role of Elders, seems..more ...vulnerable somehow."

"I always thought they were a pack of shits anyway" Piper said, "Stuff 'em."

That night Piper and Leo went to P3 while Paige babysat and Cole spent a few hours prowling restlessly around the house with Phoebe following him, scared to let him out of her sight. Phoebe yawning widely did not last much past the early evening. She wouldn't go to bed unless Cole went with her and finally realising she was about to pass out on her feet, he swung her into his arms and carried her upstairs. Phoebe almost immediately fell asleep curled up against him and Cole spent most of the night lying beside her; watching her sleep.

He woke her at dawn to tell he was going for a walk and she said okay sleepily and then sat up scared. "I'm going for a walk" he said. She pulled a face.

"All right" he said "I'm going to a beach to sit and think for a while. I'm not going near Arturo or Francesca and I'll come back here. I won't do anything without telling you" He smiled the one he saved for her "I promise."

She drifted off into a restless sleep and got up a few hours later. Paige was in the kitchen feeding Melinda, letting Piper sleep late and Leo was working so Phoebe and Paige talked a little. Paige to distract Phoebe told her about the new boyfriend Steve, how sexy he was, great body, great sex, great body.

"Was he the one who didn't drive you home the other night" Phoebe asked.

"He had an early start" Paige said.

"Cole was not impressed "Phoebe said carefully.

"Hmm" snorted Paige "Cole was born over a hundred years ago. Women weren't even supposed to know what sex was then, let alone have it and enjoy it. I think he wants to keep things that way."

"I don't" Phoebe laughed and followed Paige's glare to the door as Cole came in. She gulped nervously and he just shook his head.

"If the guy can't even see you get home safely, especially in the beginning when he should be trying to win you, earn you" Cole said to Paige hands firmly in his pockets. "Then he's a selfish shit only getting what he can."

"Cole." said Phoebe.

"Who made my life your business Cole." Paige demanded.

"Me" said Phoebe, ready to defend Cole because he was fighting enough battles at the moment.

"Well don't" said Paige snapped.

They were distracted by Melinda's demanding attention when she knew Cole was there but the glare Paige sent in Cole's direction as he bent to pick Melinda up should have vanquished him.

Phoebe would not let Cole leave again. She had an idea that if he did not leave the Manor he was safe from Arturo. Because it seemed to make her feel better that he stayed around, Cole finally settling down in his corner, to work on the case he was defending for the 19 year old hooker Jenny who had killed her pimp.

He worked through lunch. Phoebe apparently decided she was going to make a point of not interfering with any of his choices, including whether he ate lunch or not. Paige finally brought him a sandwich and muffin and coffee. The sandwich wasn't very good but at least it wasn't healthy.

He thanked her and she asked point blank why he was till working regardless….

"Regardless" he answered quietly some things don't change "The girl still needs defending, by some one if not me and I want to make sure the case is well planned. Regardless."

Paige nodded and he thanked her again for the sandwich, thinking she was very sweet. And he decided that it must be something she inherited from her father, because it was not a word he would have applied to any of her mother's family, including Phoebe. He loved Phoebe dearly but not because she was sweet.

He did not even mind admitting to himself that he felt protective of Phoebe's little sister, not just because he thought her sweet but because he owed her for a number of reasons.

**……………………………………….. **

The honeymoon had lasted between Phoebe and Cole for just a couple of weeks after he moved back into the Manor. Neither of them were prepared to admit to each other that the sudden decision to get back together after the long year of pain and hatred and drawn out emotions was bound to cause some tensions.

Most of the tension came out in facing the world as a couple. It was one thing being together, it was another thing dealing with P3 employees who raised their eyebrows and said nothing with an expressive silence when they found out Phoebe and Cole were back together after all the angry words that were said. It was even worse facing Victor's sister Eleanor who had dined out for 18 months on stories of Cole and Phoebe's aborted first wedding. Eleanor called in unannounced almost as soon as she heard from Victor that Cole and Phoebe were back together, supposedly to deliver a new toy to her grand niece, actually to check out what was happening. Eleanor, a shorter thinner version of her brother, had three sons, a rich husband and nothing else to do but gossip about family and friends. Cole was not at the Manor when she came and Phoebe bore the brunt of it. The two hours of Eleanor's visit left Phoebe shaking and as Cole luckily for him, missed the visit, they had their first really big argument about her.

Phoebe true to her capricious and contrary nature, after demanding he be with her, live with her went into a state of panic over how the rest of the world, specifically the world where she worked, would react. And Cole in another time and place, such as when he was making life and death choices about his destiny, may have recognised he overreacted, but at the time, feeling insecure and uncomfortable living with Phoebe's family, it had seemed a very big deal.

Phoebe had somewhat reluctantly broken the news to Cole on their first weekend that she had the Bay Mirror annual dinner coming up the following weekend and she was expected to attend, with a partner. He got the distinct feeling, she would have done anything but ask him to go if she could get out of it. She was extremely nervous about the reaction to the news she was back with demon ex, the ex who she had declared was a closed chapter, the ex who had been the subject of a very messy and unhappy divorce, the ex who was the reason, she wrote very cynical advice about the need for women to be independent and live their lives for who they were. She knew it was going to be the 9 day wonder of industry gossip and she was dreading it and if there was anyway she could have snuck out to the dinner without telling Cole she would have done it.

As it was when Paige made her ask him to go to the dinner with her, it was only his total discomfort at being at the Manor which stopped Cole throwing a temper tantrum, so he sulked for 3 days instead. And then for him the whole uncomfortable situation was compounded by the dress because he had genuinely worried that an ugly piece of rag was going to destroy what destiny and demons could not, his chance of a life with Phoebe. From a distance he realised he over reacted. At the time it seemed to be his whole future.

With the tensions of living together focused on what Cole called that damned dinner, Phoebe came home carrying some large dress bags. Cole was sitting somewhat uncomfortably in the parlour pretending to read and wishing he was somewhere else and Paige because she was still dating the married professor at the time, the one who as usual had to be somewhere else had planted herself on the sofa to watch television.

Paige asked Phoebe what she had bought and the dresses immediately came out. The first dress was a long fitted dark red dress, a colour that exactly suited her. The dress was an elegant a silk dress which had very small spaghetti straps, a teasing low bodice, ruching in front and suggestive but not tarty cut outs and low back. "You like" she said archly to Cole as she held it against her and he whistled softly.

"See" Phoebe answered. "Cole won't lie to me."

Cole narrowed his eyes slowly but did not comment.

"Classy" said Paige "What's the other one?"

Phoebe reached into another bag and pulled out what seemed a cloud of multicoloured rags, in shades of blue and green and pale yellow that hurt the eyes. There was just enough red in the cloud to make sure you did not miss it. She held the cloud up against her. It had one strap and a miniscule amount of material reaching where her breasts ought to be and the rest was diaphanous purple chiffon that showed everything she had, while the cloud of rags hung as low down her hips as could indecently be worn. It also appeared to have a huge split from the hip where the dress did not quite meet. Cole over the years he had known Phoebe, had seen her wear some very odd clothing, sometimes he had been left stunned, for the most part he found her odd clothing endearing and an expression of the free and unique spirit he loved about her, but that dress left him shaking his head.

Phoebe expectantly looked at him, smiling. "Do you like it?"

Even Paige who had been known to wear some unique clothing herself gulped. Fortunately for Cole she asked Phoebe how much it cost before Cole had to answer. Phoebe said an amount that left Paige gasping. Phoebe held the dress against her and waltzed around the parlour.

"You think it was worth it?" Paige asked.

"Do you think it was worth it?" Phoebe asked Cole suggestively

"If it makes you happy its worth it" Coles answered truthfully but he knew he was dead.

"This is the one I'm going to wear to the dinner. I think it says a lot about me" Phoebe announced. She ran upstairs happy with her purchases and Cole and Paige both breathed "Shit."

At any other time he would have been amused to walk into their bedroom and find Phoebe modelling the dress for Piper who was sitting on the edge of their bed for once speechless. The dress on Phoebe showed more of Phoebe than Cole and Piper usually saw except in a bathroom and the colours made you keep on looking.

"Piper loves the dress" Phoebe told Cole happily.

Cole glanced at Piper who gulped. "That dress is really something" Piper said.

On Saturday morning, the morning of the dinner Phoebe slept in. Cole had somewhat morosely wandered down stairs fairly early and been more than a little uncomfortable to find Leo and Paige eating breakfast. He glanced at his watch, thought about backing out and then decided he could do nothing but bluff it out, and besides this time to morrow he would be out of the Manor anyway.

"Looking forward to the big date to night?" Paige asked bitchily.

"Yeah I can hardly wait" Cole s said bluffing it out.

"Phoebe doesn't want to go with you" Paige said not without pleasure.

"I know that" Cole snapped suddenly. And then he could not help "I'll be out of here tomorrow anyway" he said "so just shut up trying to make my life miserable will you."

"Why are you going tomorrow?" Page asked.

"Because" he suddenly gulped "because tonight Phoebe's going to come down wearing that green, that coloured rag thing and she's going to ask me what I think of it and I'm going to tell her it looks beautiful and she'll know I'm lying and its over" he said miserably.

"I have faith in your ability to lie" Paige said sweetly.

"I can't lie to her" Cole said.

"Take my advice" Leo said over the top of the paper he was reading, "Lie."

Cole took a deep breath, knowing he was leaving tomorrow anyway "You know Phoebe. You know how she says things which are not what she means, she calls things by the wrong name, does not always use the exact same meaning for words that other people do." Cole smiled a little "Does not know her left from her right."

The last was greeted by nods from Paige and Leo who had both been victims of Phoebe's inability to give directions. Cole grinned a little "I swear the only time ever could have killed her was just after we first met and she told me to turn left at Vine…during rush hour to get to P3."

Leo said "But that's a right turn."

Cole sighed "I KNOW that, now." He sighed "Phoebe has been telling you all week that I won't lie to her, that's why she knows everything is all right between us, hasn't she" Cole said.

Leo and Paige nodded, grimly.

"That's not true" Cole continued. "She always says won't when she means can't. " He moved away, instinctively out of reach I couldn't stand it any longer. She kept asking me if I was good. I kept saying yes, she wouldn't believe me. So the other week I touched our auras, she knows when I'm lying."

He met Leo's horrified expression "You did what" roared Leo.

Uncomfortably Cole replied "I'm not stupid. I didn't merge them. I wouldn't risk hurting her but I touched them and I cannot pull them apart. At least neither of us can while we have an emotional connection" He hesitated "I .. she knows when, ..the bad stuff, a little. Its not that I won't lie to her. It's that I can't. She knows if I do, at least if she loves me she does. I lie quite a bit, she always knows it, " he said "She's going to know just how much I hate that rag," because by this time he did. It was the symbol of all that was making his life miserable.

Paige laughed suddenly "I'm glad you hate the dress; whatever else you are, you always had good taste."

"You're an idiot Cole" Leo said severely, then laughed happily "You're also so dead."

"I know" Cole said miserably.

"Just tell her she always looks beautiful to you." Leo suggested after a few minutes.

"No woman would fall for that" Paige said "That's what guys say to you when they hate what you're wearing."

"Tell her she looks stunning." Leo suggested

"Ditto" said Paige happily.

Leo barely suppressed a sigh "Tell her words can't describe how you feel about it." said Leo.

"Ditto" said Paige enjoying herself.

Cole groaned to Paige's great pleasure.

.

That night Cole dressed while Phoebe was in the shower. He tied his bow tie and looked at the hated dress hanging on the closet edge and seriously wondered whether he could get away with fireballing it.

Paige knocked on at door and seeing him ready to put on a tux jacket told him to get lost. With a malicious smile she told Cole she had promised Phoebe she would help her get dressed. Help her make herself beautiful.

Cole went downstairs and downed a whisky and prowled while Leo and Piper who had settled down for a night together once, Melinda was asleep watched in amusement. Leo had apparently told Piper of Cole's problem.

"Cheer up Cole it could be worse" said Piper who obviously shared Paige's happiness at his misery "She could ask you if her bum looks big in the dress."

Leo sniggered.

"What's wrong with that" Cole said. He hated it when they talked of jokes and TV show and clichés of living, that he had never shared or understood during his life as a demon.

"There's no answer to that question that won't get you into trouble" Leo explained to Cole whose sense of humour was rapidly fading.

Nearly 45 minute later Phoebe finally came downstairs. Hearing her coming Cole shut his eyes winced and opened them; Phoebe was half down the stairs breathtakingly beautiful in the red dress.

Paige was standing on the stairs behind Phoebe smirking at Cole.

"How do I look?" Phoebe asked.

"Absolutely beautiful" Cole breathed.

"How about the dress?" Phoebe asked.

"Just perfect, gorgeous" Cole smiled telling the truth.

"And your bum looks just perfect too" Piper murmured glancing at Cole.

"What" said Phoebe.

"You look beautiful sweetie" Piper said "Doesn't she Leo?"

"Pretty good" said Leo.

Phoebe smiling happily went into the kitchen to get some tissues for her purse.

"You owe me" Paige whispered to Cole "I had to do some damned hard talking to get her into the red dress."

"I know I owe you" he said and then because he did know what else to do he lifted her hand and kissed it.

Cole and Phoebe left for the dinner and Paige turned to Piper "Cole can be such an arsehole." she said softly.

Walking into the dinner was not easy for Phoebe. Those people who recognised Phoebe's partner as her ex husband stared openly and quite a few women who did not to recognise him as her ex husband stared openly too. And it did not stop. Phoebe, supersensitive, started to feel the whole room was ogling her for all the wrong reasons. Phoebe suddenly turning up with an ex husband in tow as a date was obviously the topic of the night, because both to Phoebe's chagrin and Cole's amusement people were moving to whispering distance to talk about them.

Cole then became seriously annoyed as Phoebe swallowed more alcohol in an hour than she did in a week normally. At any comment about her date she introduced him as a friend even to people who knew who he was. That she was not quite ready to tell them she was living with him was obvious, and Cole sighed. Knowing his Phoebe she was never going to be ready.

A girl to whom Phoebe reluctantly introduced him when they first arrived, sidled up beside Cole, as Phoebe stood a few feet away, talking to a rather wild looking young reporter. The girl wet her lips seductively and to Cole's joy he noticed Phoebe looking very put out. "Are you really the evil ex, that Phoebe keeps talking about." The girl asked moving close.

Cole smiled "Unless she has another ex, I don't know about I guess I am" he said, enjoying the annoyance Phoebe was showing.

The girl moved closer and said, "You don't look so evil to me."

Cole raised his eyebrows "Oh I'm not" he said "Just the opposite. I'm really good" and he leered suggestively at the girl. Phoebe pushed in between them "Cole" she hissed "Just behave."

Cole looked innocent "I was only telling her how good I am" he said.

The girl finally realised she was not wanted and sidled off leaving Cole and Phoebe glaring each other down.

Phoebe's boss Elise moved up and had no problems asking the question "He is still your ex, isn't he Phoebe." she asked with false sweetness.

Phoebe so angry she could not answer, turned almost knocking Cole over. Cole answered " I am her ex " he answered evenly, and then deliberately said "but I'm also her current shack up."

He got his response by seeing every one in hearing distance stare. Phoebe grabbed him by his arm and hauled him off. "What in the hell are you doing?" she snarled at Cole.

"Why the hell did you ask me to come and not tell them we were back together?" Cole demanded.

She looked up and then down.

"Are we together?" Cole asked "Or are we just shacked up?"

"We're together "she sighed. " I've been dreading this" she added.

"So have I" he said.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked putting her arms around his neck.

"Yes" he answered "but it would be better if we just braved it out with those people."

They went back and stayed fairly late, Phoebe hanging close to Cole, for the first time publicly admitting how much she loved him in a very long time.

They drove back to the Manor and for a few minutes sat in the car out the front, as they did when they dated.

Phoebe putting her head on Cole's shoulder sighed "I thought I was going to hate that" she said.

"Me too" Cole said.

"But after the first bit, it was better, a lot better than I thought it would be." She looked at Cole dreamily, still at the stage where she was a little surprised to look up and see he was really there. "Just goes to show." Phoebe said "You can't always predict the future even when you have powers of premonition."

Cole laughed and slowly brought his mouth down on hers.

Cole barely slept that night. About 6.30 in the morning the restlessness got to him and he got up bed and dressed in slacks and a sweater and quietly slipped out of the bedroom after leaning forward to gently kiss Phoebe and touch her hair while she murmured in her sleep.

He crossed the landing. The door to Piper and Leo's room was shut but Paige's was open. Cole stopped and glanced at her. She was asleep with the quilt thrown back. Her red hair was tousled and across her face as she lay on her side and the very low cut nightdress she wore had slipped so that one very white breast was nearly exposed. As Cole watched Paige, he was struck by an emotion, a wave of affection that had no sexual context and bore no relationship to what he felt for the woman whose bed he had just left. He stood there for several seconds just watching Paige sleep and did not notice the door to Leo and Piper's bedroom door open until he became aware of Piper wrapped in a towelling robe, eyeing him with an expression of resentment and anger.

Having no words to explain what he was feeling, Cole did not even try but strode down the stairs with Piper scurrying along behind him. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice and turned and took a glass from the cupboard before he faced Piper.

"If you hurt her, if you hurt either of my sisters, I will find a way to kill you so slowly " Piper snarled.

Cole eyed her nastily "And.why.would.I.want.to.hurt.Paige" he bit out.

"Because she knew something was wrong with you, because she did not trust you" Piper snarled.

Cole laughed, almost hysterically "Hurt her for it" he said "I need to thank her for it. I owe her for it."

"What do you mean" Piper asked stunned.

Cole moved toward Piper almost threateningly and then he stepped back and sighed "You were supposed to be my family, Phoebe and you and Leo, but you never knew anything was wrong. I was there while that evil incarnate took my life, my love, my being and I was screaming inside him for help and none of you even knew anything was wrong. None of the people who were supposed to ..love me" he crumpled a little "I did so many things, I tried so hard to stop him. I led him to so many mistakes and you still never noticed he bit out in a voice that even Piper recognised the pain. You never even realised anything was wrong."

"You he kept trying to kill Paige" she said.

"I stopped him three times" Cole said in agony "Three times I stopped him killing her. And you never even knew anything was wrong." He shrugged "All of you who were my family. Who were supposed to…love me and Paige was the only one of you who knew enough about me to know something was wrong."

"I'm sorry was all" Piper could say.

Cole shrugged and shimmered away.

**…………………………………… **

Cole, sitting in his corner, in the conservatory of the Manor nearly six months later, smiled to himself. He owed Paige for many things and he knew it.

**…………………………………………………..**


	24. Chapter 24

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 3: The more things change

Chapter 24

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

  
Cole to Phoebe's distress went to work on Monday morning. Francesca was there but he had a morning full of meetings and he never saw her, other than to say a very stilted Good Morning when he arrived. 

It felt so normal and natural at work that Cole was starting to even wonder if all the ultimatums about his destiny ever happened. He walked past Francesca after the meetings and then sat at his desk, dialled Phoebe and spent about half an hour on the phone making silly jokes, teasing, playing games, and did not know she was responding with tears falling down her face. He was stopped cold by Francesca appearing at his door, watching him slowly. When he shook his head she just stood there and refused to move until he finally said he to Phoebe had to go. "Love you" he whispered to her.

"I do love you Cole" she said "Always did no matter what I ever said. Always will" she answered.

"That wasn't goodbye Phoebe" he said but looking at Francesca.

As he hung up Francesca quietly said "Arturo wants to talk to you."

"I haven't decided yet" Cole said coldly.

"Haven't you?" Francesca said raising an eyebrow clearly not believing him "Arturo needs to discuss something with you. Your choice is yours to make when the time is right Cole she said carefully "because she recognised the ice cold voice as one that he had used a year ago when he was struggling to hold himself together.

"Where?" Cole asked calmly.

"At his house" Francesca said "You'll have to follow me. It's in a time fold."

Cole when he shimmered out in the white a house overlooking the Corinthian Gulf realised he was in the place Phoebe had described more than a year ago. He recognised the pull of the magic nexus where the house existed and the odd feeling of the time fold. The ex-demon Arturo knew how to use magic to protect himself.

Cole came out of the shimmer beside the glass doors leading to the balcony. Arturo was sitting at the antique dining table reading a very old book that disappeared as Cole arrived. Francesca orbed in very close to Arturo, a little behind him.

"I haven't decided" Cole said standing legs apart defiant.

"As you say" Arturo answered. "But whatever you decide we, the Guardians have a problem to which it seems you have the answer."

Cole shrugged and inclined his head.

"The Underworld is in chaos, " Arturo said "It needs a strong leader, a source."

"Well it ain't going to be me" Cole snapped.

Arturo ignored him. "There can be no Source without the coronation ceremony and no coronation ceremony without the Grimoire" Arturo said and as Cole smiled insolently he added "As you well know."

"So" said Cole. "Isn't it lost?"

"It's your calling to get it back" Arturo said calmly.

"Like hell" Cole answered shifting his weight from foot to foot ready for action. "Anyway" he said bluffing it. "It was lost in what do they call it. The Great Immolation. When that old harridan the Seer went up." He sneered demonically "Sorry I missed that" he said "I would have enjoyed it." Then he watched Arturo turn and glance at Francesca "I wasn't there" Cole said "All the stories say it was lost that day."

"It's hard to know the truth of what happened there" Francesca said. "In a place as evil as the Coronation Chamber of the Source, it is hard to believe truth could exist there. Even truth seekers and very good people find truth impossible down there. I would doubt a real truth was ever uttered in it."

.

"Anyway" Cole added "even if for arguments sake I knew it was not lost or I knew how to find it, why would I want to make Tempus the source or why would you for that matter."

"I don't care who is the Source" snapped Arturo "As long as some one is."

"No interest to me." smiled Cole.

"That's not what the spirit winds" say Arturo said firmly. "Your legacy. your responsibility" he said.

"Go to hell" Cole said calmly.

"Been there, done that" Arturo answered with a ghost of a smile. " What happened to the Grimoire Belthezor" Arturo asked grimly.

"I don't know" Cole smiled "and if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"It's your legacy and your responsibility" Arturo said "and Tempus needs it." Arturo added even more calmly.

"You realise how uninterested I am in what Tempus needs" Cole said flat voiced, expressionless.

Arturo who had never quite gotten over his former life as an upper level demon, warrior chief had never quite came to terms with what he termed insolence in those he felt owed him respect, took a stance that made his irritation very clear.

Cole who had spent a life time picking up on that irritation and using insolence and humour to protect himself and some of his deeper secrets, smiled, a smile that could have been a sneer.

"You've got a tame whitelighter" Cole said pleasantly, "Why don't you send her up to the Elders and ask them what happened to it."

Francesca put her head on the side, and eyed him off with her best school marm expression.

"Because your calling is to fix this mess in the Underworld and my solution is not ..good" Arturo answered showing his exasperation and impatience at the long wait he had had at Cole's convenience when his nature was not to wait.

"What's you solution." Cole asked conversationally.

"Don't bother going there Arturo." Francesca said "He already knows how to fix it."

"What?" snarled Arturo.

"He knows the answer already" Francesca said. "Playing his games."

Cole's sarcastic bitter expression showed exactly what he thought of her betrayal.

He shrugged sardonically "It's not going back to Tempus, you forget I know what's in that thing. What I know stays with me." he smiled.

Arturo just looked at him. "We'll see" Arturo smiled and waved his hand. Cole fell to his knees and gasping unable to move unable to look up.

And the nightmare of the demon hierarchy came back, the days when he bowed to the Source, the days when he had stood and let Raynor move inside his head.

He felt Arturo's fingers on either side of his temple and his head almost explode and if he could have screamed he would have and if he could have moved, run he would have but he could do neither so all he could do was bear it. It was an eternity as he felt his head pulled to pieces and Arturo stepped away.

"Get up" he snapped at Cole.

Arturo turned to Francesca "The cursed thing was never destroyed" he snarled. "He doesn't know where it is but the whitelighter does."

Cole half staggered to his feet, holding his ground with a supreme effort of will as he held Arturo's glare.

"You boy are insolent" the old demon smiled not intimidated.

"Why didn't the Elders tell you it still existed" Arturo said to Francesca who had watched Arturo pull Cole's brain apart with an expression of distaste.

"For no good reason I can think of "she answered grimly.

"Even if I can get hold of it I won't "Cole said very slowly.

"You will" Arturo smiled "You will do it because it is your legacy and your responsibility, because it is necessary. And I couldn't have gone in your head that way if you had said yes the other day " he added with a purely demonic smile. "I hope it hurts like hell."

Cole struck his hands in his pockets, head back eyeing off Arturo, not for one second wanting Arturo to know he was right. His head felt like a trowel had been dug around in there and because it was magic not physical, no regeneration was going to fix the problems.

Arturo looked to Francesca, eyes narrowed "I should listen to my own advice. The answer is always simple. You need to get it back and bring it to me" He ordered Cole. "Now "sharper and harder in his relief that the book still existed and annoyance that the worry of the last few months had even happened. It was still Arturo's penance that he had difficulty letting others act for him. 

Cole who knew for all Arturo's orders he was very apprehensive, pushed. "Why is it any better in your hands than mine" Cole said "I don't trust myself near it. I'm not beyond temptation, why should I believe you are?"

"You would be beyond temptation if you had said yes last week." Arturo said grimly. "Feel it in your head and feel it in your soul, the balance is gone, the realm is in danger terrible danger. Without a strong leader in the underworld, evil in chaos will piece by piece corrupt every cornerstone of good and good itself will fall."

Cole shrugged.

"You have seen that good unrestrained is a short step to evil. You've seen it happen to very good people you ..love and if you don't find the Grimoire it will happen again and to more than those who are close to you" Arturo glared in exasperation at Cole who was rapidly descending into defiant teenager mode, as he sensed it was the one Arturo was having the most difficulty dealing with.

"Why do you think the Guardians are demons?" Arturo demanded "Why in the balance of it all the protectors have to be those who understand the nature of evil, who know its true calling and can recognise and protect against it, who can protect good from its own…sense of self righteousness."

Arturo met into Cole's resisting and smirking blue eyes and remembered that this was Belthezor who to get his own way had spent a demonic lifetime pulling the strings of demon master after demon master, and realised the longer he argued the more Cole was going to stubborn it out. The smile that left his own eyes was entirely demonic. "You will do it " Arturo said "because it is the only way to protect your witch from the peril of her own soul. You will do it because it is necessary and" he added "you will do it because it is right."

Cole was unable to hold the expression of a thousand year old demon who had walked through the fire. He looked away and caught Francesca's expression, shaking her head slightly, school marm.

"Don't make me go after it " Arturo said "Don't make me go after the whitelighter."

"Keep. Away. From. My. Family" Cole bit out I will protect them. Ready to fight. The vague idea forming in his head to get the Grimoire and use it to protect his family from Arturo. And he froze, feeling himself at a crossroads, the one that turned back to evil.

He laughed to himself out loud as Arturo's eyes narrowed. Cole had wondered why the determination he could not exist outside the Great Plan, suddenly he knew. So far from evil and yet so close .

"You will go find the Grimoire and bring it to me" Arturo said.

"And make you the Source" Cole snapped.

"I will do what is necessary to restore the balance" Arturo said waving his hand "Go" he ordered Cole because he had a very good idea where this was going.

Cole recognising the order for the growing sense of frustration it was, inclined his head and smiled insolently before starting to shimmer.

"Belthezor" Arturo called him back. "This is not the business of witches and whitelighters. Don't make it theirs or you will fail."

Cole eyed him angrily, caught Francesca's expression as the schoolmarm shook her head at him and told him to behave and because there was nothing else he could do he shimmered away.

"That is one very difficult …. "Arturo sighed "Is he always that annoying?"

"More or less yes" Francesca said. "Why don't you go after the whitelighter yourself?" Francesca asked. "Do you want me to?"

"No" Arturo said, because if you do it wall make this the business of whitelighters, "Just at the moment, we once again must wait on Belthezor's convenience."

"He's enjoying himself being difficult" said Francesca in her school marm voice , disapproving, a little affectionate.

"I will go after the whitelighter if necessary" Arturo said" But if I do we'll lose Belthezor." He smiled "I never was very good at this."

"Easier to rush in and act, do something rather than wait for the Great Plan to be realised" Francesca said.

"I want to act, so badly" Arturo admitted.

Francesca smiled "A thousand years and still Arturo, Arturo the fighter, still the soul of a warrior. Wisdom and patience did not come easily."

"I do know better" he added when she said nothing " It just makes patience….harder."

"Did you find anything else, when you read his thoughts, his soul" Francesca asked.

"Yes" Arturo said sadly "He has all but decided the answer is no."

Francesca shrugged "Wait till he says no" she said.

Arturo nodded and then he said quietly "Francesca find out what you can about a witch called Flip who he killed, I think in 1947."

"Yes" said Francesca really surprised and orbed away ti the realm above. A short while later Francesca thought how much she loved Arturo when he said go find out without consideration of the difficulty of her role, buffering sceptical, and fearful Powers of Good from the Guardians, and protecting Guardians from consequences of reacting to that scorn. With careful searching, and as quietly as possible she looked for the witch called Flip but she could find no trace of one.

Francesca rarely had any contact with the whitelighters and found it better to keep her distance but after quite a few but discrete enquiries got her no where, she quietly and unobtrusively sought out the whitelighter Leo when he visited the upper realms.

Leo not wearing whitelighter robe and looking as if did not quite belong with the other whitelighters looked up and at first barely recognised her, even when she put the hood down.

"Francesca" he said slowly.

"I need to talk to you" she said.

"About Cole" Leo asked almost hopefully.

"More or less" Francesca said.

Leo, noticing interest from those around him, was uncomfortably aware that whitelighters as powerful as Francesca did not usually seek those who guided the mortals in the realm below nodded.

"What do you know about a witch called Flip?" Francesca asked Leo looked up stunned.

"Has Cole ever mentioned her?" Francesca insisted.

"Does it matter?" Leo said.

"Yes" said Francesca "it may."

"Not here" Leo said.

"The rim" said Francesca.

Leo met Francesca few moments later in the rim. In the grey uncomfortable half light of the rim Leo watched her with her hood back, hair in a ponytail, and her misshapen, ugly face intently watching him. Shuffling his feet nervously he still managed to ask. "The road you walk" he said, "What's it like?"

She did not misunderstand. "Hard" she said, "long, great joy. great sorrow, happiness, laughter. A life much like any other."

"Before I answer about Flip will you tell me something" Leo asked determined. "Even if Cole choses this Guardian thing what's the problem with him and Phoebe for at least while she has her mortality. I know Cole is looking at this long hard eternity but really nothing has changed. He already knew about that."

Francesca answered "For Cole. Not so much a problem. He can do what he likes guided only by the need to do what he is called to do, maintain the balance between good and evil. For Phoebe, a huge problem. The Elders, the Powers that Be, the ones who know of Guardians are not overly fond of them" Francesca said. "If you think you and Piper had problems this is worse."

Leo nodded, grim understanding.

"They regard those demons as minions of hell. Any one who is not fighting for Good must be fighting against it and the Guardians are to powerful." She drew a tight breath "And not unreasonably Cole's calling may, we shall say bring him into conflict with your calling and your family's." Francesca looked at Leo with sympathy "That's the way it is."

"Cole has been pretty good about not interfering with what the girl's do" Leo said. "Downright bloody minded about it in fact. Drives Piper crazy."

"I promise you" Francesca said "that once the Powers that be get wind of a fifth Guardian, and one living with you, they will not approve. What did they threaten you with when you and Piper tried to get married?"

"Unspeakable wrath" Leo said.

"Hmm" said Francesca "This will be worse"

"Couldn't Cole stop that?" Leo asked.

"Yes" Francesca answered "but that's the problem. He 's the one who ..ah ..to be wise. His role is not to fight the leaders of Good or Evil for that matter. He's not the one who can get hurt. Its not protecting Cole from them. Its protecting him from having to protect himself against them." She shook her head "When Janko turned 250 years it was nearly a disaster, absolute panic. And we had to keep him away, hidden from sight for nearly fifty years. And they regarded Janko as a saint compared to Belthezor. Janko was not the demon of the century. It was only fear of Evil winning that finally made them accept that Janko was not going to betray them, Francesca said, and time."

"Do they need to know about Cole?" Leo asked.

"Of course not" answered Francesca, laughing and it suddenly occurred to Leo that she was very beautiful. "If Cole and Phoebe can be sensible, responsible, handle the difference in their callings with maturity and wisdom. If you and your family can find wisdom." she said

"That stuffs it" said Leo sadly.

Francesca laughed, enjoying the moment, her eyes alight, and her misshapen face contorting. Leo at that moment had no doubt. She was beautiful.

"Who was Flip?" Francesca asked seriously.

"She was Penny's sister Phoebe's grandmother's sister." Leo answered wondering why he felt he was betraying Cole "She was the reason Cole came after the Charmed Ones originally."

"Why?" Francesca asked.

"The entry in the Book of Shadows about Belthezor, about not trusting him, Penny wrote it." Leo explained "Penny chased Belthezor all her life trying to get him. He thought she might have deeded a tontine to her granddaughters to do what she couldn't."

"When did she write the entry" Francesca asked.

"Around 1947" Leo answered. "I remember it because it was the year Pattie was born."

"Why did Cole tell you?" Francesca asked.

"The girls found out about Phillippa being killed by a demon and thought about going after it." Leo said. "Cole asked me to convince them otherwise. He'd already turned and he was right, them finding out about her and wanting revenge did not do anyone any good."

Francesca eyed Leo suspiciously and he was not able to with stand it. He told Francesca what he knew of the witch Flip.

**……………………….. **

A few months after Prue's death, just after Paige moved into the Manor, one Sunday night Phoebe and Piper had pulled out some old family photo albums and were going through, pointing out various relatives and giving Paige some quite outrageous stories about them. The girls were gathered on the parlour sofa and Cole was a sitting in one of the side chairs reading a book, outside the group while Leo had been catching up a weeks worth of newspapers.

Paige asked "Who is that girl pointing at one photo?"

"That's Gram's sister Phillipa." Piper answered "She was killed in an accident when she was about 18 or 19."

"Accident or witch thing" Paige asked interested.

"OMG" answered Piper "Grams always said accident but she must have been a witch. I never thought she could have been killed by witchy things, isn't that odd?"

"Maybe we should ask Grams next time she pops in" Phoebe answered impishly. " Hey Leo" she called "Next time you are up can you ask them about Gram's sister Phillipa?"

Leo looked up from the paper "They might not tell me but I'll try" and would have thought nothing more if he had not noticed Cole frozen in his chair, the book dropped staring at the girls with an incredible intensity and a look on his face that was very close to fear. Cole recovered quickly and picked up the book but he seemed to stare at his book rather than read for the next few minutes.

The oven bell in the kitchen rang "Casserole's cooked" said Piper and the girls all got up to get supper on the table.

Leo followed and Cole stayed a little behind. Leo turned and watched the demon walk to the table where the family albums were left and turn the pages with a reluctance that almost seemed agony, as if just looking hurt, but he could not help himself. Cole opened a page, Leo guessed, the one the girls had been looking at, and glanced at it for a few seconds. He looked up to find Leo watching him and shrugged but offered no explanation.

Cole had been very quiet all through supper but afterwards he had caught Leo as the girls went back to the photo albums and said he needed to talk. Cole and the Leo had slipped onto the front porch and sat on the steps.

"I need to ask you a favour" Cole said. Leo, " Don't ask any questions about Flip?"

"Who?" asked Leo.

"Flip, Phillipa" Cole answered a little desperate.

"Can you give me a good reason Cole?" Leo had responded, a little stunned.

"Me asking is not enough " said Cole "No" Cole slapped his knee almost as if it would force him to get the words out "You know when I came…after the Charmed Ones, it was not just because the Triad asked me. I had a few personal reasons. One was that I thought I had better get the Charmed Ones before they came after me."

"They did not know you" Leo said "Why? "

Cole shrugged awkwardly. His face intense "I thought Penny may have left them a sort of tontine, a family pledge to come after me" he said awkwardly.

"What for?" said Leo suspiciously.

Cole sighed "For killing Flip" he answered "Penny came after me for nearly fifty years for that. Damn near got me several times too. She wrote that thing about me in the Book of Shadows" Cole added "She was one scary old witch" Cole said, smiling grimly.

Leo always found his stomach sinking when he was faced with the reality of Cole's past

Finally Leo said "I'm guessing this was not just another witch to kill, there is something more?"

Cole sighed " Leo would you just consider leaving it alone, not just for me but" he glanced to the open door, "but for the girls too?"

"Not just for Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"Phoebe mostly but no the others too" Cole answered.

Leo made his choice. He either trusted Cole or he didn't. He nodded but promised himself to find out a little about what happened to Phillipa. Leo went into the house. Cole remained sitting on the porch step leaning back against he house , a beer in his hand ignored as he remembered the witch Flip.

The week after, during Sunday night supper, over a desert that Piper had spent all afternoon baking and Cole was barely touched much to Piper's annoyance, Leo announced casually that he had checked up on Phillipa.

"What happened to her?" Piper asked eagerly.

"She was abducted and killed by a demon" Leo said evenly, meeting Cole's glare across the table. "Pretty awful death apparently" Leo said. He watched Cole's expression, silent daring him, begging him" By a demon called Kutan" Leo added.

"We ought to look Kutun up in the Book of Shadows" Phoebe said jumping up.

"Don't bother" Leo replied with a small smile "I checked. Kutan was well and truly destroyed by another demon he pissed off, just a little while later. He got his."

"Well" said Piper "I'm going to ask Grams about Phillipa, next time she appears" Piper said.

Leo smiled "I checked on Phillipa". Leo answered. "She passed on to another life, another role. Phillipa has gone over."

Paige looked disturbed "That's it?" she said.

"That's the end of it" Leo said firmly. He looked at Cole who could only give him a wry smile of thanks. Much later that night Cole had taken up his usual spot sitting on the steps, the door was open and Leo could see him, unobtrusively watching Phoebe as the three girls played monopoly around the dining room table, making a great deal of noise. Mostly his eyes just stayed on Phoebe.

Leo went out to join him.

"Thanks" Cole said simply.

"But you didn't kill her Cole" Leo said "Why did Penny think you did?"

"Because I'm guessing a little. Kutan took Flip and , he, he pissed me off a bit so I stole his prize and took her back to the Manor. There was no point, doing anything worse. I didn't want to finish her.. hell there was no sport and no point Leo." Cole said awkwardly.

"That still does not explain" Leo said.

"Kutan came after again. Got her. Finished her off" Cole said.

"But".. Leo started to say "Why did Penny..?"

"Not being around the Manor ,I can only guess" Cole replied testily "I can only think Flip could not bring herself to tell Penny about what Kutan had done to her. Did not want Penny to feel guilty for not protecting her. Flip must have just told her about me and when Penny discovered Flip was killed by the demon who abducted her and she just thought it was me. " Cole laughed wryly with a small self depreciating cough "You know when Phoebe told me about what Penny had written about me in the Book of Shadows, I had to laugh. She said I could not be vanquished. Do you know how many times the old b... witch nearly got me? She was one scary witch. That is why I came after her grand-daughters To make sure they did not come after me."

"It was you who killed Kutan?" Leo asked.

"Oh yeah" Cole said "Him going after Flip again, when I was not around. Pissed me off no end. I got him just as bad as I could, with a cursed athame, no nice vanquish, easy pouff into the wasteland for him. He's rotting powerless and in agony in the depths of hell."

And the demonic smile said Cole had no regrets.

**…………………………… **

"Bringing her back was good…." Francesca commented.

"Cole has a good soul" said Leo defending him, "A good magic soul, Did you know that?"

"Yes" said Francesca "I did."

"He always did" Leo said.

She thanked Leo and left him in the rim to wonder if he had been wise.

Francesca no longer had any difficulty finding what she needed to know about the witch Flip and how she died. She read the records, the history of the realm, the never ending battle between good and evil.

"Oooh Cole" she said sadly shaking her head "You do keep your secrets"

**…………………………………………………..**


	25. Chapter 25

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 3: The more things change

Chapter 25

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Cole met Phoebe after her work finished and they shared a late meal, taking every moment they could. Cole had made a huge effort to ignore what was happening, to pretend the visit with Arturo never happened. He was not going to tell Phoebe about the latest ultimatum.

He did not want to be a Guardian, he had all but decided that he simply lacked the courage to face a future atoning for the sins of Belthezor alone, and that for all Phoebe's heart felt promises to be with him, he would be alone. And if he had any belief that magic would find a way for him and Phoebe to even have her lifetime together that was lost in the order to retrieve the Grimoire, because he would have to betray Phoebe, her family and everything they believed in. And any hope they would understand one more betrayal was small.

Even if it was right, it was best, the Grimoire was returned to the Underworld, if the balance demanded it, Arturo could do it. Cole felt he lacked the courage to betray one more time or at least face the consequences of it. And then suddenly the name Flip flashed in his brain and unbidden came a memory of the consequences when once before he had lacked the courage to betray.

When he returned from visiting Arturo, all that day he had thought and the only thought that came to him was he had failed before through lack of courage and he was not convinced, he would not fail again. He firmly put the thoughts away when he met Phoebe. While Phoebe realised he was very worried and concerned they made an unspoken pact to share the present moment and the time with each other.

Phoebe had a duty to perform for Paige. The previous night after supper Paige had gone to visit her new boyfriend Steve, coming home in the very early hours of the morning. As she slipped upstairs, Cole who was awake heard her coming up the stairs and got up, finding the ever ready track pants. Paige had the light to her bedroom on and was standing in the doorway. Cole did not miss that her hair was uncombed and her bra was hanging out of her purse.

"What are you doing up?" Paige demanded softly.

"Fifth stair creaks" he said not bothering to pretend. "Nice evening" he asked quietly. "Boy friend see you home did he?"

"Shut the hell up Cole" Paige hissed and shut the door, only just remembering not to slam it.

Over dinner Phoebe told Cole that Paige was insisting she pass on the message that who Paige dated and slept with was none of Cole's business.

"I know that" he said.

"You really don't think women shouldn't sleep…, have sex…, enjoy dating… "Phoebe asked, always a little anxious that despite what he said about not caring who she had been with before him, he really did.

"No of course not" he said smiling because he understood what was worrying her. "What I think is that i if women do sleep…, have sex…, enjoy dating… " he mimicked "the guy who they do it with could be appreciative enough, to see them home, to say thanks, to know something of their life, such as meet their family. If he doesn't women who want to ..enjoy dating, can find some-one who does."

"Paige is a witch" Phoebe said whispering so the waitress did not hear. "She could protect him"

"He doesn't know that Cole" answered calmly.

"Anyway" Phoebe said, "fronting up to the family is a big one. That's the one that makes it a relationship or ends it. Guys are terrified of facing the family."

"Tough" said Cole who apart from having been a demon was a 120 year old guy. "At least whatever else I did I fronted up to your family."

"That's because you wanted to kill them" Phoebe muttered.

"Even after" Cole grinned "Have you any idea what a scary b..witch Prue was?"

Phoebe giggled suddenly remembering "Yes" she said. " What are you trying to do, take over from her?"

"Maybe" he said.

"Anyway" she said as if this was going to win the argument "Piper said to remind you what she thought of you interfering with Paige's dating."

"Hmm" said Cole. "You know I do get a certain enjoyment out of your family Baby."

"Okay" Phoebe said giving in. "Duty done, its between you and Paige. You work it out"

They left the restaurant and walked across the Bridge to enjoy another moment, at least until in the middle of snuggling up watching the lights on the harbour and the embankment, Phoebe's cell phone rang. It was Piper saying she had to get home immediately because they had another Charmed One emergency.

Piper said it was urgent so Cole shimmered Phoebe back to the Manor and then returned to get his car. He was seriously annoyed at this, and muttering to himself about the uselessness of magic in a mortal world as he drove back, when he suddenly burst out laughing. All that had happened in the last few days, in the terrible decisions he had to make, everything he was facing, the thing that was annoying him most was shimmering back and getting his car.

At the Manor the witches were rapidly brewing that smelt disgusting to Cole and Leo was prowling up and down. Cole promised he would look after Melinda. Piper told him to contact Marly no matter if they weren't back by morning, and Cole did not miss the concern that he may not be around to look after her and he could not help himself. "Demon ex's come and demon ex's go, but Melinda comes first" he drawled.

"Cole" Leo said automatically.

Phoebe just looked even more worried.

"I'll be here" he promised.

Phoebe nodded.

Leo gave instructions about the monsters that they were going after. They were called Drakianas, and it showed just how out of control Tempus was that these monsters, even Cole would not call them demons were out of control. They were dragon headed firebreathers who could turn their breath into laser like knives that could stab from quite a distance and they always went for the heart. Mostly according to the Book of Shadows they guarded the hidden chambers of the Underworld. Centurions of the dominions of hell. They were soul gatherers but usually only collected souls that went near the evil realms. It was not their place to look for souls in the higher realms and while they were banned from touching total innocents as Cole had often pointed out and to Leo's bemusement the Elders had told him when they summoned him, very few were totally innocents.

When Piper demanded from Cole if he wanted to come he regretfully shook his head "What difference dos it make now" she demanded.

"Probably none" he said "But I still can't come"

"Sometimes I wonder whose side you really are on" Piper said self-righteously.

Cole glanced at her narrowing his eyes and then caught Leo watching his wife with a concerned expression.

The witches spent a long night slipping in and out of hospitals and mortuaries and other places of death getting rid of the monsters who blew up in a satisfactory fire burst when the potion was thrown at them. It was dangerous work because they had to the close enough to throw or for Paige to orb the potion. Piper's blowing up did not work with them and she could only freeze them long enough to use the potion if they were very close.

After Phoebe only managed to just avoid having her heart pierced by levitating out of the way, she breathed to Piper how she missed outsmarting upper level demon's who had real demonic plots, not this monster war they seemed to be doing later. Piper busy between two other Drakianas could only nod agreement.

Leo had to leave in the early hours of the morning. Just as he sensed a call from one of the more powerful covens he looked after in France, the Elders summoned him to tell him that the same coven was about to take on another bunch of Arachnids that were attacking witches in the hidden woods of the Pyrenees. He managed to get back to give Piper a quick warning and orbed away, wondering when all this was going to end, demon, monsters, hives and cults and witches being lost in the battles. It had long since got out of control and he sensed a strong sense of desperation in the Elders as whitelighter after whitelighter was left mourning a charge lost to the battle.

The girls arrived back at the Manor at dawn exhausted but only just taking the time to mix some more potions and Piper called Marly herself apparently not trusting Cole to do it.

"Probably for the best" Paige whispered despite her tiredness "If Marly got a call from a man she'd pass out"

"Paige" muttered Phoebe. Cole laughed.

He left the witches and went to work. He had spent along long night mostly sitting watching Melinda sleep. After being so certain the night before he was just going to say no to everything, he had gazed at the baby sleeping soundly and realised the danger she and others like her were in if the chaos in the Underworld was not fixed, and he had the means to do. All he had to do was betray her mother, and family.

He half expected Arturo to turn up telling him they had waited long enough on his convenience. He recognised the irony that he who was famous in the world of Evil and Good for his rashness and recklessness, demon Belthezor, mortal, almost decided not to be Guardian, always accused of rushing in without considering the consequences, was having so much of a problem just going to Arturo and saying no he did not want to do it. All he was really doing was dragging every last second out with Phoebe, the only reason he had to say yes was the hope of finding a way to be with Phoebe, or the dream of finding a way out where he simply made no choice. A part of him had wanted to believe that it existed.

Yesterday when he had came very close to recklessly deciding to use the Grimoire to protect Leo, to protect his family, strange so close to an unredeemable answer he could use those words, family, his. And he could acknowledge that he was not as far from evil as he thought, it was still not beyond the possibility.

Arturo was right. His choices were very limited. Retrieve the Grimoire or not, do it and say yes and face the whole consequences of sins of Belthezor alone, lose Phoebe, get it because it was his legacy and say no to the rest and it was over, leaving Phoebe with the bitterness of knowing his final act was betrayal. Just say no to it all and Arturo would take the responsibility; run away from the responsibility for the life he had lead, peace and no reckoning or would there be?

Francesca was as usual already at work. He vaguely wondered how she did it and what he had missed before he knew she was a whitelighter. He tried to ignore her, long since beyond anger, even hurt at why she was there. She said nothing but watched him closely, waiting, on his convenience.

He went through surreal morning of being a lawyer and wondering where it would end. He had a dismal meeting with the parents of the 19 year old prostitute he was defending for murder. He listened to a long, long story about how she had been a difficult girl who ran away from home despite their best efforts and he murmured sympathetically, that sometimes you could not help it. People even children had to make their own mistakes and live with the consequences. Cole was starting to hate that word.

"You can't see the future" Cole told them "You can't predict where your mistakes will lead you, sometimes they lead where you are supposed to be" he said thinking where the reckless action of taking on the Hollow had led him. Jenny's mother's an elegant women with dyed dark blond hair, showed her disbelief.

"Sometimes it's the mistakes that make us find the best of ourselves" he added thinking thought of the 18 year old Phoebe sneaking down the stairs to run away to New York with money she stole from her Grandmother's purse. He had a fair understanding that Penny, Grams, would probably have at that point, been wondering where she had gone wrong.

"Trust me" he told Jenny's parent's "Jenny is responsible for Jenny. Not you and I'll be responsible for making sure the only mistakes she answers for are hers, not her pimps and not yours."

He said as much to Francesca who nodded and then bluntly asked him what he was going to do he said simply he did not know.

Considering how much life and death was at stake Francesca was less than understanding about his procrastinating. She pointedly told him that to many people had waited to long on his convenience.

He turned angrily and said "Do you know how many time I've done what I thought was the right thing and never thought of the consequences. And how many people have got hurt because of it."

"You are never sure of consequences" Francesca said "Until they happen. Which I think I just heard you say."

"It's my life" he added.

"Which is naturally the most important thing" Francesca said "What are afraid of Cole?" she asked as he turned back to his office.

Blue eyes blazed "I'm afraid of saying yes and not being able to do it" he said "I'm afraid to say I will atone for Belthezor's sins when I lack the courage to do it. I'm afraid of making promises I can't keep. That's what I do" he said "I betray. I make promises I don't keep" he said.

"Don't or can't?" Francesca asked.

"I've made some mistakes" he said "and I'm not the one who has paid."

"Didn't you just say its the mistakes that make us find the best of ourselves?" Francesca said school marm because she doubted sympathy was what he needed. "It's the mistakes that teach us what is right."

"I know what's right Fr…Mrs Rinaldi" he said. "From not having done it."

Francesca would have continued the argument if the phone had not rung and it was Phoebe angrily desperate.

"Can you come?" she said to Cole.

"What's wrong Phoebe?" he said calm.

"Paige is very badly hurt, very badly" she said "and we've called Leo and he's not answering. Its bad Cole" she said. "Piper thought maybe you could slow somethings down until we can get him."

"Can you heal mortals?" Coles asked Francesca interrupting Phoebe.

"No" said Francesca quietly "healing mortals, is outside my calling. My powers are beyond them." 

"I'm coming" Cole said to Phoebe. He told Francesca and she warned him to be careful what he did.

"I'll be the decider of that" he said and only eased the message by a shrug and a smile.

As he shimmered Francesca said "And that Mr Turner sounded decidedly Guardian like. You start speaking like Procter and this friendship will need to be reassessed."

Cole shimmered to where Phoebe told him, even though it was only a seconds or so he actually thought from the rigidity of Phoebe's body as she held Paige and Piper hovering yelling for Leo, that Paige had gone. But her saw a small gasp and a bubble of blood come from her mouth and did not even ask but flicked his wrist and putting time force around Paige so everything was moving slowly but she was still bleeding profusely.

"Heart's nicked, lungs punctured. She's nearly gone" Piper said in this peculiarly flat and dull voice. Then she screamed Leo and there was still no answer.

And suddenly she spun because a noise behind them and they were 2 dragon headed Drakianas approaching.

Piper and Phoebe reached for potions but Cole just raised a wrist and flicked and the two Drakianas disappeared in a loud puff.

"She's an innocent" Piper yelled frightened for her sister. "Damn it ,she's an innocent they shouldn't approach her."

But she had barely got the words out and two more were approaching, risking the power of the witches at the prospect of bounty, Cole blew them up before they came within yards.

"Why couldn't you do that before?" Piper demanded "Why couldn't' you fight. Leooooooo"

"Because I can't fight for witches or demons and you know it" Cole said terse because he was frightened for Paige too. "I can only protect."

"Maybe you ought to start working out your loyalties" Piper snarled, frightened.

Cole went to answer and then shut his mouth.

"Cole" said Phoebe "Piper" and then she to screamed "Leo."

Two more Drakianas approached and Cole blew them up.

"Can't you slow this down any more" Phoebe said as even in the slow motion Paige started to blow bubbles of blood again.

He tried he really tried but he thought it was not enough and all three had all but given up when a Leo arrived. It probably only was minutes it seemed hours since he had been called.

Leo did not bother to ask what happened he just reached for Paige "Take the time power away" he ordered Cole flicked a finger and Paige started to draw a hoarse breath that stopped and gurgled. Leo put his hands over her heart and the wound healed.

"Paige" Piper cried and fell to the ground beside her sister.

"That was just about the worst one of all" Paige whispered.

"I'll get her home" Leo said Lifting her. "Cole?"

"Yeah I'll take Piper and Phoebe" he said.

.

"I hate shimmering" Piper started to say getting snaky with relief.

"Suffer" muttered Cole and put his hand on Piper's shoulder.

He shimmered them back to the house where Leo was just putting a still pale and shaky Paige on the sofa.

"Oow "she said. Not able to get anything more out while her family stood in various stage of shock and concern.

Marly came running, hovering in the doorway with Melinda in her arms, uncertain.

"Where were you?" Phoebe asked Leo.

"The witches in France five were taken by Arachnids, I had to wait while they rescued them. We lost one" he added. "Piper" he said "I could not leave one group of charges to save Paige . I had to chose what was the right thing to do and . It.. sucked."

"I know honey" Piper said. "You did everything you could" and she sent a glare at Cole. 

"Thanks Cole" he said "Lucky you were around"

"Would have been damned bad luck id both of us weren't Leo" he said "But even so I'm glad you didn't leave it any longer."

"Would have been luckier if he" Piper said indicating Cole "got his priorities right."

"Piper" said Leo and Paige.

"What's up with you" Cole asked 'You know I can't.." and then caught Leo glance at Piper, his face grim.

"Those damned things were coming after Paige's soul" Phoebe said "I thought they only went after bad souls not innocents."

"What do you mean?" said Paige.

"Nothing" Phoebe started to say.

"The Drakianas came after your soul" Cole said bluntly.

"My soul is good" Paige said "What you think I'm lying" she started to say struggling to sit up.

"No we don't think that" Phoebe said.

"I. am. Good. Paige" said "so what gives?"

"Tempus has lost control" Cole said " If those thing have broken out and are going after any soul they can find, then Evil is falling apart, beyond Tempus control, he can't rule .

"Souls human souls are valuable trade in the Underworld but up until now its been .. not good soul,. The Source always kept Drakianas in tight rein, was scared of consequences of letting them go after innocents. Guardians I suppose" Cole snorted.

Piper knew she must not take it on Leo who was shaking the fear over the choice h had nearly had to make. So she turned on Cole. "This wouldn't have happened to Paige if you had come" Piper said sounding angry but more upset. "It's your fault it happened."

"I can't fight for you Piper" Cole said very firmly "But you're right its my fault."

Phoebe said "We still have to finish those things off."

"How many did you get?" Cole asked.

"Seven" said Phoebe.

"They troll in 13's" Cole said. "That group is gone."

"Until the next time" Piper snarled but she was hurting.

"There won't be a next time" Cole said "Do you need me?" he asked quietly.

"Hardly" snapped Piper.

"I just need to go and think a few things through" he said.

"Cole" said Phoebe.

"I'll be all right" and he shimmered away.

Leo suddenly looked up "I have to go" he said "Elders."

Piper took her daughter from Marly and gave her a quick cuddle. "I'll feed her" Marly whispered as Piper turned back to help her sisters.

"Thought they got me that time" said Paige.

"Didn't happen doesn't count" said Piper brisk now that the worst was over.

Piper insisted that Paige rest all afternoon.

"You put the baby down to sleep in the afternoon" Paige had protested.

"You are the baby" Phoebe assured her and made her go to bed. Paige to her amusement tired and shaken, fell asleep almost immediately. Phoebe looked after Melinda after assuring Marly everything was okay and they would call her as soon as they needed.

Leo returned about an hour later looking grim and unhappy.

"What did the Elders want" Piper said stirring things in a big bowl, cooking Paige her favourite meal to make up for the fright they all had that day, while Phoebe on personal time from work watched.

Leo stood wriggling unhappily, restless not sure.

"What happened honey" Piper said al business now the crisis was over.

Leo leant on the bench.

"Well Elders are worried but pleased. They think that Drakianas are after innocent souls, they think they believe that Tempus had lost control of he Underworld. They think this is good. I don't. " Leo said

"And" said Piper.

Leo shrugged. "The Elders asked me about the Grimoire again" Leo said "Wanted it."

"Why?" said Piper stoping mixing, concerned.

Leo winced "A couple of them seem to think perhaps, we could use it to stop evil, well finish the job, you know make sure Tempus , no source ever has control again."

"Good can't use that thing" Phoebe said. "We knew that when we had it. Good can't touch it."

"I know" Leo said softly "Good shouldn't even consider using that thing.We should have found a way destroy that thing" 

"Is there away?" Phoebe asked.

"The Elders said there was not last time I asked" Leo answered. "They would not consider trying at he moment" he added.

"Were they telling the truth?" Phoebe asked.

"It's the Elders Phoebe" Leo said.

Piper shrugged "Were they? " she said.

"I think so" Leo answered still "Just I think that thing is dangerous, tempting, maybe some are being a little …tempted"

"Maybe its time Good took control, really destroyed evil" Piper said contemplatively, "Maybe this is the way. I can understand the temptation" she said.

"Wiping out evil is hardly a bad thing" Phoebe said.

"Will we wipe out evil?" Leo said "or just create chaos or worse. And the Guardian thing" Leo asked "Isn't that the whole point with Cole. Evil can't be destroyed or defeated. Tempus loses control, doesn't it just mean Good being turned evil. It nearly happened to you" he added.

"You don't really think its happening to the Elders do you Leo?" Piper asked.

"Maybe Cole, is right" Leo said, "Evil needs a strong leader or hell breaks loose,. Maybe that thing should go back and get Tempus coronated so those damned out of control demons are under some control."

"Leo" said Piper suddenly angry "We've had this conversation. No matter what, that thing can't go back. It isn't just getting Tempus or any other demon coronated, not against it, I even understand that maybe a strong leader is best but that thing, if that thing has all the spells or the lore all the magic of the Source. Do you want to be responsible every time Evil kills a witch, or destroys an innocent. That would be ..betrayal to everything I .. we believe." She nodded "After all the balance is finally on our side."

"Piper this morning" Leo said "We nearly lost Paige and I did lose another witch in France, and it was lucky I did not lose another 4. Do you know what it felt like having to chose who I was going to save? I did that once before and even though I made the right choice" Leo shook his head "it doesn't feel right Piper. ..It ..it sucks. "

"That thing can't go back Leo" Piper said firmly. "No matter how bad it seems there had to be another way there has to be a way to defeat evil. To stop it without making another Source like the last one."

Phoebe said "Isn't that what Cole is about making sure that it doesn't?"

"He doesn't seem to want to be about that" Piper said. "And it can't go back. To give it back would be evil, against everything we ever fought for, what we stand for."

"Its not just about us Piper" Leo said. "You know that. At least I thought you did. I its dangerous here its polluting the realm . Piper, Phoebe its tempting Elders, and opening the way for the worst sort of evil like the Drakianas to come into this realm, things that never used to come, things so evil they stay down in the Underworld. Its to dangerous and to evil to be in this realm" he said "its just turning this realm evil, its just giving evil a way in." 

He glanced at Piper's rigid stance. "I see it around me."

."We're not giving it back. we're not having the loss of every witch of every innocent who would be lost if evil used the magic in it." Piper said firmly, self righteously, no compromise , "we're not evil."

Leo sighed and Phoebe smiled reassuring him

**………………………… **

Francesca orbed in to Arturo's house on the Corinthian Gulf

Proctor and Arturo were already sitting quietly in his room overlooking the balcony , staring at et crystals in his cabinet, flashing like kaleidoscope, dark colours. Wild uncontrolled lights.

"That's not good" Francesca said glancing at the lights.

"No" said Arturo.

"Time is no longer on our side" Proctor interrupted "Has Belthezor found the Grimoire?"

"He knows how to find it but he procrastinates" Arturo answered.

"Where is he Arturo?" Proctor asked sharply.

"Saving his sister in law from Drakianas." Francesca answered.

"He won't interfere in witches' business?" Arturo said.

"He seems to understand" Francesca said.

"We need to fix it Arturo there is no more time. Either he fixes it or take from him what we need". Proctor insisted in a calm voice that belied the urgency.

"It's the whitelighter who knows the answer" said Arturo.

"That complicates matters" Proctor said,. "We do what we must" Proctor said "And if Belthezor does not, cannot understand this then we act. Now" he said.

"I will go to him and tell him" Francesca said "This cannot be a war between Guardians and whitelighters or Elders."

"

"That would be evil" said Proctor, "More's the pity."

"That is why Belthezor is called." smiled Arturo.

"Cole, will so what is right" Francesca said. "He always does in the end no matter the cost."

**…………………………………………………..**


	26. Chapter 26

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 3: The more things change

Chapter 26

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

It took Francesca a little while to find Cole. Because he had not accepted his calling, she was not able to sense him as she could the other demons. She finally resorted to what she knew of him, his favourite beaches. She should have guessed she thought grimly. The Irish One.

He was sitting on the rock in the corner of the cove staring out into the roaring Atlantic Sea. She orbed in beside him and stood looking down. He looked up at her and turned away to watch the sea.

"Come to tell me what to do" he asked bitterly.

"Its not my role" she answered "My role is to guide you, help you understand what you have to do." He turned his head to glance sideways at her.

"It's damned nuisance of it" Cole said softly.

"Made up your mind ?"she asked.

"More or less" he said "maybe not."

"There is a certain amusement in watching Belthezor so famous for his rash, reckless courage sit and procrastinate" she commented.

"I seriously thought about using the cursed thing" he said casually, conversationally, "to protect my family. My intentions would have been good."

"There are other ways of protecting your family" she said. "Your intention would be to use it to fight Arturo and that would be evil."

"I know" he said. "So I have to decide don't I?"

"Its the price of freedom" she said "because you are also responsible."

"Its hard" he said.

"What did you think the hardness of the road would be Cole?" Francesca asked, "just being alone."

"I thought I was supposed to be beyond temptation" he said.

"No" she said "you are supposed to be able to resist it."

He shrugged.

"If it makes you any happier" she said "Arturo is finding this waiting around on your convenience nearly as hard as you are."

"A little happier" Cole acknowledged with a smile. "Why doesn't he just go and force Leo to tell him?"

"Because he feels that would be evil. Everything on the spirit winds says its your responsibility. Its going back Cole" she said, "its only a matter of the righteousness of the way it is returned."

"And that matters?" he smiled.

"In the end its all that matters" Francesca answered. "Cole its your decision" she said. 

He shrugged .

"But you're out of time. You need to do or not do. Whatever it is you decide, you must decide." she said.

He looked at her with blue eyes that were almost expressionless. There was silence between them for a few minutes.

"Its not my role" Francesca said after a little while when he showed no sign of giving her an answer "but if you want me to tell you what to do I will."

"Yeah" he said with a tight smile "I think I do."

"Stop pissing around and go get the fucking Grimoire Cole" she said with the ghost of a smile "The sooner the balance between good and evil is restored the better for everyone."

Cole was genuinely shocked at her language. It was so, so Un Francesca. She enjoyed his shock.

"Feel the balance" she said "Feel it move, Cole it is necessary. And its right the Grimoire goes back. If evil is not strong enough to hold good to account then good fails and evil wins. Isn't that how you say Phoebe keeps you good. She holds you to account. To be good you have to be held to account. "

"I wish I never knew about the balance" he spat out petulantly "I wish I never understood it and I wish I never had the damned power to feel it."

"You should have thought of that before you stuck your nose into the business of Spites without knowing the consequences" Francesca answered in her best school marm voice.

"You knew about that" Cole said.

"Of course" she answered.

"And just how is handing the Grimoire back to evil so Tempus can become even stronger than the Old Source going to restore the balance between good and evil" Cole asked. "You're right I can feel it and evil's winning." He was bitter.

"Arturo's been keeping the balance for a long time" Francesca smiled, "He's smart he knows a way."

Cole was silent .

"What do you want Cole" she said exasperated to make you accept what you already know. "Do you want me to go and find one of the Powers that be, the highest of the realm, get them to come to you and tell you that it the right thing to do?"

"That would help" he snapped in anger.

Francesca stood up. She looked down at him ,with expression he hated most, the one that told him the naughty boy was about to be sent to his room.

She nodded and orbed away. A little above his head the orbs suddenly changed into a explosion of white and blue light that lit the sky and was so painful Cole had to shut his eyes. When he opened them she was standing a few feet away but the light was softer and he could bear to look at her. Just.

"Do I need to repeat myself" she asked severely.

He jumped to his feet and gasped "You're God you're oh sh" he saw the glare on her face "Shucks" he finished lamely.

"Only a lowly one" she said, as the light faded a little more "Very lowly I've only been around a little over a millennium. I was Arturo's wife's whitelighter."

Cole just stood there staring at her. Then he turned away and walked to the ocean edge. Francesca remained where she was watching him lost in time and thought unaware of the water lapping at his feet. She had guided these creatures called to the hardest reckoning of all for a very long time and she knew that they had to be allowed to find the path themselves, she knew always in the end they had to choose.

He finally turned back and walked to her and used his height to tower above her. She held her ground.

"Have you any idea of what an act of betrayal to Phoebe's family you asking me to do" He demanded. "Those.. Phoebe's family, they accepted me once, and I betrayed them. Phoebe forgave me because she loved me. I promised them I was not evil" he pleaded "For her sake they forgave me" and his voice cracked "even a little for my sake. And you want me to, you demand. I.. Ask Leo for it." he said desperately.

"Have you an idea of what an act of betrayal to their own conscience it would be for a good witch or a whitelighter to give the Grimoire back to evil?" Francesca said "Would you want that for someone you love?"

"So to protect Phoebe's fam.. to protect my family from the evil of betrayal I have to do it?" He turned away and then turned back "I have to betray them. Again.. I always, always end it by betrayal and I do it so well."

"It's a great power" Francesca agreed "You do use it well. And it needs to be done soon she added. "Make sure its you who take it she said. Don't even try and give into the temptation to let them give it to you. Don't ask for it. It isn't their responsibility Cole. It isn't their fight."

Cole barely nodded, but still hesitated to leave.

Francesca glared up at him "Stop pissing around and go get the fucking Grimoire Cole" she said.

He looked down at her, hating her, hating what she stood for, hating himself for what he had been and what he was about to do.

"I had already decided" he said.

"I know" Francesca answered quietly.

He shrugged helplessly "I.. and" shimmered away.

**……………………………………………… **

Tempus stared morosely into the mirror of time past. He knew his time was nearly over and all he could was wait and watch for the traitor who would destroy him or the faction leaders who would divide and fracture demondom.

He was watching the images of his failure, the faltering and fading images of timelines he had changed and the failure after failure to stop the desecration of the Grimoire, the failure to answer his destiny. The images that lasted longest in those faded lines were the most evil. Tempus sneered. All the power of Evil and still it was not enough for him to fulfil his destiny.

Almost by accident he came again to the images of the last timeline he had changed for Belthezor's witch and saw again the image of her sister witch lying crying on her bed . Tempus idly wondered what was so evil between a whitelighter and witch in that other timeline that the image was so clear.

And because only the most evil of images were left Tempus started to see things in that timeline that he already changed back that he had not noticed before. There was an image he ignored because it was about the wickedness of mortals and not the battle between Good and Evil. Tempus had no interest in mortals except as captive souls and barter to fuel the battle. Now it fascinated him.

Not long after the Great Immolation, he saw the three Accursed Charmed witches try to protect another witch from a mortal witch hunter. He smiled to himself as the witch hunter attempted to burn the witch, and he saw the Accursed Charmed sisters trying to pull her away, powerless because of talisman's the mortal had planted. He saw the mortal witch hunter knock the witch who would not be Belthezor's witch in that timeline down and he saw the witch hunter turn around searching for something on the ground and he saw the gutter mouthed younger sister drag herself away from the fire, forget the witch she had come to save and run and pick up the gun he had dropped

"Looking for this you fucking murderer" she said and fired.

Tempus saw the shock on the faces of her sisters, he saw them pull the badly burned witch from the fire and he saw the whitelighter husband heal her and turn on the gutter mouth witch to express his horror and he heard the fading voices of the argument they had about the death of the witch hunter.

Tempus heard the gutter mouth witch yell "He was fucking shit Leo. What the fuck. What's the difference between vanquishing evil with potions and shooting it. Not fucking much."

"And" the whitelighter sadly said "If you don't understand the difference Paige, then perhaps you're not faraway from evil yourself."

And his wife stormed "Would you prefer Phoebe was killed?"

"Of course not" Leo sighed "but if you think what Paige did was right then you're not.. we have a problem. Maybe Paige is not the only one who is a little to close to evil."

"How dare you" said his wife, ice cold "How dare you. If its so evil to prefer my sister alive, then maybe you are just to good to be near me."

"Piper" said Leo "That's not what I meant and you know it. I just think something evil is happening around us. Ever since you vanquished the Seer, it just does not feel ..good."

"Oh don't be ridiculous" Piper said.

"Piper you're changing" Leo said. "You're not the person I knew, you're rigid, you have no compassion You're changing and up until now I never understood why."

"I don't have to listen to this Leo" Piper bit out calm ice cold. "You just want me to be the helpless one, you just hate when I don't have to asked you how to do everything, when I can act for myself." She looked him up and down, hands on hips, eyes bitter. "Just get out Leo. Just get the hell out of my life."

"Piper, you don't mean that" Leo said "I love you, we're meant to be together."

"Don't Leo" she said unfeeling "Don't . Just. get out" she said softly get out.

Leo looking grim orbed away. Tempus watching the argument smiled. He had never considered the possibility of Evil being so close to a whitelighter before.

Tempus with renewed interest watched the images of the already nearly faded timeline. Most of that which was good, always difficult for Tempus had faded had long since gone so now the evil of events was more easily recognised.

It was a morning some three months later and the image was clear. Before the timeline faded, this morning had been lost in the shadows between good and evil but with the good already faded, the evil was clear. 

The whitelighter was evidently back with his wife but he was not happy. He was arguing with her and the argument seemed to be about the actions of the witches and their changing role. The whitelighter seemed convinced that the Charmed Ones had lost their way and their calling. Tempus who ha no real interest in the Charmed Ones after the Great Immolation smiled cynically as the whitelighter called them evil, told them they were losing their way and that he blamed it on the book.

The witch his wife told him he was on borrowed time and if he accused them once more, their marriage was finished.

"You're prepared to lose our marriage than look at what you've become, look at where you're going" Leo said "Doesn't that tell you something about the evil around you. Piper,you would never, never have considered that once?"

"I am not evil" Piper said.

"Maybe not yet" said Leo "but you're far from good and Piper its not you, its everywhere. I see it in my charges and I see it in the Elders" Leo said.

The images faded and Tempus cursed, and then a little while later, there was a shadowy image of the whitelighter and the Charmed Ones.

"Its that bloody book" he said "Ever since the Seer was vanquished, things are fracturing, you've all changed" Leo was saying again, "Paige murdered some one in the name of Good"

Paige snorted "Fuck you" and put a distance between her and the whitelighter.

Leo shook his head sadly, pleading almost that they listen to him. "Phoebe just does not care" he said. "Phoebe you're, you're only interested in yourself and you ,Piper, you've turned into some one I hardly recognise. And don't tell me its because you're pregnant. Its not you. Not the Piper I fell in love with."

"Maybe we just realising out power Phoebe" said bristling with annoyance. "What effect can the book have?"

"You have no power you're just totally self centred" Leo answered "And as for that bloody book. I see it with the Elders, they never stop talking about it, whispering how they could use it to defeat evil, how it can make them stronger."

Tempus smiled because he knew that no Book of Shadows could ever defeat evil.

Until the smile faded as the Leo in the rapidly fading timeline said angrily. "You should never have taken that damned Grimoire from the Underworld."

"You're crazy" Piper snarled "We defeated Evil bringing it out."

"No you didn't" he said "You just brought Evil from the realm of the Underworld into this realm" Leo said "It doesn't belong here. "

"Don't be stupid" said Phoebe "even the Elders seem think it should be used to help Good win."

"How can Good win using Evil." Leo said "We should have destroyed it. It does not belong in this realm."

Tempus,18 months in the future and in a different timeline watching the fading images of a different path roared , suddenly, as all hope was raised in him.

"Well we can't destroy and we can't safely put it in another realm and it can't be taken into the upper realm so what do you want to do with it Piper demanded.

"Take it back to evil where it belongs" Leo said.

"You're insane" Piper snapped almost laughing.

"Fuck you" said Paige.

"I mean it" Leo said.

"That thing not only lets them create a new source" Piper said" but you remember that wizard he said it had all the lore of the Source. That thing is what made the Source so powerful. Give it back and create another Source with all the powers of last one. Give it back to Evil. It was all for nothing. Hell. Leo we won. We beat Evil, we're the ones with all the power. Give it back to them, let them win" she snorted "Let them win."

And the two sisters crowded beside her, both nodding. Ready to fight the whitelighter.

"Piper's right" said Phoebe, almost brave.

"Fuck you" said Paige.

"I didn't think it was about winning" Leo said "I thought it was about protecting innocents. Give the damned Grimoire back."

Piper caught her sister's arms and the three huddled. "You ever say that again Leo and its the end. This is marriage is hanging on a thread right now and if I thought that you…. if I thought you meant that, its over you understand. If you want to salvage anything from this marriage never ever say it again."

"This marriage was over a long time ago" Leo said sadly making a decision. "Do you know the day you took that thing from the Underworld it was over, it was gone. I lost you that day Piper" he said, "The Piper I love would never be the hard cold..bitch you are right now". And he gulped.

Piper stared at him. "The Piper I am deals," the coldness of her soul in her voice. "The Piper I am is the one who has is strong. A damn sight stronger than you. You just want me be weak, listening to your advice as if I couldn't think for myself, hanging on every word, you say."

"I want you good Piper "Leo said "and its seems it isn't going to happen while that thing exists."

Tempus watching the faded mages heard only EXISTS EXISTS EXISTS EXISTS EXISTS EXISTS

"I want the Piper I love back, the one who has a soul and a heart" Leo said. And orbed.

"He's just being a prissy little shit" Paige said.

"Yeah" said Phoebe. "You're better without him Piper. Men are just trouble."

"Shit" breathed Piper "he's… he's going to try and fix it. Paige she yelled "Follow him,. He's going to get it."

Piper grabbed Paige's hand and Phoebe's shoulder and Paige orbed following the trail Leo left.

Tempus gasping in pain of anticipation leaned almost into the mirror.

The next was difficult to see shadowed out of focus. Good and Evil entwined in a time fold. Only the strength of the evil that was happening, allowed even parts of the image through the distorted time fold and the fading time line to reach Tempus. In a dark and shadowed cavern, in a place Tempus could not recognise the whitelighter reached for a sack sitting on a ledge and with disgust and puritanical self righteousness, in Tempus view, lifted it off the ledge.

He was about to orb when the voice of his wife sneered "You traitorous shit Leo."

"Better it goes back" he said "much better, evil has the power, than watch all those I love, all those good around me be corrupted by the evil of this thing. It does not belong anywhere near Good. It corrupts and changes and destroys" he said.

"You traitorous shit" Paige snarled.

"Traitor" whispered Phoebe hiding behind them.

"Better that than watch what it is doing to you" Leo said. Piper raised her hand and grimly froze Leo still clutching the sack with the magic spell on it, the one which allowed Good to orb the Grimoire.

Piper stalked over to Leo and wrenched the sack from him. She shook it hard and was not so close to evil that she did not shudder as the Grimoire, the lore of the Source of all evil fell at her feet.

Tempus watching reached his hand to the mirror, trying to grasp it, pull t it ,take it to him. Relieved at finally knowing it was within reach and frightened for his treasure.

"What do we do now" Paige said so overawed she forgot to swear. Phoebe whimpered behind her.

"Just make sure that no one good can touch that thing again" Phoebe whimpered.

"You sometime hit on the truth little sister" Piper said and threw the sack on the ground, and with a swipe of her hand disintegrated it. "First thing we do when we get home is get rid of the spell from the Book of Shadows, the one that makes those things safe." she said.

"What about at that thing" Phoebe asked nervously pointing at the Grimoire.

"Paige you could orb it into a sack can you orb it out of reach" Piper asked

"No fucking problem" said Paige and stealing herself orbed the Grimoire back onto the ledge. It reached the shelf and hung just on the edge , as if it was laughing at the evil it had caused that day,

Paige caught her sister's hands. She looked at Leo still frozen "Traitorous shit "she said.

Piper unfroze Leo, and as she did all the light and fire left her eyes. Her soul died. Cold, no longer able to feel, Paige orbed her away.

Leo came out of the freeze , and took some time to realise what had happened . He searched in the dark and finally found the Grimoire high on its ledge. He reached for it and was able to grasp it and then as he steeled himself for what he was about to do, Leo was thrown backwards in a flash of orange and red light and he fell hard against the cavern wall, lying there knowing in his failure to find evil in himself and touch the Grimoire, he had failed to rid the realm of evil, he had failed in his marriage, and he had perhaps failed to stop evil destroying all that was good around him.

Tempus in his throne room 18 months later, in a different timeline where evil was about to fracture, laughed with satisfaction, exultant. And only a short time ago he had believed his destiny was beyond his grasp.

As always, as always, the greatest of all the powers of Evil, was the power to corrupt, the power to convert and seduce its enemies. He tried to reach his hand into the mirror but could not reach the Grimoire. But it did not matter Time was on his side.

He called for demons, the sniffers the ones who could follow the whitelighters to and ordered them to follow the whitelighter because sooner than later he hoped, the whitelighter would lead him to the Grimoire.

**…………………………………………………..**


	27. Chapter 27

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 3: The more things change

Chapter 27

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Cole shimmered into the Manor hall. It was quite late and he half expected the family would be asleep after the long night and day they had spent fighting demons. He called out Phoebe's name. He had always done that. 3 others living in the Manor but he always called out Phoebe's name.

"Up here" she called from the attic. She jumped up and ran halfway down the stairs to meet him. He stood while she flung her arms around him, a long deep kiss. He tasted everything of her, feeling her body against him, slowing down the moment for all he could. Finally he stood back and looked down into large suspiciously damp brown eyes.

"I love you Phoebe" he said, then he sighed a little "You know loving you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"What did you decide?" she asked quietly.

"To do what's right" he answered "for me."

"It was the only choice you could make wasn't it Cole?" she said.

"You do understand that "he said as a statement not question. He put his arm around her and walked upstairs to the attic with her. Paige was flipping the Book of Shadows and Piper was on the sofa. Leo was prowling around the room. Phoebe sat on her favourite stool and Cole planted himself behind her, hands resting lightly on her shoulder.

Paige was banging each page she flipped "That one" she said. "And that one. Jeez I didn't eve recognise that one. And I can't find anything that looks like the weasels with the nail teeth."

"What are you doing?" Cole asked.

"Looking up all the cults and hives and monsters we've fought in the last year. Demons" she added , "demons and monsters coming from everywhere. We are just looking where they all are in the hierarchy, the ones that are coming out now are from the bowels of the Underworld not just Drakianas, but really bad stuff."

"And I don't suppose you want to even have anything to do with this, stopping these damned cults and hives and rogues" Piper bitched at Cole.

"It's not my fight, each of us to our own fight" he said carefully. At least Piper was making it easy for him. "Tempus is getting weaker by the minute. He's losing it. He's losing control. It's what happens in the underworld when there isn't a strong leader. When you have a system that depends on the minions being terrified of a despot, if the despot can't terrify them then the whole place gets shot to…hell."

"If he's that damn weak why isn't he being challenged" Phoebe asked. "Isn't that what you always said Cole. They fight until the strongest demon becomes the Source."

"Because I suppose" Cole answered "Weak as Tempus is, there isn't anything stronger down there. You girls made certain of that 18 months ago. "

"So how in the hell do we stop this" Piper demanded "How do we stop it getting shot to hell up here"

And he was tempted, Cole was so tempted. It would be so easy to let them decide, to tell them now, just ask and doom them to fall. Cole wondered at that point if that was not the attraction of evil, it was always the easiest way, it felt so good.

"I don't know how the hell you stop it getting shot to hell up here" Cole answered and hoped Phoebe would not pick up on the lie he implied.

She glanced sideways at him but let it go. "Then I guess evil had better find a way to get a leader strong enough to terrify the minions but not strong enough to threaten good" she said.

"Well that's not the way it works" Paige said. "If Tempus gets the powers of the Source if he can be coronated by swearing on the Grimoire we're back to where we were 18 months ago." She looked at Cole standing behind Phoebe his arms resting over her shoulders. He was standing there so he would not have to see her face and eyes when he did what he was about to do.

"And you're sure there is no demon around, nothing powerful enough to rule the underworld without the powers from the Grimoire" Phoebe said.

"Nothing we've ever heard of" Leo answered. "And at that level of the hierarchy we would know" Leo said.

There was silence. Then Paige slammed her hand on the Book of Shadows.

"That's not really true is it Cole" she accused.

Cole's hands pressed on Phoebe's shoulders to prevent her turning to look at him.

"No that's not true" he agreed.

"Are you that strong" Piper demanded "That you could rule the underworld without the Grimoire."

"Yes" he said Phoebe whimpered a little as he dug his fingers into her shoulders. Then in anger he bit "Don't look at me like that. It isn't going to happen because I don't want it to happen. I've ruled the underworld, I didn't like it. I hated it. It wasn't fun. I will never do it again, I never want it again. I have no intention of it ever happening" he said as he choked on the words. Knowing what he was going to do.

Phoebe looked at her family. "He's not lying" she said. To his relief. "I'd know. In fact he's telling the absolute truth."

"So what" said Piper "if Cole won't lead the underworld, the only way anyone can, the only way any other demon down there can is if they can get hold of the Grimoire and they're not getting it. Okay?"

"This can't go on" Leo said. "Today was just a warning of what is going to happen." He sighed. "There has to be a way to get some-one coronated. Maybe we can give it to them and then steal it back again he suggested. Evil needs a leader, and the way things are going, almost anything is worth it, to get that leader."

"Until they start killing witches and spreading evil because of what's in that book." Piper said.

Cole shrugged "Tempus hasn't got it, and in this time line he isn't going to get it, unless one of you give it to him, is he?"

"He's not going to get it" Piper said firmly, as Phoebe and Paige shook their heads. Leo stood still, contemplative.

Phoebe said "Is it safe Leo?"

"Last time I looked." he said.

"I've been having these terrible time feelings all day" Phoebe said. ""Not really déjà vu more like I keep going back to places I can't quite remember, can't quite recognise. Like when you can't remember the last line of a song and its all you can think about."

"Could that be more time jumping about is for Tempus trying to find the Grimoire." Piper said.

"In the other time lines things did not happen in the same order maybe its something that has not happened in this one yet "Leo said" That's why you can't recognise it, no déjà vu."

"And this time line it's the right one?" Piper asked.

"As far as I can tell" Leo said "Cole you feel anything?"

"As far as I'm aware this is the right one, the same one" Cole answered slowly being careful to loosen his grip on Phoebe "but with the time line shifts I've been in lately its possible that it could happen and I wouldn't know" he said truthfully.

"When did you last check the Grimoire Leo?" Piper asked.

"A couple of days ago" Leo answered.

"Check it again" she said.

"It's in a place where Tempus, demons can't find it." Leo said.

"Be careful Leo. Don't tell me" Cole said. "You have no idea how much I don't want you to tell me."

"I wasn't going to" Leo said. "Cole, stay here where the girls know where you are. Just to make sure you don't find out where it is accidentally, I mean" he said.

"Sure" said Cole "Not a problem. Leo" he said suddenly "Don't do anything stupid."

Leo eyed Cole suspiciously but orbed without saying anything.

"What did you mean by that ?"Piper demanded.

Cole stepped a little way from Phoebe "I'm sorry" he said.

"What" said Paige and Cole let fly with a fireball that knocked her senseless and before Piper could react he did the same to her. Phoebe in front of him went rigid 

"I'm sorry" he said again. 

He left Phoebe alone, partly because it was beyond him to hurt her, partly because there was a baby in the house and the rule was she had to be protected ahead of everything else and partly because he was sure Phoebe would not try to call for help to get him.

"I'm sorry" he said for the third time and shimmered. As he hoped she ran to her sisters, never looking back at him.

**………………………….**

Leo knew the sniffers were after him as soon as he orbed. He had an instinct fro them. Whitelighters hated sniffers, nasty little demons, who could not hurt them but were often used by darklighters to track them and other demons who wanted the whitelighters to lead them to witches.

He orbed first to a place in the Pyrenees mountains, another small time warp, just in case Cole did sense where he went because he was genuinely worried that Cole would do something reckless and stupid to protect the witches, like get the Grimoire and give it to Tempus and destroy Phoebe once more.

Leo spent a few minutes in the Pyrenees and then moved to the area near the Bermuda Triangle, another magic nexus and he was certain the sniffers were tracking him and not just after any whitelighter.

He stayed a few minutes and had time to think. That day Leo was sure was just the beginning and the events, the choices over who he was going to save, bringing back all the terrible choices about Prue's death, the sly enquiries and whisperings he heard amongst the Elders, and even some whitelighters, all led him to the conclusion, not only was it necessary to ensure a new Source was coronated but it was necessary to get that cursed Grimoire from the realm. And Leo knew the only way that would happen was if one of the Charmed Ones or one of his family committed a terrible act of betrayal, and the girls were not going to do it so that meant it was him or Cole.

Leo had seen Cole over the years he had known him, do some very reckless things, and he had no doubts that for all Cole's protestations he was not far away from doing another. Or becoming the Source again in a futile attempt to protect his family.

If Cole had not been there this morning, Leo did not want to think what he would be feeling right now, or if he had not been there when the Harpies came after Melinda. Cole would protect his family, and so would Leo and if he did it the family would survive, he hoped. Piper may forgive him, may eventually understand and if I those other timelines, the reason he and Piper had broken up was the Grimoire, so be it. The Accursed thing had to go. If the thing tempted Cole to evil again, Leo was very certain the family as he knew and loved them, would never survive.

And suddenly with the sniffers scenting him, for Leo it was easy, take them to the Grimoire and let destiny take its course. Leo orbed to the Andes Mountains.

**…………………………… **

Cole shimmered from the Manor. He knew the direction Leo went and by this time he had a pretty good idea of what to look for, but it still took him a few minutes and all the power he could summon to sense the time fold in the realm. He smiled grimly. Leo had hidden the thing well. He could only find it because he had been in the Manor and caught the edge of Leo's movement and even then it was very difficult. No other magic creature would get near it.

As Cole shimmered in, Leo was in the cavern, standing still staring at the shelf where he had put the Grimoire, using the light of one of his orbs to see what was on it. In the shadowy light his face had an odd expression of relief and concern. Cole followed his glance and saw the Grimoire still on the shelf. Cole wondered how Leo good as he was going to move it.

But before he could come out of the shimmer to ask, peculiar dog headed sniffers materialised in front of him. In the light of the fading orb, in that dank dark cavern in the Andes mountains, Cole saw Leo with an odd fearful yet calm smile that did not reach his eyes, quietly point out to the sniffers the Grimoire hanging at an absurd angle of the ledge.

The four sniffers began yapping like excited mongrel dogs and as one moved to reach for it, Cole came out of his shimmer.

Leo he sighed and with a quick movement of his hand he sent a fireball in four different directions and the sniffers disintegrated in an spiral of ugly green goo.

"It was inevitable wasn't it?" Cole said softly. "One of us was going to betray the Charmed Ones, everything they fought for, and try and return the damned thing."

"Sniffers just caught the scent of my orbs" Leo said diffidently.

"You're smarter than that Leo" Cole answered a little amused.

Leo turned to face Cole "I'm not surprised" he said 'I'm really not surprised, but I can't let you take it. This time, its not your fight. I don't believe it's not your responsibility."

"Ahh" said Cole calm, cold, "That's where we differ. I believe it is .. my responsibility, my legacy, my business. Been told it ..emphatically" he said with a soft smile.

"Girls may never forgive you for it Cole" Leo said "You've come to far. Don't go evil again."

"From what I saw in those other timeline, they were not very good at forgiving you for it Leo" Cole said. "Anyway" he added "It looks like there's nothing to protect you against it, you can't move it. You're to damned good Leo" he said. "Or at least you will be until you really decide to move it."

"My problem" said Leo "I'm going to try and stop you."

Cole nodded "I know" he said "Fight me for it Leo. Try and stop me. I want you to."

Leo spun a shaft of orbs at Cole, and it all but skewered him. He spun it back at Leo and using the lightning power to beat him to the ground, holding him down with more. Leo managed to get a few more orb shafts at Cole. Leo fought hard desperate. Cole was not surprised because he knew how hard good could fight and Leo was fighting for something he cared about, more than just the possession of Grimoire. His family.

But Cole was the most powerful creature in the realm, nearly, and Leo finally collapsed under the assault of lightning power. Cole stared down at Leo's unconscious form at his feet.

"For a pacifist you did pretty damn good Leo" he said. "Thank you. It means…. I'm grateful."

And Cole turned and reached up to take the Grimoire, and he could not touch it. As his fingers went near it, it moved back and the pain shattered through him. He tried again and this time the pain was almost agony and the book shot further away. Cole became aware of Leo groaning and the irony of the situation was not lost on him. The former coronated source of all evil, who had betrayed his family, forsaken his love, beaten his brother in law ex brother in law unconscious in order to steal back the Grimoire was to good to touch it.

**……………………………………….. **

Francesca orbed from the Irish beach to the house on the Corinthian Gulf. She was less than pleased to see Proctor calmly drinking Arturo's brandy.

"Well" said Proctor in a flat disinterested voice.

"Cole has gone to retrieve the Grimoire" she said.

She saw the relief on Arturo's face and a smile that could have been very close to a smirk on Proctor's.

"So …good of Belthezor to finally decide" Proctor murmured. "And how is he going to get the whitelighter to tell him where it is."

"I have no idea" Francesca said almost snakey. "He's clever. He'll find a way."

"Without a conflict with the Powers of Good" Proctor asked.

"That would be evil" Francesca said.

"More's the pity" answered Proctor.

"You had better go" Arturo said to Proctor. "Even if Belthezor has not answered his calling, three Guardians together…."

"Yes" said Proctor "I am gone."

"More's the pity" said Francesca "A pleasure Proctor."

"All mine" murmured Proctor as he shimmered away.

Francesca sighed and then glared at the still moving air where Proctor had shimmered. "You have it" she asked.

"Yes" Arturo said "Therold gave it to Proctor."

"So" said Francesca.

"So" agreed Arturo, "Now we once again wait on Belthezor's convenience" and he walked over and poured both of them a glass of port.

Francesca accepted it. She opened the glass doors to watch the view of the Gulf below. "I disagree with Proctor" she said "I prefer the sea to the mountains."

"I know my dear" Arturo answered.

**………………………….. **

In the cavern in the Andes mountains Leo was groaning and Cole realised he had to do something before Leo came awake. He stripped his jacket off and spread it on the floor and tried to use the laser power knock the cursed book to the ground. He fell back against the wall and started to laugh almost hysterically that he had come so far to fail because he was good. He thought of the pain and the fight with evil, and the terrifying agony of the time when the old Source had possessed him, he thought of the demon Kutan and the pleasure of his death, and he stood up and using the laser power again pushed the Grimoire off the shelf onto his jacket.

"Who says no good comes out of evil?" he sighed.

Summoning every last vestige of his demon inheritance and the darkness of the powers he pulled from the wasteland he was able to pick up the jacket like a sack, and gasping in agony he shimmered away to the house over the Corinthian Gulf, and every the second of the shimmer felt like a hundred years of unremitted torture.

He shimmered onto the balcony of Arturo's house, shaking with pain and gasping. He dropped the jacket on the floor and the dark, cursed Book fell out. Cole backed away, breathing the fresh deep air of the Gulf, taking in the scent of the pine trees and the cold cleansing crispness coming off the snow on the high hills.

"Took you long enough" Arturo said standing at the glass doors to the balcony. He walked over to the Grimoire lying in the middle of his balcony and picked it up.

"Heavier than I remember" he said.

Cole who had his back pressed against the balcony rail as far away as he could get from the book was ready to fight "I was in agony touching that thing" he said.

"You think I'm not" Arturo answered smoothly and to Cole's surprise the old demon was visibly paling and there was sweat beads forming on his temple and around his mouth and his eyes were taking a glazed look.

Francesca, hair in a ponytail, her whitelighter hood down was curled in one of the chairs in the room off the balcony. She slowly moved away from Arturo, as far away from the book as she could get.

"Disgusting thing" she commented to Cole who had come into the room, moving around the edge of the room, keeping his distance.

He watched while Arturo put the Grimoire on a wooden antique glass topped table, then becoming paler by the second, walked across the room to pick up a sheaf of papers that Proctor had left by the chair he sat in. Arturo returned to sit in front of the book, opened it and began to read, Cole watched him with fear and anger and would have raised a fireball at him, if Francesca had not gently touched his hand as warning. Arturo kept calmly turning the pages, not unaffected by the evil in the book but in control, beyond it.

And only then did Cole realise the incredible power of the human heritage, why both good and evil were so frightened of the half breed monsters, evil bred to be its slaves. They and they alone had the power to defeat magic, any magic.

"That last old bastard of a Source learnt a few things in his time" Arturo said to Francesca. Arturo glanced at the papers beside him and then put his hand on the edge of the dark parchment of the Grimoire and with the full strength of a thousand year old demon who knew the extreme power of his humanity ripped out a page and put it on the glass top table, then raising his hand burnt it to a crisp. He flipped the pages and ripped another and burnt it and another and another while Cole watched in fascinated disbelief

"What are you doing" Cole demanded.

Arturo looked up from his work. "I'm restoring the balance between good and evil" he said "Evil needs a new Source, something has to be coronated." He ripped and burnt another page. "Tempus, any damned demon floating around down there" Arturo said makes no difference. "But who ever it is they can create their own lore. The legacy of the Old Source is over. His time and his power are finished."

Cole just gaped at him, to Francesca's amusement.

Arturo looked up. "What" he said to Cole "You want a cleverer solution. Why do you think the answer has to be complicated?" He said. "You do not as yet have true wisdom if you think that."

"No I don't suppose I have" Cole said fighting down hysterical laughter. He watched in fascination, as Arturo with deft movement removed all the spells and lore of the Old Source from the Grimoire, using the list that the lore master Guardian Therold had spent a century creating in order to ensure the balance between Good and Evil was maintained.

Arturo looked up from his work, sweat beads on his face becoming rivulets. "If you have to do this when the next source takes power in about 500 years time and I pray it will be you and not me" he told Cole "remember you have to destroy one page at a time or else you risk the magic merging and reconstituting twice as powerfully." Arturo continued ripping until the book was less than half its size as Cole watched mesmorised.

When Arturo finished Cole asked "What now?"

"We give it back to Tempus of course" said Arturo.

"How?" said Cole.

"My business not yours" said Arturo "That's how we work Belthezor.My concerns are mine, Your concerns should you chose to follow your destiny will be yours."

"And the order Go get the Grimoire." Cole asked nastily.

"Was my concern." .Arturo said grinning.

"So you live a thousand years just to rip some pages out of a book?" Cole asked, shaking his head.

"Not just for that" said Arturo "but its one of the reasons. I should have listened to my own wisdom" he told Francesca. "The questions are straight forward enough. Why did I think the answers were complicated. All those complicated plans to reconstruct it. Tempus had the answer Find it." Arturo laughed "Then he complicates it, turns times lines around to find it when all he had to do was sit and wait."

"I know" Francesca said glaring at Cole "The answer for us as was to wait on the convenience someone who knew where it was. I told you time was on our side" Francesca added.

"You will take it back?" Cole asked.

"I will see it is returned" Arturo answerd. Then he looked seriously at Cole. "Belthezor" he said "Your legacy is completed The underground is off limits to you now and should you choose your destiny, you'll know that . You have no business in the lower realms."

Cole looked inclined to argue.

"Another Guardian has business there, it's his responsibility" Arturo said, "Your legacy is ended. It is the realm of the Source, Tempus or whichever minion of hell decides to take control. Whatever happens down there is whatever happens. All we need is a strong leader there, whoever is chosen, we interfere in the affairs of demons no more than we interfere in the affairs of witches. Unless the balance is in danger. The underworld is no longer your legacy."

And the most overwhelming sense Cole had from that order was relief.

"What is your choice Belthezor?" Arturo asked "Your destiny or…."

"I don't want to be a Guardian" Cole said slowly.

"I see" said Arturo.

"I haven't decided" Cole said hurriedly.

"I see" said Arturo "How do you do it Belthezor?" he asked, slamming the Grimoire shut.

"Do what?" said Cole innocently.

"Betray so well when you lie so badly" Arturo asked. 

**..................................................................**


	28. Chapter 28

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 3: The more things change

Chapter 28

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Leo awoke in the dank darkness of the cavern wondering for a few seconds where he was and then as he remembered, he groaned. He staggered to his feet and lit the cavern with orbs. He stared up at the ledge, even lifting himself to the edge of it but there was nothing there. He came down and crawled around the floor of the cavern hoping, but had to come to the inevitable conclusion that Cole had done what he could not. The Grimoire was gone and Leo cursed. He cursed Cole, his own failure and the evil of that accursed book that stole the best away from people he loved.

Leo remembered his own determination to send the accursed thing back to the Underworld and the irony of him cursing Cole for doing what he could not was not lost on him. He sat in the dark wondering what this day had cost when he became aware of Phoebe calling him, and with extreme reluctance he orbed back to the Manor.

Phoebe was kneeling on the floor lifting Piper up to give her something to drink and Paige was pulling herself in kneeling position, shaking her head as if she was trying to get a ringing noise from her ears.

"That bastard, that evil bastard" she said in a high pitched voice of some-one who cannot hear that own voice. She shook her head again.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Cole" said Piper "Cole that lousy stinking.. God Melinda "Piper said "Phoebe did you…."

"He wouldn't hurt Melinda. " Phoebe said irritated with Piper. Piper snorted and struggled to get up. Leo watched Phoebe holding Piper down, sighed and orbed into the nursery where Melinda was sound asleep making little gurgling noises and blowing bubbles. He touched his daughter gently and orbed to the attic.

"She's fine" he said as Piper sagged "Cole wouldn't hurt Melinda" Leo added.

"Yeah well he said he wouldn't hurt me" snarled Paige on her feet but banging her other ear. "I will get him. I swear I will get him. I trusted that bastard."

"The Grimoire" Phoebe asked almost afraid of the answer.

Leo shrugged "Gone" he said.

"Cole?" Phoebe asked.

Leo nodded.

"How?" she said grim.

"I don't know" Leo said "I guess I was unconscious."

"That bastard" Piper breathed.

"He was doing what I thought should happen" Leo said quietly "Taking it back to the underworld."

"Oh" said Paige "we're back there again are we, doing all the wrong things for all the right reasons. All this Guardian stuff, was it nonsense. Has he gone evil again? That bastard." She said banging her ear.

"He was telling the truth" Phoebe said beyond tears, "The Guardian thing is true."

"I trusted him with my daughter" Piper said "The traitor, that betrayer that son of a bitch."

Leo swallowed "If Cole decided to go down the Guardian path, then he may have reasons, nothing to do with us."

"What difference doe it make, demon , demon Guardian betrayer" Piper snarled "To give that thing back to evil, even if he wasn't going to use it himself, and I bet he is now."

"Piper if he made the Guardian choice he isn't evil" Phoebe said tightly.

"To give it back to evil, to let evil grow strong when we had it falling apart." Piper said dragging herself to her feet. "It's a betrayal of everything we are. We welcomed him into our home, into our family again. He betrays" She snarled "And he does it so well. I trusted him. I trusted him with my daughter."

"Piper" Leo said "Calm down. "You sound like the Elders, and that's not..good. " As a sudden rush of relief hit him that whatever the future the Accursed thing was out of the realm.

"To be fair we didn't exactly welcome him" Paige said "That bastard." She shook her head.

"Of course we did" Piper snapped "And he knows it, what does he think he's been here, a paying boarder."

"He doesn't know it Piper" Phoebe said "he never understands that stuff."

"What does it matter" said Piper. "He's evil."

Phoebe still kneeling in the floor put her head in her hands. Paige went over knelt down and put her arms around Phoebe. After a few minutes, dry eyed and swallowing Phoebe looked up. "It's the Guardian thing Piper" Phoebe said. "He said, the last thing he said was he had decided to do what was right- for him and he wasn't lying."

"That doesn't make it right" Piper said "Phoebe he betrayed us."

"I know" Phoebe whispered "but I am not sure he has betrayed himself . Maybe that's what Francesca meant when she told me I would have to make some hard decisions."

"Phoebe you could not even consider thinking this is okay" Piper said in disbelief.

"I don't know Piper" she said "I guess it depends why he did it. What I don't get is why you're so hell bent on the betraying us thing. The whole thing with the Grimoire is way beyond us now." 

"He betrayed Good". Piper said "He betrayed our side."

"He's not on our side" Paige said looking at Piper oddly "Never was."

"Only evil can touch that thing" Piper said.

"Or something beyond evil" Phoebe said quietly.

"You're not mad at him Phoebe" said Paige said curiously. "you don't feel betrayed"

"Mad at him" Phoebe said " I'm furious with him. I know what he's done. He's decided its not witches business, tried to protect every-one again. Like with the Hollow. He never learns." She sniffed "I promise you. This time he's going to learn, the difference between witches business and Guardians business and family business. And by god he's going to suffer while he learns" she said furiously."

"And that makes it all right, when the new Source starts killing witches, is more evil than the last one' Piper said snorted.

"Its Cole" Phoebe said "He isn't that stupid. He knows how to fix it. Or he knows some-one who can. He wouldn't have done it otherwise. I do trust him" she said. "I just want to kill him."

"Hmm" Piper snorted again.

They finally went to bed. Phoebe shut the window and was restless all night in a hot uncomfortable room, hoping Cole would come back and they could talk and then deciding if he did she was going to kill him because he could have trusted her; or at least make him miserable. Paige her ears still ringing called Cole every type of bastard she could lay her tongue to and went to sleep. Piper fumed herself to sleep while Leo lay beside her worrying how the evil from the Grimoire which he suspected was perverting the Elders was starting to effect Piper. And praying whatever Cole had done with Grimoire, its effects would start to diminish.

The next morning they mechanically went through the motions of breakfast. Phoebe dry eyed and worried, frightened that Cole may have done something stupid, such as retrieve the Grimoire and then tell Arturo he didn't want to be a Guardian. And his continued absence was feeding her anger. She called the Bay Mirror and told them she was working from home, without any intention of working.

Piper was just angry, not certain she was feeling betrayed because Cole had taken the Grimoire, or used what he knew of the family to take it or because she was frightened of where the Charmed Ones removing the Grimoire from the Underworld had lead and because Cole's absence which meant she could not scream it out at him just fuelled her annoyance.

"I hope you can fix the roof" Paige said to Leo who had decided trying to discuss anything with Piper was useless in her present mood.

"Why?" asked Leo.

"Some-one's going to go through it when Cole comes back" Paige sighed.

"Aren't you mad at him?" Leo asked.

"Furious" said Paige quietly. "He could have asked, instead of knocking me out."

"He probably got heavy warnings about involving you from these Guardians" Leo said.

"Stuff 'em " said Paige. "Phoebe's right. Its about time he learnt the difference between family business and not family business"

Later that morning they meandered up to the attic, with the vague intention of searching the Book of Shadows to check the damage done by demons in the last few weeks.

Phoebe was sitting on her favourite stool slumped forward. Paige was sitting by the window with the Book of Shadows in her lap staring out and Piper sat in the sofa, holding Melinda and distractedly bouncing her. Leo was wandering around the back of the room, caught not sure what to say or do.

"We did the right thing getting that damn book from the underworld." Piper said a little defensively.

"Sure we did" said Paige.

"Probably" said Phoebe.

Leo said nothing and Piper glared at him.

Cole shimmered into the attic beside the sofa.

They all looked up and stared at him. No one said anything until Melinda realising he was there let out her usual roar and he automatically move his hand to stroke cheek.

Melinda gurgled happily as he touched her and Piper furiously pulled her away, to Melinda's undisguised disgust.

Paige from behind Cole calmly said "You've got guts Cole I have to give you that" He turned and half smiled and she flung her head back defiantly smirking at him. Phoebe just stared intently at him fury all over her face.

"Where's the Grimoire Cole?" Piper asked bitterly.

"I gave it.. I made sure.. Tempus has it back" he answered "More or less."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper said.

"Its supposed to mean what I said" he answered.

"Think that's funny" Piper jumped in angry.

"Its supposed to mean, its none of your business Piper" Cole said ice cold.

"Why did you do it Cole?" Paige demanded.

"Because it was necessary" he answered "because without it balance.. " he stopped "I pissed around to long worrying how you would react. To many good people were getting hurt." He shrugged.

Leo started to speak and Cole interrupted quickly, shaking his head. "You did what was right for you taking it. I did what was right for me getting it back. It had to go back" he repeated "the cursed thing doesn't belongs in this realm and it was better much better, it was right I make sure it went back where it belonged."

"Is he telling the truth" Piper demanded of Phoebe. Phoebe snorted. She looked back at Piper "He believes he is yes."

Cole spun to her surprised and suddenly hopeful that he could still connect with her aura, that she had not broken the connection that she still loved him.

"So Tempus has all that power all those spells all that lore" Piper said even more bitterly.

"Tempus has what he needs to rule" Cole said "and as for all the rest, I don't suppose you would care to trust me" he said "No didn't think so" he said looking at the Piper's grim bitter face and Phoebe's angry one.

"Cole" Phoebe said, angry cold and hard" Why am I, why are we supposed to trust you when you won't even trust me to talk about it."

"To say nothing of walking in her pretending to… belong" said Paige banging her ringing ear "and knocking, me us out."

"I'm sorry about the way I did it" Cole said. "I couldn't risk you following me, I could not risk…compromising you, letting you feel you were responsible for it going back. You understand?" he said not hopefully. "Didn't think so" he said and started to shimmer, then stopped and came back.

"Why in the hell should I apologise" he said angry. "You brought the damned thing out and I fixed it."

"So it's the Guardian thing is it" Phoebe said letting all the worry she had for him rise into temper. "You're beyond Good and Evil."

"More or less" he said. "If I chose to be a Guardian. I haven't."

Paige snorted.

"Are you beyond being a selfish bastard who never thinks of any-one but himself?" Phoebe demanded sweetly.

Cole gulped "Phoebe" he said, and moved to her to touch her.

She pulled away "Don't touch me" she said. "I'm pissed at you."

"I see" he answered.

"I'm pissed at you Cole" she said. "You won't even trust me to trust you."

"What" he said stunned "I thought you'd be angry because I betrayed you."

"Well I am" Piper said "You're a traitorous shit. I trusted you with my daughter."

"What's that got to do with it" he asked confused.

"Its everything. You can't change being a traitorous shit can you Cole" Piper said. "You can't change what you are, and you do it so damned well."

"Well you're a bossy little bitch sister, and you do it so damned well" he said losing it at her. "You can't change what you are. Why should I?"

"Just get the hell out Cole" Piper said, "Just get the hell out of my life, get the hell out of my sister's life you traitorous shit."

Paige and Leo both looked at each other groaning.

"Phoebe" he said appealing.

"I'm pissed at you Cole" she said.

He shook his head and started to shimmer.

"Cole" Paige asked stopping him "Is it over. Did you fix it?"

"Yes" he said simply. Then shrugged. "Arturo did." And he shimmered to soon. He missed Phoebe jump to her feet and call his name.

"You're better off without him" Piper snarled her anger and betrayal still fuelled.

"No I'm not" Phoebe said "and he's not evil. " She sighed. "Damn him I'm still; stuck with him. I told him , unless he was evil. he's not evil the bastard."

"Why did you do that Piper?" Leo asked quietly.

"Do you think" she said in anger "that I could bear to share a house, to live with some one who could betray everything I believed in, I worked for, like he did, the traitorous shit."

"Piper" said Paige.

"That's the way the Elders are talking. That's the effect of the Grimoire on you" Leo said "Cole did what was necessary, what he was called for."

"It doesn't matter why he did it. He betrayed us" Piper said ice cold. "Traitorous shit. And I'm good it can't affect me."

"Then I guess we have a problem" Leo said sadly "Because honey because the only reason he did it and not me was because he stopped me. And it has and I am damned glad he did what he did if its having this effect."

Piper spun on Leo face white angry, total disbelief. He met her anger and nodded.

"You traitorous shit" she said "get out."

"Well that explains how we got to where we got in those other time lines" Leo said and seeing Piper's unrelenting anger he orbed.

"What Leo said" Paige told them. "Goes for me" She put her hands on her hips. "I hope you two are happy she said "That was clever" she added.

"What do you mean?" Piper said to her.

"Hurt Cole's feeling so he's probably gone off to cry in his beer, sent Leo off when what he really needs is some support?" Paige answered "What is it with you" then she softened "Its that bloody book."

"You can't really support, believe what …they did" Piper couldn't even find the words. "They .. everything we did just destroyed. Don't you even realise what a betrayal. ."

"To what you believe is right, and even to what we did yeah" said Paige "But in case you didn't notice Piper This isn't about the Charmed Ones. Its about higher ..things" Paige said.

"How do you think I could consider living with some-one who.. " Piper said.

"You shouldn't know Piper" Paige said "Those witches in France. All they know is they call for help and Leo comes. They don't know what happens with Elders and whitelighters and realms above, but you married Leo and you do, we do. And maybe you should just listen to him and try and pretend you don't know." She winced but met Piper's angry stare "Keep family business in the family."

"Just because you're some whitelighter apprentice" Piper bit out "Doesn't give you the right to preach."

"Oh shut up Piper" Paige snapped "You're worried and frightened and taking it out on your family and some of the family don't understand that as much as I do."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh "said Piper and grabbed Melinda and stalked off.

Paige sighed and turned to Phoebe.

Phoebe shook her head "Paige how can you?"

"You're just as bad Phoebe" Paige said. "Cole hurts your feelings so you just fly into him as hard as you can knowing just how to get back at him."

"Whose side are you on?" Phoebe snarled hurt.

"Mine" Paige said clearly.

"You're only supporting Cole because you've got this almighty crush on him" Phoebe accused "Don't deny it. You always did? What are you planning on doing running over and offering him.. comfort?"

"You're lucky I understand you" Paige said sighing.

"Do you know how much Cole hurt me" Phoebe said.

"Well little Miss know it all advice columnist that's what happens when you love some-one, you make yourself vulnerable, let 'em know where they can hurt you" Paige said. "Anyway I'd say you're about even. I'd say the honeymoon really is over between you two isn't it. Warts and all coming out. About time."

"Your can really be nasty can't you Paige" Phoebe said.

"Yeah well I'm your sister" Paige answered.

"Bitch" said Phoebe and stalked out of the attic .

"I don't see what you're complaining about being hurt" Paige said banging her head I'm the one whose ears are ringing. "Wouldn't be a family if we didn't say exactly what we thought to each, when we think it. " She sighed "You know Grams I can forgive you a lot, but I could forgive you a lot more if you'd taught 'em when to keep their damned mouths shut."

**……………………………………. **

Tempus waited in his coronation chamber with an anticipation that was both fearful and eager waited for the return of the sniffers, waited for his destiny.

Waited and waited and in vain, again nothing, as always nothing, no returning sniffers, no Grimoire, no Great Destiny. Nothing to do but wait for it to finish. He stood up and left the coronation chamber. As he left he saw the mocking glances of the court, he saw the smirks. He saw demons look up as he passed and he knew the end would be very soon. He knew until now no demon had challenged him because there was still no way for a demon to rule, no Grimoire. The irony was not lost.

But Tempus was a weak leader, and demons worshipped strength. Very soon they would turn on him and destroy him because it was the way of Evil, for the strong to destroy the weak and because no other demon could rule, no Grimoire, demondom would turn on itself.

He once again turned to his mirror but it was cloudy, and he could not even find the time fold which hid the Grimoire and he knew for certain that any evil that had been present in that fold, including the Grimoire itself was gone.

With nothing better to do he bitterly once again he looked back at the events of the Great Immolation and watched the witches take the Grimoire.

**"Wow" said Paige "Look at the Grimoire still there." **

**"It looks like the balance between good and evil just swung in our favour." said Piper. **

**Phoebe looked at it. " Its time to get rid of that book once and for all.**

As he watched Belthezor's witch say the words for the last time, Tempus Lord of Time picked up a crystal orb that he kept near him and hurled it at the image of the hated witch, shattering the mirror.

**..................................................................**


	29. Chapter 29

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 3: The more things change

Chapter 29

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

As Tempus shattered his mirror, high in the rim the First Dark Priest of Demondom, the one who owed the Charmed Ones for destroying all those ahead of him, fearfully eyed the shrouding mists. He was terrified of the risks and even his own stupidity at coming but he had been tempted and the temptation was strong.

He had been tempted by a small, meek monkish demon, a scribe, known by sight to those demons seers, sages and priests, who kept the records of the lower realm. This small scribe had whispered fearfully that he during his recent travels he had been shown a dark book by a rogue demon who had knew the treasure was valuable but failed to recognise it for what it was. The small scribe, lamenting his inability to handle such a power as was in the Book could arrange for the Dark Priest to retrieve the Grimoire, for a price.

The Dark Priest had doubted when hope had been lost, that this chance could happen to him, but he then remembered he was lucky. He was after all the only senior member of his calling to survive the Great Immolation.

As the Dark Priest peered nervously into the mist, a shrouded figure of a tall demon appeared, carrying a cloth wrapped parcel and in hissing breathy voice asked if the priest understood the terms of his bargain. The priest had nodded and carefully accepted the extended parcel, breathing hard at the effort of holding it.

The Dark Priest nervously pulled back and swallowed a gasp because to his disbelief it really was the Grimoire, Dark Book of the Lore of Demondom.

"You were right to return it" said the priest "it has a certain value to my master."

"The reward" hissed the shrouded demon.

"You will receive your just reward" said the Dark Priest, "as will I " and he shimmered away.

Arturo threw his hood back, smiling his face seeming to have lost a hundred years now he no longer had to hold the Grimoire. He turned to the small meek scribe who appeared behind him. "That Therold" he said "is the last truth our soon to be lamented priest friend will speak."

**……………………….. **

Cole was lying somewhat morosely on a hotel bed, thinking where he was going, or not, somewhat confused about what the argument he had had with Phoebe's family really was. Only Piper had been angry about what he had done. Both Phoebe and Paige seemed far more angry about how he had done it. And he had no idea why.

Cole glanced at his cell phone. Another message from Phoebe.

He knew he would see her one more time but he was not quite ready. Which is why he had not gone to Arturo and told him no. More or less. He had made the decision, or almost decided or at least was fairly certain that he would choose no. He could find any one of a hundred reasons to say no and carefully avoided the only reason he could think of to say yes. That it was the right thing to do.

He looked around the hotel room and hated it. With the Underworld off limits and the people in the only place he had to go in the mortal realm,….pissed at him, he was coming to some disturbing conclusions about Phoebe's bossy annoying, dysfunctional family. He was used to them.

He did not realise until he was separated from it how much in the last months he had got used to being part of the household at the Manor, how much he had got used to not being alone. He had hated moving in, really hated it. He had been miserable, despite being with Phoebe even to the point of a couple of times wondering if he could stand it even for Phoebe and then he just, he just got used to it.

He got used to having somewhere to go, he got used to the incessant noise of two televisions, he got used to clashing music, Paige's rap music and Phoebe's classical. He got used to the noise from the baby, and the raised voices and not being alone. Ever. He even got used to blocking out the noise from Phoebe's family and working quietly in his own corner rather than his office.

He got used to Piper's flat refusal to let any one miss Sunday dinner. He got used to the extended family. Victor was still very suspicious of him but it was ..had been getting better.

Cole had got used to morning noises and plumbing rattles in the old house and neighbour's car sounds. He got used to Phoebe's constant arguments with Piper about environmentally sound household products against the cheap ones. That one raged long and loud.

He just got used to living with Phoebe's family and as he had never lived in a family environment before, he had nothing to really judge just how normal it was. Although, just from other lawyers in the firm's family stories he had a suspicion that the girl's closeness including their arguments was quite unusual and he knew that ever since he had moved back with Phoebe his living arrangements had been a source of constant gossip in the firm. He had been surprised when a colleague who had quite by accident been eating at the same restaurant as Cole and Phoebe and Leo and Piper, commented on how close the family was because, Cole's impression of the night had been that it was one long bicker between Piper and Phoebe over some household issue.

He really had no idea of how families in a mortal world lived. Darryl always acted as if Phoebe's family was almost freakish in their intertwined life and arguments. Cole once had had the impression Darryl's family was normal, affectionate co-operative and never argued. He and Sheila's life with their two boys was just perfect according to Darryl. When Cole constantly bitched about all the in law problems he had both mortal and not Darryl had been very happy to explain that he did not have in law problem. Sheila's folks are just great he said.

Sheila knew what Cole was. In the long dark months when he and Phoebe were separated, Darryl had asked him to his home on several occasions and Cole to Darryl's horror had told her why he and Phoebe separated. She handled it well all things considered. A short time later Cole, lonely, needing company, any company, had called in and been uncomfortably aware he had interrupted a family party. The folks were there, both sets of folks, and if Darryl did not have an in law problem Sheila did. Cole watched the tensions between Sheila and Darryl's parents erupt into a very tense battle between Darryl and Sheila. Cole got away as soon as he decently could. A few days later when Cole had asked Darryl if everything was okay, Darryl had been surprised. Everything was great between him and Sheila. She just got a little uptight entertaining, which was not Cole's experience. Cole had decided then and there he did not understand mortal families and nothing had changed his opinion. Not that it mattered now.

He knew he would see Phoebe again. And he was holding off talking to Arturo until he did. If he saw her now it would be bitter words and accusations. If he saw her closer to the time, it would be good bye and he hoped he could leave her, with a last memory of love not anger.

Although… as he lay there, in a lonely hotel room considering it, he hoped in a little while, when she realised that the onslaught from evil was over thanks to him she would look back on the way she had behaved today and feel very guilty, extremely guilty, racked with guilt. That would be all right.

Cole then had a particularly pleasant thought about Piper in tears of regret over what a bitch she had been the last time she had seen him, particularly as she realised just how brave and good his last acts had been. And Paige. Paige had been quite sweet, all things considered, she could just be sad after he had gone. As for Leo, Leo could be just unhappy every time he realised he was stuck in that house, alone, with three women bitching.

Cole sighed lying back enjoying a particularly pleasant vision of Phoebe alone for the rest of her life, crying every day because in her last parting with the love of her life she had been such a bitch. Then he thought how much he did love her. He would see her one more time, just so she would know how much he did love her, and her last memory would be a poetic and romantic goodbye. He owed her that. She deserved that for what he had put her through. She could be miserable for the rest of her life he decided but he would spare her the guilt, because he loved her.

In the middle of that particularly pleasant vision, he heard knock on the door. He was somewhat surprised to see Leo standing there.

"What do you want?" he said as he opened the door "and more to the point, how did you find me?"

"I came to see how you were doing" Leo answered "and I could say magic but I asked Francesca" he explained "I .. whitelighters were a bit stunned. At me approaching one of the greater Powers but hell. She told me on one condition" Leo said.

"What?" Cole asked suspiciously.

"She said she's fed up with chasing you at the moment "Leo said as Cole smiled "but to remind you have to be in court tomorrow."

"It never ends" he said.

Leo asked "You want to go for a beer " he said.

Cole shrugged a little surprised and then said "Why not?"

They found a small bar not far from the hotel and sat at a corner table.

"Are you going to tell Phoebe where I am?" Cole said.

"I doubt it" Leo said "I'm not very popular back at the Manor right now."

"Leo you didn't tell Piper did you" Cole said swigging a beer "I wasn't going to rat."

"That thing was dangerous in this realm" Leo said.

"I know" Cole said.

"You think I betrayed , I was going to betray everything I am" Leo said.

"I think your intentions were good" Cole said slowly "and speaking as some one who knows about betrayal, I guess the point is when its what you feel it's best or right, its nearly impossible not to betray someone, and in the end the only choice is who gets betrayed."

"That thing had to go" Leo said.

"I know" said Cole "But. What use did it do to tell Piper anything. I wasn't going to rat."

"I know" said Leo "but you know I think she should understand. And a secret like that between us, sooner or later it would pull us apart. You can't have a secret, that,... a secret that defines everything you are between you in a marriage."

"That depends on the secret" Cole said cryptically and Leo just looked at him sideways but did not push. "That sort of thinking got you two divorced in the other time lines" Cole said.

"Yeah well maybe I felt like I do now in the other timelines. " Leo said " And I guess we'll find out how different Piper is. Anything had to better than what was happening , including risking a new strong source Anyway it sounds like the girls stopped me in the other time lines not you" He said "By the way next time don't hit so hard."

"Okay" Cole said smiling. "But I still think you're an idiot Leo."

"Maybe you're right" he said "But Piper should understand."

Cole grinned "I wouldn't bank on it if I was you. Piper can be a bitch."

"When are you going to stop calling my wife a bitch" Leo said.

"When she stops calling me an arsehole" Cole said.

"Touche" said Leo.

"Anyway" Cole said into his beer, "what she said to me today was pretty damned bitchy."

"She was frightened, worried about what bringing the Grimoire out had caused." Leo said. "You know Piper acts angry, gets nasty when she's frightened, and I think that damn Book was getting to her."

"I know" Cole said "That was one of the reason's I decided to take it back."

"Anyway you said some pretty bad stuff to her". Leo said grinning.

"She said worse to me" Cole said.

"Well she trusts you more than you trust her" Leo said swigging a beer. "She let's you look after Melinda doesn't she."

Cole just shook his head. "I don't understand this stuff" he said.

"Downside about families" Leo said "they take out the bad things on people they trust. Family."

"Piper isn't my family" Cole said.

"You're an idiot Cole" Leo said. "She wouldn't have said that stuff if she wasn't." Leo looked at Cole's confused expression. "You have no idea do you?" he said. "That fuss today."

"Fuss" said Cole "Fuss is not what I would call it."

"Fuss" said Leo firmly "You do know that was not about you taking the Grimoire. It was about you not trusting your family" he explained "You hurt them badly, you know."

Cole looked at Leo blankly.

"Your family" Leo said firmly" The people who love you. The people who have been worried sick about you all week. People you live with."

"People who.. ah tolerate me for Phoebe's sake" Cole said. "Barely"

Leo raised his eyes. "Yeah Paige always makes lousy sandwiches for people she barely tolerates and Piper is always trying to protect you when from being to hurt over Phoebe's what do you call it capriciousness because she barely tolerates you."

Cole shook his head in disbelief.

"Cole its family." Leo said letting some of the exasperation he felt slip into his voice "Its why you're allowed to play the heavy on Paige's boyfriends, without having Piper and Phoebe tear you to pieces. It's family business". Leo grinned "You have no idea how to be loved do you Cole. You do pretty good on the loving side but not so good at the other."

They were both silent for a while.

Until Leo said quietly. "There's something else" he said taking another swig of beer. "And I'm only saying this in the… family. About today and yesterday. I made a mistake because apart from all the Good versus Evil stuff, I wanted to protect my family, Paige was nearly killed, Piper I knew that accursed thing was affecting her, the way she kept on about betrayal, like it was all about her. I got scared you were going to go evil again."

Cole in the middle of lifting the beer bottle stopped cold, and then shrugged.

"I nearly made a big mistake trying to protect my family, risked losing them to protect them and" Leo said slowly "you did too Cole." He met Cole's intense stare and then swallowed a little. "You tried to protect the girls and me from betraying what we believe in by betraying us. Just saying " Leo said "Guardian's business may not be witches or whitelighter's business but your business is your family's business. Things that happen in the family stay in the family. Even if you could not ask witches and whitelighters you could have asked your family."

Cole nodded but did not answer.

"Yeah" said Leo as he swallowed the last of his beer. "Cole in the cavern. What you did for me. I'm grateful."

Cole was quiet for a few moments. "Family business" he finally said into his beer.

"I know" said Leo "Have you made up your mind about all that other stuff" he asked after getting another couple of beers.

"Just about "Cole said quietly.

"And" said Leo.

"Probably the answer you'll be happy about maybe no" Cole said swigging another beer.

"What "said Leo.

"No" said Cole "Probably. I don't want to do it"

"You're an idiot" Leo said "What's changed. You always knew it was going to be this, you always knew that there was an eternity ."

"Its not the eternity" Cole said "It's the calling. I'm just not sure. I'm not certain I have that sort of courage."

"And you can't do it not even to be with Phoebe, at least for a while?" Leo asked.

"That's worst sort of reason" Cole said. "There's nothing anyone can do to me but Phoebe, I'm not the only one who has to walk a hard road, if she ever speak to me again."

"I think she would rather anything than not have you" Leo said.

"That's one of the things I'm afraid of" Cole said.

"Do you want some advice?" Leo asked.

"No" said Cole into his beer.

"Do you want some of your own advice?" Leo said.

"No" said Cole.

"Do for Phoebe what you do for Melinda" Leo said "Let her crawl around the floor and find out what she can do. Stop trying to protect her all the time. Save it for when she needs it and trust her. You and Piper are a lot alike you know." Leo added.

"What" said Cole, choking on his beer.

"Love to well and not very wisely" Leo said.

"That Leo is not kind" Cole answered wiping beer off his chin.

"Yeah" Leo answered. "Francesca asked me about Flip" he said quietly.

"What did you tell her" Cole demanded.

"What I knew" Leo answered "which isn't a lot."

They drank in silence for a while then Leo said he better be going.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked.

"Up there, check orders, not that I care much about their orders any more" Leo said "You know Cole it's a damned sight easier following orders than making decisions" he said contemplatively.

"I know" said Cole.

"Then home" Leo said.

"I thought you were told to get out" Cole said.

"What's that got to do with it?" Leo putting his beer bottle down "You really don't understand about families, relationships anything do you?"

"No" Cole said "I don't and I don't even understand what you're taking about."

"You don't end things with get out" Leo said. "You end it with goodbye. Get out just means get out."

"That explains . .. nothing" Cole said.

And Leo laughed as he left. "Take my advice" he said "Don't piss around to much before you come home. If you decide to hang around long enough to need one" he added. 

**.......................................**


	30. Chapter30

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 3: The more things change

Chapter 30

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

After Leo left him Cole he just felt the need to walk and found himself wandering. He thought of another beach but just lately he had been on to many beaches and he wanted to feel people, not be alone, see them, move among them, understand them and without really considering why he found himself back on one of the favourite bridges in Venice, one of the places he had walked with Phoebe. He stood staring canal and he was so lost in thought he did not notice someone standing beside him for quite for a few moments.

"This strikes me as a sad place sometimes" Arturo said.

"Phoebe loves it" Cole said.

"I usually avoid places Marie Jeanne loved" Arturo said. "To many memories."

"Unhappy ones" Cole asked.

"No" Arturo said "Just reminds me she's not with me. You may feel that way about some places one day, or cling to them. It depends."

"How did you find me?" Cole asked.

"Balance" Arturo answered. "Have you an answer?" he said pushing.

"No" Cole said.

"You're a very bad liar Belthezor" Arturo said with an amused smile. "Sooner or later you will have to face it."

"I was ..very evil" Cole said.

"We, Guardians, are creatures of evil" Arturo said "We are what we are born to, we're born evil, we answered our birthright and then we found another way. All of us."

"You don't understand" Cole said "I knew what I was doing, how evil it was for a very long time" he said.

"You boy, walk with me" Arturo demanded. He walked along the edge of a small canal leaving Cole to follow in his wake.

"You don't understand" Cole started to say again.

Arturo stopped by one of the stone bench seats by the canal "Sit down" Arturo snapped and Cole to his own irritation did as he was told "You do know how annoying you are" Arturo added making Cole smile.

"I understand very well" Arturo said. "I understand where you came from and why you are here now, annoying the hell out of everyone while we wait on your convenience.

You're the son of a very powerful upper level demon, a hybrid demon, a female who served the Source directly. At the order of her master your mother bred, as many demon hybrid's do, with a mortal to create an even stronger demon. No one worried about your mortal inheritance because most magic, witch and demon, is inherited through females but for some reason of fate or gross stupidity, the mortal chosen as your father, was an empath and with all your demon powers you also inherited his, and a human soul, a magic human soul." 

Cole shrugged "Very small magic" he said.

"Your father realised what you were and the strength of your humanity" Arturo continued "but your mother killed him when she discovered this, both to get you away from your father, to protect you from your human magic heritage and to stop the Source or any other demon finding out about your inheritance, your human soul. Thereby managing to betray both the man she loved and the master she served. She protected you from your human heritage by calling favours from creatures in all the realms, vile creatures, strange creatures, traitors on all sides some beyond evil. To protect you she betrayed evil, she betrayed lovers, and she betrayed masters. To keep the secret of your magic soul."

"Its what you learnt from the cradle isn't it Belthezor" Arturo asked "To betray… and to protect and to keep your secrets."

All Cole could do was nod.

"You lived with this hidden human magic power for more than sixty years, " Arturo said. "serving demon master after demon master, managing to hide what you were, learning to do it so well that not even Raynor realised your secrets when he went inside your head. Demons knew Belthezor was powerful, far more powerful than would be expected but they put it to the luck, and you kept your secrets so well even those like me who watched the half breed demon only saw what you meant us to see. "

Cole stared, across the canal barely aware of what was around him.

"But you had your doubts, didn't you Belthezor" Arturo continued, "that magic human soul, the gift of empathy, the gift that allowed you to protect yourself from the danger around you, made you understand the evil of the life you lived. You saw it in your victims and in your deeds and your actions and often found it difficult to avoid feeling the consequences of what you did."

Cole shook his head "I knew" he admitted. "I knew what I did" he said bitterly "But I did it. I did as I was told, as I was ordered."

Arturo smiled, almost but not quite with sympathy.

"Then over fifty years ago he said in one of your weaker moments you met a witch, a witch called Phillipa, Flip, not a very powerful one but one whose magic was a small power of vision, one who could connect to the souls around her. She connected to you almost immediately and knew what you were, all of what you were and you knew what she was, a witch who had come close to evil in a recent past life and you understood how much in jeopardy she was. You fell in love with her and she with you."

Arturo looked at Cole who did not met his eyes. "You could not pull her into your world but you could not find the courage to cross into hers and your lack of courage killed her. But she did what she was meant to do, she put you onto the path that has lead you to where you are standing today. " Arturo glanced at Cole who was looking grimmer and grimmer and barely nodded. 

Arturo continued "More than fifty years ago, you effectively turned to the world of light but you had no means of leaving the dark world, so you have been living in a shadow world between the two, living as a demon, undertaking their work to survive, serving your masters knowing full well the evil that you did and avoiding more of it than you care to admit."

Cole swallowed.

"You covered your tracks" Arturo said "by creating a reputation for evil that left even the demon world in awe. You have hidden behind a sense of levity and untrustworthiness that was considered the ultimate evil by those who knew you. You used the lessons you had learnt in your cradle, your mother's ability to betray, and used it to avoid some of the worst of the evil. Demons and servants of light both called you the Great Betrayer and not even Raynor realised why you did it and what it hid.

The ability to sense danger and to betray are probably what saved you more times than you can count, but you have been living far to close to the edge and you nearly ran out of choices. Flip's sister came after you and although she was not strong enough to get you she managed got far closer than she ever realised. When she died seven years ago you really considered you had a chance of getting out of the dark world, but you discovered she had passed her heritage to three granddaughters, prophesied to be the most powerful witches ever and you worried she had also deeded them a tontine to go after you, one which would effectively end any way out you had to get out from the dark world.

A few years ago you were sent to Africa to do an act so grossly evil that it does not bear discussing. You avoided it by betraying Raynor, the Source and the Triad. In fact they were all so stunned by the level of betrayal that they did not realise that the whole point of the betrayal was to avoid the act itself. As punishment, the Source sold you into service to the Triad along with the one item that existed that could control you, your father's soul.

The Triad were caught up in a battle with the Charmed Ones who had been prophesied as the cause of their destruction. When you realised this you managed to talk the Triad into letting you go after the Charmed Ones in exchange for your father's soul, which got you away from evil and your lover's family off your back. After all witches are enemies, soldiers in battle. Killing them is not such an evil act."

Cole sat on the bench staring at the ground. Arturo continued. "Only you met a fragile, vulnerable little girl, and everything came tumbling down. Kill the witches or be killed.

Arturo smiled "Only as it turned out kill the witches and destroy your immortal soul. And worse you fell in love all over again, she awakened things in you, feelings you no longer believed could exist, beyond all the pain and anger and evil you had done and seen. You loved her you were convinced your escape from hell, your father's escape depended on her death."

"I tried" Cole said "I couldn't ..hurt her."

"Well she's alive" said Arturo laughed softly "so I doubt you tried that hard, and for her, this time you found the courage to chose, you found the courage to step into the world of light and now you are faced with all the consequences."

Arturo turned to him "Give in to your nature Belthezor. You'll find the human power far stronger than you could possibly believe, just considerably more uncomfortable than evil. Its what some people call a conscience by the way."

"Do you know how many times Raynor told me to give into my nature" Cole asked "My demonic nature."

"It frightens you that demonic nature of yours, the ability to betray, to kill" Arturo said. "Why?" he asked "It's a gift like anything else, like all powers. It's not the power that is evil, it's the use. Learn to use it .. ah.. judiciously, carefully with restraint. "

Arturo stood up. He stared down at Cole who looked with almost a shy smile.

"We wait on your convenience Belthezor" he said" We have after all nothing better to do."

Cole nodded. With a ghost of a smile he watched at Arturo glanced around then shimmered away.

**…………………………. **

Francesca orbed into the house ion the Corinthian Gulf, to find Arturo and Proctor together sharing a glass of brandy. She greeted Arturo and acknowledged Proctor's almost rigid bow with an incline of her head.

"Is something wrong?" Arturo asked concerned.

"No" Francesca said "Just a visit."

"Such a pleasure" murmured Proctor. "Again and so soon."

"Indeed" Francesca agreed.

And they were to Arturo's amusement silent. Arturo handed Francesca a glass of brandy.

She sipped it and Proctor after a few minutes turned to Arturo "You port is good Arturo he said your brandy is better. "Then he said to Francesca "I told Therold of Belthezor."

"As is your choice" Francesca answered.

"Therold agrees with me" Proctor said.

"What does he agree?" Francesca asked.

"He agrees that it will cause consternation among those who follow the cause of Good and judge us?" Proctor said.

"Therold has wisdom" said Francesca.

Proctor inclined his head in acknowledgement "I believe that causes Therold as much unhappiness as it does me" he said a hint of a smile on his thin satanic face. "You will inform me when Belthezor finally chooses."

"Cole will chose to serve Proctor" Francesca said.

"I pray you are right Francesca" Proctor answered "and if you are perhaps you should consider that consternation like brandy is something that becomes more pleasurable as it ages."

"This is your wisdom Proctor" Francesca asked.

"No" said Proctor" I have no wisdom in such matters. It is Therold's wisdom. " Then his satanic, demonic face almost lit up "Remember Janko" he said "how careful we had to be. Keep Belthezor out of sight of the Powers of Good. That there are five is enough, the rest can wait on our convenience, if not Belthezor's. At least my friend Therold tells me so.". He said humbly "I have no wisdom in such matters so I accept his. Should Belthezor chose to serve" Proctor added with barely disguised amusement.

"I am right" Francesca said "There is no concern. Cole will chose to serve."

Proctor acknowledged her with his head inclined. "Arturo" he said "Your brandy is ..good. Francesca "he added "As always the pleasure is mine." He shimmered away.

Arturo looked at Francesca serenely sipping her brandy. "He had all but chosen the other way .Francesca."

"If he had chosen the other way" Francesca answered "he would of chosen immediately. He did not, so he will finally say yes."

Arturo looked at her in disbelief.

"You should not be so frightened of hope Arturo" she said. "I know this one. He fights it all the way. He resists, he strains, he struggles." She saw the scepticism in Arturo's face. "Remember Hilma, Arturo" she said. "This one is similar only far more so. And he has a reason to live."

"Hilma" said Arturo relaxing, remembering her battle. "You think he will choose to stay with his witch."

"No" Francesca said "I think he will choose to serve because it is the right thing to do."

Arturo looked disbelieving, almost as if he feared that somewhere in the crossing of Belthezor he could find a small measure of hope.

"Feel the balance Arturo" Francesca smiled "Where is it?"

"

Arturo shut his eyes and after a few moments he said "The balance is as it should be."

"Your work is done my friend" said Francesca. "For the moment." 

**.......................................**


	31. Chapter 31

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 3: The more things change

Chapter 31

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Phoebe after leaving numerous messages on Cole's cell and getting no response finally accepted that Cole after shimmering away from the Manor in a snit after the last argument, must have worked his way into a full scale sulk.

Phoebe spending a day writing solutions to other people's relationship and family problems, found time to consider her own and came to a conclusion. Having a lover who cared for her more than life itself, a lover whose greatest happiness was to see her happy, a lover who was as romantic as he was protective, having a lover who would put up with almost anything to be with her, was a culmination of every dream she had ever had, was a gift as precious as it was incredible.

Living with a hundred and twenty year old ex-demon who had no understanding of human relationships and family was not only difficult, it was bloody annoying. And as he was going to be so freaked he would never come to her, she would have to go to him, again.

Phoebe walked past the receptionist at Cole's office with her head in the air ignoring, the sly looks. She walked up to his office which was unlocked and opened the door and stopped cold as she saw Francesca working away.

She stood there surprised and not quite knowing what to say. Finally she settled for asking a little more aggressively than she intended "What are you doing here Mrs.. Francesca. ?"

"Finishing a few things off dear" Francesca said calmly.

Phoebe gulped "Where's Cole ?"she asked her voice a little tremulous.

"In court" Francesca answered.

"In court "Phoebe screeched "that, that, that .. Do you know how worried sick I've been about that bastard.. that , that, that.. that man?" she finished angrily.

"Dear surely you weren't worried, you didn't think he was going to run back and say No" Francesca said concerned for Phoebe.

"No of course not" Phoebe said "Well I was concerned when you first told him, on Friday when he came back, when he came home, that he was going to decide something .. bad but when we were wandering about Venice." Phoebe allowed a small smile" he ..I know he made the decision to face it."

"He gave me a few bad moments but" she looked at Francesca's smile "He isn't that gutless. If the answer was no he would have gone straight to Arturo and dared him, or told him to do it. He's just dragging it out now" Phoebe said.

"I know" said Francesca.

"I swear to god I'll live to be a hundred just so I can make sure I make his life hell for the next 70 years, just to make him… atone for this week" Phoebe declared angrily.

"Please do" Francesca said "He scared the daylights out of me for a few seconds the other day when Arturo told him of his choices and Cole got into a snit and said he did not want to be a Guardian."

"OMG" said Phoebe "Did Arturo realise, I mean did he understand that Cole just likes to push, Cole just can't stop being… an arsehole." Phoebe finished lamely.

"Arturo's been around along time dear" Francesca said "He worked it out after a second or two. I told Cole to stop trying to be annoying and go and make some sensible decisions."

"Has he actually said yes?" Phoebe said.

"No" Francesca said "He's enjoying himself making everybody wait on his convenience, and fretting himself up into a state of total despair."

"I wonder why he does that?" Phoebe asked.

"He likes to be annoying" Francesca answered.

"Actually" Phoebe said "I think I'll find a way to be around for a thousand years, a hundred doesn't seem enough to make his life really hell."

Francesca laughed "Well if you ever want any advice on making his life hell call me anytime dear. I'm only to happy to oblige."

Phoebe giggled. Then she stepped forward and hugged Francesca "Thank you" she said.

"Is that from Cole?" Francesca asked .

"No its from me" Phoebe said "for keeping him safe for me."

"It was a pleasure" Francesca said.

"He's at court "Phoebe asked. 

"Yes" said Francesca.

"Can you orb me there so I an see him somewhere where he'll be .. well not quite demonic" Phoebe asked.

."Of course dear" Francesca said and reached out to take her hand.

She orbed Phoebe to the court house. They arrived in a corner where no one noticed their arrival and then Phoebe and Francesca quietly opened the door to the court where Cole was working and slipped in. There was not a huge number of people in the room because they had not reached the stage of jury yet and the case was not one of interest to the press. Cole and presumably his client, a female in prison clothes were standing as was the DA at the opposite table as the judge stood up to leave. The court officials came up and started to handcuff the girl beside Cole.

Phoebe remembered Cole talking about her. She was 19 but a tall girl, a very big girl. Funny how you always thought hookers would be slender elegant even attractive. Cole said one of the problems he was going to have was convincing the jury that a large girl over 6 foot could be in danger from her pimp, a slight man nearly 6 inches shorter than her. The girl had straw coloured dyed hair and as the court officials tried to lead her away, she turned on Cole and let fly with an earful, language that effectively described what she thought of him and his chances of sharing any sort of relationship with a women.

Phoebe could almost feel the smile on his face. The court bailiffs led the girl away and Cole sighing turned away and for the first time noticed Phoebe standing beside Francesca. For a split second his face showed everything he felt for her but he was distracted by a woman in her forties, immaculately dressed and groomed, clutching the arm of an equally well dressed man .

The woman addressed Cole as Mr Turner and he smiled and answered Cole.

"She wasn't brought up like that Mr Turner. Cole" the woman said "She used to know better."

"The language" he smiled even, if it did not quite reach his eyes "I've heard worse, or at least just as bad, very recently actually" he smiled. "It's not a problem. In fact I learned to understand what fragile souls it hides" and he glanced unable to help himself at Phoebe.

"Are you sure about the bail?" the man asked.

"Yes" said Cole "Bad as gaol is, she'll run if you try bail and that won't help her or you." Cole took a deep breath "Just at the moment you're not up to helping her" he said as gently as he could.

Phoebe presumed these were the 19 year old girl's parents.

The man shook his head and from the angle Phoebe could see the tears on his face.

"Have you got children Mr Turner, Cole?" he said.

Cole shook his head, sympathetically and smiled wryly at Phoebe.

"We tried Mr.. Cole" the man said "but you make your mistakes you see. You do your best but they go their own way, and you wonder what you could have done so they did not make their mistakes, did not do something stupid, fail, .. "his voice tailed off and the tears started to fall.

Cole distracting himself from Phoebe again said "You can't do anything Jack Trust me on this because I've had a lot of opportunity to see it, lately particularly. Sometime its the mistakes that make us, that make them, the best of what they are. At the time, it seems stupid, irrational, erratic, " he stopped for a second, "irresponsible and yet in the end its the best choice they, we, can make, the one that leads them, us, to truth of who we are. Look "he said "I'm not saying that killing that bastard was smart or wise. If she asked me whether she should do it, I would tell her no of course not but sometimes what looks like the worst choices are the ones that end up leading us where we need to go. I've seen it, I've seen lately some seemingly very bad choices lead to the best of some one" and his eyes met Phoebe's. She smiled at him a little watery.

The woman nodded. Almost instinctively she reached to touch Cole's hand. "You have no idea what it means to us to find a lawyer who really will stand by Jenny" she said "One who willl understand what it means to help her. Who understands what she is and doesn't judge her or us."

.

Cole nodded a little embarrassed.

"I know your law firm really did not want to touch Jenny's case" the woman said, "but she's our daughter Mr Turner.. Cole , we have to stand by her, and to know you are there to stand by her." The woman turned away embarrassed.

The man tried getting hold of his emotions tried to be matter of fact. " Is it possible" he said "that the judge might accept self defence at the end this next week?"

Cole shook his head, all lawyer and business, not a Guardian in sight "No" he said carefully. "This is going to be a long case. I believe in the end we'll do what's best for Jenny and that includes not getting her put away for life for murder but I think you need to accept that its going to be a long haul, that its going to take a very long time and their will be some very bad moments."

"But you'll be there Mr Turner" the woman said tears falling down her face

The man asked "You will?" and his eyes watered "If you're not Jenny's chances…." he choked on the words. "No matter how long it takes."

As the realisation hit him, Cole froze, he gasped and shut his eyes and opened them and looked around. He realised he was in the same court room where it all started between him and Phoebe. He glanced toward Phoebe and Francesca standing a few feet away. He regarded Jenny's devastated and distraught parents and he smiled gently as he said "I'll be there as long as you need me. I promise."

A few more words and Jenny's parents left the courtroom. Cole froze and Phoebe tried to move toward her but Francesca stopped her. Cole sat down at the table he had used in the court case. He brought his fist down on the table.

"Shit" he screamed. "Shit, shit, shit" he roared bringing his fist down on the table 3 times. He stopped for a second and vaguely heard Phoebe's whispered Cole

"Shit" he yelled again and then his voice fell to a whisper "Shit" he said.

He stood up and turned to Francesca.

"Are you happy?" he demanded "are you happy?"

"I'm ecstatic". Francesca answered.

"I hate you" he said" I hate this and I don't want to do it. "

He looked at Phoebe and she mouthed the words I know.

He looked at Francesca and she smiled sardonically "I don't give a damn what you want Cole" she said. "But I think your choice is the one that is right."

Phoebe and Francesca watched him "You know I wanted to say no" he said "I wanted it so badly. I so do not want to do this. Phoebe" he said "In Venice. Before we talked I decided it was going to be no. I really did and I meant it. So easy to go, to be free. One sweet goodbye and Phoebe you were free of all the ..problems I cause you and I would be too. Damn it" he yelled "Shit."

"Cole" Phoebe breathed

"Only" he said lowering his eyes and looking up again "I wouldn't be free would I. I owe, I owe. Belthezor's debt must be paid, and if its not me some one perhaps someone I care about inherits Belthezor's debt. The only way I can be free is to pay it. Dammit" he said softly putting his head down between the arms, resting on the table.

Phoebe gasped a little then she walked up and kneeling beside him put her arms around him. After a few moments Cole looked up dry eyed, pale "Happy now?" he said to bitterly to Francesca.

"Ecstatic" she said.

Cole glowered.

"Cole" Francesca said quietly "I'm not saying you aren't right ..to fear a very hard road because you are and I wish for your sake it was not the case but" she said "And I say this as some one who has never let you back off from one thing you're responsible for."

Cole could almost see the light on her face

"You are only responsible for the sins of Belthezor, not for Evil, not the Brotherhood, not even the Old Source. " Francesca said. "Especially the Old Source. You were reckless and let the Source take you over and you had some legacy there but that's it, its over. You are only responsible for Belthezor."

He just looked at her.

"Do you understand me" Francesca asked. Cole nodded and glanced at Phoebe who was nearly as pale as he was, her eyes like saucers in her face, bright sharing.

"Yes" he said.

A few minutes later Cole stood up. He towered over Phoebe and she knew he would be all right. She should have been happy but the long emotional week suddenly caught up with her when she realised he was safe. She waited for him to reach for her but he stood there uncertain, suddenly remembering the last time he had seen her. And what his calling could cost them.

"If you knew the answer, if you made a choice" she snapped hurt, " Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was my choice not yours" he said. "And I don't want to do it. I really don't want to do it. And I wanted every moment."

"It affects me" she said. "It affects us. I'm not losing you." she said angrily. "You're not that lucky.".

"Phoebe" Cole said "You're a Charmed One and you think The Elders and all the Power of Good who rule your life " and Cole glanced toward Francesca, which Phoebe did not miss "You think they are going to let you anywhere near me. Hell what did they threaten you with when Piper and Leo wanted to be together"

"Unspeakable wrath " Phoebe snarled head thrown back angry.

"Hell if they are prepared to ruin Piper over a whitelighter what the hell do you think they would do over a power they regard as little better than a reincarnation of evil? Why do I know that" he said suddenly distracted to Francesca.

"Spirit winds" she said smiling "You'll feel everything you need on them. More than you want to" she answered as relief came to her that the choice was made.

"I don't give a stuff about them" Phoebe declared "and…well what can they do to you" she demanded.

"Nothing" he said 'But they could hurt you"

'You can protect me " she said archly.

"Phoebe " he said slowly 'I can't do that. I can't fight or hurt the powers of Good to be with a witch. God I couldn't even fight evil for a demon." He stopped cold and said to Francesca " this is bad. I can feel, everything. It's getting worse by the minute. This is. I hate this. Phoebe" he looked at her "I can feel the balance going around just at the thought, just at the idea." Cole stopped "This feeling. This.. This sucks" he said helplessly to Francesca.

"So it was all for nothing" Phoebe said.

"They would have to know"" Francesca said slowly.

"What" said Cole and Phoebe.

"They'd have to know" Francesca said.

They just stared at her. "If they were nearly reduced to some very foolish acts in the cause of righteous wrath when Janko who was just a seeker crossed two hundred and fifty years ago, well you can understand the um .. consternation at Belthezor, who has some connections to , some fairly high levels of demondom she smiled. They would be um they would …"

"Shit themselves" said Phoebe.

"Just about that dear" said Francesca. Cole was just staring at her. "Well I'm not going to tell then" Francesca said "and Arturo isn't , and Proctor and Therold ."

"Who?" said Cole and Phoebe.

"Two of the other Guardians" she said "well they won't tell either. We have time on our side she said and we need it. Sometimes you have to be wise in managing these ones, the Powers of Good" she said "Their hearts are worthy but …they are not always wise" She added with a voice of ages. "You didn't hear that dear "she said forcefully to Phoebe.

"They're children Phoebe" she said "Cole can't fight them for you and can't fight them to protect himself" she said "Better they don't know about him. Most of them don't have any real understanding of the ways of the Guardians. "

Cole shut his eyes and could feel the spirit winds. It scared the hell out of him. Nervously he said. "What about the fifth Guardian, they'll worry" Cole said "Not knowing will cause some agitation, some consternation."

Francesca suddenly laughed, golden, the laugh of an angel. "All right "she said. "Stuff 'em. They behave like brats, they get treated like brats. Let 'em worry" Francesca had been living under the influence of demons, ex demons for a very long time. '"But better they don't know on about you for quite some time" she said to Cole. "All the Guardians need to hide their powers from both Good and Evil in time folds and safe places. A house on a magic nexus where they can't scry or locate the power by magic is a ..good place."

Phoebe and Cole just stared at each other and looked back at Francesca.

"Why in the hell didn't this come up earlier?" Cole said quietly.

"Because" Francesca said primly "the um affairs of Guardians were not the concern of some one who ….wasn't a Guardian."

Cole and Phoebe just stared at her.

"All right" she said relenting "it had to be a real choice, you had to choose to be a Guardian, not to be with Phoebe."

"What in the hell is the difference?" Cole snapped losing it under the strain of the last few days. "Anyway. As far as I can tell we aren't together any more."

"What" Phoebe screamed at him, losing it under the strain of the last week.

"I seem to recall" Cole said "that I was told pretty effectively to get out of your life."

"What "Phoebe screamed at him.

"As in get out of here" Cole said "As in you traitorous shit. I'm pissed at you. Don't touch me. Get out of our lives."

"I'm not Piper" Phoebe yelled.

""I didn't notice you doing very much to contradict her" Cole said icy cold.

"You arsehole" she screamed at him "After what you put me through the last few days."

"So I'm not a traitorous shit" Cole said calmly.

"Of course you are" Phoebe yelled at him "You gave Tempus the Grimoire."

"It was necessary" Cole said primly ignoring Francesca's raised eyebrows as both remembered what she had to do to get him to do it.

"You must understand Phoebe" Francesca said smiling sardonically. "The affairs of the Guardians are of no interest to witches. You need to remember that."

Phoebe caught the smile "I know" she said gulping. Then she spun on Cole. " I know you're traitorous shit, its just you're not an evil traitorous shit are you."

The blues eyes narrowed and his lips turned up.

Softly she said "Only I didn't say the condition was you not being an arsehole. I said the only condition was you not being evil, so I guess we are together."

He just looked at her. "Stuff you" he said to angry to care.

"What did you?" say Phoebe screamed. Hurt.

"I said stuff you" he replied. "Why is it always you. Your decision your choice, your rules. I get half of this too you know. My condition is just once you can cross the line for me. Just once you can bloody well trust me without proof. Yeah great for me you want to say its about me not being evil. Well just once don't hold me to account. No matter what I do." The two stood staring at each other, bodies arched toward each other rigid with anger.

"Stuff you" Phoebe said "Just stuff you. I take it back. I've never made a promise to you I haven't kept. I never make promise to you I can't keep, but I'm taking that one back. It isn't conditional about you being evil. It's conditional on you not being an arsehole. And you are one. So its over."

She stood up hands on her hips. "I hate you" she screamed at him. "I hate you get out of my life. Just get the hell out of my life will you."

And she turned and ran from the court room, leaving Cole and Francesca watching her go.

"See what this caused" Cole demanded of Francesca "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic" she replied calmly.

"This sucks" he said and shimmered away.

Francesca looked at the mass of papers Cole had left on the table and slowly started to pack them, into his briefcase.

"Then again" She said out loud "Elders and Powers of Good haven't got a monopoly on behaving like brats."

**.......................................**


	32. Chapter 32

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 3: The more things change

Chapter 32

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Piper went into the nursery where her daughter was having a late afternoon sleep watched her as she slept. Piper did not usually wake Melinda after her afternoon sleep, or feed her. As much as possible Leo did. In a household of five adults all ruled by one baby, it was a battle to get special time with her, so Daddy always claimed the afternoons when Piper was at the club and Cole and Phoebe were at work, and Paige was often away with her friends or at the university researching.

Only Daddy was not home. Piper was very frightened Daddy had taken Mommy's orders to get out. And then she became really angry because Leo should know better. And then she became frightened again because six times they had gone when Grams said get out, and Victor had gone when Pattie said it. Leo should know better.

Piper woke Melinda and checked if she needed changing, then carried her to the bedroom, looking at that big lonely bed. She had spent half the night alone, alternately crying and calling Leo every type of fucking shit she could lay her tongue to and none of it made her feel any better. Finally Paige had come in to her and lay beside her letting her big and frightened sister cry herself to sleep on her shoulder.

Piper took Melinda downstairs and put her in the high chair while she warmed her dinner. Piper thought of the Piper Cole had told her about in those other time lines, the soul dead Piper raising a daughter alone, the heartless bitch who had no energy left from duties of a mother and a witch just to be Piper. That mommy was no fun she told Melinda.

Suddenly she called Leo, and waited. Nothing. She called louder Leo and still nothing. She waited her heart in her mouth and called again a few moments later and was almightily relieved when the orbs sounded and Leo appeared.

He touched his daughter, holding her arms out to him from the high chair. "I was trying to get back to feed her" he said. "Got caught in a long whitelighter meeting about what to do with all these out of control demon attacks."

"Sorry I didn't mean to.. interfere in ..your work" Piper said awkwardly.

"Glad you did" he said just as awkwardly. "I couldn't exactly tell them they were wasting their time. The problem was solved. So all I could do was sit there and listen to 'em talk, and talk and talk. When you know something they don't you start realising some of them maybe aren't so smart.". And he stopped. "What "he said.

"Nothing" she said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You" said Piper.

"What" he said.

"Oh stuff it" she said. "Cole can look after good and evil I just want to be with you. Isn't it enough?"

"Oh yeah" said Leo, putting his arms around her.

A few minutes later Leo said "Piper he said "Maybe what I tried to do was..not good, but I think I was right about that thing having to go , and I thought, I was pretty sure, Cole was thinking the same thing, the way he kept saying he did not want to know about it. I thought he was going to do something like go evil again just to protect .. the family."

"I know" said Piper.

"I didn't understand the Guardian thing" Leo said. "But listening to all those Elders talking when I knew about the Guardian thing, just made me realise. Ignorance isn't bliss but it sure makes you think you're smarter than you are."

"Stuff em" Piper said "stuff em all." She said reaching up to kiss him. A few minutes later she said. "The thing Leo I just need to say. I felt betrayed, I felt you and Cole would risk pulling the family apart to do what you, what you felt you had to do. And we only just got it together."

"I know how close that bloody book got to our family" Leo swallowed. I think Cole was doing what I was doing. Trusting you would understand." Then he grinned "I think Cole was hoping more than trusting" he said.

"I don't feel as bad now" she said "as well personal, as if it was me.. It was that bloody book" she added.

"Its gone" Leo said.

Then she pulled back leaning back "Why me?" she said. "Why did the bloody thing turn me into a self righteous bitch?"

"What did Pattie tell you, you were to this family?" Leo asked softly.

"The heart and soul." Piper whispered.

Leo smiled.''Get you, get the family."

"That sucks" said Piper. Suddenly she froze " That arsehole did know how to fix it, so we aren't back to where we were 18 months ago." she asked.

Leo sighed. "Cole says he did. I trust him. When are you going to stop calling him an arsehole?" Leo asked.

"When he stops calling me a bitch" said Piper. "Of course."

"Oh" said Leo.

Paige came in the kitchen, observing Leo and Piper with their arms around each other. "Good" she said "everything all right we all happy again."

"Yes" said Piper smiling "We're all happy again. Bloody book's gone. And we're just trusting on Cole fixing the rest."

"Good" said Paige "because I've got a bone to pick Leo. Why did you leave Piper crying her eyes out last night you?"

She was interrupted by a very loud bang as the front door was slammed shut followed by the ever familiar sound of shattering glass.

A few minutes later Phoebe came storming into the kitchen, slammed her purse on the bench and slid her computer across it with more force than was necessary.

"Phoebe did you have to break the door again" Leo groaned.

"You can fix it" she answered airily. "Or maybe call that that that...He doesn't have a problem with personal gain. That" she said "that that. "

"Who?" asked Piper as if she didn't know.

"You back again Leo. Everything right between you two. Good" said Phoebe "That ..that.. ."

"Who?" said Paige as if she didn't know.

"Cole" said Phoebe "that that .. "

"Shit" said Piper.

"Arsehole" said Paige.

"That ,that.. " said Phoebe getting more angry "that that …man." Because she could not think of anything worse to call him.

"What did he do?" Leo asked and then was distracted as Melinda decided she had been ignored long enough.

"He decided he was going to be a Guardian" Phoebe said.

"Gee I never would have guess he'd do that" Paige smirked while Piper glared at her.

Phoebe ignored her "And I told him, I understood about.. about the last few days and he wasn't evil and well nothing was changed and he .. he should have been grateful and he wasn't" Phoebe said furiously "he was filthy rude. I hate him."

"Oh well" Paige said "As long as you didn't tell him to get out of your life."

"I did" she said ruefully.

"Oh Phoebe" said Paige. "He doesn't understand…"

"I know he doesn't understand that any more than he understands about old movies and TV shows. Damn him now I'll have to go to him and make up, again' Phoebe said "I hate him."

"He does know" Leo said "I told him."

"Oh" said Phoebe.

"Oh well then Phoebe" said Paige "You don't have to worry. He'll do a three day sulk and be home on Monday with his tail between his legs looking like a kicked puppy."

"Can he come home, with this Guardian thing" Piper asked looking a little guilty.

"He can do what he likes" Phoebe said "That.. that, that man. Its me who's got a problem."

"What "said Piper .

"Elders, unspeakable wrath thing" Phoebe said.

"Elders. Stuff 'em" said Piper.

"Francesca said maybe there's no need to tell them" Phoebe said.

Leo winced "She told me that too" he said. "As long as you, we can handle all the problems with the Guardian thing clashing with Charmed Ones stuff, sensibly, maturely."

"Oh well that stuffs it" said Paige.

"Paige" said Piper "That stuffs it "she sighed.

"Only if they knew" Phoebe said.

"I'm not going to rat" said Leo.

"Me neither" said Piper.

"Ditto" said Paige.

"Anyway" said Leo "I sort of lost a faith in the Elders, lately wanting to use the Grimoire."

"Leo you don't think an Elder became evil" said Piper horrified.

"I don't know" he said shaking his head. "I doubt it but I'm willing to believe, that one was very tempted, tempted enough to not want the Grimoire destroyed just in case."

The girls looked horrified.

"Well it tempted me" Leo said "Okay I said it. I..made a mistake. I wanted to get it back and I was willing to be evil to do it."

"Tempted me" Piper said. "Okay when the book is gone I know it. It's not always about us, me" she said.

"It seems no one is beyond temptation" Phoebe sighed.

"Except maybe Cole if this Guardian nonsense is true" Paige said, then she laughed suddenly "Well one good thing about this whole stinking mess" she said.

"What" said Piper morosely.

"Tempus is going to be going crazy" Paige answered.

"Why" demanded Piper "he got the bloody Grimoire back. He's the new source. Thanks to Cole."

"That's what I mean" said Paige "Thanks to Cole." She grinned. "He spent all that time and energy trying to change Phoebe's life because he thought she was the key to getting the Grimoire and it a was in front of his nose" Paige explained.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe said.

"You were the key honey" Paige said "but all he had to do was sit and wait."

"What" said Leo and Piper.

"Tempus got the Grimoire back because Cole apparently followed his destiny" she said "Cole only turned away from evil because of Phoebe. That was the thing in her life that got Tempus the Grimoire. It was right in front of his nose and he's going to spend eternity wondering how he could have been so wrong about Phoebe and I bet he calls her Belthezor's witch, And" said Paige happily "and so is every other demon down there. And the joke is he was right and they'll never know. "

"Ha" said Phoebe. She stood up and said quietly "I may as well take advantage of Cole being in a three day snit and get some work done. I have a deadline next week and Elise will kill me. Its not like I've been working lately. Maybe I'll call Cole .. " she said. "Tomorrow. He can suffer for a while."

"You weren't really worried what he'd chose were you Phoebe" Paige asked. "Its Cole we're talking about here."

"I was at first "she said "but I know he decided in Venice he was going to do it. I just" she sighed "I just, I'd like to know what he is so scared of, why he doesn't think he has the courage to do it" Then she giggled "I'll get it out of him one day though."

"How" said Piper "He knows how to keep his secrets."

"He's ticklish" Phoebe said.

"Oh" said Piper.

"Well why you're at it find out why he's so certain Tempus won't use those other spells?" Paige said.

"I will" Phoebe said "When he comes back with his tail between his legs on Monday."

"Monday" said Paige contemplatively. A few moments later she said "I was thinking Piper I might ask Steve to Sunday dinner. Meet the family and all that. Okay. "

"Sure" said Piper. "Not problem."

**……………………………………….. **

Cole a shimmered into Arturo's house and was not all that surprised to see Francesca there, seated opposite Arturo wearing her whitelighter robe, having a very intense discussion with Arturo

Arturo looked up at him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Didn't she tell you?" Cole said.

Arturo's face was carefully inexpressive.

Cole shrugged "I need to ask you something." 

"Dear boy is this going to decide your answer to your um future" Arturo drawled.

Cole looked at him "No" he said "I have the answer. So do you." And he glared at Francesca.

Arturo smiled.

"I want to know" Cole said "The witch you loved. Was she worth it, the thousand years of loneliness, of being hated by those you help and the regret, the nights alone, the waiting, the wanting, living on the memory of the smell of her body and the way she laughed?" He asked "Was she worth it?"

"Why? Do you have doubts about that little witch you love?" Arturo asked.

"Phoebe. No" said Cole "I just want to hear it. I need to hear it."

To Cole's surprise, Arturo looked up at him laughing. "Worth it" the ex-demon said "Worth it my dear boy. I was. I am loved, into eternity. Waiting for me is love. Do you ever read how people dream of being loved? How they write of being loved? They make myths and legends and epics about being loved. They tell tales about being loved. How it is the one thing that makes sense of the universe and how very rarely any one finds it."

Cole swallowed as he watched the calm intensity of the old demon. He caught Francesca watching Arturo intensely, gently.

"My dear boy I am loved. Of course it was worth it. " Arturo's smiled "I'm not alone, I have never have been. Since the day Marie Jeanne told me she loved me. I have shared a life and a love, Marie Jeanne is there whenever I look up. I have never been alone, not in a thousand years." Arturo said almost as if he was answering some one else, talking to some one Cole could not see, sharing his soul with some one Cole could not touch. "What's your answer?" He asked in a different voice.

Cole stared at the ground. He shrugged . "Not much of a choice really" he said.

"I wouldn't say that" Arturo answered.

"What happens now?" Cole asked.

"You need to keep out of harm's way" Arturo said "Other than that. Do what you want to do and do what you have to."

"No concerns I'll try to change my mind"?" Cole asked because he could not help himself.

"Never happened before" Arturo shrugged. "Listen to the balance and act on it. And this is the last thing I will ever order you to do. Don't listen to orders from Good. They …lack wisdom. Hearts in the right place but they frequently lack wisdom."

"I know" Cole said. "Do you always do that Arturo. Make promises you don't intend to keep."

"What promises?" Arturo asked.

"That you won't give orders" Cole asked, hands thrust in his pockets, blue eyes bright.

"I intend to keep them" Arturo answered "When I make them."

Cole smiled slightly.

"You're insolent Belthezor" Arturo said.

"Yes" Cole answered "And annoying."

"You need to stay away from the Elders and leaders, from good magic and evil tracing you." Arturo said.

"I've been doing that" Cole said "For a year. I'm in no danger."

"It's not you I'm thinking of "Arturo snapped " Its them."

Cole sighed "Yeah all right" he said.

"Keep away from Guardians" Arturo said, "we don't go well together. More than two together can cause difficulties outside time folds."

"I don't know the other Guardians "Cole said, "so how do I know to stay away from them."

"Feel the balance" Arturo said.

"When do I meet them?" Cole asked.

"When they chose" Arturo answered.

"If your luck holds it will take a few hundred years before Durand wants to meet you" Francesca said.

"I'm not lucky" Cole said.

"God help you" said Francesca.

"Where are you going?" Arturo said again.

"San Francisco" Cole said sulkily "A small apartment near Prescott street "he said "with ugly overstuffed furniture if destiny holds true."

"A house on the magic Nexus would be a better place to keep your power hidden" Arturo said.

"I'm not welcome there" Cole said sadly.

"Fix it" Arturo said. Exasperated.

"And this promise not to give orders kicks in when" Cole said narrow eyed.

"You are insolent" Arturo said.

"And annoying" Cole answered.

"Do what is safe, do what you must Belthezor" Arturo sighed.

"This sucks" Cole said as he stuck his hands further into his pockets and sulked.

He shimmered away.

"Does he always make such a drama about his family" Arturo asked Francesca with a sigh.

"Yes" said Francesca smiling.

"That could get very annoying after a few hundred years." Arturo said. "It could get very annoying after 10 years."

"It can get very annoying after one" Francesca said still smiling.

Francesca went to Arturo's cabinet and poured a glass of port for herself and one for Arturo.

He accepted it but Arturo said "That performance was quite a bit of bravado my dear. He really does need some help and guidance you know."

Francesca sat on his sofa and curled up comfortable "I know" she said.

"You should go" Arturo said sitting opposite her.

"I know" she said showing no signs of moving "We have waited a long time on Cole's convenience. He can wait a short time on mine."

**.......................................**


	33. Chapter 33

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 3: The more things change

Chapter 33

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Cole shimmered away from Arturo's house feeling lost and ill at ease not knowing what to do with himself. After a little time he found himself on the Caribbean beach where just a week ago, a life time ago, Arturo had told him of his destiny. And as he sat on the white sanded beach he could not helping thinking back over the long path that had lead him to accepting that destiny, reluctantly, which inevitably lead him to thinking of the witch who he knew as Flip.

Cole had come across her in early 1947. He had been trolling around San Francisco, which was not one of his usual haunts, really just looking for mischief, as much as anything, just wanting a break from the world of dark. The years of the war and the after effects had offered plenty of scope for evil but its defeat and the blood bath that had happened had left him feeling discontent and restless almost, although at the time he would not admit it, repelled by what had happened. It had been out of proportion, it had not been a game.

Cole had found his way to a local community dance in one of the older bay side suburbs, to watch the mortals play and see what damage he could do. He had been there for an hour or so when he had noticed a girl standing on the edge of the crowd. She was quite young and dressed in a floral dress that was to old for her. She was dark haired and dark eyed and quite pretty but he would not have described her as beautiful. She wore to much make up, like a little girl who had raided her mother's dresser. She was watching the dancers and swaying in time to the music, eyes darting around, as if praying for some one to ask her to dance. Cole decided to give her a thrill. He went up to her and asked her to dance. She glanced behind her as if she could not believe that this tall handsome man was asking her.

She was not very tall. Even in high heels, he could look straight over her head and he had had to dismiss a quite unfamiliar protective instinct. She had melted into his arms and with very little encouragement proceeded to tell him in a most unsophisticated manner, how she had slipped out from home when her family had forbidden her to come out. 

It had taken very little persuasion to get her to slip outside with him and he had swept her into a passionate kiss that was calculated to frighten the daylights out of her. Only her reaction had been to totally respond to him and for a few seconds he had given into something very sweet. It was only when they stopped for breath that his senses had started to tingle with the warning he always felt when he was near witches and other minions of light. His hands on her arms had squeezed a little to hard and she yelped.

The next kiss he held back a little trying to assess her and it took only moments to recognise her as a very low level witch with very few powers. He could have killed her then and there but it was not his way to kill low level witches just for the sake of killing. There was no challenge and he enjoyed a worthy opponent. Belthezor who could kill without conscience somehow always managed to find ways not to do it for a reason that made him seem more evil and powerful. Deep inside he worried that this reluctance might one day be recognised by Raynor or the Source for the weakness he knew it to be.

But for a little while at least this little witch was safe from him killing her. He kissed her some more and made a pact to meet her the dance next week where he had every intention of seducing her. He walked her back up the hills in San Francisco to a large red Manor house where she kissed him passionately goodbye and ran up the side way, while he became very aware that weak as the little witch was, the house itself had a huge aurora of magic and Belthezor knew that here was a very powerful protection.

He hung around the area that week. He barely had a glimpse of the little witch and when he did she was accompanied by other women who had no doubt were witches. Belthezor had the definite impression that she was very well protected normally and her presence at the dance alone was unusual. The idea of playing around with magic in the house and the witches appealed to him greatly.

Belthezor arrived at the dance the next week and stood back and waited. The witch arrive quite late with her clothes a little awry, as if she had slipped away in a hurry. He watched as she glanced anxiously around the room looking for him, and stood in places where she would be most visible. He let her wait for nearly an hour before he walked up to her. She was turning to the door when he stood in front of her and to his great amusement watched her face light up as she saw him. He made light chat to her while her tongue was just about hanging out. He got her a glass of lemonade, to his disgust the dance was dry and then he danced with her for nearly an hour. He only had to pull her toward him little and she pressed herself hard against him. He felt her body hot through her clothes and started to enjoy himself greatly at the idea of the seduction to come.

All the while he danced with her he tried to understand what powers she may have but he could sense nothing clearly and knew that she was quite weak. She bit him slightly on the neck and he responded with a quick gasp and a thought that this witch could be quite a wild thing in bed. To his surprise almost as he thought it, she whispered in his ear that she really wanted to be with him alone because she wanted some real fun and it crossed his mind the witch's powers were low level telepathy. He knew it for certain when he deliberately made himself think about leaving and she tensed and pulled closer to him whispering the word "Stay".

In a little while the two slipped outside and into a dark lane beside the hall. There was another couple up the end of the lane. Belthezor kissed the witch long and rough and she responded by arching into him and clinging. He kissed her again more gently and suddenly felt an overwhelming need to protect her that was quite at odds with what he was doing 

"You ought to be careful about who you meet "he whispered "You never know what you could be getting yourself into "

She giggled a little as her tongue moved around his ear. "I'm safe with you" she said "I know things about people."

"Maybe not as much as you think" he said gripping her arms but she just arched against him

"I know about you" she whispered "I know you are very dangerous, but not to me. I know you are some one with many dark secrets, and many guilty thoughts. You are some one standing at a crossroad and suffering and I think I'm in love with you."

He held her away from him his hands digging into her arms but she looked up and he could sense the smile rather than see it in the dark. She lifted her hands to his face and touched him gently around his mouth "You're a demon aren't you?" she asked.

He gasped "You're in danger".

"No I am not" she laughed "Did you come to kill me or seduce me? Who are you?"

He breathed "I am Belthezor" Then he relented a little and said "Seduce you."

"Go ahead" she answered.

Belthezor bent his head to kiss her again when he heard a woman's voice shriek Flip 

He looked up to see a woman at the entrance to the lane against the light. Flip called Penny

And Belthezor saw the woman raise her hand and he was flung with a mighty force against the wall. As he struggled to move, he became aware of two things, that the witch was very pregnant and that he was receiving an urgent call from the brotherhood. He raised his hand as if to throw a fireball and then changed the action to blow a kiss in Flip's direction before he shimmered out.

He arrived in front of Raynor who was far from pleased with him. "Where have you been?" Raynor demanded angrily.

"I found a low level witch unprotected around San Francisco and thought I would have some fun" he smirked.

Raynor glared at him "You are Belthezor" he snarled "You have no need to take risks violating and killing non threatening witches just to get a few rungs on the ladder. Do it by fighting the light, do something worth while, something worthy of you. I need you" Raynor snapped. He ran his hand over Belthezor's face and instilled an order to dispose of a powerful sage in England who was standing in the way of a demonic intervention in Eastern Europe. Belthezor also felt a pull against his recent thoughts and tried to dismiss the witch but he could not help wondering what Raynor pulled out about her. He hoped nothing about her reading of his character.

Belthezor arrived back in the caverns nearly a month later by earth time having successfully disposed of the sage so much that the isolation of Eastern Europe was almost certain. Raynor was pleased enough with him to tell him that he had forgiven his earlier stupidity chasing witches. Only harmless fun Belthezor had insisted

"You never know how harmless these witches are" Raynor admonished him "Anyway she is out of your reach now. I gave her details to Kurtan and he needs to violate and kill low level witches to make his way."

"He's killed her then?" Belthezor asked casually. 

"Soon enough" answered Raynor "He's had her a few weeks now and there won't be much left." 

Belthezor nodded. "What do you want me to do now" he asked "I can go on to Europe and finish what I started up there. That sage had some connections in Prague who need finishing."

"Just go away and lie low" snapped Raynor "You have to learn the secret of moderation, of leaving well enough alone. Let evil consolidate and recognise the worthy work you have done. When will you learn?"

Belthezor smiled a little grimly and shimmered to a museum in a small town in Scotland. There was a very old realm map set in crystal on display there and the mortals had no idea the map was a portal for scrying throughout the earth and other realms. It was night when he shimmered into the museum and pulled from his pocket a scrying crystal he had stolen from a witch. The ability to scry was one of the many secrets he kept from the brotherhood. It was not a demonic power but a part of his small and deeply hidden human magic inheritance.

Scrying for him did not come easily. The magic clashed with his demonic half and caused him great pain. The concentration he required to use it made it something he very rarely did but now. He scryed the crystal over the map, concentrating, his forehead furrowed with pain.

It took him sometime but he finally located the little witch in a realm demons used to hid many of their trysts from the world of light and other demons. He shimmered straight to where the she was. The scene that greeted him was sickening, the little witch was naked on a rock alter and her body beaten and bleeding in places that made her unrecognisable. Kutan was a demon who lived on the edge of the upper level. He had a form that was almost human but could morph into a black and green body that slimmed across rooms and left a silver sludge. His powers were poison and slim darts and shimmering, but he was obviously using the witch to push himself into the upper levels because he was standing over the witch with a brotherhood athame.

Belthezor called softly Kurtan He raised his arm to send a fireball at the demon, but the demon shimmered out and tried to come behind Belthezor. He caught hold of Belthezor and tried to raise a finger with a long nail to scratch into his skin. Belthezor morphed into his demon form and knocked Kutan against the wall. He swung to spin the other demon against the wall again and left him gasping for breath. Belthezor picked up the athame to use it. Death from an athame meant everlasting torture rather than the resurrection other forms of vanquishment offered.

Kutan seeing what was coming shimmered away. Belthezor without morphing from his demon form, picked up the naked and trembling witch and shimmered away with her. He took her to a place in the middle east that was seemingly a cave hidden in time fold in the joining realms where he was protected from scrying light witches and demons sensory checks.

The cave had a rough bed and table in it. He put the girl on the bed . She screamed as he touched her. Belthezor put his hand on her throat and applied a pressure until she fainted. He then placed an energy field over the cave which he knew would hold her there and keep her warm and then shimmered off to get some supplies and blankets.

She was still unconscious when he returned. He covered her with the blankets and waited until she came too. She tried to cower away from him. She was not able to speak and for several days Belthezor thought she would die anyway. He had to leave her several times to satisfy Raynor he was not up to some mischief and each time she looked at him with such fear at being alone. She did not ask him to take her back to her family, he suspected she was to ashamed of her condition , although she was barely able to talk to him.

For nearly two weeks she was unable to do anything but lie on the bed and he found himself compelled to look after her which was a situation that he had never found himself before, taking responsibility for looking after the well being of a mortal. She showed no fear of him. He told her she should fear him, that he was dangerous to her and he was only holding her for his pleasure. "Are you going to rape me" she asked.

"No" he had answered with a sly smile " but I am going to seduce you."

"Please" she said.

Later he had wondered if she needed him to want her, to make her feel complete again. He had not intended to hurt her but she had flung herself toward him and it had got out of control. She had cried a little and he had to his horror found himself desperately apologising to her and comforting her. Her reaction was always to demand more.

He had kept her there for nearly three months. Sometimes he wondered why or how it had all lead to this. He had to leave her often, left on her own held captive by demon magic. Raynor fortunately never suspected that he had stolen the witch back and although he had been in Belthezor's head, Belthezor was able to hide the thoughts of her the way he had hid so many of his doubts over the years.

The little witch, Flip, left Belthezor amazed and surprised. The sex with her was wild. She liked rough at times, she was passionate and had no sense of proportion. She wanted what she wanted, and when she wanted it. Almost as if she dared not wait for anything. She had no defences against him. Her powers were very weak. She had nothing more than low level telepathy.

Belthezor tried to tell her he was just using her but she always laughed and said she knew better. She told him he had a good soul, that she could feel it. He had become quite angry at that, and threatened her .

She just smiled. "It isn't in you to hurt me."

Nothing he could do or say would convince her otherwise. At first he had thought it was because she was so innocent and naïve but he came to the slow conclusion as her telepathic powers reached out and touched a part of him that he had always kept hidden from all around him, knowing that evil would destroy him if they ever realised he had some non demonic empathic powers himself, that this girl had an old soul and one of the reason that she had no real fear of him was that it was a soul that had been very close to evil in some recent life. It stunned him when he first recognised it in her and it amazed him how this innocent could actually be feeling more of a battle between darkness and light than the one he kept hidden.

In a very short while he knew she loved him and a little while after that he knew very well that he loved her, her laughter, her naivety, her wisdom, her passion and her blindness to his own darkness. Never before had he been loved for being something better than the world in which he lived, never before had he taken the risk of letting some one see all the hidden doubts, the deep canyons of his soul and found he was loved for it. In that time she taught him about love and to love. She very nearly taught him to step into the light but he could not quite find the courage to go with her she asked him when he was going to take her home. Openly confident that he would and he would be with her. The demon in him had somehow emerged and he had laughed with malice and said he would take her home when she begged him to keep her.

And keep her he knew he could not because by that stage he was very sure that she would go anywhere with him if he asked and he was also sure that he could not bear to watch the purity of her love, the innate goodness of her fall away to evil. The truth was that their love could only survive in the world of light and he could not find the courage to cross.

The time came when she begged him to keep her and he kept his promise. Three months after he had taken her from Kutan Belthezor shimmered Flip to the front porch of the Manor naked under a jacket of his and cursing him. He left her there with one last kiss and she was angry enough to send him on his way with a bleeding lip. The last he saw of her was outlined in the porch light, wrapped in his jacket as her stunned family dragged her into the Manor.

He had returned to the realm below and become involve in some particularly nasty work for Raynor which helped pit the nations in eastern Europe against the world, keeping Raynor's promises of demonic intervention to further corrupt leaders ambition. It had been nearly six months when he had been able to return from his work for Raynor and even then it was only when he had criticised Raynor's interventions that Raynor had let slip that Kutan had killed the witch who had enamoured Belthezor.

Belthezor laughed pretending to Raynor that he did not care, rejoicing in knowing he had stolen Flip away from Kutan. Raynor had shown Belthezor the evidence of her death. It had taken Belthezor several weeks to find out how Kutan had tracked the witch down again to finish what he started. He had taken Flip again and he had killed her, the way he had intended. The violation and death of a low level witch had not helped Kutan. Belthezor had found him and killed him, tearing him to pieces with an athame that he knew would ensure Kutan's everlasting torment.

That had been it. The demon Belthezor had followed his calling, killing for Raynor or the Source when asked, creating his legend in the dark world in which he lived, hiding deep within his soul that he had once touched the light, that he had known real love and had been tempted to follow its course into light. Often he had convinced himself but sometimes as he had worked on his dark deeds, he had felt the calling and almost saw himself through Flip's eyes and his soul had trembled at the realisation of what he did. From the time she died, he had lived with the intense conflict in his soul between light and dark. He had managed to hide it from those around him, convincing them through deeds of legendary evil that he was the epitome of their calling. But the light seemed to come to him in ways he never expected and every now and again he acted on the light. They called him the great betrayer because Belthezor managed to betray almost all those he worked with, but they never discovered it was the light in his soul that made him betray evil and until the day the Triad sent him to kill the Charmed Ones, he had hidden his secret under a pretence of totally embracing his demonic heritage.

**………………………… **

Cole was sitting on piece of driftwood on the Caribbean beach. A white sanded cove far away from people, accessible only by boat, warm clear crustal sea barely registering as he sat with his arms resting on his knees staring at the horizon, but seeing nothing. He became aware of the shadow falling over him and slowly looked up to see Francesca had orbed beside him. She was wearing a whitelighter robe with the hood back and the sleeves pushed way up her arms. She was barefoot.

"Mind if I sit down" she asked gravely. Cole shrugged but moved along the driftwood to give her room. "Your predecessor used to like high mountains, very cold very high mountains" she commented conversationally She shook the sand from her robe. "I'm not sure I like the sand but it's better than the cold" she added

"Thinking" she asked.

He smiled "About Flip" he said. "You know about Flip."

"Regretting it" she asked.

"I failed" he said. "I lacked courage."

"Its okay to fail you know". She said "Those who have never failed, never learn a damned thing. Very annoying "

Cole smiled.

"Do you regret Flip?" Francesca asked.

"Regret" Cole interrupted His eyes lit up "if you are asking me at this moment. I don't have one damn regret….about Flip, A great many about how she died. I.. mostly guilt "he said.

Francesca was quiet for a few minutes, then she found himself compelled to ask "Cole" she said, "When did you know?"

Cole sighed "When did I know?" he said "or when did I know I knew?" He stared ahead "I knew as soon as I met her again. I knew I knew when, when she found out about Belthezor, she could not vanquish me saved me from a zoltar, lied about me to her sisters that night. I saw the understanding of evil, the nativity, the incredible wisdom and I knew."

"Are you going to tell her?" Francesca asked.

"No Mrs Rinaldi, I'm not" Cole said with some asperity "How the hell do I tell her that. That because in a previous life I let her get ..killed like that because I lacked the courage to cross to the light. And it was not exactly unrequited love with Flip you know. Hell she was pissed at me because I, I kept the relationship going when it was her in a different timeline. That. She wouldn't speak to me for a year."

"I think you should" said Francesca said slowly "Not now but later. When she is older. In future when she needs hope?"

"The future is a long way off" Cole answered. "But I have a strong suspicion she won't understand."

Doesn't Phoebe say you're her soulmate?" Francesca asked.

"What Phoebe says an what Phoebe means are not always the same thing" Cole replied.

"She'll be wiser then" Francesca said "and you may be too. A little."

"We've been through a great deal to be together Phoebe and I. Good, Evil, Life Death", he smiled "Her sister's temper. What ends it?" he asked "Part of her destiny was to get me… here. It took her fifty years. What now?"

"I have no gift of vision" said Francesca "Maybe Phoebe does. Ask her? Purely as a personal opinion you understand, I would not underestimate Phoebe's ability to get what she wants, regardless of any obstacles. My personal opinion is the only thing she wants is you. Purely a personal opinion you understand" Francesca said.

Cole smiled "What now?" he asked.

"What you want" Francesca said. "Stay quiet. Do what you have to do, discretely. No need to announce your calling" she said "We have time on our side."

"What changes?" he asked.

"Not much" she said. "Live . You'll feel your way. The Guardians seem always to have a calling. It seems as needed."

"Do I?" he said wryly.

"You seem to have a calling for justice" she said. "You seem to understand the difference between justice and vengeance, a need to find justice."

He didn't deny it. Then he smiled "I doubt Raynor or Kutan would agree?"

"Was it justice?" she asked.

"I thought it was?" he said.

"There are those who have a great fear of justice" she said.

"I know" he answered hearing the spirit winds. "I take it I need a new assistant" he asked snippily.

"Yes" she said "but if you want some advice"

"What?" he said slowly.

"Try not to strangle the next one or let Phoebe fry her" Francesca said.

Cole laughed but stared down at the sand at his feet.

"I never escape what I am do I?" he said.

"No one, demon human witch ever does that" said Francesca calmly "We just have to be the best of what we are. Your best is pretty good you know" she said "You do what you do well."

"What "he said "to betray. Its what I do so bloody well."

"It was necessary" Francesca said evenly.

"I doubt whether my.. Phoebe's family see it that way" he asked grimly. "They were not that understanding of.. " he stopped, not wanting to rat on Leo, not talking of things outside the family. "Problems in other timelines."

"They will understand if they have a brain between them" Francesca said bluntly. "Anyway some things are not the same in this timeline. They were missing something in the other timelines."

"What?" he said falling for it.

She laughed, golden. "Belthezor" she answered. "Don't under estimate the path you have shown your family."

He smiled disbelieving.

"I wonder if they would have preferred your brother in law to had taken the Grimoire?" Francesca asked.

"No" Cole answered with a ghost of a smile "Better me betray. As I do it so well."

"For you it was a means to end" Francesca answerd "For him it would have been ..not so good." When Cole still continued to stare at the sand between his feet, she continued "How many times have I heard you argue its not the act that defines the guilt it's the intent. "

"I'm just a smart arse lawyer" Cole muttered.

"Stop judging yourself" Francesca ordered getting annoyed "Leave that to me. I'm much better at it than you Cole" she added in a school marm voice.

"Why don't you call me Belthezor?" he asked.

"I prefer Cole" she answered serenely. Cole looked up at her hood thrown back salt and pepper coloured hair in a neat pony tail, pock marked, bitterly scarred face watching the sea. He took in her face as if he really was seeing it for the first time. 

"You really are a vain woman aren't you Francesca?" he commented.

She did not fail to understand him. "I'm human. We have our flaws it makes us endearing" she answered smugly "What are going to do?"

"Go back and try and talk to Phoebe's .. my family " he said. "Hope they can understand."

"Good" Francesca said.

He stood up.

"Cole" she said. He did not respond "Cole" she ordered he looked up "Call me if.. call me, when you need me" he nodded and he shimmered away.

Francesca looked at the space where he stood, She thought of her own immediate future. After the long, long wait and worry to find the fifth Guardian now it was simple. All she had to worry about was Durand's crudity, Proctor's satanic sarcasm. Therold's , fussy prim priggishness, Arturo's arrogance and Cole's ability to be annoying. That and the balance between good and evil.

She laughed out loud, golden, an angel and she disappeared in a cloud of orbs.

**…………………………………. **

Hidden away in his cavern, the Dark Priest had examined his treasure, scouring its pages for the secrets of evil and the Great Lore of the Old Source, searching for the lore that would make him powerful, that would perhaps enable him to take the role of the Source. At first he searched with eager anticipation, slowly turning each page and then he began flicking through the pages, and then leafing through in anger. It was not there; search though he did, all that was the old lore of time, the lore that made a Source. All the whispered secrets, of the higher priests, all the hushed promises of Power and destruction of Good. And nothing, none of it existed.

The Dark Priest slammed his fist on the Grimoire and cursed it.

Only one choice was left to the Dark Priest. With regret and concern, he sought out Tempus in his chamber and kneeling told his master how he had returned the Grimoire, told his master how he had caught and tortured an Elder of the cause of Good who in the agony of passing betrayed the miserable secret of Good. The Elder had revealed that they were unable to destroy the Grimoire and where it was hidden.

Tempus regarded the kneeling Priest and he did not miss the quick glance up.

"I promise you will receive your just reward fro your loyalty" he said. 

Tempus looked at the Book, smaller than he remembered and for a second wondered if it was the Grimoire then as he touched it, felt a surge of power and for a second a deep surge of contentment and fulfilment settled on him.

At the hour of the joining of the days, midnight the ceremony to coronate Tempus as the new Source of the Underworld took place. The Grimoire was placed high on a podium in the coronation chamber, placed so all the Upper Levels of demondom, would know that Tempus had achieved his destiny.

"How will I feel" Tempus asked the Dark Priest before he was lead to where the Grimoire awaited his oath.

"Those who have gone before have been aware of a deep sense of completion so I have been told" the Dark Priest answered.

Tempus swore the oath in the Grimoire and felt the Great Power of Demondom surge through him

As he accepted, the charge of blue light caught him and he soared above the Chamber, to return secure in the knowledge he was indeed the Source. Those in the Chamber who watched knelt and acknowledged that the order was restored. When the ceremony was over the minions filed past bowing to their master. The Dark Priest knelt in front of Tempus.

"I am in your debt" murmured Tempus. "Whatever you desire is yours."

"My honour to serve" answered the priest head power. "I desire nothing more than my just reward."

Tempus smiled, raised his hands and using the lightening power of the Source disintegrated the priest.

"As you wish my friend" he murmured.

And a great sense of completeness overwhelmed him. He surveyed his court and the demons below him knelt and then he froze, because as he used the gifts of the Source to touch their auras what he found himself surrounded by was betrayal, distrust and blinding ambition. Everywhere he looked minions contemplated the existence of the Grimoire and what it meant to their own ambitions. Tempus had achieved his Destiny and everything he ever wanted or desired. And it was not enough. Not enough to control demondom, not enough to destroy Good and not enough to protect himself against the evil of his minions.

Then he learnt the most evil secret of demondom, the one all Sources carried to their final defeat. In that Chamber no word of truth had ever been spoken, there was no fulfilment, no satisfaction, no completion. He, as all Sources before him, needed, craved more.

Tempus in that moment knew from the lowliest sludge to the Source, no demon ever achieved what they wanted, ever found fulfilment or ease. Nothing changed, they were all consumed by a great almost unbearable need for more and it was a need that could never be satisfied.

**.......................................**


	34. Chapter 34

How Quaint the Ways of Paradox

Part 3: The more things change

Chapter 34

"How quaint the ways of paradox; At common sense she gaily mocks"

(Gilbert and Sullivan. Pirates of Penzance)

Cole shimmered into the kitchen of the manor, where the three girls and Leo were having a very quiet and polite Sunday brunch. Piper had just finished feeding Melinda. Cole stood there not quite knowing what to say. Melinda was the first one tor realise he was there. She let out a shriek.

Phoebe looked up from staring into her coffee cup and saw him. She dropped the coffee cup, stood up and flung herself at him. He caught her in a long deep kiss.

Phoebe finally pulled herself away from him "I hate you, you know" she said, conversationally, planting herself back at the bench as if the kiss had never happened "I really do hate you."

"I know" he said awkwardly. Piper and Paige just stared at him "I had to come back and say. I'm ..I"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry" Phoebe snapped "You'd do it again tomorrow if you had to."

"I know" Cole said. Melinda started to scream because he was ignoring her. Cole went to pick her up and stopped. Melinda's screamed louder. Piper picked her up and dumped the baby at him. "I don't get what they see in you" she said glaring at Phoebe.

"You're an idiot Cole" Paige said "When are you going to learn to talk about things out, not go rushing of without thinking what other people might do or they might be worried?".

"What" he said.

"You're an idiot Cole" Piper said.

He shook his head. "I guess I am" he agreed Then nervously he asked "What are you going to tell the Elders?"

Leo met Cole's eyes "That Tempus has the Grimoire and there is a new source."

Piper looked up "You know this time last year we met that new Elder, a 15 year old kid. I have trouble relating to the idea that a 15 year old kid is the wisest creature in the realm. Better they don't know. Stuff 'em" she said.

Cole a little confused said "Thanks."

Leo quietly said "You're going to have to learn to trust some one besides yourself sometime."

"I do sort of" Cole said" I'm just not very good at it. I'm so.. "he stopped as he saw Phoebe's face. " I never expected you to understand" he added lamely.

Phoebe looked at him "You told me once you needed to be able to trust my belief in you. When are you going to do that, when are you going to learn I love you for what you are?"

He shrugged "When I'm old and grey and a lot wiser than I am now" he said.

"I'll remind you." she said.

He smiled , a little sadly. He put Melinda back in her chair. She was not pleased at him putting her down and started grizzling and thumping her chair to get attention. Paige picked Melinda up "You missy are getting spoilt" she said and removed her from the kitchen.

Cole watched Paige go.

"I guess I'll leave. I, I'll let you decide" He said as Phoebe eyed him silently.

Leo and glanced at Piper who nodded.

Cole made to shimmer then stopped to add "Thanks" and turned away.

"Which beach are you going to?" Piper demanded.

Cole stopped surprised then answered "Why?"

"Well don't lose track of the time difference" Piper said "Suppers at 7. Make sure you're back in time."

"That's for people who live here" Cole answered "I wasn't sure I was still welcome."

"You aren't welcome" Piper answered "you're here because you hate it and we want to see you suffer."

Cole smiled a little nervously, and then he looked up and saw Leo openly grinning. "Whatever" he said.

"Which beach?" Phoebe asked.

"Ireland" he answered shakily then said" Want to come?"

She nodded and held out her hand then withdrew it . "Its cold in Ireland. I need a jacket" she said "So do you" she added "Give me a minute" and she ran off to go upstairs pecking him on the lips as she went past.

Cole stood a little awkwardly. He met Leo's stare and shrugged. Leo nodded.

Cole glanced at his watch and sighed. "Phoebe" he said and left the kitchen.

"Don't you dare be late" Piper yelled after him.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs and called "Phoebe. Hurry up."

"I can't find a jacket" she called back.

"You've got 50" he yelled.

"25" Paige said behind him playing with Melinda in the living room "Don't exaggerate."

"Phoebe" he yelled.

"Hurry her up" he begged Paige.

"Why Cole you're asking for help" Paige said sweetly "Phoebe" she roared "Hurry up."

Cole smiled.

"I want to know" Paige asked suddenly as if she had been hanging on the question "When Phoebe was a virgin in that timeline What was she like? I mean I never knew Phoebe when she was a virgin. I never imagined she was one."

Cole suddenly grinned "Much the same" he answered "Tempus ought to know there are somethings you can't change with time." He glanced at his watch. "Where is she?" he asked.

Paige grinned. "Sometimes it takes a long time to make the right decision" she said "Sometimes not so long."

Phoebe finally appeared carrying beach bag "I got your things too" she told Cole.

"Its bloody freezing in Ireland" Cole said stunned.

"I know" said Phoebe "Too bloody freezing Don't you know any beaches in Fiji?"

"Yes" Cole said.

"We're going there" Phoebe said firmly.

Piper appeared behind them "Supper's at 7 " she said "On the dot. Make sure you get back on time" she said to Cole "I'm trusting you."

"I know the time differences" Cole said "I promised I would get her back on time. I don't make promise I can't keep. Usually" he added as Phoebe hit him in the ribs.

Piper looked at him. Her head on the side.

"Piper I'll get her home by seven I promise" he said.

"What in the hell do you mean he's going to be here for supper" Paige demanded suddenly. They turned to her, as she sat on the floor, holding Melinda, white with anger.

"Because he lives here" Phoebe said ice cold.

Cole visibly paled and almost stepped back as if he was going to shimmer, the relief that had started to take over him over shrivelling in the sudden rejection and hurt. He genuinely cared for Paige and felt very protective toward her. Phoebe reached for his hand determined to stop him shimmering without her and he looked down on her smiling almost wistfully.

"He lives here with me" Phoebe said "because we belong together, because he belongs to this family, just like you do Paige" Phoebe stated her voice rising, " We are not giving up one damned member of it."

"I don't give a stuff whether he's part of the family or not" Paige bit out at Cole "All right I do" she added. "But he's not coming to supper tonight" She glared at Cole. "I can't even rely on you for anything" she snarled at him "Not even to do your usual 3 day sulks, you have to make it a 2 day one."

"What" said Cole.

"Paige" said Piper warning and starting to get annoyed.

"Steve's coming to supper tonight, remember" Paige said huffily The one damn time I thought I could rely on him" she pointed at Cole "to do a 3 day snit. Can't rely on you for anything."

"Who's Steve?" Cole asked quietly in a voice that did not sound like he was planning on missing supper.

"My new boyfriend, you arsehole" Paige snapped.

"The one who lets you come home alone at 3 in the morning with your bra hanging out of your purse" Cole asked and shimmered away with Phoebe.

"God Cole's an arsehole" Paige said to Piper as they left.

"I know honey" Piper answered sympathetically.

"Well he is" Paige said before stalking off while Piper grinning maliciously rescued her daughter.

Cole took Phoebe to one of his favourite beaches, a small isolated place in Fiji, white sands palm trees and huge waves of the Pacific ocean crashing onto the beach. She had lay beside her lover, quietly staring at the sky as she realised that terrible fears she had held for his safety, for the cost of being who he was were over, She could take every day and moment she had with him, value it for what it was and what it meant to him and let the future that they did not know about take care of itself.

Cole shared the silence with her until he suddenly lay back and burst out laughing.

"What's the matter" she asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"I don't understand" she said.

"Nothing" he said. "I mean nothing."

He turned to lie on his side, resting on one arm as he looked at her. "Being happy" he said "Without wondering what the cost will be."

He reached for Phoebe lying by his side and pulled her until she was lying on top of him, her face a little way from his.

"There was something I never realised about all these choices, about the cost and the future and where we go Phoebe. I'm free" he said "I'm free of it all, no consequences Phoebe . All the talk of what us being together, whatever it cost the end for me is I'm free. No fear of demon masters finding out about the magic from my father, no fears I could turn evil, no orders to serve, to do another's bidding at the cost of my own conscience. No being caught between Good and Evil, both sides wanting my powers , wanting to use me. I may be responsible for my actions but I'm free and it feels very odd."

She rested her chin on her arm.

"If you think you're free buster "she said seriously "You are sadly mistaken, you ain't free of me no matter how hard you try, wherever you go and whatever you do I'm going to be right there beside you."

"You better mean that" he said "because I chose eternity on that promise" he added laughing but meaning it "I'm going to be really pissed if you did not mean it."

"I meant it" she said slowly and kissed him. After a while she said "How does it feel she said to be this all powerful Guardian?" she smiled.

He thought for a while. "It feels like me" he said, "all that I went through, all that worry it just feels like me, all the good" he smiled, "all the bad, all the annoying parts, just me, only I can almost feel the movement, the noise of the spirit winds, and maybe a little ..a little more complete" he said "Just me, all that and nothing has really changed .Got what I wanted though, got you and free. Just me."

After awhile, just touching her enjoying the feel of her he asked "What do you get?"

"What do you mean?" she said.

"I get freedom" he said "because of you. What do you get., … because you love me."

She thought about it "I get to be me, I get to like being me. I get to like me." She said, the little girl who went looking for love in all the wrong places. "And" she said I get you" she said "I get to be loved. For ever. You better mean that."

"I do" he said smiling, the smile he saved for her. "Is that enough" he asked.

"Isn't it everything." she said. She kissed him gently and leaned back to look into brilliant loving blue eyes. "Why Cole?" she asked "Why am I worth doing everything you did to be with me?"

"I love you" he said "You satisfy me." The smile did not leave his face. "You hold me to account and that is very good" He lifted his hand to touch her face "I like you, you make me happy. You've got a beautiful soul Phoebe" he said "You have the courage to be who you are" he added "I admire you."

"Oh" said the little girl who had been a plump teenager, deserted by both parents, a little girl who never expected to be loved "Its not because, because I'm capricious."

"That too" he said.

"What else?" she said.

"Because you love me" he said.

"So you love me because I'm capricious and stupid "she said leaning down to bite his lip.

"That's the bum question isn't it ?" he said. "There's no way I can answer that without getting into trouble?"

Cole kept his promise and got Phoebe home just before seven, with barely enough time to shower and change for supper. Phoebe was one very happy little girl, in love and loved and no consequences.

Cole gave up on waiting for Phoebe to get ready. He used the big bathroom because she refused to share the ensuite and when he was dressed he could still hear the shower in the ensuite. He called he was going downstairs.

Phoebe called back that she would be ready soon, go down without her. Phoebe meant him to go down alone. She decided he was a lot better off facing her family, his family without a buffer. As she came out of the shower, she heard the door bell go and guessed it was Paige's boyfriend. She had barely dried her hair when Piper was calling up the stairs supper was ready.

She quickly, for Phoebe, pulled on her clothes and went to run down stairs, happy unconditionally happy and thought she agreed with Cole that it was a very odd feeling. As she did so she wistfully glanced at the clown masks from Venice hanging on her wall. Their sad faces reminding her of a small future she had come so close to losing and small though it may seem, it was a future. There were choices made in Venice and she and Cole would face them, but right now there was just Cole. She blew them a kiss.

Supper was both good and bad. Leo was celebrating for the first time in along while, since the Grimoire had been taken from the Underworld, that he had no sword hanging over his head, no worry of the consequences and the feeling of a terrible wrong and the responsibility for it. He got happily and sentimentally drunk and Piper suppressing a sigh encouraged him. 

Paige's boyfriend Steve was confronted by a family where one of Paige's sister's could not seem to keep her hands or her body off her lover, and the other one's husband was wiping himself off into sentimental alcoholic oblivion and making somewhat dogmatic and stuttered statements about the importance of family and wives who understood, and was encouraged to do so.

Cole for his own amusement as much as Paige's benefit spent most of supper giving Steve the third degree. Paige kept indicating to Phoebe to shut Cole up with shakes of her head and Phoebe pretended she did not notice. Piper smiled sympathetically at Paige who was close to tears, as much because Steve's answers were making it very clear he was not interested in anything long term, as from the way Cole was behaving.

Cole did not even stop short of asking Steve what his intentions were.

"We're just having a good time" Steve muttered, not daring to look at Cole.

"I noticed" Cole smiled with a pointed look at Paige, who was miserably pushing food around her plate.

Steve suddenly decided it was not worth it , no matter how attractive Paige was, no matter how great the sex, no matter how envious his buddies were, there were plenty of girls around who did not have families who felt the need to check out their dates. After two bites of desert he said that he had to be at work early and made his excuses.

"There goes Steve" said Leo raising his glass.

"Yep" said Piper "There goes Steve, Bye bye Steve. Glad I didn't have to get to know you better." She raised her glass.

Paige came back from saying goodbye to Steve. "You bastards" she told her whole family. "You bastards" and she caught Cole's sardonic smile "You arsehole Cole" she declared "You know the more things change, the more they stay the same. Demon, mortal or damned Guardian you're still an arsehole. Who gave you the right to interfere with my life?"

"Me" said Phoebe.

"Bitch" Paige said " And don't think I don't know you couldn't wait to break Steve and me up. You're no better than that , that .. him "she said pointing at Cole.

"What am I Paige?" Cole asked.

"You're a bullying, inconsiderate, pain in the butt" Paige told him. "You act like you're my god damned brother, playing the heavy, like you had a right to interfere with my life. You're a damned arsehole Cole" she said and she stormed off up the stairs. Her family still around the dining room table, waited in silence until they heard her bedroom door slam shut with a resounding bang.

Cole glanced a little apprehensively at Phoebe.

"That's between you and Paige "she said trying to be serious but then she giggled.

"Paige is pissed at you Cole" Leo explained carefully enunciating his words and leaning forward to clink glasses with Cole and Phoebe.

"But then again" said Piper "I'm not" and she leant forward to clink glassed with Leo, Cole and Phoebe.

Phoebe and Piper cleared up while Cole led Leo, a very happy and very inebriated Leo to bed. 

"G'night honey" Leo said leaning over to kiss Piper as Cole tried to hold him up and missing her mouth completely, "G'night Phoebe" Leo said "I think you're. He doesn't you know he thinks you're ca…. ca…. change your mind a lot but I think" Cole hauled Leo upstairs, "Sweet "Leo called back over his shoulder.

"At least he's a happy drunk" Piper sighed to Phoebe.

From the landing they heard Leo yell at the top of his voice "G'night Paige."

"Yeah G;night Paige" Cole called loud enough for her to hear.

"Shut up" Paige snarled back through the closed door.

Cole opened the door to Piper and Leo's bedroom and half dragged and half carried Leo to the bed. Leo was still trying to explain how glad he was to have a family as Cole managed to get his shoes and pants off . In the middle of trying to get him under the sheets Leo happily passed out.

Cole started to laugh. He turned around to see Piper behind him, looking at Leo with a bemused expression on her face. "I guess' he said "a week ago whatever I thought I might be doing today it was not putting a drunken angel to bed."

"Isn't it lucky you have no powers of vision Cole?" Piper said as he left. As he passed her he put his finger to his mouth and just stopped short of touching her cheek. "Night Pip" he said.

Leo lying on his back snored noisily. Piper inclined her head. "Night..Bruder" she said.

He went into his and Phoebe's bedroom and shut the door and started to say Leo's out cold and stopped, somewhat stunned to be confronted by the vision of a naked Phoebe's backside, as she bent over digging around the bottom of her closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked feeling more than a little aroused at the sight.

"Found 'em "she said.

"Found what?" he said suspiciously.

"These" she said, nose still in the closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"Something about the time line changes" she said.

"What?" he asked really getting worried.

Phoebe turned around with hands on hips holding a gold stiletto heeled shoe in each hand. "You wanted to now what it was with me and high heels." she said.

"I don't know what to do with those things" he said nervously.

"I'll teach you Baby" Phoebe said smiling happily in control.

"Shit" Cole breathed resisting the urge to back away as she came toward him.

**……………………….. **

Arturo sat in a chair on his balcony in his house near the magic nexus of Delphi, wine glass in hand watching the light playing on the water of the Corinthian Gulf below. 

"Well there are five again" Francesca said, curling up comfortably in her favourite chair, sipping his wine.

"Are there? I worry "he said "Belthezor never made the choice. Never really said yes. I pushed him. I wanted it that badly" Arturo shook his head "And if the choice isn't made freely. It isn't a true choice. So maybe not yet."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it" Francesca said slipping into the school marm voice she used to keep Cole in line. "I've watched him for a year you know. I've watched partners in the firm, clients. I've watched demons and warlocks. I've watched his little witch and her family tell him what to do. Order him about and even me" she laughed. "And he bitches and groans and complains, and do you know not one of us has been able to make him do one damn thing he doesn't believe is right. Not since the day he decided he was free, has anyone made him do what he did not feel was right."

Arturo smiled.

"I've heard them call him reckless Arturo" Francesca said "but reckless is not understanding. You tell me these demons are bred for courage. He has courage. If he decided to take a path, if he decided it was right or necessary, you could not shift him. He didn't say no and you're not that powerful Arturo that you could make him say yes against his own belief in what is right."

"Full speed ahead and damn the consequences" Arturo smiled.

Francesca laughed, always , always, Arturo thought the most beautiful thing about her.

"Well it's a long hard road he'll walk because of his courage" Arturo said.

"I wouldn't feel to sorry for him" Francesca said, "For all the walk through fire, for the pain, the long years ahead you may not have noticed but he got what he wanted. Free and clear, and how many of us do that. Arturo, how many of us get what we want. He got his witch, he got a life with his witch, he got her family, he got his family who I strongly suspect love him, nearly as much as he loves them. He's walked away from evil Arturo without debt to it, free and clear; he's walked away with his conscience and his honour and his soul intact. And in the long years we've worked together I can't remember any other time when some one did that. No balance, no checks Arturo, evil just lost and good won and no consequences."

"That" said Arturo "is true." He raised his glass toward Francesca "To Belthezor" he said.

Francesca lifted her glass and touched his "To Cole" she said.

**...........................................................**

**_In truth a family is what you make it. It is made strong, not by number of heads counted at the dinner table, but by the rituals you help family members create, by the memories you share, by the commitment of time, caring, and love you show to one another, and by the hopes for the future you have as individuals and as a unit._**

**_ATTRIBUTION:_**

**_Marge Kennedy (20th century), U.S. writer, and Janet Spencer King (20th century), U.S. writer. (1994)._**

**_THE END_**

**.......................................**


End file.
